


【嘎龙】准我吻下去💋

by liansweetener



Category: SM - Fandom, sp - Fandom, 云次方, 嘎龙, 声入人心
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 50
Words: 178,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22832101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liansweetener/pseuds/liansweetener
Summary: ⚠ SP预警 / BDSM预警 / 先虐后甜追妻火葬场 / 破镜重圆 慎入！（自行百度，不喜勿入，雷到概不负责）⚠ 三观不正没有下限不做人⚠ 架空，私设严重以下认真预警❗两人在大型sp俱乐部任职设定心狠绝情调/教师嘎子 X 对嘎子一片痴心的高岭之花绒绒绒绒一心暗恋嘎子，期间糖里带着玻璃渣，嘎子认清自己心意之后追回绒绒，带绒绒跑路的故事连载，后期嘎子追妻火葬场，保证HE
Comments: 1
Kudos: 99





	1. 【一】

**Author's Note:**

> 何时有幸得你首肯
> 
> 允我虔诚献上一吻
> 
> 📼适配bgm : 缠绵游戏 by梁汉文  
> —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

带着寒风的夜晚总是让人惧怕的，无论眼前是灯火阑珊，还是高楼大厦星罗棋布，它们无法带来温暖，相反却都带着透骨的凉意。

那街上熙熙攘攘皆为利往，谁有幸路过谁的人生，谁又为谁短暂停留。

天台上，郑云龙倚着并不是很安全的围栏，熟练地用两指夹出口中的香烟，微张的嘴里飘出丝丝烟雾，模糊了这座城市，寒风吹乱他稍长的头发，飞舞的发丝在他眼前乱飘，偶尔几根头发扎进郑云龙眼睛里，刺激得他红了眼。不知不觉中，一滴泪顺着脸颊滑落下来，他只好安慰自己只是因为头发进了眼。此时差不多已经入冬了，郑云龙却只穿着一件白衬衫，他的衬衫上还残留着刚刚所谓的客人留在他身上的红酒渍，手指明明已经被冻得有些僵硬，却懒得去披上一件外套，不得不说，他很享受这种感觉，专心抵御寒冷，就可以短暂的忘掉那个人。

“阿云嘎。”

郑云龙张口默念着，明明这个名字读起来应当是嘴角带笑，可他嘴角却只能扯出一个充满讽刺的笑。阿云嘎，这个他心心念念的男人，他留在这里的唯一寄托，现在在干嘛呢……是否拥他人入怀，是否又轻声安慰着谁，就像……从前对待自己一样。

他知道，很多刚来的新人都很喜欢阿云嘎，喜欢他的温柔而从容，恰好，郑云龙也喜欢，可是同时他又知道了，一旦有人对阿云嘎展露出什么异常的情绪或是过多的依赖，阿云嘎的态度总是能瞬间坠入冰窖，客气而疏远的远离那人的世界。

郑云龙不敢奢求自己能成为那个例外，所以他小心翼翼收起自己的依恋，藏起他眼里所有的迷恋，因为郑云龙不傻，他知道，如果想要一颗糖永远甜下去，唯一的方法简单而心酸，就是永远不要剥开糖纸。

是个可笑而又荒谬的比喻，也是赤裸裸的现实。

郑云龙是这家sp俱乐部的服务员，服务员这一称呼自然是表面的说法，这家sp俱乐部不仅为客人的特殊爱好提供场所，还为客人提供特殊的服务，有时候还要有些表演性质的舞台展示，阿云嘎是俱乐部里的职业调教师，圈里很多人总是慕名而来，而他也恰好显得那么平易近人温文尔雅，给这家俱乐部不知招来了多少客人，郑云龙亦是俱乐部里的红人，明明是个被，却偏偏生得一副高岭之花骄傲不可一世的高贵慵懒气质，不知激起了多少人的征服欲。

其实郑云龙早就可以离开这里了，这确实不是个人待的地方，数不清的人愿意帮郑云龙处理一切，帮他处理合同，帮他赔违约金，他可以完好无损地离开这个人间炼狱，但他不愿。他心知自己早就爱上阿云嘎了，直到现在，这种爱还在日益增长，若是离开这里，他和阿云嘎才是彻底陌路，起码在这里，他们还能是一个世界的人。

他舍不得离开这里。

郑云龙本不是这样的人，他那满身骄傲桀骜不驯，在跪在阿云嘎脚下的那一瞬间彻底崩塌，刚进来俱乐部时的抵抗，在阿云嘎手下一丝丝消磨殆尽，久而久之，郑云龙竟诡异的生出了依赖，生出了无药可救的爱。

可是阿云嘎不知道，郑云龙闭上眼心想，幸亏阿云嘎不知道。

一只手抚上他的肩，

“大龙。” 那是阿云嘎的声音，郑云龙睫毛微颤，脸上泪痕已干，他却梗着脖子不敢转头，生怕阿云嘎看出什么不对

“怎么了？”

他感觉到一件风衣将他裹住，还往里收了收，郑云龙细细嗅去，还能闻到阿云嘎身上好闻的香水味，淡淡地萦绕在他鼻间。

“今晚还有一场表演，忘了吗？”

“额……好，我们下去吧。”

从天台下了楼，室内晃眼的光照得郑云龙有些睁不开眼睛，阿云嘎还贴心的将手放在他眼睛上帮他挡了挡刺眼的光帮他适应，郑云龙想要推开他的手在身侧动了动，终究还是舍不得抬起来，他把手不动声色地收了回去，阿云嘎对他的每一点的好，他都恨不得刻在心上仔细珍藏。

阿云嘎看了看失意得有些明显的郑云龙和他身上颇为扎眼的红酒渍，

“你没事吧，你的衬衫……刚刚那人逼你喝酒了？”

郑云龙眼中的光一点点亮了起来，

“嗯…对……他…”

阿云嘎却打断了郑云龙，“客人让你做什么，你好好做便是，也就不必如此难堪。”

“……” 

郑云龙眼中的光又暗了下去，好好做便是，那若是让他脱下裤子和他上床，也好好做吗？

“关你屁事。”

郑云龙一下拍开阿云嘎的手往前走，走了几步才发现身后的人并没有跟上来，他心里慌了起来，不得不停下脚步回头望去，阿云嘎阴沉着脸，

“认清你的身份，他们爱得你这副样子，你在他们面前怎么摆架子都可以，你要是在我这儿这样，你自己知道后果。”

郑云龙刚刚压下自己失望难受的心情就迎上了阿云嘎这一番话，他发狠地往前走了几步逼近阿云嘎，比阿云嘎稍高的个子甚至导致他的气势压过了阿云嘎，他清冷的声音回荡在阿云嘎耳边，

“怎么？原来你和他们不一样吗？”

两人在空荡荡的走廊里陷入极度的安静。

几秒后，郑云龙被面前的人一手揪着领子拖去了最近的房间，房门被重重摔上，郑云龙可笑的看着阿云嘎拿出手机拨通电话，

“通知他们今天的表演取消了，我个人有点事情要处理一下。”

电话那头的人不知说了些什么，阿云嘎烦躁地把头发往上捋。

“不行，我不上他也不能上，换谁都不行。” 然后一手挂了电话，一双阴沉沉的眸子对上郑云龙的视线。

郑云龙眼底闪过一丝不屑，他面无表情地看着阿云嘎，

“你想怎么样，直接打吗？”

“郑云龙，你最近怎么了？”

郑云龙移开视线，越过阿云嘎锁上了门，刚刚还在优雅夹着烟的手放在自己的裤带上一扯便将裤子扯了下来，连带着他的内裤，和着趴上床的动作一气呵成，娴熟得让人心疼。

阿云嘎随即看见了郑云龙臀上依旧青紫交错的痕迹，不知是谁留下的，阿云嘎虽皱了皱眉，却很快接受了这件事，郑云龙和这里的其他被没什么不同，都是需要给客人提供服务的，他唯一听说过郑云龙和别人不一样的事情是，郑云龙从不脱裤子，也不接受客人用手，饶是这样，郑云龙这有些冷淡的模样却偏偏昭示着他和别人的不同，吸引着所有客人，时间久了，来的人哪怕是只能和郑云龙坐着聊几句一睹面容也足以心满意足，而真正留在郑云龙臀上的伤，几乎都是阿云嘎留下的，有些是表演台上留下的，有些是因为阿云嘎莫名其妙生出的怒气留下的。阿云嘎毕竟是俱乐部专门请来的职业调教师，他教出来的被几乎都是极其优质，而无一例外，多多少少都会对他有几分喜欢，每当这时，阿云嘎总是选择退避三分，他只把这件事当职业，他的被可以是同事，但绝不会让他动心，他从不带任何人出俱乐部，却还是有人前扑后继地以为自己会成为不一样的那个人。

郑云龙曾经也是如此。

他不明白为何那一人细声细语温柔安慰过后，依旧可以不留一点感情甩手离开，仿佛调教过后的安慰只是必须走的程序。

郑云龙一声不吭趴在床上，手心却也开始渗出了汗，

“郑云龙，你怎么了？”

阿云嘎又问了一次，语气开始变得不善，却依旧没有得到郑云龙的回应，他拿起地上郑云龙的皮带就甩了上去，仿佛根本看不见郑云龙臀上的伤痕

啪！

啪！

啪！

郑云龙咬上自己的手，在心里暗暗叫骂，他身后也疼，手臂也疼，可是他心里闷得慌。

啪！

啪！

阿云嘎看见了郑云龙咬在嘴边的手，眼睛眯了起来，却什么也没有说，只是加重了手下的力度，任凭郑云龙咬得手臂上的牙印渗出血来，嘴里尝到咸腥的味道。

“你到底怎么了？”

郑云龙加重了牙齿咬合的力度，疼得眼泪一滴一滴往外涌，心里像被刀绞着一样疼。

他要说什么，他能说什么。

说他爱上阿云嘎了吗？

说他明明已经可以离开了，但是他想阿云嘎带他走吗？

郑云龙并不觉得自己有这般魅力，他今天就算是把手上这块肉直接咬下来，也只能对阿云嘎的爱意只字不提。

啪！

啪！

………

阿云嘎没有听到答复，手上的力气更是越来越大，房间里皮带落下的声音十分骇人。

可阿云嘎不得不停手，郑云龙的臀上已经看不得，再打估计就要打坏了，阿云嘎不知道郑云龙在赌什么气，但他不想承认，看到这样的郑云龙，他心里有种奇怪的感觉正蔓延开来，他把皮带丢在脚下，看着郑云龙微微耸动的肩膀，一股莫名的烦闷无法抑制地涌上心头，他自认一向波澜不惊，心下不由得开始感叹，自己现在怎么变得越来越心软了呢……

阿云嘎把郑云龙撂在原地，摔上门走了，一句话也没有留给郑云龙。郑云龙听见关门的声音，只能自嘲的一笑，他本该想到的，如今阿云嘎在他面前连装温柔都不想装了。

可阿云嘎走到走廊尽头的时候，还是为郑云龙停下了脚步，他想起刚刚的郑云龙，又想起方才不留一点情面的自己，我又是怎么了……阿云嘎问自己。

他伸手拦住一个服务生，

“你把药送到那边那个房间门口。”

服务生司空见惯的应了一句好便走了，只留下阿云嘎一个人看着刚刚被自己紧闭的房门。

他站在原地看了许久，还是狠了狠心，按了电梯键头也不回下了楼。

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——


	2. 【二】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 缠绵游戏过后  
>  为何能舍得放手
> 
> 📼适配BGM : 缠绵游戏 by梁汉文  
> —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

在电梯门开的那一瞬间，阿云嘎的出现吸引了在场所有人的目光，一身黑丝绒西装衬托着他挺拔的身姿，他的背头打理得整整齐齐，丝毫不显油腻，相反却多了一分硬朗，他的眉峰微微上挑，迈出电梯门的笔直长腿一步一步迈得优雅而从容，阿云嘎早已习惯了这种万众瞩目的场面，自以为自己全身上下完美无缺，殊不知此时自己的脸色却阴沉得让人害怕。

这位散发着成熟男性性张力的男人本该是今晚的主角，和他那位传闻中对所有人都一贯保持着清冷作风的被，共同来一场注定让在场所有人难忘的表演，但此刻这位主角的出现却让全场的气压极速降低，阿云嘎冰冷的眸子扫过全场，轮廓鲜明的脸依然迷人，却与平时温文尔雅的样子大相径庭，他始终一言不发，众人议论纷纷却无人敢上前触他的霉头，阿云嘎走过之处，人群几乎是给他让出了一条道。

随着阿云嘎的身影渐渐消失在大家的视线里，刚刚瞬间冷下来的场子因为新的表演者上台而重新沸腾，灯光暗处，王晰脊背一凉，他刚刚分明看到了阿云嘎不同以往的脸色……想起消失了一段时间的郑云龙……他暗道不好，他认识阿云嘎的时间比郑云龙长得多，自然也是比郑云龙更加了解阿云嘎，阿云嘎表面的温柔过于具有迷惑性，他的轻声细语只是限于他平静的时候，若是真惹得他生气，命都能给他去了半条，王晰心一抽就赶紧往楼上去查看……

………

在阿云嘎砰的一声摔上门之后，郑云龙细细听着他的脚步声越来越小，直到彻底没了任何声音，他才稍稍缓过来了一些，神智渐渐清醒，刚刚因为忍痛而狠狠咬上自己手臂的牙齿已经深深的陷进了手臂的肉里，鲜/血还在不断的往外溢，脸上刚刚大滴大滴落下来的泪顺着脸颊流到手臂上，和粘稠的血混在一起，而他几乎已经感觉不到手臂上的痛，阿云嘎下手太重了，导致身后的痛早已抵过了他其他地方的痛。

郑云龙一动不动的趴在床上，牙齿慢慢从自己手臂上移开，红肿的眼睛也逐渐恢复了焦距，他稍微尝试着移动了一下麻木的手臂，身体开始慢慢地往床下挪动，最终以一个非常狼狈的姿势离开了床，他转而慢慢撑起身体，一瘸一拐地扶着墙往房间里的洗手间走，这段距离也就那么几米，却几乎耗尽了郑云龙全部的体力，他想不起刚刚走在走廊上的自己是怎样一副高冷模样昂首阔步，只觉得现在的他着实让自己觉得恶心。

他挪到浴室的镜子前，第一眼就看见了镜子里自己那哭得快要睁不开的眼睛，别扭地别过了头。

郑云龙……他在心里对自己说，你他妈……怎么就这么傻逼。

他略微侧身，就立刻看见自己臀上原本青紫交错的痕迹覆盖上新的伤痕，甚至开始转向更深的颜色，皮带的印记把臀腿交接处渲染得一片通红，他一眼就看出，这是阿云嘎毫无章法的一顿打，臀峰的好几处早已见了血，几点细小的血珠从血痕里冒出来，郑云龙从稍微有些惊诧的表情转为面无表情，他看着自己不堪入目的身后那处，噢，出血了呢。

可他偏偏还记得阿云嘎从前和他说过，他会保证自己的安全，他说过的，打到出血不仅毫无美感，还可能对被的身体造成伤害，他说他不会这么做。

郑云龙皱眉了，扶着洗手台的手也瞬间攥紧。

他想起阿云嘎之前和他的种种，种种亲热甜蜜，任他如何惹他生气，也不会把自己一个人丢下，那时的阿云嘎好像对他毫无底线，让他在这冷冰冰的环境里感受到的第一缕温柔。

郑云龙恍然想起阿云嘎第一次对他笑的时候，那是怎样的一个笑容，仿佛无垠黑暗中，那第一缕微光，没有血雨腥风，并非铺天盖地，却穿过他的胸膛，直抵心尖。

在黑暗中，依稀有光亮起，这束光，曾经叫做阿云嘎。可如今郑云龙心觉自己已抓不住这光了，也是……诚然这光原本也不为他一人所有，不过是他一厢情愿，高估了自己。

郑云龙闭上双眼，眼前又恢复了一片漆黑，就像阿云嘎还没出现在他世界里的时候，让人窒息的黑暗笼罩着他，他在嘴边呢喃，

“嘎子…你说……为什么呢……”

为什么呢……缠绵游戏过后，为何能舍得放手。

“滴”

一声短信通知的声音打断了郑云龙逐渐滋长的绝望，他几乎又是踉踉跄跄的回到了床边，体力不支地跪在地上胡乱拉扯着自己的裤袋，双手颤抖着拿出了手机，遗憾的是，他没有看见阿云嘎的信息，这是一条来自“晰哥”的短信，郑云龙一甩手把手机丢在地上，可随即又好像想起了什么似的，他慌忙捡起手机，点开他和阿云嘎的短信界面，手指停滞了一下之后打了几个字。

—— 好疼

他盯着这条短信看了许久，还是始终没能发出去。

阿云嘎真的还会在乎吗？如果在乎，为什么刚刚离开的时候不曾迟疑过片刻。

在郑云龙犹犹豫豫点击发送的时候，他听见外面砰砰砰的敲门声，这敲门声一听就不是阿云嘎的，阿云嘎做什么都是那么有条不紊，他从不会为任何人惊慌失措。郑云龙心里一慌就关上了手机，手机屏幕恢复成一片漆黑。又或许，郑云龙自己本身也就没打算要把这条信息发过去，他不愿做这种没有意义的可笑事情，他听见王晰急切的声音，

“龙？你没事吧……龙？”

郑云龙清了清嗓子，

“咳，我没事，你别进来。”

隔着一道门，王晰还是听见了郑云龙声音里那种明显的不对劲，变了调的声音带着些沙哑，是刚刚哭哑了嗓子吗？一股自责涌上心头，郑云龙这副模样，有他的问题，他早就感觉出来郑云龙对阿云嘎的感情不对劲，但是他能怎么办呢，郑云龙这种性子高傲又冷淡，唯独在阿云嘎这里服服帖帖的，他刚开始也就打算睁一只眼闭一只眼了，毕竟喜欢上阿云嘎的人从来不在少数，郑云龙生出这样的感情实属正常。可相处到后来，王晰却慢慢地发现，这个孩子即使是在这种环境里，竟也还存着难得的天真烂漫，待人极其真诚，且心思细腻，还懂得察言观色，王晰渐渐地早已将郑云龙当成了弟弟看待，这也是为何郑云龙经常揣着冷冰冰的架子也没人敢真的把他怎样的缘由，可是王晰能怎么办呢，他总不能按着阿云嘎的头让他和郑云龙在一起。

王晰寻思着郑云龙该是穿好衣服了，便一手提起地上的药，用钥匙打开了房门，他看见了郑云龙不自在的坐在沙发里，伤处和沙发紧挨着，怕是不好受，却偏偏要翘起二郎腿，像是要显示自己现在有多悠闲舒适，可床上被郑云龙揪起的床单印记十分明显地还留在那里，昭示着刚刚这里发生了什么。

“得了，别装了，上床趴着吧。”

郑云龙一动不动的留在原地，连抬眼都不肯，王晰叹了口气，

“我给你涂个药吧” 随后又补了一句 “这药是他送来的。”

郑云龙的眼底有了一丝波澜，转瞬之间又趋于平静，他淡淡地开口，

“不可能。”

“我没必要骗你。”

“……” 郑云龙还是靠在沙发里，他沙哑着嗓子问道 : “他…走了吗？”

“龙，不是哥说你，你……”

“好了，药我自己涂，晰哥你先出去吧。” 郑云龙打断了王晰的话，然后扬起头靠在沙发边上，闭上双眼，一副送客的样子，王晰气急中又带上了无奈，

“……好，我最后说一句，你只是他工作的一部分，你知道他是不是弯的？还是知道他是否已经结婚生子……”

王晰的话说到一半就猝不及防地看见一滴泪顺着郑云龙紧闭的眼尾流出来，覆盖过他刚刚干涸的泪痕，王晰突然觉得自己话说重了，他刚想挽回些什么，就听见郑云龙的声音，

“我不知道，我连他…私人电话都不知道。”

郑云龙脆弱的模样让王晰恨不得现在就把阿云嘎拉出来狠打一顿，然后锁起来，从身到心彻彻底底全部送给郑云龙，送给他的好弟弟，王晰看向眼尾泛红的郑云龙，

“龙……你真的很想和他在一起吗？”

“什么？” 郑云龙微微睁眼，

王晰不再多言，把药拆开包装盒放在床头柜上，心知郑云龙不会让人用手碰他，只是示意郑云龙自己上手涂，很快便转身离开了房间。

王晰认定郑云龙疼得在沙发上快要不省人事，刚关上门就拿出手机打给了阿云嘎，

“阿云嘎，对郑云龙好点，最近有个客人追他追得紧。”

对方短暂沉默之后，应了一句，“好的。”

王晰挂掉电话，心里对阿云嘎不咸不淡的语气反复揣摩，却没留意到他身后的门开了一条缝，这一条缝随着他脚步声慢慢远去而关上，落锁的声音微小而谨慎，郑云龙虽身体无力地跪在地上，眼睛里却没了刚刚的失神，他通透的眼睛里暗涌流动，嘴角勾起一抹笑容，竟有一种别致的自信浮现出来，仿佛是天生就刻在骨子里的一样，任凭怎样也无法剥离。

他能明白王晰那一通电话里暗藏的用意，在感谢王晰的同时也苦笑着预感到了自己接下来的日子不会好过，但当真说起来，他这位哥哥的心计，比起他自己，终究还是浅了一些，只不过他爱阿云嘎爱得太真诚，几乎要将自己的心挖出来捧给阿云嘎，他何尝不知道套路也许得人心，但他只想把自己心里的一颗真心留给那一人。

他的手机响了，这一次是阿云嘎，

“一个小时，滚过来。”

还附上了一家酒店的名字。

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——


	3. 【三】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 情陷有多坏，像箍紧的领带  
> 从没有长大，被撇下还依赖
> 
> 📼适配BGM : 固执by陈柏宇  
> —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

郑云龙浑身一抖，他感觉自己的心跳急剧加速，对阿云嘎习惯性的服从欲望致使他条件反射似的迅速在聊天栏里敲下了简短的 “是”，然后点击了发送。

明明是一句冷冰冰的命令，还带着些威胁的意味，郑云龙却荒唐地松了一口气，阿云嘎是生气也好，打骂也罢，至少他还没有舍弃自己。

郑云龙顾不上自己的身后惨不忍睹的伤痕，和他失去力气而被迫跪在冰冷地板上的双膝，他扶着门撑起身子，起来的一瞬间几乎要腿软得跪回去，他的右手紧紧攥住门把手，一下开了门，他也顾不得阿云嘎之前披在自己身上的外套和王晰放在床头的药，拿着手机就往外面冲。

郑云龙以一种十分难堪而别扭的姿势一瘸一拐的往电梯口走，原本齐整的白衬衫被阿云嘎刚刚一番折腾得没了样子，领口松松垮垮的开着，最上面的扣子不知道什么时候被扯掉了，布满褶皱的白衬衫上露出他好看而精致的锁骨，即使是如此狼狈的郑云龙，也让人生出一种凌/虐的美感。

郑云龙微微喘着气在电梯口胡乱的按键，他知道依着阿云嘎的性子，一向说一不二，他说是一个小时，那必定就只能是一个小时，若是迟了不知身后还要多叠加几层伤痕，郑云龙实在是受不起了，无论是身后的疼痛，还是阿云嘎的盛怒。

他拼命的按着电梯键，身体已经有些支撑不住的靠在电梯门旁边，郑云龙绝望地看着显示屏上慢悠悠改变的数字，竟也真的动了跑下楼梯的念头。

还好他的绝望并没有维持很久，他亦是的确无力再走那漫长的楼梯，电梯门适时的开了，当郑云龙看见电梯间里一脸不可思议的王晰时，终于还是像抓住了救命稻草一样靠了过去，他整个人的重量一下压在王晰身上，扶着王晰的肩的手还在微微颤抖，王晰反手揽住像一摊烂泥的郑云龙，语气中带了些怒气，

“你要去哪？”

“找他……”

这个他是谁，王晰自然不用问。

“他叫你出去的？”

“………” 郑云龙一声不吭，默认了这件事，王晰眼睛的眼睛里突然变得没有一点温度，拳头也在郑云龙看不见的地方握了起来，

“你现在就跟哥回去。” 

王晰说着就揽着郑云龙往外走，可是马上他就感觉到了郑云龙全身强烈的抗拒反应，郑云龙的手猛的抓住王晰的手腕，指甲把王晰抠得生疼，郑云龙虽然已经身心俱疲，后面还带着伤，固执起来却任谁都控制不住，王晰看着郑云龙咬着自己嘴唇坚持的样子，好声好气的劝他，

“你后面是不是还渗着血呢，你后面不想要了？”

谁知郑云龙不知哪来的力气空出一只手关上了电梯，转而略带歉意的看着王晰，

“要来不及了…晰哥…让我走……求你……”

在王晰印象里，郑云龙真没求过他。

“你…你要这样出现在大庭广众之下吗？”

郑云龙怔了怔，的确，他好像从来没有在人们面前如此失态，他茫然地望向王晰，王晰的心几乎要为自己这个固执而痴情的弟弟碎得一片一片的，他把郑云龙搂得更紧了，

“算了，哥送你去。”

电梯直接到了负二层，王晰扶着郑云龙上了自己的私家车，他感觉到自己身旁这个187的大男孩因为在临入冬的夜晚只穿了一件薄薄的衬衫在车后座冻得瑟瑟发抖，王晰把自己的外套脱下来，丢在郑云龙身上，郑云龙拿着王晰的外套在身上停留了一阵，便将外套重新披在王晰肩上，又坐了回去，

“我没事，他……不准我穿别人的衣服……”

靠！王晰在心里几乎要把阿云嘎千刀万剐，王晰为郑云龙感到万分的不值得，却终究一句话也说不出来，只好沉默的开车，他知道他的话，郑云龙是重视的，但是若要改变郑云龙的想法，鲜少有人能做到，阿云嘎算一个，王晰他自己，其他事还能为郑云龙做做主，但只要是关于阿云嘎的事情，郑云龙便出奇的固执，流露出他少有的关注，别人稍有一句对阿云嘎不利或是冒犯的言语，郑云龙也在心里默默记下，到头来整得别人根本无法立足，王晰知道，他的弟弟其实极其聪颖，却偏偏在阿云嘎这里着了道，像上了瘾一样，戒也戒不掉，对他唯命是从，将他的话奉为宗旨，好像到头来就只为博他一笑，换得与他短暂温存，饶是王晰，也不愿触了他的底线，他的阿云嘎。

车程很长，两人心里都思付着不一样的事，一路无言，天色甚晚，路上的车也渐渐少了起来，郑云龙望着一盏一盏在眼前消失的昏黄路灯，一排排，一模一样，毫无新意。

郑云龙看得呆了，他突然难过的感受到了一丝共鸣。

我许是其中哪一盏路灯吧  
你绝不会为我停下  
因为你的终点根本不是我

…………

到了酒店楼下的时候，王晰得出了一个结论，他弟弟对阿云嘎的喜欢，必须得连根拔起，得给他断得干干净净不留后路，而随着刹车的声音响起，郑云龙也下了一个决定，他，绝不甘心眼看阿云嘎一步步远离他的世界。

郑云龙对王晰摆摆手，

“别送我了，谢谢晰哥。”

王晰看着郑云龙一瘸一拐却又急切的步伐，还是不忍的转回了头，怎么他就这么让人心疼，明明高傲得不可一世，怎么又那么卑微的上赶着求着别人爱自己呢。

郑云龙踉踉跄跄赶到门口的时候，已经超了时，他带着一股外面来的寒气小心翼翼敲了敲门，等了几秒，却没有任何动静，郑云龙的心凉了半截，他完全忽视酒店走廊里的摄像头，身体不由自主的慢慢顺着门往下滑，滑坐在门口，他的眼眸动了动，他是什么时候，开始像一条丧家之犬了呢……

屋里的阿云嘎在浴室里冲洗着自己的脸，他看着镜子里的自己，依旧是从前的模样，可是又有些不一样，为什么多了些不该有的东西，是怜悯，还是怒意，他为什么会生气，他为什么要把郑云龙叫过来，是因为郑云龙今晚突如其来的顶撞发问，还是……刚刚王晰的那一条信息，那一位，所谓的客人？阿云嘎觉得今晚的自己实在是无法理解，以致于他开门的手放在门把手上，却迟迟一动不动，阿云嘎厌恶这样有些优柔寡断的自己，他一手把门拉开，不想却看见郑云龙狼狈不堪地坐在一点也不算干净的地毯上，听见开门声音后痴痴呆呆的抬头望着他，阿云嘎皱了皱眉，

“进来。”

郑云龙扶着墙勉强进了房间，房间里温暖的温度给了他几分慰藉，他看着给他开了门之后头也不回就往里走的阿云嘎，转身把门关上了，阿云嘎什么都没说，郑云龙反而开始慌不择路的脱/衣服，在外人面前包裹得严严实实的身子却可以坦坦荡荡的展示在阿云嘎面前，郑云龙的裤子擦过身后的伤处，剧烈的疼痛叫嚣着，他的底裤上甚至沾了丝丝血/迹，原本只是渗着血珠的伤痕被这一路上磕磕碰碰，挤压得更加骇人可怕，他的眼睛还是红红的，额头上有些细汗，凉凉的，再在路上多吹一会儿肯定是会感冒的，郑云龙强撑着身体，尽量端正的双膝跪在地毯上，嘴里还在小口喘气，眼睛里却少了一些刚刚的惊慌失措，他听见阿云嘎充满磁性的声音，

“膝行，过来。”

郑云龙慢慢挪着膝盖往前移，他的喉咙有些紧，膝盖的每一次移动都牵动着身后的伤，但郑云龙悲哀的发现，他从听见阿云嘎的声音开始，就已经不可控的被他所掌/控。

阿云嘎坐在床边，看着郑云龙一点点移过来，直到停在他的脚边，语调不紧不慢的，

“抬头，看着我。”

郑云龙应声抬头，阿云嘎的手狠狠掐住郑云龙的下巴，迫使他的头抬得更高，甚至有些向后仰，阿云嘎凑近郑云龙的耳边，

“几天不见，不但学会了顶嘴，连叫人也不会了吗？”

说着手指愈加发力，看着郑云龙逐渐被他掐得红起来的下巴也不减力度，他感觉到郑云龙艰难的张了张嘴，稍微松了一点力气，他听见郑云龙的声音。

“主人。”

啪！

郑云龙感觉眼前一黑，反应过来的时候脸已经偏向了另一边，然后他才感觉到脸上火辣辣的一阵疼，像烧起来一样，他模糊中感觉到脸上有一道痕迹特别疼，是阿云嘎的指甲刮到了吗，郑云龙的心漏跳了一拍，巨大的委屈突然就涌上心头，他做错了什么呢，郑云龙闭上眼睛，把头慢慢转回来，微眨了几下眼睛，拼命忍住快要决堤的泪腺，郑云龙狠了狠心，他甚至还向前稍微伸了伸，为了方便阿云嘎落巴掌。

“原来还知道我是谁啊。”

郑云龙听见阿云嘎淡漠的声音。

啪！

又一巴掌毫不留情的扇过来，郑云龙牵强的勾起嘴角，心里难受的想，阿云嘎他还真是……一点也不让我失望呢……

“现在你来给我解释解释，什么叫，原来，你和他们不一样吗，这句话。”

听到这句话，郑云龙仿佛突然被戳中了什么雷点，他顶着还留着指痕的微微红肿起来的脸，对上阿云嘎的眼睛，语气又恢复了几个小时前的冷淡，他一字一句清晰的说到，

“字面意思。”

阿云嘎锃亮的皮鞋毫不留情地一脚踩上郑云龙腿间那处，还转着脚尖往下碾了碾，疼得郑云龙还没说完的话都噎在了嗓子里，只能专心忍痛，郑云龙张了张口想求阿云嘎放过自己，却在想起阿云嘎刚刚的问话后彻底闭了嘴。

一直到阿云嘎看见郑云龙滴落在自己鞋面上的泪滴，他才松了脚，郑云龙什么时候在他面前连着哭过那么久呢，好像也没有，他在委屈什么呢，阿云嘎收回脚看着郑云龙，他叫出了他今晚自打起人就再也没叫过的称呼，

“大龙，你到底，怎么了？”

他看见郑云龙一直低着的头突然抬了起来，眼眶里的眼泪忽然就止不住了，他顾不上阿云嘎来自主人的权威，不管不顾的伏在阿云嘎腿上哭，明明是个大个子的成熟男生，却像是受了天大的委屈，阿云嘎蹙眉抬起一只脚冲着郑云龙的肩就想把他往后踹，可抬起来的脚却怎么也落不下去了，阿云嘎久违的，突然想起好像是这么一回事，他以前也允许郑云龙在他的怀里哭，郑云龙大哭过一回后，便像是打开了心扉，对他百般依赖，对他绝对服从，他也不得不承认曾经郑云龙也曾是他的例外，曾经，他看着郑云龙水光潋滟的眼睛，几乎差一点就要爱上他，是的，几乎。

但阿云嘎自认是一个有原则的人，他不允许自己的工作和生活重叠，由于工作的特殊性，他不允许任何有关工作的东西进入他的生活，人尤其不能例外，郑云龙不是这个例外，还好在阿云嘎看来，郑云龙也是个识相的人，懂进退，有分寸，不和那些普通的被相像，带着几分贵气，却甘愿伏在他脚下，他们默契相当，配合完美，才能成为一对固定的好搭档，可是阿云嘎发现他的这位搭档最近仿佛变了一些，变得很不对劲，或者难道是……他之前掩饰得过于完美吗？

阿云嘎更加无法接受的事情是，他竟然真的有那么一点，让他恐惧的，心疼。

阿云嘎非常讨厌这种事情快要脱离自己掌控的感觉。

所以阿云嘎的脚还是发狠地落了下去，皮鞋踩在郑云龙的肩上，也踩在了郑云龙对他一片赤诚的心上。一用力，郑云龙就听见了自己世界崩塌的声音。

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——


	4. 【四】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我早已身心俱疲，却还是抵不过你伸手递过来的一颗糖。  
> 该死的，这颗糖，我还是想要接过来。
> 
> 📼适配BGM : 传闻 by周柏豪  
> —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

郑云龙的左肩被阿云嘎踩得一下倾斜着往后倒去，郑云龙慌忙反手撑着地，阿云嘎的鞋跟死死压在他的锁骨上，强迫他和阿云嘎中间空出一大段尴尬的距离，微高的鞋跟硌得他锁骨生疼，郑云龙不可置信的眼神看向阿云嘎，却遗憾的发现，原来对方的眼里真的没有一丝的心疼。

阿云嘎看着郑云龙哭肿的眼睛和他泛红的眼尾，两撇眉毛委屈地撇下去，水汪汪的眼睛里依旧清澈而明亮，但眼底却有些不可言说的波澜，郑云龙就这样直直的望着阿云嘎，阿云嘎突然心头升起极大的烦躁，像有一只小猫在他心上反复抓挠，挠得他心烦意乱，阿云嘎脚上的力度突然变大，猛的一下下去，郑云龙不可控的一屁股坐了下去，伤处和脚跟碰上，臀上的伤原本还能强忍着，可这突然来的一下让郑云龙瞬间变了表情。

“啊！”

几乎可以称得上惨烈的叫声在房间里回荡，郑云龙脸上痛苦的表情流露得彻彻底底，阿云嘎稍停滞了一下便立刻起身双手揽起郑云龙的膝弯和腰部将他抱上床，把郑云龙的身子翻过来仔细查看，这是阿云嘎基于一个合格而优秀的调/教师的素养，他今晚的确失了控，但给郑云龙留下终身伤疤的后果，他也是承担不起的，阿云嘎看着郑云龙布满伤痕的臀，早已破了皮的臀峰上血痕渗出的血已经被再次折腾得无法入目，纵使阿云嘎入圈多年，还是倒吸了一口冷气，他第一次真实体会到自己生起气来下手有多黑。

但即使是这样，阿云嘎依旧维持着他作为一个主的掌控力和从容不迫，事实证明，他的确就该是一个主。

阿云嘎的声音在郑云龙耳里仍然和刚刚相差无几。

“跪起来。”

在郑云龙摇摇晃晃勉强跪起来之后，郑云龙听见阿云嘎皮鞋踩地的声音，阿云嘎再没有交代任何的话，仿佛房间里根本没有另一个人的存在，他抽出房卡便走出房间关上了门，然后逐渐消失在走廊里。

房间已经断电，郑云龙的眼前归于一片漆黑，他颤颤巍巍地跪在床上，却不因为阿云嘎的离开而松懈半分，这是阿云嘎一手教出来的，只对他一个人的，彻彻底底的，发自内心的，对他的命令服从的欲/望和本能。

郑云龙的左肩还有些遗留的疼痛，他稍稍活动了一下自己的肩，也许自己的白衬衫上已经多了属于那人的鞋印，这样也好……总归是比那让人恶心的红酒渍干净许多。

他苦笑着想起以前的自己对阿云嘎露出的细白脚踝和他脚上那带跟的皮鞋有着一种近乎疯魔的迷恋，天天和阿云嘎待在一起的那些日子里，他总是每天把阿云嘎的皮鞋擦得油光锃亮，他也曾想象过阿云嘎踩在他身上系鞋带的场景，阿云嘎的每一种恶趣味，看似时时刻刻挑战着他的尊严和底线，他却不可控的迷恋上这种感觉，总是让他忍不住喉结滚动，甚至渴/望看到阿云嘎望向他时那带着戏谑的笑容，可是如今他的皮鞋踩在自己身上，只为了把他踢开自己的身旁，郑云龙不带任何希望的想，阿云嘎是走了吗，走了也好，那他就这么一直跪在这里吧，跪到……自己彻底恨上阿云嘎，那他就能脱离这一场桎梏，也能像阿云嘎一样潇洒离开，从此再无瓜葛。

可是阿云嘎偏偏回来了，郑云龙听到了滴卡的声音时身体跟着紧绷了起来，一时郑云龙自己也无法分清，自己到底是希望他回来，还是希望他离开，郑云龙遗憾的发现，他竟还是期待的，期待再看到他的阿云嘎，也许他们能回到过去，也许阿云嘎还会对他温柔宠溺的笑，轻抚着他的头奖励他，夸他真乖，兴许还能附赠一个拥抱，这样他还能骗骗自己，那一刻他们有多像一对真正的情侣。

“郑云龙，你连跪也不会了吗？”

阴冷的声音让郑云龙身体一震。

“对，对不……啊！”

郑云龙被阿云嘎一只手掐着后脖颈按在床上，他的脸被重重地压在床上，阿云嘎却没有松手的意思，他的臀部自然的翘起，仿佛献/祭一般展现在阿云嘎面前，他难耐的扭动着身体，直到阿云嘎充满不耐烦的一巴掌狠狠拍在他臀上，郑云龙才想起他身后的这位早已不是以前那个可以让自己撒娇耍赖的人了，他强忍着维持姿势，等着身后的惩罚继续落下。

一只手盖在他臀上，引得郑云龙身体一阵颤抖。

“别动。”

话语里没了刚刚的狠戾，郑云龙听见阿云嘎软下来的语气，着实是有些懵了，他偏头偷偷望向阿云嘎，似乎看见了他眼底许久未见的温柔，他的手上拿着药。

原来刚刚离开，是去给自己买药了吗？

在阿云嘎眼里不过是基于职业素养的一件事，却又让郑云龙燃起了希望。

他兴许还是心疼我的吧，郑云龙越过自己的理智，自己给自己找到了安慰。

他感觉到一阵冰凉的水雾喷在自己身后的伤处上，他听见阿云嘎的声音，似乎带了一些无奈，

“大龙，你何必和我顶嘴呢?”

郑云龙一句话也说不出来，问他为什么顶嘴吗，可他今日句句所言，皆是心中真实所想罢了，他咬着嘴唇，还是一言不发，短暂停顿之后，他突然感觉到身后的冰凉触感消失了，郑云龙心里倏地升起一种恐惧，他怕阿云嘎因为他的无言而重新变成刚刚的样子，他近乎痴狂的贪恋着阿云嘎刚刚短短几分钟的缓和语气和态度，他连忙开了口，

“我错了.”

郑云龙认错了，在他从头到尾根本没有任何错的事情里，他可笑的，满怀期冀的，悲哀的，只为了留住阿云嘎一瞬间的温柔。

“……”

他感觉到阿云嘎的手久违的放在了他的头发上，头顶一阵温热的触感，阿云嘎一下一下给他顺着发丝。

“看来我们得找个时间好好聊聊了，我的好搭档。”

郑云龙暗暗松了口气，至少现在，他还没彻底丢弃他，起码……还能是搭档的关系，他放下刚刚所有的不羁，试探着讨要着更多。

“主人，对不起。”

郑云龙的头压得更低了一些，再回话时甚至带上了很久没有用过的敬称，

“您……今晚回家吗？”

“明明犯了错，还想要奖励吗？” 阿云嘎反问。

“不是……我……” 

阿云嘎打断了郑云龙慌忙的解释。

“今晚我不走了，你也留下。”

阿云嘎停顿了一下，补了一句。

“但不准上我的床。”

“……”

“我也累了，先睡吧，明天再说。”

郑云龙的心终究还是凉了下来，他不知该开心，还是愤怒，或是遗憾，他的心跟着阿云嘎的话语起起伏伏，却根本把控不了阿云嘎的心思。

为何我几近绝望之时，你又要拉我回来，给我希望，然后我有了希望，你又亲手浇灭它，如此反反复复，我无可避免的沉沦，我早已身心俱疲，却还是抵不过你伸手递过来的一颗糖。

该死的，这颗糖，他还是想要接过来。

“是。” 

郑云龙感觉到阿云嘎的手松了，他慢慢下了床，跪在地上帮阿云嘎稍微整了一下被自己蹭来蹭去的床单，他看着阿云嘎熄灯，顺理成章的一个人躺在大床上，转手丢给自己一个枕头和一床被子，然后抱着手舒舒服服开始睡觉。

郑云龙跪在原地一动未动。

他张了张口，他很想问问阿云嘎。

明天呢？  
或许明天你能抱抱我吗？

如果明天可以，  
那今天的疼，也许就不那么疼了。

他小心翼翼的侧着身体躺下，避过自己的伤处，渐渐的也睡了过去。

深夜里，暮色寂寥之时，郑云龙已睡熟了。

躺在床上的阿云嘎缓缓睁开眼，他看着地上摆着别扭睡姿的郑云龙，缩在他的床边，像一只不受宠的巨型家猫，躺在地上一副可怜兮兮的样子，整个人被折腾得衣衫不整，睡着时也微微蹙着眉。

他最后还是将郑云龙抱上了床，仔细查看他的伤痕，脸色变得有些复杂，郑云龙不嗜痛，相反的，他非常怕痛，从前阿云嘎下手一重他的生理眼泪就止不住的流，今天，竟然忍到这种地步吗？

阿云嘎自己坐在沙发里，久久凝视着床上睡得正熟的郑云龙，眼神暗了下来，淡淡地开了口，

“你竟然真的敢，爱我吗？”

  
—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——


	5. 【五】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 曾经纵被你踩在脚下也矜贵  
>  如今已不配站在你身边
> 
> 📼适配bgm : 烂泥 by许志安  
>  —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

你也和他们一样，就这么爱上我了吗？

阿云嘎一向心思深沉，他细细想来郑云龙最近十分异常的行为举止，突如其来的顶嘴反抗，和他眼底莫名生出的委屈，他突然想起很长一段时间郑云龙对他的占有欲甚至超过了他对郑云龙的那种存在于主被之间的占有欲/望。

阿云嘎敏感的察觉到了郑云龙对自己的依赖，原来早已变成了爱，阿云嘎的眼神更暗了，

郑云龙，你不仅仅满足于当我的固定搭档吧，你装得辛苦吗？

阿云嘎隐约能理解自己曾经的那些被为什么会爱上自己，从开始的抗拒到服从，从畏惧到依赖，这是必须会有的过程，但他觉得十分荒谬可笑，若是换一个人，同样的做法照本宣科再来一次，他们估计也会爱上那人，在阿云嘎的眼里，爱上他的那些被不过是被他教成了盲目的迷恋着被掌控滋味的木偶，他们的爱，阿云嘎心里只觉得廉价，又或者说，阿云嘎觉得这种关系之间根本不配说爱。

这些人和他的交集不过是始于工作又终于工作，出了俱乐部，你是你我是我，是见面也不必打招呼的关系。

被他们喜欢上的感觉，阿云嘎觉得很糟心，所以他一旦感受到什么不对，便会客客气气的脱离这段关系，他不想被谁纠缠，也不想和谁有什么说不清的关系，在这段原本就是他掌控的关系里，他只要弃了那人，对方就再没有一点点的机会。

郑云龙不是什么例外，郑云龙和他之前带的那些被本质没有什么不同。

若要说郑云龙和他们有什么不同之处，只不过是将这朵高岭之花踩在脚下狠狠践踏的感觉真的很不一样，那在外高傲不羁的他，在自己身下跪得颤颤巍巍，对所有人不屑一顾的他，在自己怀里哭得梨花带雨。

除他之外再没有人知道，那像一只白天鹅一样的郑云龙，是如何哭着求饶，眼巴巴的期待着自己哪怕一点点的抚慰，在这些事情上，郑云龙让他感觉到了前所未有的满足，可那又怎么样呢？

他喜欢郑云龙那一双眼神迷离的眼睛，喜欢郑云龙那少有的像孩童一样的笑容，他也许会想要成为郑云龙唯一的主，但郑云龙不会成为他唯一的被。

他们原本可以好好的继续当搭档，可是阿云嘎没想到，郑云龙这么聪明的一个人，怎么偏偏就看不懂这种事了呢？

房间里的灯都熄了，只有床头灯还稍调亮了一点昏黄的光，并不刺眼的光照在郑云龙的脸上，显得更加轮廓分明，他的手指微微拉扯着被单，约摸可能睡得并不好，头发乱糟糟的，但他的睡颜很好看，甚至有一些可爱，让人忍不住想要照顾他。

阿云嘎在黑暗中点燃了一根万宝路，他从前吸烟几乎从来不过肺，但这晚却深深地吸了一口才微张着嘴让烟雾飘了出来，仿佛是想要好好体会一下香烟的滋味，阿云嘎突然觉得今天这万宝路的味道怎么和以前不太一样了，这根烟就像郑云龙给他下的蛊，让他疯狂的想起他和郑云龙之间的点点滴滴。

谁也不知道阿云嘎在想什么，或许阿云嘎自己也不知道。

许久，他把烟头按在烟灰缸里，用一支烟的时间结束了回忆，天已经微亮了起来，光从厚厚的窗帘夹缝中挤进来，他缓缓站起身，将自己的衣角向下拉了拉，看着睡梦中的郑云龙，单方面为这段关系画上了句点，

“郑云龙，你不配。”

……… 

当郑云龙醒来的时候，第一时间感受到的是浑身的酸痛不适，一翻身又压上了伤处，

“嘶……” 郑云龙还没反应过来自己是怎么到了床上，却先发现了阿云嘎已经离开的事实。

天已然亮了，可郑云龙怎么觉得比深夜还黑暗。

郑云龙躺回床上，看着空空的天花板，他恍然间不知道应该做些什么，是吃早饭吗，还是回他的出租屋里再睡一觉，他开始埋怨自己怎么醒得这样早，昨晚隐隐约约快睡着的时候，他暗自渴望着，会不会明天早上醒来的时候，他没有睡在这硬邦邦的地板上，而是被阿云嘎抱上床和他睡在一起，或许他能被阿云嘎紧紧抱着，一睁眼可以看见阿云嘎好看的眉眼，他好久没有近距离的静静看过阿云嘎了。

他没得到他想要的那个拥抱。

郑云龙慢腾腾下了床，眼尖的看见了桌上被随意抖下的烟灰，烟灰缸里一根孤零零的烟头被拧成了极其扭曲的样子，就像是要将烟灰缸捅出个洞的样子，郑云龙心里一阵慌乱，昨晚他睡着之后，阿云嘎做了什么，又想了什么呢。

郑云龙跌落在沙发上，眼神空洞，脑海里只剩下一个念头。

他要完了，这么长一段时间里的无理取闹和刻意顶撞，阿云嘎终究还是看出什么了吗。

郑云龙的眼睛移向阿云嘎昨晚给他买的药，像宝贝似的握在手里，忽而想起自己身后伤痕累累的部位还等着他照顾，反手往上面喷了一些药，他摸了摸自己身后仍然一条条肿起来的楞子，以前他总是埋怨阿云嘎给他上药的时候下手太重，疼得像是给他再来了一次，可现在连感受这种疼痛的资格也失去了。

爱上你就当是我的错，那等我的伤养好了再来请罚吧，如果我还能的话。

郑云龙现在什么也不想做，他只想躺回床上好好的再睡一觉，他打电话给了王晰，想给自己请个假好好歇着。

电话刚刚接通，郑云龙还没来得及说一句话，王晰的声音已经堵了进来，

“龙，你们昨晚干什么了，阿云嘎收新人了。”

“ ？”

郑云龙的心跳停滞了一秒。

因为惊讶而微微睁大的眼睛直直的望着前方，郑云龙突然觉得自己有些喘不过气来，王晰的话过于简明扼要，他把王晰的后半句话里每一个字拆开又重组，重组又拆分，也没能品读出什么不一样的含义。

“你说什么？”

王晰给郑云龙低声说，“……是最近刚来的新人，阿云嘎之前就很照顾他，今天直接把人家要到他那里去了。” 

电话那头再也没有郑云龙的声音了。

王晰有些着急的和郑云龙解释，“龙，其实昨天他突然叫你出来可能是因为，哥给他打了个电话，我想刺激他一下，让他认清……”

“别说了……” 郑云龙打断了王晰的声音 “我都知道，晰哥，谢谢你。”

他又补上了一句，“以后……不必了。”

王晰电话里一阵忙音传来，王晰想都不用想，他的傻弟弟怕是又赶劲儿似的往这里赶了吧，他着实觉得自己对不起郑云龙，本以为自己在为他弟弟的感情道路推波助澜，不想却是帮了倒忙，那两人不知昨晚发生了什么，阿云嘎颇有一种和郑云龙分道扬镳的感觉。

可是他弟弟是好惹的人吗？

他看向不远处正在阿云嘎旁边坐着和他聊天的人儿，心里却先开始为这人默哀，被郑云龙盯上的人，有几个能完好无损全身而退的呢。

换句话说，郑云龙爱上阿云嘎，和别人有些不太一样，他们之间，比起主被之间的依赖，更像是人格之间的吸引，他们明明一个是主一个是被，却偏偏骨子里有些莫名的相似，郑云龙的手段从来不比阿云嘎的弱上半分，只是从来不用在阿云嘎身上罢了。

郑云龙对着镜子稍微打理了一下自己，他生得极其好看，随便一折腾就活像一个富家公子，他打车回了俱乐部，一路上做的各种心理准备在看见雅座里和阿云嘎相谈甚欢的年轻男孩的时候全然崩塌。

看那人白白净净的样子，肩宽腰窄，的确是个标准的衣架子，那人看着阿云嘎的眼神充满着仰慕与向往，一举一动都十分刻意的隐隐约约撩/拨着阿云嘎，而阿云嘎不但不拒绝，甚至有些迎合的意味，郑云龙见过这人，阿云嘎之前就对他有很大的兴趣，只不过郑云龙那段时间光顾着和自己对阿云嘎荒谬的感情做斗争，压根没顾得上理会他。

郑云龙一边眉毛微微挑起，朝着那男孩的方向瞟了一眼，他心里有一个声音响起，不好意思了，小朋友。

郑云龙的眼睛微眯，从容不迫的往阿云嘎的方向走去，在阿云嘎淡漠的表情里朝他跪了下去，姿势标准又好看，郑云龙面带笑容的张口，

“主人，我回来了。”

阿云嘎眼神幽幽地望着他，旁边那男孩看着阿云嘎现在的眼神都感觉有些瘆得慌，而郑云龙对上阿云嘎的眼睛，语气轻松得仿佛他们是刚刚度过了一夜春宵的情侣。

“主人吃早饭了吗？需要给这位客人准备些什么吗？”

阿云嘎一言未出，脸上稍微有些阴晴不定，但旁边那个男孩却已经忍不住了，

“谁是客人？他现在的被是我！你还有脸跪在这里！”

那男孩不知道他说出这句话的时候阿云嘎的脸有多黑，但郑云龙听罢嘴角微微一笑，眼神单纯无害的移向男孩，

“您当然是客人，他是我的主，我自然不和他平起平坐，至于他的被，你居然敢奢求他成为你一个人的所有物吗？”

男孩被郑云龙问得怔住了，他求助地看向阿云嘎，身旁的阿云嘎却丝毫没有要替他说话的意思，只是静静地看着郑云龙。

郑云龙当着阿云嘎的面继续开口，语调平淡，但其中带着些讥讽，冷冰冰的眼睛看着刚刚还在他面前嚣张的男孩。

“我可以配合他玩所有他想让我玩的游戏，你能吗？”

“我可以做他一个人的狗，你能吗？”

男孩被郑云龙一连串的话问得哑口无言，郑云龙虽然跪着，却不减丝毫矜贵气质。

郑云龙话锋一转，对上阿云嘎，像换了个人似的，浸满温柔的眼神里带着些涟漪，头也乖顺的低了下去，轻轻靠在阿云嘎的膝盖上，柔软的发丝蹭着阿云嘎的裤管。

“主人，您还没告诉我，您和客人想吃什么东西。”

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——


	6. 【六】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 离场未必死路  
>  喜欢你才恐怖
> 
>   
>  📼适配bgm : 痛醒 by许廷铿  
>  —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

阿云嘎感觉郑云龙的细软的头发蹭得自己的大腿痒痒的，他微微侧头，温热的鼻息落在阿云嘎膝头，激得阿云嘎的注意力全都回到了郑云龙一个人身上，原本自然垂落在体侧的手也变得不安分起来，郑云龙的手慢慢从阿云嘎西装裤脚的空隙处探入，指尖划过阿云嘎的脚踝，然后再一点一点慢慢往上摸索，冰凉的手指在阿云嘎小腿皮肤上若有若无的触碰。

阿云嘎咬了咬后槽牙，暗道这段时间没能有特别频繁的接触，这人拱火的能力倒是丝毫不减。

郑云龙等了等，只觉阿云嘎的身体有些往旁边轻微的移动，他试探性的抬起了头，却看见阿云嘎的手正搂着他身旁的男孩，手掌用力地扣着那人的左肩移向自己怀里，那男孩的身体也软软的靠着阿云嘎，两人的脸都几乎要挨在一起。

阿云嘎戏谑地俯视着郑云龙。

男孩脸上浮起几分得意，他不知哪来的勇气，挑衅的看着仰望他的郑云龙，却还是不敢乱说话，他来的时间并不算久，至少比起郑云龙简直算是不值一提，郑云龙一直都凭借着自己优越的长相和与众不同气质在这个圈里被捧得如日中天。

而阿云嘎更是有过之而无不及，一副彬彬有礼的模样，却是出了名的有手段，温柔起来无人幸免，狠戾起来教训得人服服帖帖，无论是主还是被，都已自己见过或和阿云嘎交流过几句话而引以为傲，甚至有传言说阿云嘎是某个集团一手遮天的大股东，无论圈内圈外，都压根就是个惹不起的人物，同样也是大家都处心积虑想要巴结的人，这位有些沾沾自喜的男孩也是其中一个。

只可惜阿云嘎身边固定的人一直都是郑云龙，即使阿云嘎有时也会收别的被，但大多数都处不长，要么是没达到阿云嘎的要求，提不起兴趣，要么是对阿云嘎过分依恋被他弃了，还有那么一部分妄想死缠烂打的，都被郑云龙算计得在圈里混不下去，最后主动弃权自动消失。

之前俱乐部里有人告诫过男孩，别惹他们两个人里的任何一个，可这男孩终归是年轻气盛，自信得过头，较起劲来什么推心置腹的忠告都忘记了，在他短短几分钟浅显的看来，这两人也并没有外面传的关系那么好嘛，有那么一瞬间，他甚至觉得阿云嘎对自己的兴趣应该超过了郑云龙。

他得意的扬起嘴角，再往阿云嘎怀里缩了一下，脸都直接贴在阿云嘎的脖颈间，阿云嘎像一栋雕塑一样一动不动，承受着两人没来由的撩拨，男孩正要继续做出什么更加出格的举动，却被郑云龙恶狠狠的眼神瞪得背后一凉，眼睛躲闪开来。 

阿云嘎打破了这充满火药味的氛围。

“去前台拿杯咖啡吧，然后，去楼上等我。”

“是” 

郑云龙意味深长的收回了自己仿佛要杀人的眼神，移步退了出去，直奔前台，脸色阴沉得可怕。

当他一手端着一杯咖啡重新进房间的时候，房间里已经没了阿云嘎的身影，只剩下了那个男孩还坐在沙发里，故作无辜的看着郑云龙进来。

郑云龙进了门没看见阿云嘎，他面无表情的转身就往门外走，身后却传来男孩稍显稚嫩的扬起来的声音，带着些许调笑意味。

“龙哥，我刚来不懂规矩，以后还要请您多关照啊。”

郑云龙脚步停滞，转身将属于阿云嘎的那一杯咖啡稳稳的放在沙发前面的桌子上，端着另一杯咖啡走向沙发里的男孩，声音和刚刚在阿云嘎身下的温顺语调截然不同。

“规矩我来教你。”

郑云龙逐步逼近他，高大的体型将男孩逼得无路可退，郑云龙伸出手，他骨节分明的手指划过男孩的下颌，

“下次再把脸靠过去，就给你割了。”

他感觉被自己框在角落里的男孩身体一颤，他忍不住轻声笑了出来，

“我也算是你的前辈了，请你的咖啡，就当是见面礼了。”

郑云龙的手猛的掐上男孩的颌骨，强迫他仰着头张开嘴，一手拿着杯子就往里面灌，男孩惊恐的看着郑云龙，被呛得咳了出来，他慌忙中想挣脱郑云龙的手，却被郑云龙死死掐着继续往嘴里灌，咖啡从他的嘴里流出来，流在衣服上染湿了一大片。

“怎么，不好喝吗？”

耳边传来郑云龙变了调的声音，男孩的手抓着郑云龙的衣服想把他推开，却根本无济于事，这时候，男孩才依稀想起，有人告诉他郑云龙不是善茬。

他被强行灌了一半咖啡在胃里，还有一半流在了衣服和沙发上，看着自己的杰作，郑云龙满意的放下杯子，用旁边的纸巾擦了擦手，纸巾被随意的丢在沙发上，他正了正自己的衣领，仿佛现在的一切都与自己无关。

“表现的很不好啊，小朋友，我走了，记得把这里收拾一下。”

说完郑云龙便大步流星的走了，留下惊魂未定的男孩在沙发角落里一个人消化着刚刚发生的一切。

当他看见郑云龙再次停下脚步转头的时候，他感觉自己腿都要软了，没想到郑云龙对他露出了一个淡淡的优雅微笑，眼神却狠厉依然，

“关于阿云嘎……”

“离他远点。”

“就算他现在主动找上你，也稍微掂量掂量自己吧。”

郑云龙砰的一声关上了门。

此刻阿云嘎还在楼上的调/教室里给工具认真消毒，他猜到了，自己把那个男孩一个人留在那房间里，那个男孩估计是要遭罪了，他的小狗咬起人来怕是能让对方后怕好一段时间。

事实上，阿云嘎承认，这样的郑云龙还真的挺……迷人的，他一直以来喜欢的就是郑云龙这点。

阿云嘎从来都恶心那些装得天真无辜的被，装得过了头，反而让他反胃，而郑云龙不一样，他毫不掩饰的展露锋芒的同时，心里却依然真实存在着孩子一般天真可爱的那一面。

明明天生是带着锋利无比的刺的一朵馥郁玫瑰，在自己面前却任君采摘，致命又柔软。

这么可爱又善于争宠的小狗，为什么不要呢？

只不过，大抵是应当重新教教规矩了。

他听见了郑云龙的开门声，这是属于他们两个的专用房间，设施完备，工具齐全，他们之前经常来这里，只是最近不常来了，阿云嘎在这里见证了郑云龙对他一点点臣服的过程，也差一点就在这里沦陷于郑云龙清澈明亮的眼神里。

阿云嘎放下手里最后一件道具，转头看着有些呆滞的郑云龙，直愣愣的站在门口望着他的背影，不知在想些什么，阿云嘎只得主动开口提醒，

“规矩都忘得一干二净了吗？”

郑云龙这才回过神来，开始一件一件的脱衣服，直到一丝不/挂，他把衣服挂在旁边的衣架上，跪在了覆盖整个房间的绒毛地毯上，朝着阿云嘎的方向缓慢爬过去。

阿云嘎坐在房间中央的皮质沙发上，看着郑云龙一点点靠近自己，

“郑云龙，你还知道我是谁吗？”

“我的主人。”

“不，你不知道。”

阿云嘎翘起二郎腿，俯视着郑云龙，

“我觉得你的认知好像出现了问题，我今天就帮你改改。”

“主人……请说。”

“今天这个情况，是我的小狗来宣誓主权了啊……”

郑云龙的拳头在暗处攥起，指甲都深深陷进手心的肉里，几乎要掐出血来，他一点也不否认，也忍着反驳的语句，等着阿云嘎继续说话。

阿云嘎低沉的声音环绕在整个房间。

“谁规定，我就是你一人专属的了？”

心里一直紧绷的弦悄无声息的断了，郑云龙做了千种万种心理准备，也没想到阿云嘎说得如此直接，如此不屑一顾，以致于他不得不明白阿云嘎的意思了，想继续装傻也装不了了。

………

大脑空白了几秒后，他就知道是自己输了，他根本没有赢的资本，他确实没办法阻止阿云嘎，却也知道自己根本舍不得离开，这段荒唐感情里，阿云嘎始终占主导地位的原因不仅是因为他是主，更是因为，郑云龙对他近乎纵容的，毫无底线毫无自尊的爱，郑云龙缓了缓，艰难的张口，

“您……开心就好。”

阿云嘎却还要生生给郑云龙再补上一刀。

“我只是通知你。”

郑云龙低下了头，他不想让自己满腔的失落如此明显的显露出来，他的声音小小的，“是……”

“嗯，真乖。”

阿云嘎的手绕过郑云龙的后脑勺，扶着他的头强势的移向自己，脸和脸的迅速靠近还是让郑云龙无法控制地红了脸，

郑云龙看着眼前无限放大的阿云嘎的脸，最后变成一个蜻蜓点水的吻，吻在自己的嘴角，浅尝辄止，瞬间脱离，这个一瞬间的吻，对于以前的郑云龙，这就像是一个天大的奖励，可以偷偷开心好多个日夜

可是郑云龙现在一点也不想要这个奖励。

“转过去，把屁股翘起来我给你上药。” 阿云嘎的气息吐在郑云龙的耳根上。

郑云龙咬了咬牙。

“是。”

郑云龙突然发自内心的觉得绝望，他明明可以拒绝，然后拍拍屁股走人，可是他连这种心快要疼死的时候，整个人快要窒息的时候，还是在本能的服从着阿云嘎。

郑云龙原本以为，阿云嘎离开他是最恐怖的事情，如今却有些觉得，爱上阿云嘎才是最恐怖的事情。

郑云龙湿漉漉的眼睛看向阿云嘎。

“主人，我什么都答应你，今晚……可以和我做吗？”

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——


	7. 【七】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我渴望走向你  
> 海水的哀曲里  
> 我看着你，你不看我  
> 注视着远方  
> 📼适配bgm : 漆黑的海上 by忆迟   
> —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

郑云龙稍微挺直身板，微红的脸颊再配上他那带着乞求的语气，他赤裸裸的渴望马上就快要溢出来。

时间仿佛停滞了几秒，在这期间，阿云嘎的脸色看起来没有一丝起伏，这让郑云龙心里隐隐的升起一丝不安，他一句话也不敢多说，只能手扶着地一点点背过身去，两只手臂交叠平放在长绒地毯上，他乖顺的伏低上身，然后把头枕在小臂上，臀部尽力的翘起，腰部下塌形成一个十分好看的弧度，他把双膝微向外移，慢慢张开，把自己最私密的地方全部展露在阿云嘎眼前，身下空荡荡的，郑云龙在这种难堪的姿势里感受到了一丝凉意，激得他起了一层细细的鸡皮疙瘩。

他听见身后阿云嘎嗤笑了一声，十分慷慨的告诉他，

“当然可以。”

“啊！”

声音落下的同时，阿云嘎的皮鞋一脚踩在郑云龙光裸的臀上，把他踩得往前一冲，差点就要跪不稳倒下去，郑云龙只能用力把身体重新往后移，移回刚刚标准的姿势。

皮鞋和臀部的亲密接触让郑云龙能够清晰的感受到阿云嘎皮鞋的轮廓和他鞋跟的凸起，郑云龙身下那物不可避免的硬了起来，他沉浸在羞耻中，同时也带起了他的兴奋，

但阿云嘎的目的不是这个，察觉到郑云龙的异样后，他的皮鞋愈加用力地踩着郑云龙臀上的伤处，疼得郑云龙的腿猛的一抽，他顾不上腿间的欲望，转眼间全都变成了对疼痛的抵抗，他的臀肉也跟着微微颤抖起来，他感觉到阿云嘎的手指绕着他大张的后穴穴口不慌不忙的画圈。

“不疼吗？还没上药就想着挨操吗？你什么时候变得这么欲求不满了？”

阿云嘎一边说着一边加大了脚下的力度，疼得郑云龙几乎要喊出声，在憋了几秒后忍不住求饶，

“疼，疼…我疼……”

阿云嘎难得的心疼了一下郑云龙。

郑云龙感觉到疼痛顷刻间消失了，把药膏在手里搓匀后带着些热度的手盖上他的臀，药膏在伤处上轻轻的揉开，阿云嘎涂药的时候，总是细致而轻柔，像是对待什么珍稀文物一样。

在这场浩大的欲望游戏里，反而是那些细微之处的照顾，更能收割人心，彻底俘获着郑云龙。

阿云嘎上药虽然温柔极了，但却也不妨碍郑云龙感觉到自己臀上像是再次被抽了一顿。他疼得小口喘气，手心的虚汗也一阵一阵的出，却偏偏把臀部再撅高了一些，迎合着阿云嘎。

郑云龙享受着阿云嘎这来之不易的温柔时刻，哪怕自己身后的伤其实都是阿云嘎留下的，他也还是贪恋着此刻在他心里称得上温馨的情景。

他把这些破碎的温柔片段一点点粘连在一起，就可以足够欺骗自己，说阿云嘎的确有那么一刻，真实的爱着自己。

阿云嘎给郑云龙擦药的手逐渐移向隐秘的大腿根部，在郑云龙细嫩的软肉上来回揉捏，直到移上郑云龙早就已经湿了一大片的后穴，粘稠的液体从其中溢出来，停留在穴口周围，阿云嘎满意的摸上郑云龙极其隐私的部位，像是把玩着什么器物一样在上面反复摸索游移，手指稍稍进入一点就立刻退了出来，在看到郑云龙忍不住轻微摆动着准备迎接他的臀部时，适时地拿出了单人沙发旁边柜子里的润滑液。

阿云嘎那修剪着齐整指甲的手指，毫不怜惜地把一堆润滑液往郑云龙的穴里送，手指往郑云龙的后穴里挤进去，一寸寸往更深处探入，来回抽插着，在郑云龙紧绷的穴肉稍有些松弛的时候，阿云嘎把第二根第三根手指加了进去，郑云龙生怕自己哪点忤逆了阿云嘎，为了方便阿云嘎的扩张，他把双腿张得更开，让阿云嘎的手指进得更深，多余的润滑液从郑云龙腿根流下来，被阿云嘎用指腹涂抹在他臀上，显得郑云龙的臀更加饱满好看。

在郑云龙幻想着得到更多的时候，阿云嘎的手指突然抽离了他的体内，身体里异物感的突然消失让郑云龙一时有些反应不过来，但他脸上反而渲染起了一片潮红。

阿云嘎要进来了吗？

在这个想法出现后，郑云龙感觉自己体内的欲望正燃烧起来，久违的感觉涌上心头，他闭上眼等待阿云嘎身下那庞然大物的进入，这一刻，郑云龙几乎像一个虔诚的信徒，等待着他的天神降临在他的世界里。

可是郑云龙很快就听见了阿云嘎窸窸窣窣翻柜子的声音，他有些不解但是也不敢擅自出声，直到他感觉到一个冰凉的物体抵在他的臀缝上，郑云龙才有些惊慌失措的触电似的回过头。

在他看见阿云嘎一手拿着藤条，一手拿着的大号震动棒的时候，郑云龙直接被吓得软了下来，连头也忘了转回去，他整个人的身体直接僵硬在了原地，他看见阿云嘎不满的神色，几乎只是一瞬间，藤条破风的声音就响彻在他耳边。

啪！

一条红痕出现在郑云龙的小腿上，郑云龙连忙把头转了回去，他的小腿上浮现出一条鼓起的棱子，

“我让你动了吗？”

啪！

又是一条和刚刚对称的鞭痕落下，阿云嘎把藤条随手放在郑云龙塌下去的腰上，

“我最后警告你一次，你别让我重新给你立规矩。”

郑云龙听罢，突然就被带起了当初万分惨痛的回忆，他一点也不想再来一次了，郑云龙几不可闻的声音从嘴里挤出来，

“我错了。”

郑云龙接着说，“只是……能不能……你能不能……”

“不能。”

阿云嘎把郑云龙没说完的话压了回去，他对郑云龙的心理了如指掌，他知道郑云龙在想什么，郑云龙一向对按摩棒一类的东西害怕得紧，一是这东西真的过于可怕，尤其是阿云嘎还只喜欢买大号的器具，他一推上遥控器按键，郑云龙就感觉自己整个人像被从里往外撕裂一样的疼，被陌生的东西进入他身体的感觉，简直让他窒息。

还有更让郑云龙畏惧的一点，这些冰冷的器具让他觉得自己也只是阿云嘎众多玩具里的一个，被他玩弄着，供他观赏消遣，最后再……被随意丢弃也没关系。

阿云嘎知道这是郑云龙的雷点，但阿云嘎偏偏就要这样，他要让郑云龙害怕，给他的小狗一个彻彻底底的教训，在阿云嘎眼里，只有这样才学得乖。

阿云嘎瞟见郑云龙已经完全被吓得软了的阴茎，

“这是你自己求我的，怎么操你，还轮不到你来选。”

说完阿云嘎惩罚性的将手里巨大的按摩棒一下捅进了郑云龙湿润的后穴，几乎要将整根没入，刹那间，强烈的疼痛铺天盖地的包裹着郑云龙，他感觉自己下面被强行撑开，阿云嘎刚刚的扩张根本没办法让他适应现在的进入，郑云龙脑子里顿时一片空白，叠放在地毯上的手臂早已撑不住了，他的手紧紧揪着地毯上的长绒毛，

阿云嘎对郑云龙过激的反应感到平淡无奇，也没有一点惊讶的表情。他知道郑云龙会这样的，他把遥控器上的按键向上一推，直接推到了最高档。

“啊！”

在郑云龙一阵撕心裂肺的叫声过后，阿云嘎看见郑云龙疼得抽搐，身体剧烈的上下起伏，喉咙发出呜呜的声音，随后变成他断断续续不成句的求饶声，一声接着一声，在阿云嘎耳朵里却变成求欢似的呻吟。

郑云龙觉得自己快要被阿云嘎操死了。

“求求你……不要这样……”

郑云龙的头发早已被汗浸湿了，一缕一缕垂在地毯上，他带着哭腔求饶的同时，竟还是不可避免的想着，如果操我的，不是没有生命的，冷冰冰的，你的这些玩具，而是你……是不是就不会这么疼了。

阿云嘎不知道郑云龙在想些什么，他没有关上遥控器，反而另一只手又拿起藤条用力抽在郑云龙的腿上。

啪！  
这一声和房间里连续不断的震动声格格不入，郑云龙的注意力又被拉回小腿的疼痛上，阿云嘎的声音却平稳极了，不带一丝波澜起伏，他不失优雅，衣冠楚楚的看着跪在地上已经快要不行了的郑云龙，

“认清你的身份，郑云龙。”

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——


	8. 【八】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 你是我日日翘首以盼的惊喜  
>  而我只是你悠悠情史中那三分热度  
>  多一分也好  
>  是你就好
> 
> 📼适配BGM : 走狗by周柏豪  
>  —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

这是阿云嘎今天第几次说这句话了，郑云龙已经记不得了，只知道他每说一次，自己的心上就再捱一刀，如此循环往复，郑云龙惊觉自己竟然已经有些麻木了。

啪！

“唔……”

啪！

啪！

藤条夹着风落下来，一下下去便照顾到了郑云龙左右两条腿，郑云龙的双腿随着藤条的落下而颤抖，控制不住的跟着阿云嘎落鞭的频率一点点把腿往前缩，却又死咬着牙憋着气不让自己躲避的动作太过明显，他怕激起阿云嘎更大的怒火。

郑云龙硬捱着，他知道阿云嘎只要开始就不会轻易结束。

阿云嘎每抽一下便停上一会儿，似乎是为了让郑云龙更好的感受疼痛，在疼痛快要慢慢消失的时候，又毫不留情的落下更狠的一鞭。阿云嘎此刻打人的手劲就像是单纯出气一样，丝毫不管手下的人是在求饶或是呜咽，他眼睛盯着郑云龙大张的腿，看着郑云龙的腿从一片白皙变成青紫交错，自己手上的藤条每每触碰到他的腿，他的皮肤上就迅速出现一条红痕。阿云嘎冲动起来根本不知道计数是什么东西，阿云嘎的手法一向很好，落下的鞭痕基本都是平行的，从第一条开始，一条一条往上加，间隔极其短，所以就算不叠加鞭痕，也完全够阿云嘎打很长一段时间，但如今郑云龙的腿上，眼看着郑云龙的腿上快要无处落鞭，一条条伤痕几乎快要布满整个腿，郑云龙抑制不了的缩腿抖动已经让阿云嘎发挥失常的有几条抽在原本的鞭痕上，阿云嘎却没有停手的想法。

他不知道郑云龙已经认错了，他还在打什么，他还想让郑云龙说什么，做什么，他只想彻底打疼他，打怕他，让他再也不敢有一丝僭越，再也不敢对自己有什么所谓的独占想法和越界行为。

阿云嘎同时又诡异的反复在心里告诉自己，说自己根本就不会在乎郑云龙，他不过会是一个玩具，就像现在这样，把他最害怕的东西放进他身体里，在不嗜痛的他身上印下斑驳的痕迹，任凭他苦苦哀求也无动于衷，落鞭的声音一下下响起，阿云嘎一遍遍告诉自己，他身下这一人对他来说，根本无关紧要。

可是，为什么现在挥鞭之时，又在潜意识中避开他那些伤痕呢？

“操。”

阿云嘎一句脏话骂出口，反手极重的一鞭落在郑云龙鞭痕交错快要没有一处好肉的腿上，

啪！

“呜呜……”

郑云龙只剩下小猫一样的呜咽声。

郑云龙疼到极致的时候，才恍惚想起他好像有过那个叫做安全词的东西，以前，是真的很管用。如今差一点，他的安全词就要脱口而出了，可是郑云龙忍住了，被自己真情实意爱着的人折磨得不成样子，被他打得一层皮都快要脱下来，旧伤新伤一层层累加起来，身后能被打的地方一点也没有落下，他却想着他爱的人可以主动停手，无论是因为不忍，还是因为一点点的恻隐之心。

偶尔，也心疼我一下吧。

郑云龙已经好久没有完全没有任何疼痛的坐过椅子了，他什么时候变得越来越怕痛了呢，他曾经在阿云嘎给他的痛里收获极乐，现在却只能在阿云嘎给的痛里收获铺天盖地的疼痛和难堪，以前调/教过后亲亲脸蛋抱在怀里哄也曾有过，现如今连留住他都快要做不到了。

归根结底，对他的爱是原罪。

不知道过了多久，鞭痕从小腿蔓延上郑云龙的大腿根，终究还是没有继续往上，没有再落在郑云龙的臀上，可能是阿云嘎打累了，郑云龙心想。

以前的他也许会给阿云嘎倒一杯茶，帮他揉揉打累了的手，帮他活动一下手腕，然后故作矫情的把自己的臀再次送到他手边，说着由他发落，其实只是在等着阿云嘎给自己上药罢了。可是郑云龙现在不敢了，郑云龙有预感，他若是现在这样，怕是阿云嘎真的休息休息就继续往他身上落鞭了。

不仅仅是不敢了，事实上他现在根本就不能，他腿上的疼痛消失了，身体里的疼痛却在被无限放大，zhen/动/ 棒/已经被他挣扎着退出来了一小半，显得他更为狼狈，他不知道原来这东西居然真的可以持续这么久不停下，他体内的欲/望被这东西和阿云嘎的藤条轮番交换着点燃，浇灭，再点燃，又浇灭，他的大腿根早就被流出来的液体弄湿了一大片。

这个巨大的玩具还在他体内不停运作着，郑云龙感觉自己体内仿佛被生生插进了一把刀，然后阿云嘎就拿着这把刀，在自己体内不停歇地搅来搅去，郑云龙根本就合不上双腿，在感觉到它有点慢慢滑出来的趋势时还得缩着往里收一下不让它掉出来。

郑云龙的身上就像刚刚浸在水里一样，他身上全都湿湿的，汗水，泪水，和他腿间那一片湿润，所有液体都混在一起，郑云龙有一种想要干呕的感觉。

时间一长，他竟然真的有一种，自己只是阿云嘎的其中一个玩具的错觉，阿云嘎怎么开心，自己就要怎么受着，他害怕什么，或是喜欢什么，他的感受或是想法，在阿云嘎眼里根本不值一提。

或许这的确就是阿云嘎想要他知道的东西吧。

可是郑云龙真的受不了了，真的太久了，几乎就要超过他承受的极限，漫长的疼痛和恐惧充斥在他的世界里，他仿佛坠入无尽深渊，没有一道光，也没有人把他带回来，耳边逐渐只剩下了隐隐约约的振动声，眼前逐渐有些模糊，他觉得自己视线范围内所有东西好像都在晃，自己紧攥着地毯绒毛的手旁似乎有些虚影飘了出来，他的膝盖早就跪得通红僵硬，纵然地毯柔软，却禁不住他跪那么久，郑云龙感觉自己的头好晕，他含含糊糊的说，

“呜……求你……停下吧……”

阿云嘎没有停下，也没有听出郑云龙黏糊糊的声音里有什么和刚刚不一样的地方，他的语气一如既往，

“你没有叫停的权利。”

郑云龙想象到了阿云嘎会说这种话，可是他什么也顾不上了，他只想要一切停止，马上停下来。

“我……”

阿云嘎补充了一句，

“你没有任何权利。”

郑云龙感觉自己晕乎乎的，可这句话却无比清晰的烙印在了他的脑海里。

“我…知道……可是求你…求你……”

没有了，他连一句完整的话都说不出来了，郑云龙的身体一阵痉挛，他什么也不知道了，脑子里空荡荡的，像丧失了表达能力一样，连安全词都完全抛到脑后，只会一声接一声的求阿云嘎停下，拿出他放在自己身体里的令人作呕的东西。

但阿云嘎却全当郑云龙是在挑衅自己，阿云嘎自己都没有意识到，他在对待郑云龙的事情上，其实早就失去了他那引以为傲的理智，他被郑云龙断断续续的声音求得一股火气猛然直冲上嗓子眼。

阿云嘎心一狠脱口而出，声音压得郑云龙喘不过气来， “你根本不知道！你，我想怎么玩就怎么玩，求饶我就得停下，你以为我们是什么关系，爱人吗？”

郑云龙在迷迷糊糊中怔住了。

他绝望的维持着刚刚难堪的姿势 。

你是我日日翘首以盼的惊喜   
但我只是你悠悠情史中那三分热度   
原本以为   
多一分也好，是你就好 

可现在你让我知道   
你的情史里不曾有过我。

而他身后的阿云嘎这次没有再等他的回应，或者是阿云嘎觉得自己已经不需要等郑云龙的回应了，阿云嘎觉得自己的意思，已经表达的足够清楚。

可他也没有放过郑云龙，甚至头脑发热冲动的上手把已经退出来半截的震/动/棒/往里面狠狠的一下按了进去，像是为了惩罚郑云龙的不识趣。

撕裂般的疼痛在郑云龙身后炸裂，几乎是同一瞬间，郑云龙终于眼前一黑，丧失了所有感觉，身体昏昏沉沉的倒下去，他真的再也撑不住了。

他溺死在这场不堪的游戏里，输得一干二净，他见到了世界上最让人向往的光，很长一段时间里，这束光一直停留在他的世界里，让他几乎以为这光明已经属于自己了，在这时候，这束光瞬间脱离了他，没有丝毫留恋。

至于阿云嘎，他意料之中的听见了郑云龙的惨叫声，可是他没想到，那一声过后，伴随着的，是郑云龙整个人彻底支撑不住的晕倒在地毯上，就着他那一身斑驳伤痕。

阿云嘎的心往下一沉，他最近到底是怎么了，面对郑云龙为什么永远那么暴躁易怒根本控制不住自己，看到晕在地上的郑云龙，一股后知后觉的担忧才在脸上浮现出来。阿云嘎赶紧拿出手机，给自家私人医生拨号的手难掩他的慌张。就算只是一瞬间，阿云嘎不得不承认，他此时此刻的确在为郑云龙担心。

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——


	9. 【九】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 睁开眼看真相  
>  相恋太善良大多打败仗
> 
> 📼适配BGM : 夜燃烧 by卢巧音  
>  —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

在等电话接通的期间，阿云嘎一手关上了遥控器，这持久而漫长的震/动声终于在房间里彻底消失了。

这私人医生的确有私人医生的好处，电话刚刚拨出没多久对方就立刻接了电话，

“先生，请问有什么……”

向来临危不乱的阿云嘎匆忙打断了对方慢条斯理的话语，他自己也没想到自己的语气里带上了一点慌张，

“赶紧来俱乐部，立刻。”

当他说完这一句话时，电话里两人都有点懵，阿云嘎没想到自己的语气听起来居然这样急切，甚至带了点颤音，而对方也从来没听过在自己面前一直温文尔雅的阿云嘎如此不对劲的压抑阴沉的语调，私人医生有点慌了，心想这怕不是出了天大的事情，赶忙应了一句便挂电话拿上药箱急匆匆地往俱乐部赶。

阿云嘎听着电话里的忙音，手一松电话差点掉到地上，他分明带着急促的步伐几步走向前，却习惯性的不肯为郑云龙屈膝蹲下。最终他只是避过郑云龙的伤痕，用脚踢了踢郑云龙的肩，将郑云龙侧着倒下的身体翻过来一些，直到阿云嘎看见郑云龙依旧规律起伏的胸膛，才平缓了一下自己刚刚看到郑云龙突然倒下而莫名慌乱起来的心情，在无意识中稍松了一口气。

他把手指挤进郑云龙红肿的臀肉，顺着臀/缝，慢慢往里压，在他被自己玩弄得一张一合的私处里摸到了一个和他柔软的秘密领域格格不入的坚硬物体，那是自己亲手放进去的东西，阿云嘎把它从郑云龙的身体里取出来，然后将这尺寸惊人的物体撂在一边。

而这时候，阿云嘎才发现自己另一只手不知什么时候已经攥了起来，松开时手心里居然覆盖着一层冷汗。

他烦躁地把手心的汗不顾形象随意地擦在自己裤腿上，低头看着郑云龙歪歪斜斜倒向一边的身子，和他伤痕累累的下身，修长的双腿在地毯上交叠着，通红的膝盖，白皙的皮肤和后面凌乱的伤痕形成了鲜明的对比，显得那没有被抽打过的另一部分皮肤更加诱人，郑云龙这带着些许血痕的身体在阿云嘎看来竟有了些许带有暴/力美学的艺术感，远看这朵被蹂/躏的玫瑰，还颇有一番濒死前的绝美。

可回过神来的阿云嘎往郑云龙的伤处细细看去，心却止不住地往下一沉，带上了一丝心悸，他看见可怖的鞭痕在郑云龙腿上交错，而他臀上的伤只是稍有好转，这根本就不是擦药就能解决的问题，还不知道要养多久才能让这伤完全好起来。阿云嘎的职业素养告诉他自己他的确做得过分了，他不该是这样的。他到底是从什么时候开始失去了理智，是从郑云龙摆在明面上顶撞他开始，还是从发觉郑云龙眼里对他意味不明的情感开始。

阿云嘎妄图找出自己这般冲动的原因，是想把什么东西掐灭在摇篮里，还是在刻意逃避些什么。

不是这样的，阿云嘎不知道第几次告诉自己，自己只是在惩罚他的所有物对他那完全称得上荒谬的占有欲。

出于阿云嘎自己也摸不清的想法，他拿起郑云龙同样被几番折腾得不成样子的衬衫，稍微扶起郑云龙的上身，给他并不算温柔的穿上了衣服。他知道郑云龙这具身体除了自己几乎再没有人看过，就算是自己的私人医生，也不能全给他一丝不挂的看了去。只是郑云龙下身实在是达到了不堪入目的程度，原本就应当上药，阿云嘎一手拿着郑云龙的裤子，嘴角撇了撇，把裤子随意往旁边一丢，自己坐回椅子里，身体往后靠在椅背上，宣告自己照顾郑云龙的部分结束，阿云嘎扶着额等着医生到来，他看着房间中央这一人，看着自己一手造成的惨状，等待的时间竟然变得有些煎熬。

好在对方并没有让他等很久，敲门声很快传了过来，阿云嘎把门开了一条缝，在看见意料中的脸庞之后，他微微侧身把对方让进了房间。

医生从来没听过阿云嘎刚刚打电话时那样的语气，在看见阿云嘎此时此刻的神情之后他的脊背更是凉了几分，他感觉阿云嘎刚刚开门盯着他的眼神带着前所未有的阴沉，仿佛下一秒就要将自己置于死地，生吞活剥，纵然他也算经历过大风大浪处变不惊，现在这样的阿云嘎也着实把他吓了一跳，进门的时候他几乎有了一种不成功便成仁的觉悟，他以为自己今天的惊吓止于阿云嘎，没想到当他看见房间里摊在地上的惨烈异常的身躯之后，他脚步一滞差点就要以为阿云嘎是不是在这里失手杀了人。

他知道现在这些有钱人大多闲得无聊，总有那么一些特殊爱好，他多多少少知道一些关于他这位老板闲暇时期的副业，也是第一次被阿云嘎直接叫到俱乐部里来给他以外的人医治，他也不敢多问，只好硬着头皮上。

在这位苦命医生上前蹲下查看郑云龙情况的时候，他总感觉自己身后有一双眼睛一直死死盯着自己，震得他一眼也不敢往郑云龙私密之处多看，他明明什么便宜也没想过要占，却被阿云嘎盯得像是自己有什么企图一样。

  
诚然他是一个非常专业且称职的医生，各种严重的伤势都见过，却还是被郑云龙的伤吓到了，看着这人虚弱的样子，他的心里也有些不自在，他不太懂这些所谓成功人士的癖好，但对阿云嘎的做法并不苟同，他站起身，

“我看是长时间没有进食再加上持续的强烈刺激导致的虚脱。”

算是给阿云嘎简单解释了郑云龙晕倒的原因，至于郑云龙的伤处，阿云嘎不发话他也不会蠢到直接上手涂抹，毕竟他们二人的关系算是清晰可见，他转头看着阿云嘎，把药箱里的药放在旁边。

“先生，有一句话我不得不说，除去他晕倒这一点，他现在这伤很容易感染留疤，以后还请您掌握一下尺度吧。”

阿云嘎没说出口的话的话梗在喉咙里，看了看医生严肃的脸，又看了看依旧闭着眼的郑云龙，微微点头算是默认了，医生明显地感觉到阿云嘎对这一人较为上心，他试探地问了一句，

“需要我联系司机把他带回您家里照看吗？”

“不必了，你可以走了。”

阿云嘎发话了，医生得到指令之后像得到了什么特赦一样，逃跑似的迅速离开了现场，这房间里面的气氛过于压抑阴沉，他再也不想回想起刚刚看到的那一幕骇人情景。

阿云嘎看着地上的郑云龙，眉头皱了起来，他在原地思考了一下，还是走过去帮郑云龙穿上了他那层薄薄的内裤，想要托上郑云龙腰间的手停滞在半空，他迟疑了一下，始终还是把手缩了回来，阿云嘎转手拿出手机打给了王晰，他不想再收拾残局了，即使……这个情形其实是自己一手造成的。阿云嘎只知道，他忽然发疯似的渴望立即离开这里，就像一个肇事者逃离犯罪现场一样。

…………

当郑云龙醒来的时候，他已经躺在了自己卧室的床上，他有点记不清这之前发生了什么事情，他只记得阿云嘎狠戾的模样，和他不带一点感情和怜悯的眼神，他记得阿云嘎说着绝情的话语往自己腿上不断落鞭，任凭自己如何哭喊求饶也不肯停手，记得他冷漠的话语，记得随着突然一下来临的铺天盖地的疼痛在自己身体里炸开，紧接着自己脑袋里嗡的一声，他就再也没有任何印象了。

他感觉自己的感官都好像迟钝了一些，脑子里空荡荡的，等到王晰提着饭盒一步步走到他床边，他才恍惚间反应过来有人进来了，

“晰哥。”

王晰把饭盒放在床头柜旁边，一屁股坐在郑云龙床边上，满脸关切地看着他，

“你感觉怎么样？”

“我……” 郑云龙眼睛眨了眨，嘴张到一半，却有些不知道应该说什么，好像自己的语言体系已经崩塌了一样，郑云龙的话语和思维都慢半拍的样子全都被王晰看在眼里，王晰安抚性的拍拍他的肩，

“先吃点东西吧，不着急。”

王晰把保温饭盒端到郑云龙面前，看着郑云龙依然还是一副呆滞的样子之后，他拿着勺子舀了一勺汤，贴心的喂到郑云龙嘴边，郑云龙张了张口，却没迎上王晰舀的汤，他的嘴唇一片苍白，还有一点点干裂起皮，下嘴唇上还有被他忍痛时咬着留下的干涸血迹，王晰不敢给他拿湿毛巾擦，怕激起他更剧烈的疼痛，王晰听到郑云龙完全沙哑的声音挤出来，

“他，来过吗？”

怎么，醒来第一个想的，还是他吗？

王晰深深的看了一眼郑云龙，一言不发，继续把勺子往郑云龙嘴边递，他不愿意去骗郑云龙，可是更不想亲口告诉郑云龙，他一腔孤勇爱着的阿云嘎连把他抱出房间都不愿意。

郑云龙看着王晰，登时明白了些什么。

王晰一动不动的拿着勺子等着，他以为郑云龙会追问会闹他，或者是执拗地偏头躲开，他甚至已经做好了郑云龙抬手一巴掌拍掉他手里汤勺的准备，没想到郑云龙只是轻轻的嗯了一声，然后张嘴乖乖把汤喝了下去，

“谢谢晰哥。”

王晰心疼的一勺接着一勺不断地喂着郑云龙，心里有些欣慰，他的好弟弟，现在终于肯睁开眼睛看真相了吗，看透阿云嘎表面温柔下的绝情，看透阿云嘎不爱他的这个事实了吗？

王晰打心底里觉得他弟弟的自作多情真的是时候结束了，他心里这颗沉甸甸的石头也终于能放下了。

可是王晰还是低估了郑云龙对阿云嘎的依恋和妥协，他听见郑云龙自言自语地说，

“他说的对。”

“ ？” 王晰将眼神从汤勺里移开，缓缓看向郑云龙，他听见郑云龙一字一句说到，

“我不应该爱上他的。”

  
—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——


	10. 【十】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 忘掉你眼里的浩瀚星河  
>  我不愿溺死在这里
> 
> 📼适配BGM : 禁区 by奇然  
>  —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

郑云龙接过王晰手里的勺子和饭盒，低着头一口口往嘴里送，在床上翻来覆去被蹭得凌乱的刘海在额前耷拉着，嘴角沾了些汤渍也不理会，他忙不迭地把汤里的排骨塞进嘴里，显然是饿了，一举一动像个孩子一样。苍白的嘴唇上，干涸的血迹依旧鲜艳，勺子的边缘划过郑云龙下唇上的伤，疼得郑云龙微微皱起眉，喝汤的动作也更加小心翼翼，王晰不忍再在他面前提起阿云嘎，他生硬的转移话题，和郑云龙完全不在一个频道上，

“龙，在家休息几天吧。”

“嗯” 郑云龙难得没有和王晰反着来，他轻声应下了王晰的好意，头却依旧低着，眼神也始终没有离开过手里的饭盒，他怕他一抬头，赤/裸裸的悲伤就被王晰看到，他不想让王晰再为他这种无谓的难过费心了。

王晰是撂下俱乐部的事情赶过来给郑云龙送饭的，待不了多久，很快就要回俱乐部，临走前他嘱咐郑云龙在家好好休息少走动，告诉郑云龙自己晚上再来给他送饭。

王晰的确待郑云龙很好，但也没有如此关心过度的习惯，说实在的，王晰是怕郑云龙一冲动又跑出去抛下自尊在阿云嘎身下摇尾乞怜，王晰何尝没有动把阿云嘎搞出俱乐部的念头，可惜阿云嘎向来做事滴水不漏，对其他人也是真的算彬彬有礼，在圈内名声极好，和他最近对郑云龙近乎残忍的虐/待根本不是同一个作风，加上阿云嘎有权有钱有势力的背景，王晰心知自己压根就动不了他。如此，就只能尽量让自己弟弟和他少接触了。

王晰一步三回头的离开了郑云龙不大的房间，还不忘让郑云龙赶紧把饭吃完，他从来都没觉得自己可以这么婆婆妈妈/的，王晰怀着无奈的心情上了车，向俱乐部的方向开去，路上还反复在心里强调，看见阿云嘎的时候千万要忍住一拳干上去的冲动，天知道他昨晚上看见阿云嘎冷漠的脸和他倒在地上的弟弟的时候心里窝下了多大的火，再这样折腾下去，别说郑云龙不疯，他要先疯了。

另一边的郑云龙，在王晰走了之后，把放在床头柜上所有的饭菜都狼吞虎咽地解决了，他真的已经好久没有认真吃过饭了，没过多久，饭盒就见了底。

郑云龙又给自己身后上了药，虽然上药的过程和再来一次的感觉没有什么差别，但早痛晚痛都是痛，对他来说留下疤才是最可怕的事情，在这一点上郑云龙倒是认得十分清晰，毕竟已经没有人来为他考虑会不会留疤的事情了。

他在做完这些事之后，静静的趴在床上，眼神涣散，面无表情的看着床头，一动不动，他告诉自己，自己是在等王晰带来的晚饭，可是每一分每一秒，他脑子里浮现的，无一例外全是阿云嘎，温柔的，微笑的，以前的阿云嘎。

王晰倒是真的说到做到，天天赶趟儿似的给郑云龙准时定点的送饭，他看见郑云龙的气色一点点转好，心里也甚是欣喜，动不了阿云嘎，他倒是动了让郑云龙离开俱乐部的想法，正思考着怎么和郑云龙好好谈谈，没想到舒舒服服养了一星期伤的郑云龙先开了口，

“晰哥，我想回俱乐部，可以吗？”

王晰的脸色暗了几分，语气带上了不悦，

“我又没软禁你，你爱去哪去哪。”

没想到郑云龙抓住了话茬， “好，谢谢晰哥。”

王晰没说出口的话梗在喉咙里，“你……让我说你什么好。”

郑云龙唇上结的痂已经被他自己抠掉了，因为一整周几乎没有出过门的原因，身后的伤也在慢慢好起来，只不过，皮肉上的疼痛总归会消失，心上的却永远也好不了了。

当郑云龙出现在俱乐部的时候，又恢复了对外那副清冷高傲的样子，郑云龙把那除了在阿云嘎和王晰面前，就再也没有人看见过的样子摆脱得干干净净，他还是俱乐部里万众瞩目的焦点，是最不像被的那个被。所以当他迎面撞上一周前的那个男孩的时候，原本在走廊中间走得昂首阔步的男孩肉眼可见的往后一缩，向旁边移了一步给郑云龙让道，眼神里畏惧中充满着戒备。

郑云龙一点表情也懒得给他，目不斜视地带着风直直走了过去，没想到在走了几步之后，身后竟传来男孩一声故意放大了音量的一句 “阿云嘎先生！” 语气中带着憋不住的兴奋欢喜。

郑云龙的脚步几不可查的微微一滞，随即恢复了正常继续往前走，郑云龙不敢回头，他怕回头看见的是阿云嘎对男孩笑脸相迎，若有此番情景，郑云龙怕自己又被牵出那持久绵长的痛。

好在有人解救了他。

“龙哥！”

一个服务生在走廊对面叫住了郑云龙，

“张总来了，他在楼上等您。”

“好，知道了。”

郑云龙不记得自己的客户里有什么张总李总，估计又是哪个想把自己搞到手的主或者是出来追求刺/激的富二代，郑云龙几步跟上服务员的步伐，离开了有阿云嘎的走廊。

远远的，阿云嘎看着郑云龙离开的背影挑起眉，看了一眼身边的男孩，示意他和自己一起进入房间。转眼间，男孩刚刚在情敌面前刻意表现出来的兴奋已经不再，他习惯性的跪在地上，眼神幽怨的看着阿云嘎，

“先生……”

“嘘～” 阿云嘎把手指立在唇上，把公文包往桌上一放，开始往外拿要签的合同文件，

“跪着吧。”

男孩泄了气一样闭了嘴，他过得并不好，从阿云嘎莫名其妙突然说要收他当被开始，直到现在，阿云嘎从来没有给过他除了跪下以外的其他指令，别说什么调/教，就连肌/肤之间的触碰，也少之又少。他心怀疑虑可又偏偏好面子，表面当着别人羡慕的，阿云嘎的被，暗地里自己咽下说不出的苦楚，当然，这一份不满，自然是被他怪到了郑云龙头上。

阿云嘎看着自己刚刚拿出来的合同，却怎么也翻不开第一页，他想起刚刚郑云龙的背影，和他大步离开的步伐，阿云嘎理所当然的认为郑云龙会第一时间来找自己。他眯起眼睛，张总？他记得郑云龙之前一般不会这么果断的答应哪位客人直接进包间找他，阿云嘎突然产生了一种他以为绝对不会出现的不安情绪，郑云龙消失这些天，去了哪里，又和谁，在一起呢。

郑云龙在跟着服务员上楼的过程中，一句话也没有多问，那小服务员倒是为了讨好这位俱乐部的大红人，摆出一副替郑云龙鸣不平的嘴脸，把这一周阿云嘎对那位男孩的宠爱添油加醋地告诉了郑云龙，直到眼看着郑云龙的脸色越来越可怕，小服务员才终于悻悻地闭上了嘴。

郑云龙皱着眉在某个门口停下，抬手敲了敲门，

“请进。”

郑云龙抬脚进了门，沙发上的人的目光一直追随着他，郑云龙的眼神却从未落在这人身上，他微昂着头，眼眸也不曾下移半分，他优雅而有条不紊的坐在沙发上，没错，他从不给除阿云嘎以外的人下/跪。

那人显然已经习惯了郑云龙的作风，丝毫没有惊讶，他也知道郑云龙惜字如金，所以他先主动开了口，声音里带着自信，

“一直比较忙，今天才抽出时间来问问你，考虑得怎么样了。”

“考虑什么？” 郑云龙早就记不清自己什么时候和这位客人有过什么值得他花时间去考虑的事情。

那人也不生气，向他细细解释道，

“考虑离开这里，做我的被。”

郑云龙这时候才肯抬眼看看对面这人，看起来年纪还挺小，估计和自己差不多，只怕又是哪家的富二代看上自己了，他的语气稍显稚嫩，却带着一种胸有成竹的感觉，看得郑云龙有些想笑，

“我有固定主了。”

“哦，那你为什么还在这里？” 那人扬起脸毫不客气地问道，

郑云龙眼睛瞬间变得冰冷了起来，声音也跟着低了下来，

“什么意思？”

“没有什么意思，我就是想告诉你，我是真喜欢你，他不能给你的我都可以，你的合同你的违约金我都可以给你处理，我明天就……”

“够了！” 郑云龙有些失控的喊了出来，他烦躁的撩了一下头发，

“我不需要。”

郑云龙站起身，不耐烦的准备离开，刚刚走到门口，手还没扶上把手，门就从外面开了，一个有些面生的服务员端着盘子，上面放了两杯红酒，他凑近郑云龙耳边，

“龙哥，王晰经理交代了，这是非常重要的客人，一定务必给一点面子。”

郑云龙原本正在气头上，但当他听见了王晰二字的时候却停下来认真想了想，然后丝毫没有任何怀疑的拿起两个高脚杯，回到沙发里对着男人一饮而尽，可是郑云龙不知道，他低估了那个男孩可怕的嫉妒心，仅仅过了一周，这里几乎就要变了天，直到他喝下看起来没有任何异常的红酒后，发现自己的身体居然开始发烫的时候，他才意识到不对。

可他的意识很快开始模糊，整个人晕晕的，服务员抓住时机关上了门，留下郑云龙红着眼看着沙发里同样有些没反应过来的小张总，他开始咬着牙死撑，这位张总还算是个不趁人之危的君子，但从小养在温室里长大，没经历过什么事，被吓得有点懵，一旁的郑云龙却感觉自己快要完了，他看着眼前这一人，怎么就他/妈的越看越像阿云嘎，他越来越控制不住自己扑上去的心，他实在是太想阿云嘎了，他真的很久没有见过阿云嘎了，在他一个人在家的时候，无论是有事做还是没事可做，脑子里都无时无刻不是阿云嘎的脸庞。

是阿云嘎吗？郑云龙想要他是，那刚刚对自己信誓旦旦地说，要带自己走，要带自己离开的人，郑云龙发疯一样地渴望这个他就是阿云嘎，没错，他就是，所以郑云龙压了上去，他开始解他此刻眼里阿云嘎的衣服扣子，他拉开他的裤链，手在他身上来回游移，吓得身下的人全身僵硬起来，直到他突然对上那一人的眼睛，郑云龙才突然发现，原来这不是阿云嘎，郑云龙顿时停了下来，在看清这人不是阿云嘎之后，他的欲望被浇灭了一大半，他尴尬地停滞在这个位置上。

空气有那么一瞬间的寂静，郑云龙却失神之间被人猛的往后一带，他失足跌落在一人的怀抱里，他闻到了，那是阿云嘎常用香水的味道。一瞬间，巨大的惊慌包裹着郑云龙，他张嘴拼命想解释，身体却被阿云嘎出奇大的力道一把按回沙发上，他听见阿云嘎对谁吼了一句滚，然后一只手扯着他的头发，让他的头被/迫仰起，他嘴边细细碎碎解释着什么，阿云嘎却已经听不进去了，郑云龙只听见阿云嘎说了一句话，

“你就他妈这么想被操吗？”

然后他身下一凉，他感觉到一个庞然大物长驱直入，只一下便贯穿了他的私密之处，郑云龙一声尖叫凄惨的回荡在房间里，他没有做任何的run//滑/，却被阿云嘎生生捅了进去，一下捅到了身体的最深处，一股钻心的疼痛直冲上他的脑海，他嘴边的我没有，已经变成了断断续续的喊叫声，叫得惨绝人寰，他感觉到后面被撕裂的感觉，甚至，他恍然感觉到一股热流在从体内往外涌，他听见阿云嘎的声音，还是那么冷淡，他说，

“已经饥/渴到没有准备就直接上了吗？可以啊，那就用你的血做润滑吧”

“ ！”  
“不…不要……”

郑云龙听到之后整个人都慌了神，他在流血吗？他开始不由自主地反抗，身体却被阿云嘎死死压回原位，他一声声的告诉阿云嘎，他没有。可阿云嘎根本不愿意哪怕停下一秒钟认真听他解释。

阿云嘎发疯一样的在他后面不断进/出，郑云龙刹那间被巨大的疼痛和恐惧占据着他所有的感官，他的嗓子早已喊得沙哑无声，他不知道，自己的血是否还够用，他身下的沙发是否已经被自己的血液浸湿，从他身上滴下来的，是他的泪水汗水，还是他的血。

郑云龙觉得自己要死了。

阿云嘎以前给予郑云龙所能想象到最/大程度的温柔，让他沉溺其中流连忘返，现如今再一巴掌狠狠扇过他的脸颊，扼住他的咽喉，让他窒息。他要郑云龙的心，他如愿以偿，可这怎么够呢，他还几乎要了郑云龙的命。

阿云嘎的动作一直没有停下，郑云龙绝望地呜咽，原来阿云嘎真的没有丝毫怜惜，他不在乎他的恐惧，也是真的一点也不在乎他的安全。有那么一刻，郑云龙认为自己真的会死在阿云嘎手上，郑云龙只知道，他还不想死。

如果是你，可不可以不要这么冷漠。

我只是一不小心沉沦于你眼中璀璨星河，你又何必把我看得如此廉价，你身下的人换了一批又一批，却容不得我越界半分。也容不得我半句解释。

郑云龙第一次反手抓住阿云嘎的手臂，他的手剧烈颤抖却十分坚定，这是第一次，他打心底里想要逃离阿云嘎，他不想再为他舍弃自尊抛下底线。

他真心实意爱阿云嘎，可他惊觉自己如今连命都要搭进去了，阿云嘎还是无动于衷，大抵，是确实没有任何一丝喜欢吧。这场惊/悚片爱情游戏，他真的不想再玩下去了。

郑云龙在意识模糊之中，终于听见了不一样的声音，他听见王晰的声音，听见王晰在门外踹门，听见王晰开锁的声音，然后感觉到自己身上一轻，最后，他听见王晰对自己说没事了。

郑云龙的眼睛早已失去了光泽，他不知道自己身下已经是如何惨烈，光是想象就让他浑身发抖吓得说不出话，可是他抓住王晰的手，最后说出一句完整的话。

“别报警……”

…………

郑云龙觉得自己做了一个异常漫长的梦，长得他差点就没能醒过来。

是个噩梦。

但他终于还是醒了，他终于知道自己爱不起了。

他曾经于情动之际问过阿云嘎一个问题，他双手环绕在阿云嘎脖颈间。眼波流光心怀热望，语气中尽显虔诚， 

“主人，我可以吻你吗？” 

阿云嘎没有回话，脸上的温柔微笑却变得有些僵硬，但郑云龙没能察觉，那时阿云嘎宠他宠得紧，宠得他以为这个问题是不需要答案的，他鼓起勇气向前凑近阿云嘎，枉他空有一腔孤勇，却不想，明明就近在咫尺的阿云嘎把脸向旁边微微一侧，轻轻松松就躲过了他这荒唐的一吻。 

转瞬间如坠冰窟，郑云龙再也不敢往前一寸，两人中间空出的这一小段间隔，在郑云龙心里变成了一道不可逾越的鸿沟，他从此望而却步。 

他曾经也想逼近阿云嘎大着胆子质问他，问自己在他心里是否能占据毫厘之地，问是不是有一天，他会心甘情愿牵起自己的手，准予自己在唇上落下一吻。 

这个答案曾经日夜折磨着郑云龙，反复灼烧着他那一片赤诚真心，但现在郑云龙已不在乎这个答案了。 

天终于亮了，郑云龙从这场浑浑噩噩的梦里醒过来，忽然想通了好些事情，他身后钻心的剧痛还在一点点蔓延，却反而让他变得无比清醒，他自认从来没有如此清晰的看清过自己对阿云嘎的感情，所有的回忆，或温柔或残酷，像走马灯一样，一幕幕划过，就当他去了黑暗一趟。 

许久，郑云龙笑了，笑得绝望又胜券在握。 

依照你我的脾性   
本该是棋逢对手   
可惜你未落棋我先投降   
才会让你觉得我不配与你博弈 

从此，开局与否由我掌控。 

  
—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——


	11. 【十一】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 风花月似戏一场  
>  遗容任你瞻仰  
>  壮观得夸张  
>  你可会流着泪冥想
> 
> 📼适配BGM : 够钟by周柏豪  
>  —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

他嘴角微微勾起的模样，若不是此刻房间里空无一人，怕是都不得不感叹一句惊为天人，郑云龙躺在医院里醒来，他毫不意外地看见白花花的天花板，看见窗外微弱的光，看见太阳一点点升起来，郑云龙从来没有见过这样明媚的清晨，或者说，他从来没有这样认真的感受过日出，原本被填满的心突然空出来的那一大块，给了他足够喘息的机会，曾经对阿云嘎的爱太过沉重，他终于感觉整个人都轻松了下来。

你再也没有机会伤害我了。

无法去无视身后的疼痛，但这疼痛却被郑云龙坦然的享受着，他把这最后的痛，当成是他这场盛大情事的终场留念。

郑云龙撑起身子，把枕头竖起来垫在床头，身体缓慢的靠了上去，看到墙上的钟快要转到十二点，他懒得按铃叫护士，反而开始闭目养神，安心享受这难得的静谧，理所当然地等着他的晰哥给他送饭。

郑云龙想着王晰可能又会是一副愁眉苦脸的样子心疼的看着自己，说不定还顶着一对黑眼圈，急了就带着他那口东北口音苦口婆心的教育自己，想到这，郑云龙甚至想着要不要开个玩笑调侃一下他。

可是只怕郑云龙自己也没想到，只距他一墙之隔的走廊外，充斥着一股未散尽的烟味，长椅下一堆烟头被随意的丢在地上，烟灰也跟着落了一地，那一人坐在长椅上，颤抖的双手揪着自己裤管红着眼一夜没睡，手心里的汗把揪起来的布料完全浸湿，他硬生生从深夜守到了黎明，身体没有移动半分，腿上一片麻木僵硬。直到晨曦的光慢慢移上他的裤腿，却也没敢起身进房间看一眼，他一脸疲惫却毫无困意，身上的高定西装已经带上许多褶皱，显得他十分衣冠不整，原本打着发胶一丝不苟的头发被自己折腾得乱七八糟，眼睛也红得要滴出血来，他的手腕内侧有些抓痕，但更明显的是多了一个被烟头烫出的新鲜伤疤，与他白净的手格格不入，他坐在椅子上一动也不动，仿佛时间静滞一般，凑近看，全身却是在微微颤抖，从他身边经过的人都眼神奇怪的往旁边瞧一眼，然后立刻往另一边躲开些。

以前的郑云龙绝对想象不到阿云嘎也会有如此这般模样，就连阿云嘎自己也没能想象到，看着那沾血的沙发和被人抬出去的郑云龙，王晰冲上来的那一拳，和王晰言简意赅的寥寥几句言语，他自己内心深处的欲望和占有欲，突然就有了不一样的定义。

他一直以来逃避的感情终于就这么被盖章定论。

这一晚注定是个特殊的日子，对郑云龙是，对阿云嘎亦是。一夜之间，他们的身份也许没有变化，地位却开始对调。主动权，终于还是到了郑云龙手里。

昨晚，阿云嘎冲进房间的那一刻，满眼只看见两具躯体纠缠在一起，属于他的那人过分主动的在另一人身上到处摸索反复撩拨，骚/得不像样，求欢的模样在阿云嘎眼里和那些出来卖的相差无二，失去控制的感觉又出现了，一股火直冲上头顶，他死死控制住郑云龙不断挣扎的双手，自动屏蔽郑云龙的求饶哭喊。郑云龙断断续续的话在他耳朵里都变成了挑衅，阿云嘎什么都不知道了，他只知道，郑云龙和别人做了，他那一向以高贵矜持著称的所有物在上手主动脱别人的衣服。

就算是他不吃的甜点，也是属于他的甜点，居然敢自己找上门给别人品尝吗？

他发狠地冲进郑云龙身体最深处，自己腿间那物也被郑云龙紧缩着的私处挤得难忍，可这却更加激起他的冲动，他第一次进/入郑云龙的身体，就用上了最残忍的力度和方式，他在郑云龙的身体里不断地冲撞，直到发现怎么有一种粘稠的液体包裹着他的下/身，让他的进/入变得顺畅了一些，他才反应过来，原来郑云龙流血了，也是，没有做任何准备工作就直接撞进去，不流血才会奇怪。阿云嘎心里隐约感觉到有一丝不对劲，但他早就不清醒了，心里只剩下一个念头，就是/操/到郑云龙再也不敢在别人面前摆出刚刚那一副浪荡模样。

他的东西，就算是他若即若离冷漠心狠对待着的东西，也没有挑战他权威的资格。

阿云嘎真的以为自己会喜欢这种彻底狠心凌虐的快感，可是当时他脑子里只有私有物品被夺走的愤恨。

这场惩罚不知道持续了多久，他看不见自己身下郑云龙流了多少血，听不见郑云龙的哭喊，一直到他感觉到自己的手腕被郑云龙的指甲死死抠住，他才呆滞了一下，他是在反抗自己吗？被他从很早之前就教得乖顺得不得了的郑云龙，正双手颤抖着反手抓着他，他不知道，这是来自郑云龙无声的乞求，还是他发自内心的拒绝。

阿云嘎听见门外王晰越来越激动的声音，他找回了一丝仅存的理智，自己身下的庞然大物还停留在郑云龙体内，他看见郑云龙腿间一片血红，自己身下那物露在外面的一小部分都带上了那可怖的颜色。从来面对任何事情都波澜不惊的阿云嘎突然就懵了，他脑子里像被炸开一样，突然就不知道应该怎么办了，他愣着维持着姿势，几秒后一下从郑云龙的身体里拔出来，脚步不自觉地往后退了几步，双手略微颤抖着抚上自己的裤链，好像拉上了裤链，就可以告诉自己刚刚发生的一切与自己无关，他看见郑云龙还在剧烈地上下起伏的身体，自己的手腕已经被抓出了血痕，即使他停了下来，耳边依旧传来郑云龙接连不断的求饶声。

他听清楚了，他听见郑云龙哭喊着说不要，哭着说他没有，明明是两句简单短/小的语句，在郑云龙嘴里却只能一个字一个字地往外挤，阿云嘎突然觉得倍感折磨，郑云龙嘴边真情实感的每一个字都敲在他心上，一字就是一次重击，阿云嘎开始怀疑自己，他一时甚至有些希望王晰快点进来。

如他所愿，王晰开了锁直接把门往里一踹，在看见房间里的惨状之后整个人愣在原地根本没反应过来，眼睛里是说不出的惊慌，然后瞬间转为滔天的怒气，阿云嘎被猛的拉开的一瞬间感觉脸上挨了一拳，他被一拳打得往旁边退了好几步，他停留在原地，看着体力不支的郑云龙被王晰拉起来几乎快要扛在肩上才把他拖走，整个沙发空出来之后，阿云嘎才看见如今已经没有人的沙发上那一摊触目惊心的血迹，他的脑子里某一根弦突然砰的一声断了。

他自己刚刚都做了些什么，他对郑云龙做了什么，阿云嘎站在原地，他感觉到自己嘴里有一点咸腥的味道，他嘴中只出来那么一点血，脸上就已经有些疼得抽起来，而郑云龙刚刚的血又是自己的多少倍呢，这一切都仿佛在提醒着他刚刚在这里做了什么禽兽不如的事情。他心里别扭得紧，他不再找郑云龙的问题，他开始问自己，这段时间里，到底发生了什么。

阿云嘎就这样呆呆的在这里待了整整半个小时，一动不动，直到门被再次打开，几个人把被血液染红的沙发搬出去，他又看到了王晰。

他和王晰目光相对，他犹豫着张口想问些什么，难得的思想迟缓，话还未出，王晰就揪着他的领子把他按在墙上，他的后脑勺撞在墙上王晰的手也没有一丝松动，阿云嘎本可以直接挣脱开王晰，可阿云嘎只觉得自己浑身无力，王晰的眼神直直的看着他，仿佛看透了他，

“阿云嘎！”  
“你他妈都在干什么！你想要他死吗！他是你的所以肛/裂也没关系吗！他在你眼里到底算什么东西！”

“………”

“你知不知道，你眼里的婊/子，早就铁了心一直要跟着你，多少人想要他离开这个破地方，他连一句回应都没有，你以为是他喜欢这里吗？”

他喜欢的是你。 

“我……”

“你闭嘴！你既然不喜欢他，为什么要因为他，整天就像只疯狗一样乱咬，因为我一个电话，就把他大半夜叫去酒店出气，又气势汹汹回来找我要新人，三番五次把他折腾得快要没命，你告诉我，这是正常的主被关系吗？”

阿云嘎说不出话了。

“你自己的问题，为什么要他来承受”

王晰停了一会儿，

“你知道刚刚他最后说的话是什么吗？”  
“他说，别报警。”

阿云嘎的心猛地往下一沉，他知道郑云龙喜欢他，可他确实不知道，郑云龙对他的喜欢已经到了这种程度，他一如往常的以为郑云龙对他的逆来顺受多是出于对主人的服从欲望，殊不知，其实是郑云龙对他那隐忍的爱占了大功劳。

疼得说不出连贯的两个字，却能在意识模糊之间仍然不忘告诉王晰别报警吗。

王晰松开了阿云嘎的衣领，看着阿云嘎呆住的样子，后退了几步甩手走了，临开门的时候，他没有回头，低沉的声音幽幽的传进阿云嘎耳朵里，

“他以后应该不需要你打扰了。”

阿云嘎失力地顺着墙慢慢滑下去，不顾形象的坐在地上。他打开自己久久封闭起来的心房，排除掉所有浮于表面的东西，他终于愿意开始审视自己对郑云龙的感情。

原来，这些天里的失控和发疯似的占有，归根究底，叫做吃醋更准确吗？他突然意识到，在他找了新人男孩的这段日子里，他最想看到的，不是那男孩乖巧顺从的样子，他最为享受的，竟然是郑云龙为他吃醋的样子，那天他故意先离开房间，居然是因为他想看，想看郑云龙因为他而去欺负别人。想看郑云龙为他展露出自己锋利的刺，他明明拒绝郑云龙对他的独占，却喜欢看郑云龙吃醋到发狂的样子。

而他后知后觉反应过来，他今晚头脑发昏不顾后果地把郑云龙/操/到流血，原来早就超出了一个主对他的所有物平常的占有欲。

他不允许郑云龙爱上他，却用折磨郑云龙的方式来蒙蔽自己，说自己根本没有爱上郑云龙。他为自己寻找下一个目标，想慢慢淡了郑云龙，却无法忍受郑云龙在别人身下欢愉。

他一直以为是郑云龙不识趣的越了界，其实，他自己也早就越了界。

直到阿云嘎肯去仔细深究往事，才恍然方知爱已深刻。

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——


	12. 【十二】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 等你风采不再，改朝换代  
>  才正中我下怀
> 
> 📼适配BGM : 不来也不去by陈奕迅  
>  —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

阿云嘎不知道自己靠着墙边在地上坐了多久，又想了多久，直到他扶着墙颤颤巍巍的勉强站起来，脸上早已经失去了刚刚狠戾的神情，眼睛里面剩下的只有急切，他呆立在房间里一时手足无措，然后近乎踉跄地夺门而出，脚下步伐凌乱，大步迈开的步子很快就带上了小跑。 

阿云嘎随便拦住一个服务员问清了王晰送郑云龙去的那家医院的名字，随后就不管不顾地往外狂奔，他从俱乐部里的人群中挤出来，衣衫不整的样子和他以往的优雅从容根本搭不上边，阿云嘎已经顾不上现在的自己在别人面前是怎样一副模样，他只想快些赶去郑云龙的身边，他想知道郑云龙现在是否还清醒安好，想跟郑云龙解释说他刚刚只是一时冲动，他突然很想，听郑云龙亲口说，说他到底有多爱自己。

阿云嘎火急火燎的踩下油门冲出了停车场，一路上不停变道不知道超了多少辆车，他握着方向盘的手微微颤抖，手心里出的汗让他几乎要握不住方向盘，他拼了命地向医院的方向赶去，就算去到医院迎来的是王晰更用力的一拳，他也不在乎。 

可他心里怎么莫名升起一股浓烈的不安，他总觉得，最后郑云龙意识模糊的时候，反手抓住他的那一下，那没用上多大力却不带丝毫犹豫的，渺小却坚定的反抗，好像让一切变得不一样了，郑云龙本不会反抗自己的，阿云嘎突然有了与以往不同的感觉，他心里越来越慌，他攥紧方向盘，心里胡乱祈祷着些什么，他也不知道自己现在赶过去是想要得到什么，或是确认什么，他只想快一点见到郑云龙。

王晰被郑云龙的伤吓得心都凉了一半，为他特意挑了离俱乐部最近的医院，这让阿云嘎很快就到了医院，他冲进大厅，在看见咨询服务台时如同饿狼一般扑了过去，把几个小护士吓得往后挪了挪椅子，他喘着气有些语无伦次的问，

“郑云龙……郑云龙在哪……”

小护士看着对面这人气势汹汹的样子，都快要开始怀疑是不是又有病人家属来医院闹事了。

“额……你是病人家属吗？”

阿云嘎被这再简单不过的问题问得一滞，瞬间脑海里千万种身份划过，他大可随便说一个，但他张了张口，却没能发出一点声音。 

阿云嘎停顿了几秒后，缓缓开口，声音不大不小，却能刚刚好让在场所有人都听见。

“我是他男朋友。”

小护士惊讶的表情一闪而过，忍不住多看了眼前的男人几眼，转而恢复镇定。

“啊……那……登记一下就行了啊病人刚刚转到301……诶！别走！你登记一下啊！”

小护士转眼眼前已经没了人影。

阿云嘎听见房号之后转身就往电梯口冲去，任凭身后的人如何叫喊也不理会，他头脑发热，一秒都不想耽误在别的事情上。

可是当阿云嘎几经周折匆匆赶到郑云龙病房前的时候，当他的手都已经握上门把手的时候，他突然像被定住了一样停滞在门前，整个人一动不动的站着，刚刚那一路积攒起来的所有冲动，突然就被冰水从头到脚浇了个一干二净，他退缩了，他的手仿佛被上了一道沉重的枷锁，纵使心底无限渴望，身体却无法移动半分。

他进去会怎么样呢，他只会看见自己刚刚一手造成的惨状，只会看见奄奄一息狼狈不堪的郑云龙，是昏迷，或者是正在艰难地忍着疼的郑云龙。他进去又能怎么样呢，他给郑云龙一个解释又如何，郑云龙的流在沙发上的血不会消失，对他的伤害已经造成，他现在进去，郑云龙真的还会愿意听见自己的声音吗？

阿云嘎的手一抖，缩了回来，曾经果断坚决的他突然就不见踪影了，在犹豫不决地几次伸出手之后，阿云嘎的手垂了下去，他承认，现在的自己已经没有了开门的勇气，他转身瘫坐在郑云龙房门旁边的长椅上，冰冷墙壁里的寒意穿过皮肉，一丝丝渗透进阿云嘎的心里，他和房间里的郑云龙只隔着一道墙，而这道墙却像是把他们分隔在了两个世界，隔着千山万水的，两个完全不同的世界。

寒冷的夜往往给予人深思的契机，而香烟与深夜也一向配合得恰如其分，阿云嘎的手摸了摸裤袋，欣慰的发现了自己烟盒里还是满的，他点起一只烟，两指夹着它叼进嘴里，也懒得用手拿出来一口一口抽，他就直接把烟含着，余光看着烟头合着自己呼吸有规律的一亮一暗，他回想起自己和郑云龙玩的这一场游戏，这场臣服与掌控的缠绵游戏，

最后，又是谁输给了谁呢？

阿云嘎想起一件件往事，想起初见时郑云龙的桀骜不驯，从他对看谁都一副冷淡模样的郑云龙产生难以控制的驯服欲/望，到他开始逐渐沉浸于这个慢慢打破再重塑郑云龙的过程，再到去享受郑云龙对他和外人表现出的完全不一样的两副面孔，后来紧接着，是他敏锐地看到了郑云龙眼里对自己不同寻常的迷恋，于是他手一挥，把郑云龙推进了冷宫。

他看见自己手腕上郑云龙留下的抓痕，细细的，他本不会在乎这种小伤，可此刻这伤痕却红得让人无法忽略，鲜红色的抓痕把他拉回刚刚那沾满血的沙发，巨大的悔恨涌上来，阿云嘎心烦意乱，看着上面已经积满了烟灰快要抽完的烟头，像是突然寻到了一个发泄的突破口，他一手把香烟从嘴边拿出来，然后发狠地碾在自己手腕上，用力的往肉里面转动，几乎要碾到骨头上才罢休，烟灰和血黏在一起，阿云嘎却不管不顾，手上的动作一直没停下，直到烟头上再没有一丝光亮，手腕内部的嫩肉被灸烧的痛感埋没，他隐约闻到了一股肉被烧焦的味道，阿云嘎嘴角扯出一丝微笑，这时，他才感受到一点点赎罪的感觉，

他没有离开这里的想法，可是也再没有动过进房间看一眼郑云龙的念头。

太阳还未完全升起的时候，医院里还留着夜晚的寒气，走廊里也鲜少有人经过，阿云嘎听见一阵皮鞋声由远及近，直到停在他眼前，阿云嘎僵硬地慢慢抬起头，看见了王晰皱着眉俯视着他的脸，两人相对无言。阿云嘎把头重新低下去，好像刚刚来的这人与自己毫无关联，但当他听见王晰转动门把手的声音时，他差一点就抑制不住自己冲进房间的冲动，他动了动腿才发现一股酸麻袭来，这时王晰已经砰的一声关上了门。

王晰看着已经坐起来的郑云龙，开口想要教育他的话已经到了嘴边，却看着他苍白的脸色把话又一次咽了回去，

“你给我躺回去，好好歇着。”

郑云龙听到了王晰的话还是像个大爷一样一动不动，王晰只能亲自上手把他扶着躺下，郑云龙感受到王晰有些冰凉的手揽着自己，不知道昨夜又为自己处理了多少事情。

“晰哥，这段时间辛苦你了。”

“行了行了，哥知道你也不容易。”

“但是晰哥，我还有一件事要麻烦你。”

王晰心中暗道，小崽子你可千万不要再提阿云嘎三个字了否则我真的想杀/人了。

而郑云龙现在的确根本没有在考虑关于阿云嘎的事情，他郑云龙何其聪颖，在昨晚晕乎乎的时候就知道是自己大意了中了谁的小招数。还是那种自己看不上眼不屑于涉及的下三滥招数。至于那个害惨自己的人，要还是能安然无恙，他就不叫郑云龙。

郑云龙的声音沙哑却平稳，眼眸里深不见底，暗流涌动，他认真的看向王晰。

“晰哥，帮我调一下昨晚的监控吧。”

王晰看了看郑云龙复杂中带着阴冷的表情，感觉到一股凉意从后背袭来，王晰立刻明白了郑云龙的意思，他昨晚仔细想来也察觉到了不对劲的地方，他本来准备自己暗地里帮郑云龙查出来得了，没想到郑云龙已经准备好要自己出场了，王晰知道自己弟弟真正整起人来心狠手辣一点也不输阿云嘎的绝情，而这次的事情让王晰也动了真火，只要郑云龙不整出人命，他王晰都睁一只眼闭一只眼。王晰想来也好，这样的郑云龙总比受欺负的郑云龙好上千万倍，王晰一口应下，

“好。”

郑云龙看着窗外的景色，寻思着不知道自己还要在这病房里待多久，估计他的伤不好全王晰不会松口让他出院，想趁着王晰还没走，赖着王晰让他带自己出去透透风。

“我想出去转转，可以吗？”

经郑云龙这一提醒，王晰忽然想起门外还有个难搞的阿云嘎，马上就变了脸色，音调也突然扬了起来。

“不行！”

王晰突然而至的剧烈变化全被郑云龙看在眼里，郑云龙定睛一动不动地看着王晰，仿佛要将王晰的心思一眼看透。

“晰哥” 郑云龙一只手托上腮，  
“门外……有人啊？”

明明是问话，语气里却满是笃定，郑云龙从王晰晦暗不明的表情里看出了端倪，照他晰哥这反应，外面要不是阿云嘎还真就奇了怪了。

郑云龙挑起一边眉毛，懒得再去深究阿云嘎为什么会出现在门外，反而不禁心中感叹一句这世上的事情还真是有趣。

王晰脱口就想解释，

“郑云龙你……”

“晰哥，我知道的，没事，你把轮椅帮我拿过来吧，我是真想出去透透风。”

顺便，也想欣赏一下他高高在上的主人此时是什么模样。

说完话郑云龙不等王晰回应就自顾自地把身体往床下挪，每当郑云龙打定心思要做什么事情的时候，王晰根本就拗不过郑云龙，他只能把轮椅移过来摆在郑云龙床边，扶着郑云龙一点点坐上去，王晰无奈的把郑云龙慢慢推着出了门。

“咳，咳……”

刚出来的郑云龙立刻被整个走廊里飘着的烟味呛得咳嗽，衣冠不整满身疲惫的阿云嘎在听见郑云龙的声音时猛然抬头，通红的眼睛里一滴泪瞬间夺眶而出，无声地掉在他裤管上，他的眼神里充满着紧张，又带着一点希望。

“大龙……”

郑云龙眼眸微动，只瞥了一眼旁边狼狈的阿云嘎便直视前方，像是看见了一个无关紧要的人，回应已经失去了意义，他任由王晰推着自己继续往前走。阿云嘎看着郑云龙从自己面前一寸寸经过，再远离，他的眼神始终追随着郑云龙。 

在郑云龙逐渐背对他的时候，他看见郑云龙修长的手往上空虚晃了一下，再开口时声音里早就没了前一晚细碎的哭腔，他的声音平淡如水，再也不带一丝涟漪。

“不必，请回吧。”

  
—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——


	13. 【十三】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我记起  
>  要放过自己先要放弃你
> 
> 📼适配BGM : 消化不良 by周国贤  
>  —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —

郑云龙的声音轻飘飘的，却在阿云嘎心间掀起滔天巨浪。

一时间，看着离自己越来越远的郑云龙，阿云嘎有点恍惚，他甚至以为刚刚是不是自己产生了错觉，他突然觉得那声音甚是陌生，他真的已经很久没有听见过郑云龙这种语气了，上一次听见，还是在自己之前在郑云龙眼底下收新人的时候，他跪着，却冷漠中带着一股傲气，寥寥几句话把那有些嘚瑟的男生堵得一句话也说不出来，而自己却在旁边悠然自得的看戏。不……好像也不对……阿云嘎顿了一下，如今郑云龙的语气，哪还有之前吃醋时的激动，似乎只剩下了事不关己的冷淡。

阿云嘎的目光还停留在郑云龙最后消失的方向，他几乎是望眼欲穿，正是如此，刚刚才更清晰的看到了，郑云龙的确没回头。

直到这时，阿云嘎这才亲身体会到，原来眼看着别人慢慢离开自己的视野范围，是这样的一番感受，自己曾经多少次把自己的背影留给郑云龙，把郑云龙一个人丢在原地，尤其是最近这一段时间，他对郑云龙皆是打完转身就走，连一点甜头都没给他留下。 

郑云龙他是不是也曾经万分渴望着自己的脚步能停下来，为他停留片刻。

阿云嘎后知后觉的意识到，那些自己原本不以为然的举动，原来伤人极深。

他开始因为郑云龙前后巨大的反差而恐慌，直觉告诉他，这一次，郑云龙没有在赌气。

对郑云龙来说，这是全新的一天，对阿云嘎来说，这一天却几乎集齐了他人生中很大一部分的失意和灰暗，阿云嘎身上带着一股烟味恍恍惚惚地离开了医院，一个人在路上漫无目的地乱逛，他的手机上全是来自私人助理的未接电话，铃声响了几下全被他一下挂断，等到过了一段时间，助理的电话小心翼翼的再次拨过来，他直接按了关机。阿云嘎其实一向把自己的事业看得十分重要，他也曾经把郑云龙晾在一边，自己跑去另一个房间开视频会议，一开就是几个小时，任凭郑云龙自己一个人忍着疼，艰难的维持着阿云嘎要求的姿势，等着他回来，可是现在阿云嘎心里堵得慌，早已无暇顾及其他。

他像个情场失意的富家公子在街上失魂落魄的走走停停，脑海里空空如也，他不想回到医院再去看郑云龙那一副冷淡模样，那样的郑云龙他还接受无能，也不想装作没事人一样回俱乐部应付那些凑上来的人，他一抬头，映入眼帘的是一家酒吧，他几步走上前去推了推门发现根本推不动，阿云嘎一来气发泄似的一脚踹上玻璃门，还是没有动静，他皱着眉头往酒吧里面仔细看去，才发现现在不是酒吧开门的时间，

“靠！” 

人前永远一副彬彬有礼样子的阿云嘎毫不克制的在大庭广众下骂脏话，引得路边的人齐刷刷地看向他，路过的人们看见衣衫不整的这一人莫名其妙冲着无辜的玻璃门发难，然后又跌跌撞撞走回马路边上拦车，人们摇摇头，加快了走路的步伐，心里嘀咕着现在还真是什么神经病都有。

阿云嘎在看见酒吧吧台上整齐排列的酒时，突然就觉得自己有事可做了，他忽然想起了自己家里被那些什么商业伙伴投资人送来的已经放满了一整面墙的各种名酒，他第一次觉得这些酒的存在真他妈/的充满了意义，阿云嘎回到家之后十分不正常地把被整理得整整齐齐的酒不分种类也不看度数一瓶瓶地往茶几上放，直到茶几上已经摆满了酒，阿云嘎满意地一屁股坐在沙发上拿起其中一瓶就直接往嘴里灌，辛辣的味道在他的喉咙里滚烫，火烧一般的感觉直往身体里面冲去。

阿云嘎一向对喝酒没有什么兴趣，也对酒研究不深，他觉得偶尔喝那么小半杯是愉悦身心，喝多了总免不了误事，对于他这种靠着自己几乎算是白手起家创立公司的人来说，不清醒的时候越少越好，但阿云嘎此刻觉得自己以前的想法好像出现了偏差，他怎么就觉得这酒越喝越让他清醒，他想逃避，可是脑海里郑云龙的身影却见缝插针的钻进来，似乎无处不在，后来阿云嘎放弃了抵抗，任由郑云龙在自己脑子里徘徊。

一部分酒瓶已经七七八八倒在地上，阿云嘎眼前模糊起来，他隐约看见郑云龙那一双傲人的修长笔直的腿，看见郑云龙那和外表有点反差的略微肉多一点的柔软小腹，看见郑云龙精致的锁骨，阿云嘎都还能回忆起自己触摸上去的感觉，他看见郑云龙高挺的鼻梁，最后，是郑云龙那一双水光潋滟的眼睛，平常是看不出来的，郑云龙的五官生得完全就是一副高贵模样。但阿云嘎细细看向他眉眼，看他在自己面前稍稍下撇的眉稍，和他眼角余韵泛起的微红，都让自己移不开眼睛，他总禁不住郑云龙睁着委委屈屈的眼睛看着自己的样子，只一瞬间心能就彻底软了下来，他甚至一度把这当成自己职业生涯里的难题和瓶颈，所以他给郑云龙戴上眼罩，命令郑云龙闭上双眼不准看他，才得以保证自己能面无表情的继续下手。可他现在才终于正视到郑云龙的眉眼其实是多么动人而深情，才发现原来自己对这双眉眼甚是喜爱。

随着手中的空酒瓶掉落在地板上，阿云嘎彻底昏睡了过去，而在他还有一点意识仅存的那最后一秒，他眼里看见的，还是郑云龙。

睡到一半，阿云嘎胃里一阵翻江倒海，抱着马桶不知道吐了多久，他漱漱口顺便把水往脸上泼，冰凉的水汇集在他的下颌，一滴滴打在洗手台上，刺激着他的神经，阿云嘎抬头看向镜子，才看见了自己落魄到了什么地步，他微微有些惊讶，明明现在躺在病床上的是郑云龙，他却觉得自己也跟着生了一场大病，

他像一个执拗的病人，不断和别人争执着说自己没事，但当他反应过来时，才发觉自己已经病入膏肓，所幸同时他又知道了，他知道这病是有得治的，最管用的药就叫做郑云龙。 

…………

而自从那天在走廊里面对面遇见了阿云嘎一次之后，郑云龙就再也没看见过阿云嘎，在他晰哥的坚持下，郑云龙不得不留在医院慢慢养伤，于是他心一横，每天悠闲的享受着在病房里自得其乐的时光，他有时看看电视，也让王晰放了几本书在自己的床头柜上，他开着玩笑说让王晰必须天天来看自己这个病号，王晰装模作样的跟他说想得美，却还是一有空就往医院这边赶，郑云龙这段时间在床上养伤都快养出习惯了。只不过，这些日子里，唯一与以往不同的是，自从他住院的第二天开始，每次大致到了早中晚三餐饭点的时候，负责自己这个病房的护士总是拿进来一个保温饭盒，里面的饭菜不多却营养搭配均衡，几天不重样，看得出来是细心搭配过的，味道也过得去，至少比医院的饭菜要好的多。 

郑云龙刚开始只当是王晰太忙了，把饭送过来就立刻走人了，谁知郑云龙那一天吃了一口饭盒里的饭菜就立刻尝出来了这饭菜是出自谁的厨艺。

郑云龙没有生气地直接把饭盒丢进垃圾桶，反倒是毫不客气吃完了饭盒里的饭菜，而且吃得津津有味，吃完了筷子往里面一丢，舒舒服服地往后一靠继续看他的电视，也不问护士任何别的什么东西，他早已心知肚明。 

其实他不得不佩服阿云嘎哄人的功夫，阿云嘎没有天天堵在门口骚扰自己自讨没趣，反而选了一种较为细水长流的方式，他在掌控人心这一方面，一向天赋异禀无师自通。

可惜了，郑云龙心想，我已经不是以前那个我了。

这种饭送到嘴边的日子持续了有很长一段时间，长到医院里隔壁科室的同事都开始拿那个小护士打趣，问她在哪找到的这么帅气又体贴的男朋友。而郑云龙对他这种行为不闻不问，只是放开了吃，只管自己吃得舒服，想吃了就多吃点，没胃口就往旁边一放，搞得门外送饭的人心里跌宕起伏。直到有一天，那送饭的人终于按耐不住了，于是小护士在某一天照常拿着饭盒进来的时候，突然开口问病床上刚刚睡醒懒觉的那一人，

“给你送饭的先生问……他能不能见见你。”

郑云龙揉揉自己刚睁开的眼睛，浓重的困意摆在明面上，一双无辜的眼睛看着小护士，

“哦”  
“不能”

送上门的饭菜不要白不要，既然都送过来到他嘴边了他何苦为难自己不吃它呢，只不过，至于送饭的人……他郑云龙就不需要了。

护士原地怔了几秒，她本来以为是小情侣吵架，这句话一问出口估计以后自己就不用每天三次被送饭的那人打扰了，殊不知病床上的人一句不能说得理直气壮，她只好随便应了一声，然后尴尬的放下饭盒走出了病房。

护士刚刚出去不久，王晰就带着匆匆忙忙的步子打开了房门，原本睡眼惺忪的郑云龙对上王晰阴冷的脸色，郑云龙不由得微微正坐了起来，

“晰哥？”

“龙，我查到是谁了。”

郑云龙的眼睛里闪过一丝狡黠而危险的光，像是嗅到了自己目标猎物的味道，整个人顿时散发出一种和刚刚的慵懒截然不同的强大气场，郑云龙的语气里再没有任何商量的余地，

“晰哥，我现在就出院”

“好”

王晰扶着郑云龙坐起来，他知道郑云龙的伤已经差不多好全了，也的确是时候出院了，他看着郑云龙，十分认真的补上了一句他认为非常有必要的嘱咐，

“别出人命”

郑云龙嘴角一弯笑了起来，他嘴角弯起的弧度刚刚好，带上了一丝发自内心的怜悯。

“放心”

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——


	14. 【十四】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 行完穷途  
>  展露我本性
> 
> 📼适配BGM : 生于忧患 by kolor  
>  —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —

出人命倒也不至于，但如果让他还能在自己面前耀武扬威直立着离开，他郑云龙就白混了这么久。

郑云龙把被子掀开，舒展了一下四肢，慢悠悠下了床，王晰看着正盯着枕头旁边那被自己拿过来的一套叠得整整齐齐的西服的郑云龙，又看见床头柜上还没被打开的保温饭盒，被此刻的郑云龙完全忽视，王晰稍微犹豫了一下还是意有所指地开口，

“这个…我是等你吃完还是……？”

“啊……” 郑云龙反应了一下，顺着王晰的眼神看过去才出现一副恍然大悟的样子，他随意地摆了摆手

“不用，丢了吧”

郑云龙移开眼神，转而笑着看向王晰 : “今天中午我请晰哥吃饭吧。”

他的语气中甚至带上了一点轻快，其脸色转变之快，让王晰都有些没反应过来。

“行，那哥给你办出院手续去，你收拾好了就下楼，我接你回俱乐部”

王晰说完就转身离开了病房，郑云龙的手勾着鞋带，在手指上绕着认真地给自己系鞋带，在最后拉紧活结的那一刹那使劲一拉，其用力程度使得他骨节分明的手几乎要暴起青筋，郑云龙心里隐藏了很久的怒气才稍微展现出来，但在报复这一类事情上，他一向沉得住气，郑云龙起身穿上外套，正了正自己的衣领，把床头柜上阿云嘎送来的饭盒整个直接往旁边的垃圾桶里一丢，然后把手插/进裤袋里往楼下走去，他面色红润，丝毫没有大病初愈的虚弱感，反而有一种从深渊中爬出来重见光明的解脱。

虽说是请王晰吃饭，但王晰却生拉硬拽着郑云龙去了郑云龙自己喜欢吃的一家饭店，他熟练的选菜点单操作让郑云龙心中一暖，可这一点点的温暖在郑云龙听见王晰说查出来了些什么的时候消失殆尽，郑云龙的眼神逐渐变得冰冷，郑云龙自己也知道，这件事他其实原本应该自己来查的，他本应该自己动手把这件事查的水落石出，可王晰不肯，王晰打心眼里心疼他弟弟，他不想让郑云龙再受二次伤害，不想让郑云龙回忆起那天的点点滴滴，所以他一手揽下此事，避过其中繁杂的过程，只来告诉郑云龙结果。

王晰告诉郑云龙，那天害他的人是阿云嘎新收的那个男孩，至于那个给他送酒的男孩，只不过是因为被他时常照顾着所以给他当了枪使。

郑云龙放下筷子，抽出一张纸巾把嘴擦干净，伸手把服务员招了过来，

“买单。”

在等服务员打印发票的时候，郑云龙压下心中怒火，仍然不忘给处处无微不至照顾他的王晰留一条退路，

“晰哥，我先自己回去，你在这慢慢吃着，你过一两个小时再回去，到时候来给我收个场就好。”

王晰明白郑云龙话语背后的意思，他夹了一块肉到自己嘴里 : “去吧。”

  
郑云龙很快回了俱乐部，他大摇大摆地从正门进去，像是在给所有人宣告，他回来了，俱乐部里有常规的活动和表演，但大多数都是在晚上，而此刻他下午回来，俱乐部里基本全都是自己人。在郑云龙走进来的时候，大厅里几个小服务员直接被他阴冷的表情吓得怔在原地，还好他们知道这位大红人一向遵循人不犯我我不犯人的原则，虽然不和人亲近，但也以礼待人，所以才小心翼翼上前搭了话，

“龙哥，你回来了”

“嗯”

郑云龙环视四周，没有找到自己想找的目标，凑近一个小服务员的耳旁，说了一个名字，然后微直起身，

“让他去楼上301，找阿云嘎”

年轻的小服务员赶忙应了郑云龙的话，刚刚转身准备去通知那人，突然意识到什么之后感觉却一股凉风从背后阴森森地吹来，他忍不住打了个寒战。

找阿云嘎吗？

他清楚的记得，阿云嘎已经有很久没有在俱乐部里出现过了。

而301，明明是郑云龙和阿云嘎的专属房间。

他心里打着鼓试探着回了头，却正对上郑云龙嘴角那带着一丝弧度的诡异笑容，郑云龙看着他恐惧的表情把下巴稍微往上一扬，小服务生的心猛然间漏了一拍，他迅速回过头，一句话也不敢多问，这样神情的郑云龙，只是一个动作，就可以把他吓得双腿发软，他只能在心里反复提醒自己，郑云龙是真的不能惹的存在。

他只得心虚的装作什么都不知道，敲开郑云龙指定的那个男孩的房间，他被吓得面色已经有些苍白，却尽力想让自己看起来没那么不同寻常，他平稳自己的呼吸和房间里正玩着手机打发无聊时间的人说，

“咳…嗯……阿云嘎先生在301等您”

传达完这句话之后，小服务员再也抵不住压力，转头就跑。他根本就没想过是不是应该好意提醒男孩些什么，因为早在男孩被阿云嘎一句话收下了之后，他就知道他龙哥不可能放任这个男孩在阿云嘎身边搔首弄姿，毕竟阿云嘎在圈里一向炙手可热，想和他建立关系的人一抓一大把，自己也曾是其中一员，而郑云龙能把住阿云嘎的心，和阿云嘎成为长期固定关系，又把接近他的人尽数踢开……在这个过程里，郑云龙暗地里不知使了多少手段，所以，既然郑云龙都发话了，他也不担心自己后面会不会被男孩记恨上，估计今天过后，俱乐部里就再没这男孩的存在了。

窝在床上玩手机的男孩根本没听出刚刚来通知的那个服务生声音里有什么不对劲的地方，他在听见阿云嘎三个字时直接乱了心绪，他觉得莫大的欣喜包围着自己。因为自从那天之后，他就再也没有见过阿云嘎一面了，他以为……阿云嘎再也不会来找他了，这一切仍然变成了对郑云龙的憎恶，他甚至在后悔自己没有做得再绝一点。

他后来也隐约知道了自己可能是当了阿云嘎转移情绪的工具，可虽然阿云嘎从来没有碰过他，但他却无时无刻不在渴望着被阿云嘎占有，现如今他听见来的人说阿云嘎就在楼上等他的这一刻，他几乎就要跳起来去找阿云嘎。

男孩带着抑制不住的喜悦跑上楼。连门也不敲就直接把门打开了。

可是他发现房间里空无一人，他迷茫着往前走了两步，灯虽然开着，可是他依然没看见任何人的存在。

“砰！”

身后一声巨响传来，男孩被震得抖了一下，他在慌忙中回过头，一眼就看见了郑云龙看着他似笑非笑的表情，郑云龙把手从门上移下来，将房门彻彻底底锁住，他危险的眯起眼睛，一言不发，只是一步一步向呆滞的男孩走过来。

男孩那勉勉强强上了一米八的个子在187的郑云龙面前被压得没有喘/息的余地，他一瞬间连反抗都忘记了，被郑云龙逼得一步步后退，前些日子郑云龙带给他的阴影还时不时在脑海里徘徊，自己的嫉妒心烧起来了却忍不住去把郑云龙害惨，只是他没想到，郑云龙那么快就知道了是自己做的，还居然能这么快就找上来。

在男孩还没从惊喜转惊吓的过程中出来的时候，郑云龙抬起长腿一脚就一点没收力的踹在男孩小腹上，男孩感觉自己小腹上一阵剧痛袭来，当他缓过来的时候，他已经被郑云龙一脚踹在了地上，正好摔在房间里正中间沙发的前方不远处，他抬头看见郑云龙正居高临下地看着他，

“你干什……啊！”

他的话说到一半，反射性想要直起来的身体被郑云龙踩在脚底直接重新压了回去，郑云龙毫不留情一脚踩在他胸膛上，语气里尽是玩味，

“别装傻，你做了什么你自己知道”

男孩并不回话，被郑云龙压制着的身体还在不停地反抗，郑云龙不耐烦地啧了一声，身后的手里早已拿好了手/铐，郑云龙使劲拉开地上不断挣扎的人的手，脚上愈加使力，他哐当一声把这不安分的手扣在了沙发腿上，才不慌不忙的直起腰身，重新整理了一下自己的衣服，看着下面胡乱扭动但奈何姿势刁钻根本起不了身只能在地面上折腾的男孩，郑云龙面无表情，而这男孩虽然没法起身，但却还是不知收敛的破口大骂，随便什么脏字都冒了出来，郑云龙皱起眉头转身拿了一个口球就塞/进了男孩正滔滔不绝的嘴里，耳边一下就只剩下了含糊不清的咒骂声。

郑云龙慢慢蹲下身子，一边眉毛优雅的挑起，他毫不躲闪的看着男孩恶狠狠的眼神，指腹在男孩脸上轻轻划过，他仔细盯着男孩的脸看了一会儿，

“的确好看”，郑云龙的声音低沉了几分 : “可惜你过于自信了”

“你根本就不是他喜欢的类型”

他摸上男孩的头发，强硬的按着他的头，却用着给他抚顺头发的动作，男孩稍微一别过头反抗就被他再次狠狠按回去，郑云龙审判一样的声音继续在男孩头顶响起，

“你抢错了人，更惹错了人”

郑云龙松开男孩的头发，几秒钟之后，郑云龙拿着两瓶红酒重新出现在了男孩眼前，他目不转睛地看着眼底闪过畏惧的男孩，

“都说，狗咬了你一口，你就不要再咬回去……”

郑云龙一手把男孩的头强势地扳向自己，男孩的抵抗没有发挥一点作用，他在郑云龙面前根本毫无还手之力。郑云龙的嘴唇几乎就贴在男孩耳朵上，滚烫的气流里是郑云龙冷得彻骨的声音，

“可我偏偏就要咬回去”

“啊不……” 郑云龙移开嘴唇，自顾自地说 : “应该是礼尚往来嘛”

郑云龙把红酒拿在自己手上，两指夹着瓶颈上下掂了掂，他的表情有些扭曲，

“那天你请我喝的酒，真的很不好喝，可是没关系，这两瓶是阿云嘎带过来的，你应该会很喜欢吧”

郑云龙停顿了一下，嫌弃的看着男孩被口球撑开的嘴角不停地往下流口水的模样。

“你上面的嘴看来喝不了了，不如用下面这张嘴吧？”

男孩瞬间瞪大了眼睛，全身开始颤抖，嘴里发出呜呜的声音，眼睛里已经带上了泪花，

郑云龙一把扯下男孩的裤子和内裤，不屑于触碰男孩的皮肤，也不往他身下私密部位看一眼，打开酒瓶就直接把瓶口堵在男孩穴/口上，瓶口直径并不是很大，在流出几滴红酒之后瓶口就被顺利塞进去了一小截，红酒开始不停地往男孩身体里灌，他感觉到身下男孩强烈的反抗，他的身体拼命的往前移，后面一缩一缩的，险些让瓶口滑出来。

这让郑云龙直接笑了出来，他好笑的看着男孩无谓的躲闪，手上的动作更加嚣张起来，他的声音淡淡的在男孩耳边回荡。

“你再往回收一下，我就能欣赏到玻璃碎在你里面的声音了。”

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——


	15. 【十五】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 对不起  
>  是我的犹豫让你受委屈
> 
> 📼适配BGM : 没有你的冬季 by阿云嘎  
>  —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —

语毕，郑云龙明显感觉到男孩一直在扭动的身体停滞了下来，再也不敢做出剧烈的反抗动作，他的双腿开始颤抖，被手铐铐住的手腕因为他持续的挣扎而变得通红，郑云龙拿着瓶身毫不留情地往里面转动，冰凉的瓶颈连带着他内/壁的肉一起转动，激起男孩喉咙里更加锐利的尖叫，瓶口把男孩身后那处紧紧堵住，酒瓶里的酒已经不知道进去了多少。

郑云龙觉得自己的腿蹲得有些麻了，正好他也玩得有些累了，看着男孩狼狈的样子和他流了满脸的眼泪，郑云龙毫无兴趣，他一下拔出酒瓶，一瞬间，红酒从男孩收不住的后//穴/里源源不断的流出来，这些酒尽数流在白色的绒毛地毯上，一点点扩散，晕开，将一大片地毯都染成了红褐色。

郑云龙脑袋里不由得一震，他一手拿着酒瓶呆愣在原地，他突然有一种想要干呕的感觉，那被自己封存起来的记忆又无法抑制地冲进脑海，他近距离的看着眼前这红褐色的一大片，郑云龙心中惊觉，这一番情景……竟果真像极了…那天的自己。

一阵恶寒过后，郑云龙眼中的恨意完全浮现出来，他死死盯着男孩还在不停地颤抖的身体，像恶狼盯上自己的食物，他起身把已经已经没了一半液体的酒瓶放在不远处的桌子上，拉开柜子，把一个大容量的guan//肠/器直接丢在男孩面前。

男孩在思想混乱中有些迷茫的仰头看着郑云龙，在意识到东西这是做什么用的之后，男孩细碎的声音猛然升了好几个度，他的声音被口球堵在喉咙里，喊得嗓子都快哑了，但在郑云龙耳朵里听来却十分悦耳，男孩现在惊恐畏惧的样子，让郑云龙非常享受。

他看了看男孩哭红的眼睛，转身拿过一个高脚杯，悠然坐在沙发里，他翘起二郎腿，一边慢慢用开瓶器开着另一瓶红酒，一边用一种闲聊家常的语气对男孩说，

“不用喊了，今天除非我满意为止，你都出不了这个房门”

郑云龙把刚开的红酒往自己的高脚杯里倒了一小杯，只浅浅地盖过了酒杯底部，他拿起手里的高脚杯，晃了晃里面的红酒，凑到嘴边抿了一口，把几乎还是全满的红酒瓶往脚边一放，

“剩下这瓶，就别让我帮你了”

  
………

当阿云嘎走进俱乐部的时候，他发现俱乐部里异常的安静，所有人连喘气都似乎变得轻了一些，所有看见他的人都慌慌张张避开他的眼神，阿云嘎正想硬拉一个人过来问问郑云龙在哪，一个比较面生的男孩就朝他急急忙忙跑了过来，他有些上气不接下气，脸色一片煞白，

“先生您快去救救我哥吧！”

男孩情急之下用力拽着阿云嘎的衣袖，对上阿云嘎的眼睛时才害怕地松开手往后退了一步，转而手足无措的站在原地。

“ ？” 

阿云嘎还处于状况外，他今天照常去给郑云龙送饭，只是今天格外的紧张，因为他这段时间里，已经对一直被郑云龙牵动心弦的自己见怪不怪，现在的他就连看到这饭盒里的菜剩得多了都能胡思乱想大半天，而他不再躲避这种感觉，阿云嘎在心里无声的承认了自己的爱，他真的忍不住想要见见郑云龙，他有太多话想对郑云龙说了，他试探着让护士帮他问一句，可是护士出了房间却带给了他否定的答复。

他在外面等了许久，都不见护士把吃过的饭盒送回给他，阿云嘎抑制住自己直接冲进病房找郑云龙的冲动，坐在椅子上安静的等了很久，却等来护士告诉他病人早就已经办理完出院手续的消息，郑云龙早就走了，阿云嘎才敢推开自己一直碰都不敢碰一下的病房门，床上已经空无一人，更为刺眼的，是躺在垃圾桶里特别明显的保温饭盒，阿云嘎本以为时间长了，郑云龙就会从这样的小事里知道自己现在是真的想要对他好，可是阿云嘎终于发现以前那个好哄的郑云龙已经不在了，他以为自己这种无言的道歉久而久之一定会奏效，可是郑云龙早就不是那个给一巴掌再给一个甜枣就能哄回来的郑云龙了。

阿云嘎拖着沉重的步伐出了医院，他有想过是不是能去郑云龙家找他，可是他现在才尴尬的发现，原来他从来没问过郑云龙住在哪里，环境是不是还过得去，设施又是否齐全，当然，他也从来没告诉郑云龙他家住在哪里，

阿云嘎自嘲的笑了起来，这可不就是自己以前理想中的最佳效果吗，副业是副业，怎么可以带入生活，他的那些被，又怎么配进入他的生活。

但是他现在后悔了，他甚至想卑躬屈膝地求着郑云龙回来，回到他的身边，无论用什么方法。

可他又绝望的意识到，郑云龙，已经不愿意了。

阿云嘎不知道郑云龙的家在哪里，他们的交集一直都仅限于俱乐部，明明是在他面前脱衣服的关系，却止步于那间房间里，王晰的电话他也一直没打通，所以阿云嘎只能去俱乐部等着，他只知道，他哪怕是干等着，也一定要等到郑云龙，他有满腔的爱意憋在心底，只要郑云龙还愿意给他一个机会。

他本以为自己去俱乐部多半是徒劳无功，此刻却有些懵逼的被一个没见过几次的男孩揪着衣袖让他救人，阿云嘎不知道什么时候自己居然还承担起救人的职责了？

“ ？” 

“什么？为什么要我救？”

阿云嘎面前眼睛都红了的男孩畏畏缩缩的张口，

“因为……龙哥他…只有您能……”

男孩被阿云嘎瞬间一下捏住了肩膀，他看见阿云嘎脸上急剧变化的神情，被吓得后退了半步，阿云嘎的手劲尤其的大，捏在他骨头上，让他想躲都躲不开，疼得几乎要冒出眼泪来，他第一次听见阿云嘎如此不正常的声音，几乎是低吼着出来的。

“他在哪！”

“301……他把……”

他把我哥关进去两个小时了。

阿云嘎根本没给男孩把话说完的机会，把他往旁边随便一推就往楼上大步走去，他没弄清楚自己要救谁什么的，他只是听到了郑云龙，这就已经足以让他发狂。

阿云嘎很快到了门前，却再次停在原地，他又开始犹豫，又开始全身静止，他知道了他这些天来心心念念的郑云龙此刻就在这房间里。

阿云嘎心一横，这次他发誓他再也不要就这样隔着一道门最后黯然离开，他抬起手，近乎颤抖着轻轻敲了敲门，他没来得及深思为什么郑云龙出了医院就直接来了这里，也没去仔细想为什么郑云龙现在会在楼上的301，可如果他愿意静下来听一听房间里的声音，就会知道此刻房间里发生着什么。

他得偿所愿，郑云龙真的几步走过来给他开了门，门被开了一条缝，他终于看见了郑云龙，他看见郑云龙手里拿着一杯只剩下最后一口的红酒，正坦然自若的看着他，郑云龙一仰头喝光了这一杯，性/感得不得了的喉结上下滚动着。这一刻，阿云嘎不知道自己是不是产生了错觉，他竟然觉得郑云龙在对他笑，只是这笑怎么看怎么怪异，怎么看怎么陌生，带着讥讽，还带着玩味。阿云嘎一时说不出任何话，但此刻近在咫尺的郑云龙却从容开了口，

“好久不见，你的人我借来处理一下私事，不介意吧？”

不等阿云嘎反应过来，郑云龙微微侧身，把门开得更大了一些，有意无意地将房间里自己刚刚的杰作展示给门外的人看，阿云嘎的目光被房间里地毯上那一大片触目惊心的红色吸引过去，一个被折腾的不像样的人趴在地上，身后的隐秘部位全都一览无余，那人自己的手指紧紧塞在自己的私处里，可是他的私处却一直在往外溢出断断续续的红色液体，腿上，手上，全都是干涸的红色液体，他整个人都在肉眼可见的颤抖，在手铐上挣扎过度的手腕上已经有真正的鲜血在往下流，一道又一道的血顺着手臂流下来，阿云嘎心里一惊，饶是他，也被此刻的情形震到了。 

阿云嘎终于知道刚刚那个男孩要他救谁了。

趴在地上的人已经疼得连郑云龙开门的声音都听不见了，他甚至不知道他自以为也许会来救他的阿云嘎已经出现在他的身后，他只知道郑云龙在他面前把酒一瓶瓶拿下来，还有郑云龙最后和他说的那句话，郑云龙像在玩游戏一样对他说， 

“你漏出来一滴，我就再开一瓶，反正他的酒够多，绝对够你喝个尽兴。”

所以他最后只好把没被铐住的那只手伸进自己那处，把所有的手指拼命往里面挤，用自己的手去堵住流出来的酒。

酒也许是堵住了，可他身体里的红酒里面，是不是被他自己弄得掺进了血，关于这一点，郑云龙已经懒得知道。

或许郑云龙相比于阿云嘎更可怕的点就在于，阿云嘎在头脑发热时的确会失控做出一些出格的事，其他时候往往掌握着分寸，但郑云龙不一样，他可以在非常清醒的情况下，不带一点心软地做出旁人想都不敢想的事情，在做完之后还能面不改色心不跳。

郑云龙还在不咸不淡的说话，一字一句皆是用刀狠狠刻在阿云嘎心上。

“放心，不是血”

郑云龙甚至安慰一样地拍了拍阿云嘎的肩，言语里尽是讽刺。

“我没你那么有创意”

阿云嘎被郑云龙噎得一句话也说不出来。

郑云龙绕过阿云嘎直接往外面走，阿云嘎有那么一瞬间想要进去照看一下这个男孩，可当阿云嘎听见郑云龙的皮鞋有规律的踏地声音在耳边慢慢变小，他的整颗心都要被郑云龙的离开牵着走，他心里一慌，恍然反应过来之后根本顾不上男孩，人不仅没进房间，连房间门都没顺手给他带上就连忙跟上了郑云龙的步伐。 

男孩的确爱错了人，因为他爱的人生性绝情，也因为他不是郑云龙。

不远处的阿云嘎不管不顾地抓住郑云龙的手腕，硬生生把郑云龙拉住，两人都停在了原地，

“大龙，我……”

“别这么叫我，松手”

郑云龙阴冷的眼神瞟过阿云嘎的脸，低头看了看阿云嘎紧抓着自己的手，示意阿云嘎松开，而阿云嘎看着郑云龙又想要离开，抓着他的手更加用力，直到他听见郑云龙的骨头响了一声，他才意识到自己把郑云龙抓疼了，阿云嘎立刻松开了一点，就是这一点，郑云龙手稍微往外一抽就脱离了阿云嘎，他转回头继续往前走去，阿云嘎早已忘记了房间里还有个谁，他只是在郑云龙身后默默的跟着，一直下了楼。

他们一前一后的走着，从刚刚郑云龙疏远冷淡的抽出手那一下之后，阿云嘎自觉的往后退了一些，他小心的维持着他们之间的距离，生怕自己离得太近惹郑云龙生气，那他就连跟着他都做不到了。

好在，郑云龙就好像不知道自己身后还有个阿云嘎，并没有呵斥他滚开，但阿云嘎心里却知道，这怕是因为郑云龙根本不在乎他了。他一直在郑云龙身后走着，他不奢求郑云龙能回头看他一眼，他只是想要多看看郑云龙，哪怕是背影也没关系。

  
—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——


	16. 【十六】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 来摧毁这段感情  
>  再刺痛我的真心 
> 
>   
>  📼适配BGM : 真爱乐章 by声入人心男团  
>  —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

阿云嘎一步一步跟着郑云龙，跟得那么理所应当，仿佛一切都是安排好的一样，好像事情就应该这样发展，除了追在他身后，脑海里竟不再有第二个选择。 

在郑云龙住院的时候，阿云嘎天天往医院跑，自知离他离得近一些，心里的躁郁不安就平静了许多，从那个让他刻骨铭心的晚上开始，阿云嘎把自己脱离出以前的生活，他找回自己的理智，拨开心中迷雾，看透了自己的心思，终于看见了自己混乱不堪的心墙背后，是怎样一片澄澈明亮。

阿云嘎心知那些施加在郑云龙身上的伤害已经无法抹去，不论郑云龙往后是什么态度，他都想把最温柔最真实的自己袒露给郑云龙，他不求郑云龙即刻回心转意，就算只是让他出出气，阿云嘎也是求之不得，可阿云嘎的后悔终究是来得晚了些。

郑云龙不愿再被动承受这一切。

郑云龙爱得太苦，他冷淡惯了，语气总是轻飘飘的，可他的爱却过于沉重，重得坠下去了就再不可轻易捡起。

阿云嘎随着郑云龙走进他住的小区，离俱乐部不远，算不上高档但属于舒适型小区，这是他第一次贴近郑云龙的生活，他开始贪恋这短短的一小段路，这一小段时间，祈望着郑云龙走得再慢一点，让自己再多一些安静的看着他的时间，他甚至开始盘算着自己有没有机会和郑云龙说上几句话，无论是解释，道歉，还是别的。

郑云龙并不知道阿云嘎心里打算，他只是有条不紊的迈着步子，直接上了电梯，一直走到了自己门前。郑云龙一如往常地开门，对自己身后的人完全置若罔闻，他抬脚迈进房间的同时，反手把门轻轻一带，连一个侧脸也没有留给身后欲言又止的那一人。

落锁的声音响起，阿云嘎和初冬的寒气一起被关在了门外。

阿云嘎看着紧闭的门，他知道，这是他罪有应得。

他知道自己伤郑云龙极深，他自以为慷慨给予给郑云龙的，一直只有不平等的关系，他手握沾血匕首，剖开郑云龙的胸膛，将那颗鲜血淋漓的真心放在手中随意把玩，滚烫的鲜血从指缝间流下，直到不再跳动。他就着习惯性的深情拥抱，用绝情的语言将郑云龙刀刀凌迟，他从来看不见郑云龙心中苦楚，只觉他爱得卑贱，爱得千篇一律又毫不值钱，阿云嘎低估了郑云龙对他的爱，也低估了郑云龙在他自己心中的地位。

门后再也没有传来一丝声音，阿云嘎在门口像雕塑一样呆立着，他只能感受到手腕上秒钟的移动，时间一点点流逝，指针一圈一圈转动，他看着眼前这一扇门，等待并不难熬，无休止没有尽头的等待才折磨人心。

许久，阿云嘎咬了咬后槽牙，牵动着脸部肌肉一起移动，瘦削的脸上带上了一丝无奈，的确，这段时间，是他错的彻底，既然他没有机会开口和郑云龙说对不起，那就……用最简单的方式好了。他长呼出一口气，做好了决定，他像是放弃了什么，但好在同时又拾起了些什么更重要的东西。

阿云嘎往后退了两步，对着郑云龙的房门，紧盯着前方，身体重心缓慢下移，膝盖弯曲单膝跪地，紧接着另一只腿也跟着跪了下去，他的腿分开到同肩宽的位置，是一个很标准的跪姿，对，是他教过郑云龙的跪姿。他的双膝只隔了一层薄薄的西裤跪在冰冷的瓷砖地板上，坚硬的地板硌着他的骨头，透骨的凉意渗入膝盖，阿云嘎反而把身体直了直，阿云嘎自己心里再清楚不过，作为一个主，他跪下的膝盖，丢掉的不止是自尊，还有他高高在上的身份。

他甘愿放弃对这场游戏所有的掌控，只为了能拾起对郑云龙的爱。

这层楼住的不止郑云龙一个人，走廊里也十分明亮，随着时间推移，阿云嘎的手心开始冒汗，心跳也越来越剧烈，他不知道自己身后的走廊上什么时候会出现下一个人，是指指点点还是惊恐避开，阿云嘎狠了狠心，闭上眼睛默默祈祷着。

他在赌，赌郑云龙心软的那一瞬间，真情实感也好，被当成苦肉计也罢，他都要试一试。

阿云嘎跪了很久，比他想象中还要久得多，久到他双腿不住地颤抖，身体也跟着歪歪斜斜，他是个主，只懂得教别人怎样跪得标准，自己倒是从来没尝过这种滋味，当他抱着跪到腿废掉的心并且已经认定了郑云龙不可能给他开门的时候，眼前的门突然就被打开了，他以为自己出现了幻觉，眨了两下眼睛才发现郑云龙的脸真实的出现他面前，准确的说，是在他的上方，阿云嘎仰头看着郑云龙，眼神湿漉漉的对上去，却只触碰到了郑云龙眼中浅浅的一层冰冷，

“你知道你后面的摄像头是开着的吗？”

阿云嘎知道，可他管不了这些了，被别人认出来，或者成为明天的新闻头条，他都顾及不了了。

“大龙，跟我回家吧。”

他看见郑云龙的眉头皱了起来，眼底暗了几分，转身就要走，阿云嘎顾不上自己僵硬中带着刺痛的膝盖，急忙往前挪了两步，全是汗的双手死死抓住郑云龙冰凉的手，像抓住了救命稻草。

“不……带我回家…可以吗”

阿云嘎最后一个字的尾音已经抖得不成样，郑云龙猛的甩开他的手，不再看阿云嘎一眼，转身进了房间，只有阿云嘎的手还停留在半空中，他看见郑云龙直直地往房间里走，却没有关上门。

阿云嘎的心几乎就要从嗓子眼里蹦出来，他慌忙扶着墙站起来，跟着进了郑云龙的房间。

而郑云龙似乎只负责给他开门，依旧是一句话也不多说，完全就是他在外人面前惜字如金的样子，若偏要深究和外人有什么不同，可能只是多了一层厌恶。

阿云嘎看着坐在椅子上的郑云龙，心道自己既然本就是来认错的，那便认得彻底些吧，他在郑云龙面前再次跪下，自己双手解开了皮带和裤链，裤子顺着臀腿下移，他把皮带放在郑云龙面前的桌子上，转身背过郑云龙，把自己身后从未被光顾过的部位摆在郑云龙眼前，一动不动，

他听见郑云龙的声音从后方幽幽地传来

“你什么意思？”

“对不起。” 阿云嘎言简意赅。

郑云龙饶有趣味地看着阿云嘎光裸的身后，他觉得事情开始变得更加有趣了起来。

“啧，怎么……主人，这是想换换身份吗？”

“如果你想……”

阿云嘎补了一句。

“你想怎么样都可以。” 

身后的郑云龙没有任何动作，也闭上了嘴，只是静静地看着眼前跪在地上的阿云嘎，他虽然不太清楚为什么自从那件事之后阿云嘎对他的态度就发生了彻底的逆转，但他再也不需要阿云嘎这份过于昂贵的爱了，他承受不起，可他的确有个问题，想要得到一个答案，虽然已经无关痛痒，但既然人自己送上了门，他问问也无妨。他想知道除去那个男孩的算计，这段日子里，他到底为什么要这样对待自己，真的就是仅仅因为自己有所僭越，就要把这一层又一层的伤往他身上盖。

归根结底，自己也许只是想听他亲口承认一句那是爱。

“为什么操/我？” 郑云龙忽然问出声。

“………” 

阿云嘎脑子里刚刚组织好的一堆道歉解释的话语被郑云龙一句话给问懵了，他维持着姿势僵在原地。

很快，阿云嘎的迟疑惹怒了郑云龙，郑云龙猛然站了起来，他瞬间加大的声音从嗓子里吼了出来，

“我问你为什么操/我！”

啪！

郑云龙卯足了力气的一下抽在阿云嘎的臀峰上，郑云龙怎么也没有想到自己会有一天拿着皮带往别人身上抽，这人，还是自己口口声声叫了那么久的主人。

阿云嘎也被郑云龙这突然来的一下怔住了，他自认自己手黑，可郑云龙这全力一甩下来自己也是有点撑不住，他还没缓过来，郑云龙反手又是一下。

啪！  
啪！

………

郑云龙本来就不是主，也压根没有什么这方面的素养可言，他只是发泄似的往阿云嘎身上落皮带，有几下都狠狠地抽在阿云嘎腰间，把他腰上脆弱的地方都抽得发紫，皮带有时候竖着落下去，直接让皮肤上多了几道血痕，阿云嘎咬着牙一声不吭，想等郑云龙宣泄完了，自己能喘上气了再说话，没想到郑云龙却对他的沉默越来越不满，每一下都用尽全力不带停顿地甩下去，阿云嘎这才切身体会到不嗜痛的人在这个过程里会有多痛苦。

啪！  
啪！

郑云龙根本就没有停下来的意思，手上的力气不知道为何怎么也用不完，仿佛自己以前所有的委屈都找到了一个宣泄地，但阿云嘎有些受不住了，他耳边又听见郑云龙持续不断的逼问。

啪！  
“为什么……”

啪！  
“为什么！”

“因为……”

阿云嘎的声音气若游丝的飘出来，郑云龙闻言停了手。

阿云嘎如实回答 : “我吃醋了。” 

郑云龙好像得到了他要的答案，他梦寐以求的答案，他意识到原来……原来阿云嘎也有心，也会吃醋，但他又觉得悲哀，他在阿云嘎身下妥协忍让，藏起自己的獠牙，不敢在他面前表现出一丝不同寻常，只敢在暗地里撕心裂肺，而他阿云嘎可当真是厉害，吃醋了就什么都不用顾虑，想怎么施加痛苦就怎么来，不知为何，郑云龙只觉得这答案在火上浇油。

“呵，你吃醋了……” 

“你吃醋所以我就得受着，为什么你和那些人搞在一起的时候我就只能忍着。”

“………”

阿云嘎又无话可说了，他亏欠郑云龙的太多，竟已无从偿还。

郑云龙看着阿云嘎裸/露出来的皮肤上一片紫红，除了觉得恐怖骇人之外没有任何其他的感觉，最后一下，郑云龙把皮带甩手丢到阿云嘎身上，看到阿云嘎身上一颤，

“我不是虐待狂，我没兴趣，你走吧。”

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——


	17. 【十七】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我就似被世人常厌弃  
>  并未可拥抱一瞬间相恋趣味
> 
>   
>  📼适配BGM : 厌弃 by许廷铿  
>  —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

郑云龙刚刚紧紧握着皮带扣的手掌里留下了一个长方形的痕迹，因为攥得太紧，皮带扣的尖角甚至扎进了手心的肉里，没有见血但也红得可怕，他隐隐的感觉到有些疼，郑云龙坐回椅子里，他满眼心疼的看着自己的右手，用另一只手给自己慢慢揉着，还在上面轻轻地吹了吹。

他对面前的人置之不理，淡淡的瞟过一眼阿云嘎，仿佛刚刚发生的一切与自己无关。完全忽视阿云嘎此刻身后的那一片凄惨，阿云嘎身后的皮肤早已高高肿起，青紫的痕迹在他臀上反复重叠，臀峰上最严重的地方已经渗出了一层组织液，只要再稍微来几下，马上就能破皮见血，郑云龙没像现在这样上手打过人，他拿捏不准力度也不没想过要收力，他在阿云嘎这里得不到任何报仇的快/感，他只觉得这个过程实在是单调而无聊，简直糟透了。

郑云龙欣然下了逐客令，只等阿云嘎自己走，可惜阿云嘎还留在原地没有一点动静，像是根本没有听见郑云龙的话一样，气氛变得僵持起来，但郑云龙有的是时间等，在这个过程里，郑云龙甚至起身去咖啡机旁边给自己倒了一杯咖啡。

明明是自己一直喝的咖啡，但他觉得这杯咖啡比以往任何时候都要苦，入口咽下皆是苦涩，没有一丝醇香，他从前不太习惯往这里面加糖，觉得这样就失去了咖啡原本的味道，如今他回过神一看，桌上杯子旁边却已经开了好几袋白砂糖。

可是糖已经加进去了，他嘴里的咖啡还是那么苦。

渐渐的郑云龙有些不耐烦了，他刚忍不住想把自己的话再重复一遍，就看见阿云嘎捡起了掉落在他膝盖旁边的皮带，郑云龙本以为这人终于肯走了，却不想阿云嘎将皮带反手一握，精准的握在距离皮带扣不远处的地方，用另一只手撑回地上，别着手一下打在自己身后。

极其清脆的一声响在房间里，皮带扣准确无误的打在他自己身后最严重的地方，力度之大让他的臀峰一下就出了血，阿云嘎经验老道，他知道怎么样打最疼，也知道打在哪里最疼，刚刚被郑云龙打过一轮的地方再被坚硬的金属扣咬上，一下就把刚刚所有的疼痛再次唤醒起来，只是郑云龙没想到，阿云嘎对别人狠，对自己却也是真狠。

阿云嘎就像感觉不到疼一样，一下接着一下往自己身后落去，臀上的颜色也在慢慢加深，他越发狠的下手，也还是一声不吭，只有颤抖的手臂暴露着他的忍耐，他没有办法把自己给予郑云龙的那些疼痛收回，他只是想帮郑云龙还回来，用自己的身体为郑云龙讨回些什么，那些自己施加在他身上的痛苦，他也想来一次，若能侥幸让郑云龙心里解气些舒服些，就算脱一层皮也无妨。

阿云嘎一直没换手，金属扣一直落在左边臀部上，相比之下，右边郑云龙留下的伤竟然显得没那么严重了。

直到一滴血顺着他肿胀的臀峰流下来，从臀腿交接处往下滑落，最后停留在膝弯的时候，一只手猛然抓住了他的手腕，死死的箍着他还在往后甩的手，捏得他骨头都几乎要碎掉，郑云龙带着自己也搞不清楚的莫名的怒气出现在阿云嘎后面，一下把阿云嘎手里的皮带扯掉，然后重重的甩在地板上，打破了阿云嘎对自己机械般的酷/刑，郑云龙一把揪起阿云嘎的领子，强迫他的脸转向自己，眼神对上的那一瞬间，郑云龙才看到，阿云嘎已经泪流满面，脆弱的神情袒露在他的脸上，换来了郑云龙眼中稍纵即逝的惊诧，他没有见过阿云嘎哭出来的样子。 

阿云嘎的确真的在认认真真给郑云龙道歉，因为他根本想不到除了像现在这样，他还能有什么方式去直白的向郑云龙表达自己的歉意，可是这在郑云龙眼里却变了味，他不觉得这是什么道歉，他甚至觉得阿云嘎这是在炫耀，他觉得阿云嘎的一举一动都好像在对自己说 : 看，你还是会心疼。 

不过是用他大张旗鼓又莫名其妙的自我虐待，仗着自己对他曾经的爱变相的继续欺负自己。

在短暂的惊诧过后，郑云龙黑了脸，他觉得阿云嘎可真是耍得一手好手段，连如何逼自己心疼都算计得刚好，阿云嘎不可能不知道，在所有被的心里，他的主都是不容侵犯完美无瑕的，郑云龙不可能眼看着他自虐下去，他揪着阿云嘎的衣领把他往上提了一点，郑云龙咬牙切齿的问，

“我看你是来我这找刺激了啊，换身份的游戏好玩吗”

啪！

郑云龙毫无预兆的一巴掌往阿云嘎脸上扇过去。

“主人既然想玩，我自然奉陪。”

阿云嘎耳边嗡的一声，脸上火烧一样的迅速烫起来，他已经数不清郑云龙今天到底打破了他多少个第一次，他顾不得脸上的疼痛，也早就连生气的底气都失去了，从他跪下开始，就已经想好了，郑云龙要对他做什么，他都二话不说全盘接受。

阿云嘎接受郑云龙对他做的一切，但他依旧急切的想要吐露自己的心声，阿云嘎慌张的声音里不可避免的带上了一丝沙哑 : “不是的！”

然后阿云嘎的语气彻彻底底软了下来，

“对不起，是我错了。” 

“什么？” 郑云龙的声音又渐渐恢复了平淡。

阿云嘎有些口不择言的道着歉，“对不起…这段时间……真的对不起……”

对不起，关于这所有的一切，和没能学会如何好好爱你的我。

“哦？”

郑云龙喉咙里发出一个音节，刚刚毫不留情地扇在阿云嘎脸上的手此刻正慢慢抚上他的脸颊，他的脸被郑云龙捧在温热的手心里，热流侵入阿云嘎的皮肤，郑云龙认真端详着他的脸，用指腹把他脸上湿润的眼泪轻轻擦拭抹去，动作小心而轻柔，温柔得阿云嘎都要以为郑云龙这是心软原谅他了，可是阿云嘎偏偏太过了解郑云龙，郑云龙的温柔像面具一样挂在脸上，固然虚假，却足以骗过除阿云嘎以外的所有人。

阿云嘎看得见，郑云龙看向他的眼神还是一如既往的冰冷，他的手指从来就不是在给阿云嘎擦拭泪珠，他只是在欣赏自己刚刚的佳作，他指尖一寸一寸摸过去描绘着的轮廓，是阿云嘎脸上红色的指印。

你当初也是这样看着我的，对吗？你表面上施舍的虚假温柔，才是真正摧毁我的，最残忍的利刃。

郑云龙演这场戏演得太过瘾，他一向最擅长笑着把人推下地狱，他带着微笑看向阿云嘎，

“有用吗？”

“还是你觉得……你装可怜的样子，有多招人心疼。”

郑云龙一手把阿云嘎的领子松开，阿云嘎差点就直接坐了下去，他用手勉强撑着地才没有直接倒在地上。

阿云嘎定了定神，把郑云龙带刺的话琢磨过来又琢磨过去，奈何这话是如此简单易懂，再开口时，阿云嘎的声音里已经带上了隐约的哭腔。

“不是的，大龙…以前我不知道，是我错了，我那样是因为……”

阿云嘎咬了咬牙。

“是因为……我…爱上你了啊……”

………

郑云龙的身体明显的一怔，然后迅速离开了阿云嘎的视线范围，阿云嘎听见郑云龙让人绝望的声音在他身后响起，语气坚定而利落，没有一点拖泥带水。

“呵，我怎么敢奢求我的主人爱上我呢，阿云嘎，在你眼里，我不就是你的一条狗吗？”

郑云龙说的句句属实，阿云嘎当初的确就是这么教他的，阿云嘎也是这么做的，因为郑云龙喜欢了他，他就把这当成郑云龙滔天的罪过，如今听见郑云龙把这话摆在明面上，阿云嘎才发现所有的解释都显得那么虚伪。

“不是的，我是真的……”

“可是我不爱你了。”

郑云龙打断了阿云嘎的话，这句话他已经不想再听下去。他用一句话堵住了阿云嘎的嘴，然后给阿云嘎下了最终通牒。

“我没兴趣换个身份当主，也没兴趣和你继续玩下去，听懂了吗，听懂了就自己走。”

阿云嘎突然觉得今天发生的一切都失去了意义，似乎只是为了向他证明，郑云龙是真的不爱了。

阿云嘎不知道的是，在他背后，在他看不到的地方，一滴泪无法抑制地从郑云龙的眼睛里滑下来，划过他的脖颈，钻进他的衬衣里，藏得严严实实的，好像这一滴泪根本没有在这个世界上存在过。郑云龙靠在沙发里面，心里原本快要结痂的伤口又被撕裂开来。

原来，是爱的吗？

郑云龙静静的闭上双眼，他已经分不清自己是不爱了还是不敢爱了，他只知道阿云嘎要是再在这里待下去，多一分多一秒，自己还不知道会做出些什么自己都控制不住的事情。

比起阿云嘎，刚刚离开阿云嘎视线的郑云龙才更像是落荒而逃。

他生怕自己还对阿云嘎存留着一丝喜欢和心软，可是他早就承受不起了，无论是阿云嘎的不爱，还是阿云嘎的爱，他仔细回头想想他那些因为爱阿云嘎而付出的代价，心中已然释怀，不是什么人都值得他义无反顾的爱，他也不是一场道歉就能回心转意的单纯懵懂少年。 

  
—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——


	18. 【十八】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 你忘了吧所有的甜美的梦  
>  梦醒后多久才见温暖的曙光
> 
> 📼适配BGM : 都是夜归人 by阿云嘎&郑云龙 —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

郑云龙曾经被阿云嘎拐进他的爱情迷局里，久久深陷其中，他遍寻出路，也未见分寸光明。但后来他发现并不是这样，他意识到这场游戏原本就是两个人的游戏，他只要不玩了，游戏就再也进行不下去，他自然就脱离了阿云嘎的掌控，也更无需再谈输赢，只要他停下这一步，就能及时止损。

一个人在深陷的时候越混乱迷茫，在恍然大悟之后就会越清醒。

郑云龙喝完杯子里最后一口咖啡，看着阿云嘎一点点从地上撑起来，看着阿云嘎起身起到一半又因为失力而重重的跪下去，布满淤血的膝盖在木质地板上磕出巨大的声音，引得地上的人倒吸了一口冷气，郑云龙冷眼看着这一切，也再没有一丝动摇，他的咖啡杯壁一直停留在自己嘴边，和自己的牙齿相抵，一时竟忘了放下，他的眼底是一潭死水，直到阿云嘎颤抖着手提上裤子，一瘸一拐的慢慢移出他的视线，郑云龙把喝光了的杯子放回桌子上，用手摸了摸脸上刚刚出现过的那一条泪痕，细细的，凉凉的，他的指腹轻轻蹭过这道痕迹，把自己方才脆弱动摇的证据抹尽。

这会是他为这段两败俱伤的悲哀感情流下的最后一滴泪。

郑云龙面前突然就空出来了一大片，他重新看着这世界，他的梦醒了，他在这没有任何希望的寒冬里见到了他期盼已久的，温暖的曙光，郑云龙脑子里只剩下了一个念头，

这场闹剧在他心里划上句点，他真的想重新开始生活。

因为住院的原因，郑云龙已经很久没有回过自己家了，他移步到厨房，即使打开冰箱前就已经给自己做足了心理准备，他还是被一股食物腐烂的酸臭味恶心得差点吐了出来，打开冰箱的一瞬间，一个鸡蛋啪的一声掉在地上，碎了。行吧……郑云龙心想，是得好好折腾折腾了。

他简单收拾了一下房间之后，把今天发生的所有事情都抛在脑后，拿起手机提起被塞得鼓鼓的垃圾袋就出了门，他以前去超市看到什么需要的就拿什么，拿完就结账走人，他不理解超市到底有什么好逛的，但现在的他就像一个突然拥有了超长假期的白领，干什么事情都能慢上半拍，他在超市里慢悠悠的晃，开始挑各种自己喜欢吃的蔬菜水果，脑子里已经想好今晚要给自己做些什么好吃的。

他想起自己以前天天旁敲侧击的试探阿云嘎喜欢吃什么菜，想象着自己也许什么时候能在阿云嘎面前大展身手，没想到别说是跟他回家给他做饭了，自己连他的私人电话都要不到，现在想来，郑云龙自己都觉得自己像个傻子。

两个小时过去之后，郑云龙一手提着一个大购物袋走出了超市，在人行道上走着走着突然就被路边门店玻璃橱窗后面的活物吸引住了，他停下了脚步，那是一只猫，可能是刚睡醒，正懒懒的看着他，郑云龙有些移不开腿了，这只猫有点儿胖，但猫这种生物，就是要胖一点才惹人爱的。

这小东西，抱着肯定又舒服又暖，郑云龙开玩笑的想，就当给自己冬天买一暖手宝了。

所以郑云龙又领了只小猫回家，外加一堆猫粮猫砂营养膏洗护用品。

他一开始还能饶有兴致的给这只小猫起名字，最后实在想不出来了，郑云龙心一横，得了，就叫胖子得了。 

郑云龙当时一时兴起把小猫带回家的时候还没什么特别的感觉，反应过来之后，自己已经变成了一个彻彻底底的铲屎官，这些日子里，他围着这只软乎乎的大宝贝忙前忙后，总算适应了家里这位新成员的加入，一人一猫在家里作得不亦乐乎，做些自己喜欢吃的菜，做些自己喜欢做的事。他原本就怕冷，在这个寒冷的冬天里，他秉持着能少出门就少出门的原则，窝在家里，日子过得也算津津有味。

王晰给他打过一次电话，大意是让他再好好休养一段时间，对那个男孩的后续只字不提，但郑云龙明显能听见王晰疲惫的声音，也大概能猜到自己当时可能有些做过了头，他晰哥不知道怎样才把这件事压了下来，不管怎么，他都打心眼里谢谢王晰为他做的一切。

而深夜里的郑云龙，有时也会靠近窗边，从侧面伸手撩起一点窗帘，顺着露出的那一道缝隙向下方看去，他几乎每次都能看见自己家楼下停着的那一辆没有熄火的黑色宾利，郑云龙住的楼层不高，他甚至可以看见从车窗里飘出来的丝丝烟雾，这辆宾利总是晚上停在郑云龙楼下，等上那么一两个小时或者等他熄灯了又会慢慢开走，这辆车没有挡住门口，只是停在旁边一个没有那么显眼的地方。

郑云龙知道车里的人是谁，但他也从来没有下过楼。

他把手收回来，任凭窗帘重新把室内和外界隔绝开来，郑云龙关上灯，把自己缩进被子里，临睡前打开手机看了看日历，对，他没记错，明天的确是要有一场表演的，他知道王晰为什么不打电话提醒他，不仅仅因为他现在和阿云嘎关系冷淡僵持，更是因为王晰已经不再想让他留在俱乐部里了，可是王晰也不是什么都能说得算的，郑云龙的合同他还动不了，他只能借着郑云龙养伤的缘由，能拖久一点就拖久一点。所以当他接上郑云龙的电话，听见郑云龙主动说要回俱乐部之后，王晰差点就炸了毛，

“你现在就给我在家好好歇着！”

郑云龙撇了撇嘴 : “晰哥，我总得回去的，这是我的工作……”

王晰步步紧逼，“那明天晚上你准备怎么办……你一直的搭档不都是他吗，我上哪去给你找个能合你心意的主啊？”

“找？” 郑云龙淡淡的说 : “为什么要找，有现成的为什么不要。”

王晰又搞不清楚郑云龙在想什么了，但郑云龙以为王晰没听懂，还在贴心地给王晰解释，

“找阿云嘎啊。”

“啊……你和他……” 王晰觉得自己都快要神志不清了，他想知道郑云龙现在到底是个什么情况，他和阿云嘎又是什么情况。

郑云龙坦然地笑了笑，“这有什么，工作而已。”

事实证明，阿云嘎得到了他曾经想要的，现在郑云龙对他的定位，如他所愿，真的仅仅只是划在了自己工作的范围内。

郑云龙的确走出来了，可阿云嘎却猝不及防地陷进去了，每个夜晚，他发狂一样的想郑云龙，想郑云龙的每一个表情，每一个动作，每一句话，他根本抑制不住自己的想念，可是又不敢再明着再靠近郑云龙一步，不敢出现在他面前，他无时无刻不在想着郑云龙，他再没去过俱乐部，每天忙完公司的事情，回到家就只剩下满腹空虚，明明生活和以前一样，可是他失去了尤为珍贵的东西。

某天晚上，阿云嘎回了自己的家，他照例在办公桌上签阅文件，看得十分入神，时间一晃而过，阿云嘎看到一半顺手拿起杯子，拿起的一瞬间才发现杯子里空荡荡的，阿云嘎习惯性的把杯子往桌上一放，

“郑云……”

话说到一半，阿云嘎停了下来，他蓦然抬头，才发现面前早已经空无一人，郑云龙已经不会再出现了。以前，在他把工作文件带到俱乐部处理的时候，郑云龙总是在他身边时时刻刻关注着他的需求，一看到他的杯子见了底就连忙给他添茶，郑云龙陪着他的日子里，他的杯子几乎没有空过。

阿云嘎发疯似的出了门，开上车直接去了郑云龙家楼下，他知道郑云龙不会再给自己开门了，他一个人安静的坐在车里，因为他开窗点了烟，冷风源源不断的灌进车里，而阿云嘎却因为离郑云龙离得近了一些而产生了一丝难得的温暖，甚至比在有暖气的家里还要暖上一些，他不敢把车光明正大的停在门口，怕挡了郑云龙的路，或者让郑云龙看见后感到厌烦，他把车开到这栋楼旁边一点，在光线暗一点的地方停下，他只能把他心中思念寄托在这方寸之地。 

自这天晚上之后，阿云嘎每天最舒心的时候，就是能偷偷在郑云龙家楼下待上那么一会儿，他暗自庆幸郑云龙卧室的窗台是对着这一边，他才有时可以看见郑云龙熄灯睡觉，可以看见郑云龙偶尔经过窗前，可以在他楼下，靠他靠得近一些，这个冬天就能变得没有那么冷入骨髓。

阿云嘎以为，郑云龙再也不会来找他了。而当他开会过程中听见手机铃声响起，拿起手机看见来电人郑云龙三个字之后，原本准备一下挂掉的手指停滞在拒接键上，毫不犹豫的立刻点了接通，生怕慢了一秒对方就会挂断，阿云嘎无视现场所有人的存在，忐忑不安的把手机移向耳边，他久违的听见了郑云龙的声音，

“抱歉，打扰一下，今晚俱乐部有表演，记得提前一点来。”

阿云嘎的表情凝固在脸上，他还没来得及从接到郑云龙电话的喜悦中走出来，就被郑云龙冷漠客气的话语打击了，他试图接收郑云龙这句话里庞大的信息量，

今晚……俱乐部表演？

和谁？和他郑云龙吗？

好在对方并没有立刻挂电话，似乎是为了给他一个缓冲的时间，也是为了等他的回复。

阿云嘎来不及细想，如果能见到郑云龙的话，什么时候，什么地点，什么方式，都没关系。

“啊……好。”

“好的。” 这次对方一秒也没有多等，直接挂了电话，好像再等那么一秒，就是耽误了自己宝贵的时间。

阿云嘎放下手机，抬手看了一眼手表，15:30，他记得俱乐部的表演一般都在晚上八九点开始，他以前都是提早那么一个小时过去，其他时间都在专心照顾自己公司里的事，不急不乱。而这一次他放下手机，却再也听不进会议室里任何人战战兢兢对着他汇报工作。几分钟之后，他索性合上文件夹，

“散会！”

阿云嘎像是要去赴一场重大的约会，他匆忙赶回家，把整齐挂在衣柜里的西装来回翻找，翻到了一套郑云龙曾经说过很喜欢的西装，仔细的换上了全套，连晚饭也被阿云嘎忽略不计了，他走进俱乐部的时候，手表还停留在下午五点。

王晰看到阿云嘎进了俱乐部之后就直接向他走来，自从那件事之后，王晰和他就有些不对付，但王晰对他还是得客客气气的。阿云嘎看见王晰脸上阴晴不定的复杂神情，试探性地问了一句，

“今晚？”

“算是捆绑技巧演示，你…好自为之吧……”

王晰说完话就转身走了，郑云龙有任何需要他都可以尽全力满足，那些郑云龙打不定主意的事情他也可以代劳，唯独牵扯上阿云嘎的事情，他没法替郑云龙做决定，况且，他也不想再掺和进这两人的情感纠纷了。

另一边，才知道自己等会要做什么表演的阿云嘎被王晰留在原地，他有一种强烈的预感，今晚这一场，一定会是自己有史以来最失败的一场表演。

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——


	19. 【十九】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 可惜得不到  
>  或者开花结果，总差了半步
> 
>   
>  📼适配BGM : 墙下红 by王琪飞  
>  —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

而另一边，刚刚才知道自己等会要做什么表演的阿云嘎被王晰留在原地，他有一种强烈的预感，今晚这一场，一定会是自己有史以来最失败的一场表演，他再也没办法狠下心对郑云龙随便做出什么强硬的举动了。

阿云嘎走进自己最熟悉的那个房间，打开灯的那一瞬间，房间里被光线照亮，阿云嘎有一种恍若隔世的感觉，这里前一段时间被大量红酒浸湿的地毯已经被清洗干净，一切都好像回到了从前，房间里的东西都没有变，摆放的地方还是自己从前习惯的地方，这个房间一直就在这里，只是他们两个人变了，变得彻底。 

阿云嘎以前倒没这么觉得，但现在才发觉这里处处都是属于郑云龙的身影，他跪在自己脚下的顺从模样，仍然历历在目，那些挂在墙上排列整齐的道/具，和放在柜子里的让人欲仙欲死的东西，全部都无一例外用在了郑云龙身上。每一条长鞭的鞭稍，都曾掠过郑云龙的皮肤，在他身上留下深红的印记，每一个放进私密之处的玩具，也都曾被郑云龙包裹在体内，精准测量过郑云龙体内的深度。阿云嘎从不管郑云龙的喜好和底线在哪里，他没必要知道，他只要知道自己喜欢什么就好，阿云嘎只管对这具他颇有兴趣的身体不断地进行开发，他让这具身体，随着他的触摸而兴奋战栗，在他的一手调/教下逐渐变得敏感，久而久之，变得只会因为他一个人敏感而放荡，又因为他的命令而强忍住勃发的欲望，予取予求。

在这间房间里，除了阿云嘎带着郑云龙第一次进来的那天，郑云龙就再没有在这里直立行走的机会，阿云嘎和这房间结合在一起，在郑云龙心里完全就是一个下跪的不可抗指令。所以临开场时，郑云龙姗姗来迟地踏入这房间的时候，背过身子的阿云嘎没有发现，郑云龙在看见自己挑选绳子的背影时，差点就下意识条件反射地跪下去，他的膝盖，对这块长绒毛地毯，和踩在地毯上的阿云嘎，实在是过于熟悉了，就仿佛是有一种无法阻挡的吸力把他往地上带。

但这一次他没有再跪下去。

阿云嘎不再是他的例外，这件房间也再也不能带给他痛苦与刺激交织的感觉。

郑云龙在门口停顿了几秒，敲了敲门以示自己的存在，他在意料之中看见阿云嘎正在挑选的手一下就停滞了下来，抬脚进了房间，他的皮鞋踩在柔软的地毯上，他才知道原来走在这上面的感觉是那么舒服，难怪阿云嘎会喜欢。 

他几步走到阿云嘎身后，阿云嘎只觉得一股冷气压逼近了自己，他想回头看看他许久未见的人，想看他冷冽的眉眼中，是否能出现一点动摇。可是，郑云龙在看见阿云嘎手里正拿着的轻飘飘的棉绳之后已经带着讽刺笑了出来，他拐着腔调说，

“哦，口味变了啊？”

郑云龙拿起旁边带着倒刺的粗糙麻绳往阿云嘎手心里一放，

“你喜欢的不是这个吗？”

过分沉重的麻绳压在阿云嘎手里，重得他快要不堪重负，郑云龙一点也没说错，他的确喜欢这个，他喜欢这种粗糙的质感，喜欢麻绳在细/嫩的皮肤上摩擦产生的红痕，倒刺扎得郑云龙疼得落泪，可是阿云嘎喜欢，他喜欢这种强烈的视觉刺/激，尤其是绳子解下的那一瞬间，郑云龙身上交错的痕迹，让他充分得到了一种施/虐的快/感。

这是棉绳给不了他的感觉，他觉得棉绳连装装表面功夫都算不上，更何谈要上场表演用，简直是……毫无美感，可是阿云嘎刚刚顺着麻绳摸下去，才发现这东西摩擦在皮肤上的痛感有多么强烈，一根根细小却坚硬的倒刺在手心里刮蹭，很容易就刺进了皮肉里，原来，以前的自己对郑云龙真的狠到这种程度吗？

阿云嘎让这股麻绳从手中滑落，转身想伸手握上郑云龙的肩头，郑云龙却在他眼皮底下往后稍稍退了一小步，阿云嘎看着郑云龙微微挑起的眉毛，不知不觉中带上了乞求的语气，

“我们不上了好不好。”

郑云龙从下至上把阿云嘎审视了一遍，好像听见了什么不可思议的事情 : “你开什么玩笑呢？” 

“我没开玩笑，你……”

你跟我走好不好。

阿云嘎的话最后还是没有说出来，他不敢去承受这句话给他带来的后果，在这同时，他也被郑云龙瞬间阴冷下来的眼神瞪得噎了回去，郑云龙把自己调笑的语气收了回去，

“表演不可能取消，你不上，自然有人愿意上。” 郑云龙说完转身就走，没有片刻停留。郑云龙没有撒谎，现在台下，多的是对他虎视眈眈的人。

阿云嘎只得追了上去，他紧紧跟着郑云龙，生怕下一秒郑云龙的身边就出现另一个男人，而自己从此就被永远的排除在外。

阿云嘎迷迷糊糊跟着郑云龙上了表演台，这两位俱乐部的招牌一上台，就引来了台下巨大的欢呼声，这一对搭档在圈内闻名已经不是一天两天了，无论从外表还是技巧，两人都无可挑剔，一部分观众是慕名而来看这场难得的表演的，而更大的一部分人更多是为了通过看这场专业的表演学习技巧的，与其说是表演，理解为教学课程也许更为恰当。

所有人都在期待这一场演出，对这个夜晚报以极大的关注，他们在脑海里思考这位优秀的调/教师又将为他们带来怎么样复杂有难度又具有艺术性的捆/绑表演呢？甚至有人大胆的猜测这会是一场吊/缚表演。

但阿云嘎在响彻全场的氛围下转身面向观众，虽然依旧带着他优雅的笑容，说出的话却有些出人意料，

“今天，我们来为大家演示一个……最基础的捆绑方法。”

最基础，也最快速，最轻松， 他只想快点让郑云龙轻轻松松结束这一场表演，然后乘着这来之不易的机会，哀求着能不能挽回自己犯下的错。

阿云嘎的话让全场短暂安静了下来，大家略有失望的表情浮现在脸上，但没有人多说什么，因为在这里，阿云嘎就是一切的指标，能看到他的表演，已经是实属不易的事情，要是冲撞了他，人家一生气走了，才是真的亏大了。

在台上的阿云嘎早就失去了掌控，他一道命令也没有下，他连把麻绳移上郑云龙的身体，都觉得罪恶，而郑云龙却主动跪了下去，手也自动背到了身后，在观众看来，这是优质主把自己的被管得服服帖帖的表现，而在阿云嘎眼里，却是对他赤/裸裸的不屑，阿云嘎心中烦闷异常，他想让郑云龙现在立刻滚起来走人，他可以不管场下发生了什么，可以不管造成什么样的影响，只要他不愿意他就可以甩手走人，可是他不敢，他怕他走了，郑云龙真的能干出随便找个人上台的事情来，郑云龙这一副跪得认认真真的样子，让阿云嘎不得不继续下去。

他蹲下身子，摸上郑云龙骨骼分明的手腕，他托起郑云龙的双手，让他的手肘弯曲向上，两只手腕在脑后相交，形成一个十字，郑云龙完全配合着阿云嘎的动作，这种认真，没有掺杂任何私人情感，有的只是他对工作的一丝不苟。阿云嘎把绳子一圈一圈地在手腕上面缠绕，他的手悄悄往下移了一点点，在没有人能看见的地方触摸着郑云龙的手心，他难得的没有感觉到郑云龙的反抗，手指贪恋着郑云龙掌心的温度，台下的观众看着没有任何动作的两个人，心里的兴奋逐渐变成了疑惑，连台下的外人，都看出了二人今日的异常，阿云嘎一改往日作风，郑云龙也变得不一样了，甚至于，在阿云嘎跟在郑云龙身后上台的时候，不认识他们的人差点就要以为郑云龙才是主宰的那一人。

郑云龙不咸不淡的，用只有阿云嘎能听见的声音说了一句 : “主人不继续，是在等我脱衣服吗？”

阿云嘎像一个偷了糖果被抓住的孩子，变得张皇失措，他做错事了一样急忙收回手，

“不是……抱歉。”

他虚虚的拉起郑云龙手腕交界处的绳索，打上一个活结，将反绑住郑云龙的绳子往下稍微带了一些，绕上郑云龙的胸膛，从胸前带过几圈，阿云嘎的动作温柔得不像话，动作也缓慢得很，麻绳松松的缠绕在郑云龙身上，郑云龙一点被束缚的感觉也没有，相比于以前在只有他们两个人的房间里全身赤/裸的捆绑，他现在皮肤直接接触到麻绳的地方就只有手腕，一点刺痛感也没有，倒刺也只是刺得他有点痒，郑云龙相信，自己只要稍微一缩，麻绳就能立刻从他身上掉下去，郑云龙脑后被交叉反绑起来的手臂让他的上身更加挺拔，挺起的胸膛稍有起伏，非但不显得脆弱，反而显示出他成熟男人的性张力。

阿云嘎落在郑云龙身上的每一个动作，都是对他自己的折磨，以前的他只顾着完成一场完美无瑕的表演以展示自己绝佳的技术和手段，这一次却不一样了，这一次他除了舞台上的郑云龙，也关注到了表演台外面看着郑云龙和自己的人，当他看见台下那些对着郑云龙的带着明显欲/望的眼神时，阿云嘎发现自己根本就是接受不了的，他觉得那些人看向郑云龙的眼神肮脏并且心怀叵测，直勾勾的眼神仿佛要将郑云龙吃干抹净，阿云嘎内心一阵作呕，一时间恨不得把台下这些人的眼睛都剜出来，这叫什么表演，说是凌迟才更为准确些吧…… 

阿云嘎突然想起王晰那天对他说过的话，

【你知不知道，你眼里的婊/子，早就铁了心一直要跟着你，多少人想要他离开这个破地方，他连一句回应都没有，你以为是他喜欢这里吗？】

是啊，有谁会愿意在这里供人观赏自己脆弱模样呢？尤其是……像他郑云龙这样骨子里带着清冷的人。

阿云嘎心里的愧疚又添了一层，哪怕直到此时此刻，他竟然还是在伤害郑云龙，他的对不起一遍又一遍地说，他试图偿还自己带给郑云龙的伤痛，但他忘记疼痛可以复制，却不可转移，心伤也无法痊愈，他带着万分懊悔求郑云龙回头看他一眼，可是却从来没有真的为郑云龙做过什么事情。

在表演台上的灯光聚焦之下，阿云嘎混乱迷茫的心绪似乎清晰了一些，台下一轮盖过一轮的喧闹声在他耳里也变得微小起来，阿云嘎发誓，他会让今晚成为郑云龙最后一次表演。

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——


	20. 【二十】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 因动情便有破绽
> 
>   
>  📼适配BGM : 找我 by梁汉文  
>  —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

在这些浑浑噩噩的灰暗日子里，他总是在思考怎么补偿郑云龙，怎么弥补自己以前犯下的错，他一度沉浸在过去的回忆里，日夜在懊悔中度过，他自作聪明的妄图利用郑云龙对他仅剩的那一丝爱意，在他面前百般示弱，以为自己放下了主人的威严，就能挽回郑云龙的真心，这些其实只是在把郑云龙本就不多的耐心一点点消磨殆尽。

但阿云嘎现在却终于想清楚了他该给郑云龙的，是一个未来。

阿云嘎在心里计算着些什么，郑云龙却在这嘈杂的氛围里等得无聊，他就只是跪在这里，身上几乎没有任何不适的感觉，麻绳只是在他身上挂着，没起到任何束缚的作用。他还真的以为，阿云嘎就只有那一种对待人的力度，原来也不是这样啊，郑云龙想着，如果以前阿云嘎能像现在这样心疼他，轻手轻脚，心疼得一点也舍不得动他，舍不得让他疼，他估计早就受宠若惊地流下眼泪，对阿云嘎感激涕零。

郑云龙一股火突然冒上来。

从前的他连这点温柔都不敢奢求，可是阿云嘎，当初任他如何求饶，也不曾掩饰狠戾手段，反而把他绝望时的哀求当成自己欲/望的助燃剂，任由那一团置他于死地的烈火烧得更旺，分明就是他阿云嘎做尽绝情之事，现在又何必惺惺作态，假情假意装出一副温柔面孔。

郑云龙都能想象到身后的阿云嘎此刻眼中流露出的怜惜，可是他已经分不清这是真还是假，他只想绕过这陷阱，放弃去试探阿云嘎脑子里的任何想法。郑云龙真的越发地恨上此时阿云嘎轻缓的动作，这一举一动，不过就是在绑架他的心软，在逼迫他，逼迫他重燃希望，重燃这份让他难堪的爱。

郑云龙动了动身体，肩膀故意往里缩了一下，在全场观众面前，松松垮垮的绳子如他所料的滑下来了一些，一点也不给阿云嘎面子，郑云龙的这一切动作都是在嘲笑阿云嘎，嘲笑现在的他连做一个主都几乎要不够格，郑云龙微微侧过头，

“不会是那天做过头了，连怎么当主都不会了吧？”

郑云龙嘴里的那天是哪一天，两人心里都跟明镜一般心知肚明，郑云龙在此刻重提旧事，心下是想要故意激怒阿云嘎，他知道阿云嘎在他家门口跪着求他开门的那天，一定是阿云嘎作为一个主最不堪的回忆。

如果这样就能换回阿云嘎狠下心发狠地对待他，停止当下这看似温柔的酷/刑，让之前的痛苦在他身体上重现，让他得以再次感受这撕心裂肺的感觉，提醒自己爱上阿云嘎之后都经历了些什么，他一定会道谢这份绝情。

但郑云龙有些没想到的是，听见这拱火的话的阿云嘎却没有被激起太大的反应，他没有因为郑云龙对他言语上的刺激而去做出什么举动。阿云嘎只是把刚刚松着往下移了一点的麻绳稍微拉紧了一些，力度掌握得刚刚好，熟练的技巧派上了用场，他把手指伸/进麻绳和郑云龙身体的空隙之间，恰好能容纳他的一根手指，没有紧绷的感觉，却也不会轻易再掉下来。

阿云嘎继续着手里的动作，随着绑绳子的动作慢慢蹲下来，在郑云龙身体的遮挡下，阿云嘎一边的膝盖顺势跪在了郑云龙身后。

如果说，那天门口的下跪，多半是为了做给郑云龙看的，那此刻的跪，其实是做给他自己看的。那时的他就算是短暂的放下自尊跪下求郑云龙原谅，也还是用主的思维思考所有问题，他觉得他那样做是对郑云龙的一种恩赐。而现在，阿云嘎在心里，从未有过的，把郑云龙放在了和他平等的地位上，他的嘴唇逐渐靠近郑云龙的耳边，

“我当然会，但我再也不会伤害到你。”

单膝跪着说出这句话的阿云嘎，让这句话变得更像是一个誓言。

郑云龙出现了一种错觉，他觉得以前的那个强势而自信的阿云嘎好像回来了，可是同时又多了些不一样的东西，这种熟悉的感觉正在侵蚀着他情绪里的镇定，可这对于一个心已经被冻结的人来说，稍微缓过来之后也就变得无伤大雅了，他甚至可以面无表情的接上话，

“那是自然。” 郑云龙看向阿云嘎，“因为你没机会了。”

阿云嘎看不到郑云龙是用什么表情说出的这句话，但他知道自己的脸色一定不怎么好看，本就是自己处处亏待了他，自己要是非要接上一句，恐怕也只能听到那人更加冷漠的话，不如他闭嘴，做给郑云龙看就好。

这场演出本就没有开始的意义，台下的观众看得一知半解莫名其妙，台上的两人身体的距离那样近，心和心却离得那样远。

一人在拼命试图挽回，一人心中冷淡，不愿再起波澜。

是时候结束了，阿云嘎的手指打上最后一个结，站起身，他的手划过半空放在胸膛上，以他惯用的优雅姿态朝台下微倾欠身，终结了这场表演。

阿云嘎没有准备要把这样的郑云龙展示在众人面前多久，他停留在原地待了几秒钟，就把绳结末端轻轻一拉，几下就把郑云龙身上缠绕着的东西尽数拿回自己手里，他的另一只手尝试着扶上郑云龙的手臂，想要扶他起来，但他很快就感觉到了郑云龙对他的触碰产生的强烈抗拒，阿云嘎硬拉了一下没成功，只能松开手，把手虚虚的护在郑云龙身后，等着郑云龙自己站起来。

不知道是郑云龙太久没跪下过不适应了，还是阿云嘎刚刚心理活动太多把时间在不知不觉中拖得太长了，郑云龙起身起到一半的时候竟然小腿一软，身体也跟着踉跄了一下，阿云嘎适时地扶住郑云龙，心中庆幸自己接住了郑云龙，刚准备继续扶着他往台下走，就看见台下的观众席里一片骚动，一个人影往他们俩的方向不管不顾地挤过来，远远的看是一个年轻男生。

阿云嘎万万没想到这个男生几步跑上台把郑云龙一下扯了过去，明明就没有郑云龙高的身板非要承受着郑云龙的重量，阿云嘎根本没想到还有这一出，刚刚还在怀里的人已经出现在另一个人的臂弯里，连阿云嘎自己也蒙了。

直到他看见这个小男生扶着郑云龙下台的背影，阿云嘎终于想起，这是之前那个……和郑云龙差点就做了爱的男生，他永远不会忘记那个失控的晚上，也永远忘不了他看见郑云龙压在这人身上面色潮红的模样。

阿云嘎记得这个男生，他姓张。

郑云龙就是刚刚起来的那一瞬间有些腿软，谁知道稀里糊涂地被接过来又扯过去，他的一只手臂被身边这一人搭在肩上，从身高来看，旁边这小男生比他还低了些许，可是却略带强硬的按着他的手臂往前走。

这谁？

郑云龙印象里敢跟阿云嘎对着干的人真没几个，少数几个不知天高地厚的，最后都只有求着阿云嘎放过他们的份，自己身边这人是谁……有点意思。

郑云龙缓了一下，在自己的记忆里一遍遍搜寻，噢，是那个理直气壮扬言要带他走的富家小公子，也是那个被被下了药的自己吓得话都说不出来的小孩，至于他叫什么来着，郑云龙一点也不记得了。

郑云龙现在其实压根就不需要有人扶着，他也一向非常抵触和外人的肢体接触，可是此刻的郑云龙怀着一种说不清道不明的诡异心态，还是没有把手从他身上拿下来，郑云龙随他扶着，他知道这个男孩怕是直接撞在阿云嘎枪口上了，郑云龙甚至已经准备好了要看这一场好戏，一定会十分精彩。

但郑云龙又转头看着他脸上坚定的神情，虽然稚嫩，却像一只护食的小狮子，把自己圈在他可保护的范围内，竟然和曾经一腔孤勇爱着阿云嘎的自己有几分相像，这时，他又对这个男孩产生了一种保护欲。

看着郑云龙被这个半路冒出来的男生扶着向外走的背影，阿云嘎的眼神仿佛能将这男生千刀万剐，就在刚刚，他原本准备好了要在郑云龙面前宣布的事情被搅黄了，留给他的居然变成了郑云龙和其他人离开的身影，阿云嘎心中巨大的不甘变成了眼底的阴暗，阿云嘎来不及去细究，只看着郑云龙越来越遥远的背影，阿云嘎心想，再不说就真的来不及了。

“稍等。”

阿云嘎在表演台上用稍大的音量说了一声，引得全场都安静了下来，大家的注意力都从刚刚出演的这场闹剧转移回阿云嘎身上。

阿云嘎这一句话，不知是对郑云龙说的，还是对在场的所有人说的。

“有一件事，我想趁着今天这个机会宣布一下。”

全场都在等着他的下一句话。

在众人瞩目下，阿云嘎站得更直了些，并非一时兴起，而是已经经过了深思熟虑，他的眼神扫过台下的人群，最终停留在郑云龙的身影上， 

“我决定，退圈。”

！

郑云龙的脚步倏地停了下来，他的脑子里一番狂轰滥炸，在巨大的震惊中失去了对自己肢体动作的掌控，他像一台被断了电的机器，再也没有跟着张超的步伐往前走一步，他觉得刚刚自己的心跳停了一拍，紧接着跳得越来越快，郑云龙此刻只能清楚的感觉到自己加速的心跳和快要炸裂的胸膛。

退圈……

他怎么可能不在意这句话，他怎么可能听见这句话还能慢悠悠的离开，退圈……退圈意味着什么……阿云嘎……他要做什么，他想证明什么？张超带着旁边的人试图继续往前走，郑云龙却像被定在了原地。

郑云龙的世界里天崩地裂，他心里重新搭建起的围城几乎要因为阿云嘎这一句话坍塌，他在震惊中失守，所有的防守正在一点点被击溃。

只因动情便有破绽。

好在，这破绽只存在于一瞬间。

远处的阿云嘎看着郑云龙因为他而停下的身影，他悬着的心稍稍落下了一些。

郑云龙，你一定会再次爱上我。

以后，我的温柔都只给你一个人。

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——


	21. 【二十一】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 未能形容爱你限度  
>  无数歉意便对你细数
> 
>   
>  📼适配BGM : I'll be loving you by陈柏宇  
>  —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

张超斜眼看着定住的郑云龙，郑云龙脸上虽然没有出现一丝动摇的神情，可是他脚下停住的，怎么拉也拉不动的步伐让张超冷下了脸，其实他没有什么底气，只是空有少年人的一腔热血，却敢装作什么也没听见的样子，他扯不动郑云龙，只好主动开口问他，

“不走吗？”

说实话，连张超自己都觉得郑云龙可能立马甩下他转身去找阿云嘎，他追郑云龙很久了，郑云龙身上有一种东西莫名的吸引着他，可能是郑云龙的与众不同，可能是他表现出来的那一股傲气，让张超对他产生了浓烈的兴趣，他从不遮掩自己对郑云龙的喜欢，但同时他也知道阿云嘎和郑云龙是什么关系，他看出来了今天两个人的不对劲，刚刚郑云龙跌下去的时候，他压制不住自己的冲动就不顾后果上台抢了人，其实也是有些心虚的，他死死扼住郑云龙的手腕，虽然对郑云龙的行为没有什么实际控制作用，却是在给他自己鼓气。

可是当他听见阿云嘎的话之后，他有些慌了，他一直感受都得到郑云龙对阿云嘎的依赖和服从，但阿云嘎虽然和郑云龙是长期的固定关系，却一直有不同的人环绕在他身侧，张超以此推测阿云嘎并不爱郑云龙，他不会是郑云龙最后的归宿。不过现在阿云嘎此话一出，张超第一时间意识到的，是也许自己再也没有机会了，张超害怕了，他害怕郑云龙感动得当场落泪，和阿云嘎上演一场主被转恋人的爱情故事，那不仅仅是自己再也没机会了，就连现在贸然出现的自己，都会变成一个彻头彻尾的小丑。

但张超想错了，他放大了郑云龙的痴恋情深，却低估了郑云龙的冷傲骨气。

他没想到郑云龙搭在他身上的手臂把他圈得更紧，

“走。”

郑云龙重新迈开步子，和张超一起离开了阿云嘎的视野。

两人走出大厅之后，郑云龙瞬间就把手臂从张超身上放了下来，身体也往旁边移了一步，又换回像往常一样的冷漠表情，他把手揣进兜里，整个人完好无损的往前走，刚刚跪下的那一小段时间和阿云嘎完全放水的捆/绑表演对他的确没有任何影响，郑云龙说不清自己刚刚圈紧这个突然出现的男生是因为他戏剧性的抢人行为取悦了自己，还是自己对阿云嘎的报复，又或是在警告自己不要在动摇心思，总之木已成舟，他把阿云嘎留在了台上，他还需要一点时间来平息一下自己刚刚的震惊。郑云龙有些心烦意乱，但现在他首先要解决一下身边这个男生，郑云龙朝着后面招了一下手，

“跟我来。”

郑云龙把张超带去了一个包间，一副谈判一样的姿态坐在沙发上，张超也跟着他坐了下来，郑云龙托着腮看了把眼前这人来来回回看了一遍，在脑海里仔细回忆，最后还是无奈地问了出来，

“你是？”

张超的脸阴沉下来，敢情自己以前一有空就来俱乐部看郑云龙，有时间就来俱乐部预约郑云龙，他甚至打好主意要把郑云龙带出俱乐部，他知道郑云龙的冷淡性格，可他没想到这人到现在居然连自己是谁都不太清楚。

他没好气地告诉郑云龙，语气里有些无奈 : “张超。”

郑云龙应付着他点了点头，他虽不记得他的名字，却还能记得他好像就是当初那个差点被自己脱了个干净的客人，郑云龙也没想解释或者道歉，这件事他也不想再提，就只是礼貌性的带过了一句话，

“那天，多有冒犯。”

“咳……没事。”

一提到那天的种种，郑云龙看见张超的脸色马上就不自在了起来，还好，郑云龙并不打算对那天多做解释，他对别人说话一向简洁明了，什么事都只是直入正题，懒得多费口舌，

“以后不要来这里了，最近这段时间各方面都注意点吧，既然惹了不该惹的人，就要做好防范。”

这是郑云龙善意的提醒，今天这小子不但众目睽睽之下折了阿云嘎的面子，还明摆着在他和阿云嘎两人中间插了一道，阿云嘎现在一副把他捧在手心里的样子，可实际上还是当初的那个阿云嘎，那个狠起来能要人命的阿云嘎，郑云龙不想去想阿云嘎如今对自己的情感，但他只要知道阿云嘎对别人绝不会留手就行了。

可他这难得的好心一句话把张超激怒了，张超最不能接受的事情就是，明明自己是个主，却被他郑云龙当成个小孩子一样教育过来教育过去，自己说的话也被他当成过家家一样，他当时认认真真做好所有准备对郑云龙说要带他离开这里，郑云龙却一口回绝，没给他留一丝机会，像是从来没有考虑过这种事情，自己从来就不在他的选项之内存在。

可是能怎么办呢，他就是对这样的郑云龙感兴趣。

“防不防范是我的事，用不着你来操心。”

“呵，那就当我没说。” 郑云龙翘起二郎腿，心想自己真是高估了眼前这人的脑子，自己的提醒对他来说根本就是毫无意义，既然不听，那就当是自己多嘴了。

“郑云龙，我走当然可以，但你确定你就要这么留在这里吗？留在这里一辈子吗？”

又是这个问题，又是这种恼人的反问语气，这个问题是郑云龙心里过不去的坎，张超这话让郑云龙对他那一点点的担心完全消失殆尽。

“与你无关。”

郑云龙冷冷的看着张超，他脑内突然闪过一些不好的念头，既然这人非要当个愣头青冲上来为自己出头，倒也未尝不可，

郑云龙自认自己从来就不是什么好人，和善良单纯压根就是搭不上边的。他不介意利用一下这个在他眼里天真幼稚又带着些傻气的富二代，去为自己争取些什么，更是为了让他去试探一下，郑云龙当初进来的时候太过走投无路，签下的合同里的那些条款他都不得不全然接受，如今已然没有了寄托，郑云龙留在这里也就失去了意义，他想知道自己是不是真的能有机会全身而退，张超出现的时机正好，变成了他的试验品。

郑云龙看着这比自己可能还要小上几岁的男孩，心里却没有迟疑，他好笑地问眼前这一人 ，学着他的语气故意惹他的火，

“可你又能怎么样呢？”

陷入爱河的年少男生总是容易冲动，就算是再明显不过的激将法，也能起到意料之外的作用，正如郑云龙所料，张超沉着脸拍桌子起身，笃定的回了郑云龙，

“我说我能摆平你的合同。” 

郑云龙眼底闪过一丝狡黠，张超看不见昏暗房间里郑云龙嘴角勾起的笑，他的语调中有一丝撩拨的意味，

“那就做给我看啊。”

既然你不听我好意的劝，那就别怪我对你稍加算计。

张超真的就因为郑云龙这句话夺门而出，他早已经是这里的常客，上电梯刷会员卡去了更高的楼层，很容易就找到了王晰的办公室，张超敲了敲门，稍微等了一会儿，就在他以为房间里可能没有人的时候，王晰低沉的声音从里面传了出来，

“进来吧。”

张超打开门，却没想到冤家路窄，第一眼就和房间里面的阿云嘎四目相对，阿云嘎的脸色看起来并不好，在对上自己之后更是阴暗，只不过阿云嘎现在好像并不能顾得上他的存在，阿云嘎瞥了一眼张超，又把注意力重新转回去，目光盯着桌上几页纸，把张超当空气，他的手轻轻翻过这几页的内容，在最后一页停下，

“他到底是怎么进来的。”

王晰一时语塞，默不作声，这其中详情，他的确了解甚少。

阿云嘎看着这完全不对劲的巨额违约赔偿金，一眼就看出来这哪是寻常合同，分明就是一个变相的卖身契罢了，是一个专门为郑云龙量身定制的卖身契，当初拟定的目的根本就是为了让他没机会再出这个俱乐部，把他永远禁锢在这里，再也出不来。

阿云嘎心想幸亏是自己来了，不然这个天文数字又有几个人能付得起呢。

到这时，阿云嘎才真的想通了，为什么郑云龙身上带着和别人全然不同的高傲性情，礼数周到有修养，气质卓绝又不卑不亢，就算是不得不委身于这种地方，也难掩他的贵气，和这里其他的人简直是天差地别。

不知经历了什么才沦落到这里，还偏偏雪上加霜爱上了自己，被自己伤害得遍体鳞伤，他心里到底忍下了多大的委屈，才能对自己只字不提。阿云嘎之前也从来没有关心过他这些问题，阿云嘎对他的私人生活向来就只有抵触情绪，郑云龙根本没有机会说，再加上他骨子里带着的那一份傲气，不会主动展示自己的伤疤，才让阿云嘎现在才有所察觉。

无论怎样，阿云嘎不想再让郑云龙受委屈了。

“所有金额我都可以承担，后续其他事情我也会全部处理好。”

后面的张超按耐不住了 : “你在干什么？你问过他的意思吗？”

阿云嘎没有任何回应，张超的话好像没有存在过一样，他只是看着王晰，等待王晰的回应，阿云嘎好像又想起了什么，他放软了语气 : “想不想走都随他。”

坐在椅子上的王晰有些动容，王晰没听过阿云嘎这种语气，这段日子没见，他觉得阿云嘎好像变了很多，几分钟前就有人来告诉他阿云嘎退圈这件足以惊动圈内的大事，他还没缓过来这个惊讶的劲儿，阿云嘎急匆匆赶过来帮郑云龙处理合同的事情，王晰想不到阿云嘎能做到如此地步，他没法去评判这算是补偿还是迟来的爱，他不好再多说什么，他只知道阿云嘎说到做到，对郑云龙好的事情他绝对不会拒绝。  
“好。”

张超顿时感觉浑身无力，好像连唯一的筹码也失去了，他连带郑云龙走都能被人抢先了一步，他还有什么机会能和郑云龙在一起呢？张超唯一没想通的地方就是，郑云龙就算是他带出去的，也不会爱上他。

旁边得到回应的阿云嘎松了口气，算是给自己吃下了定心丸，他处理完了最重要的事情，终于可以转过头收拾一下这个不知天高地厚的小孩了。

阿云嘎走近张超，“小孩儿，不要自作聪明。”

  
—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——


	22. 【二十二】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 能叫你痛快  
>  假使一身伤损都算愉快
> 
> 📼适配BGM : 替身 by柯有伦  
>  —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

阿云嘎扯着自己的领带松了松领口，他今天遇见了太多烦心的事情，他在决定退圈的时候，已经是放下了圈内的一切，他用退圈来告诉郑云龙自己的决心，也想好了要给郑云龙自由，给他选择的权利，无论郑云龙的违约金是个多不可思议的数字，他倾家荡产也没关系，这是他心甘情愿给郑云龙的东西。

但是张超的出现让阿云嘎感到十分不适，尤其是郑云龙搂紧张超离开自己的那个动作，被阿云嘎看得清清楚楚，张超的出现让一切又变得不可控了起来，虽然知道不至于，但阿云嘎的确心中升起了危机感，他怒火中烧，早就在心里把张超大卸八块。

一直以来，在阿云嘎眼里，无论是郑云龙对他不冷不热的态度，还是自己心甘情愿舍弃的自尊，这整件事，原本就是他和郑云龙两个人的事情，外人根本没有插手的权利，而在这种时候，居然有一个人，胆子大得不得了， 敢妄图从他们的感情裂缝里插/进来，在他面前公开挑衅，既然张超主动找上了门，阿云嘎自然不会客气。

“你刚刚凭什么带走他？”

张超忍着自己的不悦迎上阿云嘎的眼睛 : “我凭什么？他难道是你一个人的吗？”

阿云嘎毫不犹豫地回答，“他当然是。”

“他也可以不是。” 

这一瞬间，阿云嘎的眼神已经带上了阴森森的杀意。

坐在一旁的王晰脸色也黑了下来，他们二人本来就已经混乱不堪，怎么又出来一个人，是嫌事情不够大，还是嫌郑云龙受的伤还不够多。

张超鼓起勇气向前走了一步， “他只是习惯了你的存在，而且看起来他好像也没有传出来的那样依赖你，你不也只是把他当成你的玩具吗，可我是真心对他的。”

“真心？” 阿云嘎接着说，“你真的是真心吗？”

“你如果真的喜欢他，刚刚就不该阻止我不该问我，你在乎的根本就不是他能不能离开这里，你在乎的只是带他离开这里的人，让他感动的那个人是不是你。”

张超有点愣住了，自己真是这样想的吗？阿云嘎好像没说错，当他刚刚听见阿云嘎说合同的事情时，他甚至有点希望阿云嘎的家底没法把郑云龙给赎出去，他希望阿云嘎计划落空，自己才能帮郑云龙摆平一切，以换得郑云龙的心动。

张超以为自己要在这里和阿云嘎干一架，没想到阿云嘎说起话来才是咄咄逼人，张超不想再和他扯合同的事情，他听说了最近一系列的事情，他也不傻，隐约猜到了郑云龙和阿云嘎之前应该是有了矛盾，也有传闻说他们早已经决裂了，想到这里，张超不知道从哪里有了一丝自信，

“就算是这样，我们现在也是公平竞争罢了。”

“你接触他多久，了解他多少，你敢说你不是一时兴起，你敢说你会爱他一辈子，而不是新鲜感过了就丢掉吗？”

阿云嘎每说一句就往前走一步，一步步把张超逼到角落，两人剑拔弩张，张超年轻气盛，一双炽热的眼睛不服气地看着阿云嘎，身体却被阿云嘎强大的气场逼得节节后退。

张超没话去反驳阿云嘎，他的确没想那么多，他就是简单的喜欢上了郑云龙，因为郑云龙与众不同的性格深深的吸引住了他，因为他想看这朵高岭之花的另一副模样，仅此而已，至于以后？他不知道，也没想过。

自己真的是一时兴起吗？张超被阿云嘎说得开始怀疑自己。

张超和阿云嘎比起来，终究是差了一些，阿云嘎作为一个优秀的主，最会做的事情，就是揣测人心，他对人心的掌控，丝毫不逊于他对人欲/望的掌控，他知道这男孩心里以为自己爱郑云龙爱得有多高尚，他抓住张超的漏洞，一点点击溃他的心理防线，他要让张超知道，他对郑云龙所谓的爱里面不过处处是漏洞。阿云嘎当然也可以一拳砸过去，他可以肯定对面这人一定打不过自己，但他觉得脏了自己的手。

阿云嘎不仅要告诉张超他根本就不爱郑云龙，还要告诉张超郑云龙压根就不可能爱上他。

“你刚刚说什么，公平竞争？你有什么资格和我竞争？”

张超已经没了声音，可阿云嘎却有些越说越激动了，他自己也有些不可控了，

“他是喜欢你，爱你，还是跪在地上叫你主人？你看见过他双手自己举着鞭子求人惩罚的样子吗，你看见过他哭着求欢的样子吗，你看见过他……”

砰的一声，郑云龙一脚把张超刚刚没关紧的门踹开了。

“阿云嘎！” 郑云龙咬着牙。

阿云嘎的话被突然踹开门郑云龙噎住了，他猛然意识到自己刚刚说了什么，而郑云龙又听见了什么，他的话说得过了，一个性情冷傲的人，亲耳听见有人把自己的隐秘又羞耻的行为作为对另一人的炫耀，郑云龙没直接冲上去给阿云嘎一巴掌已经算是他最后的隐忍，阿云嘎知道自己说错了话，刚刚还话不饶人的嘴就这么停了下来，他看着郑云龙，突然就不知道应该说什么才好。

他又要说对不起吗，明明做这些是想要郑云龙回心转意，他怎么又搞砸了呢？

郑云龙几步插到阿云嘎和张超两人中间，把后背对着张超，看着方才气焰嚣张的阿云嘎，之前还压着张超一头的阿云嘎瞬间没了气势，阿云嘎慌了，他被郑云龙一把向后推开，一连退了好几步才稳住身形。郑云龙的动作如行云流水般顺畅，他用身体把张超护在身后。他刚刚诱导张超过来王晰这里不过是因为他想要通过张超了解自己的合同是否有什么不正常的地方，但他实际上并不稀罕这坠入情网的小孩为自己做什么，因为自己从来也没想过要给他什么，他在房间里等得有些久，心下怀疑楼上是不是发生了什么，谁知道刚到门口，就听见了阿云嘎脱口而出的话，他只听出了阿云嘎情绪激动中带上的得意，而这份得意，全部都来自于自己的不堪。 

郑云龙没有想过，其实阿云嘎无意在他的伤口上撒盐，他只是情绪激动一时失了言，他心中躁郁埋得过深，他无法接受张超话语里的自信，他想证明郑云龙有多爱自己，脱口而出的话却变成了伤害。

郑云龙此时把张超护在后面的动作，对张超的保护太过明显，导致阿云嘎一时有些恍惚，他对此有点接受无能。

“你在干什么？” 阿云嘎不敢多想，他不可置信的看着郑云龙。

不同于刚刚的激烈争吵，现在的气氛快要到达冰点。

“这句话该我问你。” 郑云龙想都没想，抬眸看着阿云嘎，

“他就是来帮我处理合同，你用得着这样吗？”

“你说什么？” 阿云嘎觉得这句话信息量太大了。

张超来这里，是他郑云龙的意思吗？

“你以为你对他这样把他吓走，我就走不了了吗，你都退圈了，为什么还不放过我？”

“我没有。”

“呵，那你为什么在这里？”

阿云嘎的心里突然一阵寒风刮来，穿过他身体里的每一个部分，他的骨头，血液和皮肉都变得冰冷，冷得他发颤。阿云嘎好想说出口，他不是这个意思啊。

退圈是因为你，出现在这里，也是为了你啊。

阿云嘎往前走了一步，“我…是为了……”

“够了阿云嘎！我受够了！” 郑云龙的表情变得狰狞起来，他猛的把阿云嘎按在墙上，一手掐住阿云嘎的脖颈，力气大得快要让阿云嘎窒息，阿云嘎没有反抗，任由郑云龙的指甲刺进皮肤，可是他听见了郑云龙的话，听见了比让他窒息还要更难受一万倍的话，郑云龙在似笑非笑中透出让人畏惧的凶狠，

“阿云嘎，以前我真他妈想杀了你，这样你就可以永远留在我身边了……”

因为，除了杀了你，我怎么可能留得住你。

他说出的话痴情又渗人，是他对阿云嘎无望的爱，把他逼到这般绝境。

“可我现在不想了，和你待在一起的每一分钟，都让我痛苦。”

郑云龙松开阿云嘎的脖子，因为过于使劲，郑云龙月牙形的指甲印突兀的留在阿云嘎白皙的脖颈上，郑云龙慢慢往后退，离阿云嘎越来越远，他退回张超身前，阿云嘎竟然看见郑云龙偏过头对着张超笑了一下，他对张超说了几句话，嘴型是谢谢你，郑云龙是认真的，他理所应当的认为是阿云嘎在阻止张超带自己走，他不明白阿云嘎为什么这样，也没有对这事仔细推敲，他一贯的认为，阿云嘎的目的总是掌控自己，把自己圈养在这一方禁地。

阿云嘎颈间的疼痛还没消去，他试图调整自己的呼吸。

每一分钟都是痛苦的吗？

阿云嘎鼻尖一阵酸涩，眼眶里热热的，有什么液体在里面控制不住的打转，他觉得自己好委屈，可是他一句话也说不出来。

被郑云龙推到墙角的阿云嘎一人留在黑暗里，他站在光照不到的地方，黑暗笼罩了他，他一直看着郑云龙，

许久，阿云嘎只说了一句话，

“郑云龙，你自由了。”

阿云嘎看着挡在张超身前的郑云龙，自己就像一只落败的雄狮，曾经的骄傲早已不再，这次他没有再多解释一句话，他最后看了一眼郑云龙没有一丝动容的面庞，那么无懈可击，对着他的只有冷漠，却把自己的后背留给了别人，留给了那个连话也没说过几句的人。

阿云嘎待在这里的每一秒，是恩赐又是煎熬，他终于能静静的，好好看看他的大龙，他贪婪的看着自己爱的人，怎么看都看不够，但郑云龙的眼神却逐渐失去了焦距，只是麻木的站在那里。阿云嘎不知道郑云龙在想什么，他不知道是应该庆幸郑云龙没有赶他走，还是应该因为郑云龙的面无表情而伤心。

四人在房间里僵持，直到阿云嘎打破了这个局面，他垂下眼眸离开，临到门口还没有忘记轻轻带上门，他的心蒙上一层尘灰，离开的背影尽是落寞。

我可以走，如果你能痛快一些的话。 

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——


	23. 【二十三】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 深爱是残忍的  
>  它不喜新厌旧
> 
>   
>  📼适配BGM : 停格 by阿云嘎&蔡健雅  
>  —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

郑云龙看着阿云嘎离开，他看见阿云嘎走得很慢很慢，拖着他那一身伤痛，逐渐消失在郑云龙的视野里，郑云龙不清楚阿云嘎为什么突然就这么走了，他也还没能完全理解刚刚阿云嘎的那句话，自己怎么就自由了，郑云龙还没从激动的情绪里缓过来，阿云嘎就消失在他的世界里。

其实他在进门之前，真的没有想过要把张超护在身后，他也从来没想过自己有朝一日会站在阿云嘎的对立面。 

他以为这房间只会有被他诓来的张超和王晰，阿云嘎又怎么可能出现在这里。所以郑云龙在看见阿云嘎的那一瞬间几乎就认定，是阿云嘎在阻止张超。原来，阿云嘎在他身边装了这么久的可怜和追悔莫及，在别人面前终究还是原形毕露，他也许后悔了，可他本性难移，这让郑云龙怒不可遏。所以他在自己熟悉的人面前，甚至是在阿云嘎所谓的情敌面前，没有给他这位主人留一点颜面，他当着所有人的面掐上阿云嘎的脖颈，任他窒息失态，把他的命都掌控在自己指缝间。

郑云龙莫名觉得这样的做法实在是解恨，但消气只在一瞬间，当他看到阿云嘎失望黯淡的神情，和他眼睛里源源不断喷涌而出的爱意，心里又不可避免的有了那么一点怜悯。他还记得刚刚他狠狠掐住阿云嘎修长脖颈的触感，他冰冷的手指扣在阿云嘎温热的皮肤上，摸到阿云嘎的颈动脉，清楚的感觉到他心脏的跳动，自己的指甲陷进阿云嘎柔软的皮肤里，引得他微微皱眉，其实，会很疼吧…… 

眼下阿云嘎已经走了，房间里的气氛还是没有缓和下来。张超还是一直站在郑云龙身后，但他丝毫没有感觉到郑云龙在保护自己，因为当郑云龙看见阿云嘎的时候，无论是质问还是动手，郑云龙都再也没关注过他，郑云龙散发出的强大气场，更是将他彻底淹没。

直到后来，郑云龙突然转过头对着他笑了一下，张超才有了一点自己真的存在在这里的感觉，张超知道自己本应该开心的，可是他很快发现这个笑是那么刻意，嘴角扬起恰好的弧度，虚假的挂在脸上，眼神里是一片空洞，明摆着是做给阿云嘎看的。看起来是张超胜过了阿云嘎，但明眼人都能看出这两人在郑云龙心里孰轻孰重。

张超终归是俱乐部的客人，看完了刚刚整场闹剧的王晰抱歉的看向张超，他客套的说，

“张总，不好意思，让您看笑话了。”

“我看我才是笑话吧？” 

张超看着一旁无动于衷的郑云龙，再也压不下心中的怒气，他扬起声音反过来问王晰，说完之后带着一阵风赌气一样的摔上了门。

郑云龙并不意外，在他眼里张超不过是个无关轻重的小屁孩罢了，是走是留他都无心顾及，走了更好，让他耳根清净，不用再去应付什么了。

阿云嘎的离开让郑云龙恢复了一点理智，随后，郑云龙的眼神仿佛不经意间扫过桌上的文件，他把王晰当成哥哥是事实，但这也不妨碍郑云龙给自己留一手，为防其中变数，郑云龙从来对自己想要离开的念头只字不提，毕竟王晰照顾他是一回事，想不想放他走又是另一回事，在这种地方，不多两个心眼就没法安生，这也是他诱骗张超来这里试探的原因，如今事已至此，他也不想再遮掩什么，郑云龙咽了咽口水，

“晰哥，您桌上的东西是我的合同吧？”

王晰点头默认了，他知道张超突然到来一定有原因，后来看见追过来的郑云龙才明白了这件事情并不是空穴来风，他的好弟弟啊，绝起来连带着他也一起算计了，王晰叹了口气，事实上他又何尝不想让郑云龙脱离这里呢。

“张超他刚刚是不是帮我……”

王晰抬手阻止了郑云龙的话语，他知道郑云龙自打进了俱乐部就如虎落平阳，处处谨小慎微，郑云龙对他有所保留，他可以接受，他不怪郑云龙，王晰真正考虑的是，刚刚目睹了全程的他，没有理由不告诉郑云龙，告诉郑云龙他刚刚其实误会了阿云嘎，即使从私心上来讲，他更希望郑云龙和张超走，张超冲动又傻气，但他好就好在了他的单纯，比起阿云嘎那双琢磨不透的眼睛要好上千万分。

“龙……”

“怎么了？”

王晰欲言又止，与其让郑云龙以后知道了再后悔，还不如直接告诉郑云龙让他自己选择，他下巴一扬，示意郑云龙看他桌上那份文件，

“刚刚来帮你处理这东西的人……是阿云嘎。”

“ ？”

“已经处理完了。”

郑云龙的大脑在短暂死机之后，终于明白了阿云嘎刚刚那句话的意思，不是阿云嘎决定放过了他，是阿云嘎真的，给了他自由。

可是刚刚阿云嘎为什么不解释呢？也是……郑云龙自己也知道，阿云嘎就算拼了命来解释他也不会信，因为他根本就想不到阿云嘎会有这样的一天，根本想不到他会心甘情愿让自己离开。郑云龙曾经日思夜想，期待着阿云嘎带他离开这里的那天，他相信就连那天的风也一定都会沾染上甜腻腻的味道，而现在这件事情实现了，阿云嘎真的帮他解决了这一堆破事，可是郑云龙没想到，到头来却是他一个人走。

郑云龙想起阿云嘎刚刚最后看他的那一眼，心里又猝不及防的被刺痛了一下。

郑云龙知道了这个事实，却不知该是喜是悲，他是该感动吗，还是该后悔自己刚刚那些刺痛阿云嘎的话。他几乎带着求助看着王晰，无论郑云龙这种眼神长时间看着谁，谁怕是都要心疼一番的，王晰忍住自己的心疼，他郑重其事地告诉郑云龙，

“后续事宜，以他的速度应该很快就能办好，龙啊，你可以离开这里了。”

王晰提醒了郑云龙一句，

“按道理来讲，你和他的关系已经解除了。”

解除了？ 

就这么解除了吗？那些无数日月堆砌起来的苦中带甜的回忆，就这样草草结了尾。

郑云龙有些茫然，他突然发现，自己原来是接受不了这件事情的，无论阿云嘎这段日子求他原谅的样子有多卑微，在他面前跪下的样子有多狼狈，他都没能忘记阿云嘎是他的主人，那些下意识的反应都还在，那些由心而发的臣服欲/望还没彻底消亡，那些回忆，那些少有但被他小心翼翼珍藏起来的甜蜜，他真的都放下了吗？

郑云龙没有任何的回应，但王晰知道郑云龙把自己的每一句话都听得清清楚楚，他从座位上站起身，

“走吧，哥送你出去，以后有什么要让哥帮忙的地方就说一声。”

王晰已经准备走出来了，郑云龙却忽然想起了些什么 : “啊不用了晰哥，我想……去楼下拿个东西再走。”

“也行，去吧。”

王晰总是这样，什么都依着郑云龙，王晰是郑云龙在这里见过少有的对朋友付出真心的人，是他在这里体会到的难得的温暖，王晰把他当成亲弟弟在宠，这些郑云龙都知道，临走前，他不知道该说些什么，只好给王晰道了声谢，

“晰哥，谢谢你。”

“有什么可谢的，哥知道你心里苦，拿了东西交代一声就走吧。”

“好。”

郑云龙无需多言，出了门就径直往电梯口走，他熟练地按动楼层按钮，在三楼停下，踏上他再熟悉不过的走廊，往里一直向那房间走去，他走到门口才发现这门居然是虚掩着的，郑云龙心怀疑惑，他慢慢推开门，却不想又对上阿云嘎通红的眼睛，阿云嘎坐在房间中央的沙发上，两边手肘在腿上撑着，他的手指不安的交叉在一起，在这只有他一人的房间里，他眼底鲜少出现的脆弱才被允许尽情流露，抬起头的那一刻，他的脆弱被郑云龙看得透彻。

即使是郑云龙现在像铜墙铁壁一样的心，也因为这个眼神再次被刺穿，他心中伤口中涌出的血，还是依旧滚烫。

郑云龙对自己一时的头脑发热懊悔万分，他为什么要来这里，他现在只想离开这里，郑云龙知道是自己误会了阿云嘎，可是他一句解释的话也说不出来，连山排海的无力感包围了他，他说了又能怎样呢，木已成舟，多说无益，不过是增添了烦恼。

郑云龙控制不住自己的思想，今天的他经历了太多以前想都不敢想的事情，从阿云嘎在台上宣布退圈，然后再到他赶着来帮自己解决这些事，郑云龙不禁想，也许，阿云嘎真的变了呢？

可是郑云龙深知这已经晚了，他们之间的那道鸿沟，根本就不是说通这件事就能越过的，他们之间早就错过了太多，太多不凑巧的时机，太多犹豫和徘徊，他们两人对彼此的爱，亦是悲哀地错开，这样想下去，这件事是否解释，好像也显得太过渺小，以致于直接失去了意义。

郑云龙明白了，可能这也是刚刚阿云嘎不解释的原因，郑云龙在心里苦笑，难得……他们竟能有这么一瞬间的合拍。

他累了，他想，阿云嘎也一定不堪重负。

也好，放过彼此吧，他不想再互相折磨下去，他早就准备好迎接新生活了，不是吗？郑云龙一遍遍给自己洗脑，试图把那些刻骨的爱意通通洗个干净。

可是如果他郑云龙真的能忘得一干二净，又为什么要再次回到这里。

在郑云龙快要在这压抑的房间里撑不下去的时候，阿云嘎先受不住了，他慌忙撑起身子向门口逃离，躲避着和郑云龙的眼神交流，只不过在和郑云龙擦肩而过的那一瞬，阿云嘎的脚步停了那么一下，他还抱有一丝渺茫的希望，他希望郑云龙可以拉住他，可是郑云龙没有。

阿云嘎的步伐变得决绝，心却留在了这里。

郑云龙看着这重新变得空荡荡的房间，这才想起来他也的确是要来拿东西的，但专门过来拿这东西郑云龙自己也说不清是为什么，他只是在柜子里不断翻找着，他明明记得就在这个柜子里的，怎么就找不到了，郑云龙又找过了另一个柜子，甚至把整个房间翻了一遍，却还是没找到，那个阿云嘎当初送给他的，刻着他名字的项圈。

拿走它是为了留个念想，还是为了留个教训警醒自己，他也不知道。

但他知道这东西不会无缘无故消失，一个可能在他脑海里闪过，郑云龙不愿意再往下继续想。算了，郑云龙心想，找不到，那就当它从来没存在过也挺好。

郑云龙最后深深的看了一眼这个房间，把这里的每一寸都细细看过一遍，他以为自己在和过去进行告别仪式，但他没有意识到，其实自己眼里的情感，也能叫做眷恋。

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——


	24. 【二十四】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 只是还没告诉你  
>  对不起我爱你
> 
> 📼适配BGM : 对不起我爱你 by郑云龙&蔡程昱  
>  —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

郑云龙头也不回地走出俱乐部，过去荒唐的一切都留在这里，从今往后，他再也不会踏入半步。

离开这里的郑云龙并不是无事可做，相反，他有真正重要的事情要解决，那些他曾经失去的东西，他全部都要一点点夺回来，从前那一纸合同把他扣在这里，表面上活动自由，其实光是这一层在别人眼中屈辱的身份就让他根本无法有所作为。在每一个深夜，他都咬牙切齿地把出去后的计划反复斟酌，在心中演练千千万万遍，只为了能确保一击即中。 

不得不说，他对阿云嘎的爱才是他整个计划里最大的插曲，若不是他怀着热望想要和阿云嘎一直在一起，阿云嘎不愿带他走他就宁愿静默的等在这里，恐怕他的计划早已经开始了，毕竟他不是善茬，当初被人迫害至此，不过是别人蓄谋已久，而他年少轻狂一时失手，当他有朝一日脱离这份合同的掌控，势必反扑。

困在牢笼里的野兽在无尽的黑暗里悄悄挣脱了铁索，露出他封藏已久的獠牙，那些自以为是的猎人，最终都只能沦为他的猎物。

郑云龙在回家的路上一路沉思，只要阿云嘎不在他旁边，他好像就能保持时刻的清醒，郑云龙知道，现在的他实在是太需要一个垫脚石了，郑云龙的脑中一个个人名划过。最后，郑云龙的脚步停顿了下来，他发现了最适合的人选，有家底，有资/本，刚刚好又单纯易骗。

郑云龙立刻拿起电话，拨给了王晰。

“晰哥，我想要刚刚那位张总的电话。”

“好。”

郑云龙办事效率一向很高，很快，郑云龙和张超约在了一家西餐厅见面，张超对此不明所以，但还是不可避免的满怀着期待去赴了约，

郑云龙早早的坐在预订好的座位上，看见收拾得衣冠楚楚的张超带着紧张向自己走过来，郑云龙的眼里涌动着谁也看不透的情绪，他站起身子，对张超礼貌的展露出标准的笑容，他朝着张超伸出手，

“张总您好。”

张超莫名其妙地看着郑云龙，怀着疑惑回握了郑云龙的手，他几乎怀疑自己是不是认错人了，对面的人虽然脸上依旧带着郑云龙独有的高傲，可是整个人给他的感觉却有些不一样了。

“张总愿不愿意和我做个交易，不会亏本的那种。”

……… 

谁都没有想到，短短两个月的时间，这里整个商圈就变了天。

一个原本发展前景良好，并且实力也非常雄厚的集团突然就被翻出了旧账，在财务上出现巨大的问题，相关部/门迅速介入调查，而又有几个企业能真的完全干干净净呢，以前暗地里打通的那些利益链条突然就不管用了，一切都发生得让人猝不及防，企业高层甚至来不及调查这些确凿的证据是哪里来的，只知道自己公司一定是惹上了惹不起的人物，对方不仅黑白通吃，还能蓄谋已久的收集证据。 

在企业内部一团乱的时候，又迎来重要项目合作伙伴的突然撤资，造成企业资金链断裂，股票急剧下跌，集团出现前所未有的危机。

更让人意想不到的事情是，在企业快要支撑不住的时候，就在这一夜之间，最大股东忽然就换了人，在这两个月里，没有人发现有什么不对劲的地方，没有人发现这狂风暴雨中迭起的暗潮，只记得陆陆续续有些小型账户买了他们集团的股权，数目并不大，时间也不集中，十分分散，当时所有人都在为公司资金周转不足的事情忙得焦头烂额，相比之下这些事情简直不足挂齿，所以从头到尾根本就没有人去在意这种小事。

直到一个再普通不过的早晨的到来，太阳照常升起，这些股份却突然全部转入了一个人的名下，微小的数目一点点累积起来，竟然足够和最大股东平起平坐，甚至还要高出了一些，这位大股东反应过来的时候，一切都已经覆水难收。

而这个人的名字，叫做郑云龙。

郑云龙巧妙的扮演了一个救世主的角色，他把这个集团搞垮，乘机上位，在这种危机关头，以前被打压得说不上话的中小股东意见变得出奇的一致，他们像抓住了救命稻草一样，把原来的大股东拉下了台，郑云龙心满意足地登上了第一把交椅。

当所有人都在为这件事情惊讶的时候，郑云龙和张超正在张超自己的办公室里谈笑风生，郑云龙借张超的手夺回曾经属于自己的东西，在郑云龙谨慎的算计下，张超也解决掉了一个自己的竞争对手，同时又多了一个合作伙伴，当然，张超的目的本就不止于此，凭心而论，他还是抵抗不了郑云龙身上散发出来的那种吸引力，他在借此给郑云龙表真心，郑云龙却对此置若罔闻，他明知张超喜欢自己，和自己图谋的不是一件事情，但他故意只字不提，甚至偶尔还会给张超一点甜头，好几次张超都差点以为郑云龙要喜欢上自己了，郑云龙却欣然离去，留下张超一个人胡思乱想。

但郑云龙对此没有愧疚，对于张超尽全力帮他这件事，他自然不会让张超有半分吃亏，张超的每一分钱都不会白送出去，从此郑云龙的心里给张超开了一盏绿灯，郑云龙对自己的实力最是清楚，在他缜密的计划之下，看起来是张超在帮他翻盘，可实际上，若要从长远的目光来看，其实是张超为自己找到了一个最好的靠山，而这座靠山什么都好，唯一不尽他意的是，郑云龙对他自始至终都没有分毫他渴望能出现的爱。

郑云龙和张超看着今天的新闻，两人心里都知道后面要如何做，只要稍微再来助推一步，这家集团就能彻底改名换姓。

张超看着心情明显还不错的郑云龙，试探着小心翼翼开了口，

“等下……一起吃个午饭吗？”

“好啊。”

郑云龙语气轻快的答应了张超，不久，郑云龙和张超共同走出办公楼，上了同一辆车，随着车辆慢悠悠的开走，在不远处，一辆停了很久的车停在不显眼的地方，车窗只开了一条缝隙，在车里坐得有些久的人拨通了电话，像日常汇报任务一样，

“总裁，他们一起走了。”

电话那头传来一个声音，

“他……看起来开心吗？”

“郑少爷看起来很开心。” 

得到了肯定的回答，电话另一头坐在办公椅上的阿云嘎淡淡的笑了，和窗外的暖阳相得益彰，这个微笑持久的停留在他的脸上，现在的阿云嘎，哪怕只能从郑云龙生活中的蛛丝马迹里捕捉到他一点点的讯息，也觉得快乐又知足。

阿云嘎那天刚出俱乐部的门就赶着亲自给郑云龙解决合同的事情，好不容易处理完了，阿云嘎才后知后觉的担心起来，他担心郑云龙出了俱乐部之后没地方可去，担心郑云龙一时不知道做什么才好，但他知道自己可能已经不应该再出现在郑云龙面前了。

阿云嘎只好重新投入到自己的企业经营中去，这些日子他几乎算是消失的状态，企业运转得怎样他无心顾及，阿云嘎只能承认自己其实并不能算得上聪明，他想过要去求郑云龙的原谅，尝试过改变，去了解郑云龙真正想要的东西，然后再把这一切都给他，阿云嘎绞尽脑汁，能给郑云龙的他都给，他以为退圈能让郑云龙感动，以为带郑云龙走就能让郑云龙眼中有一丝动容，可是当郑云龙把那个不相关的小子保护在身后的时候，阿云嘎才恍然大悟，原来郑云龙最想要的东西，是他们两个的彻底结束。

郑云龙已经不要他了。

他的出现只会让郑云龙生气发怒，只会让郑云龙回忆起他那些不堪的往事，可是阿云嘎真的不敢相信，郑云龙真的如他所说那样，和自己度过的每一秒，都只是痛苦。他好不容易强撑起来的自信被张超的出现打破，阿云嘎心有不甘，可是又无能为力。

发疯似的在办公室待了好几天，阿云嘎发现自己还是放不下对郑云龙浓厚的担心，他不希望他给郑云龙的自由，变成郑云龙的另一个深渊，他想郑云龙过得顺心安稳，他想知道郑云龙现在在做些什么，有没有重新开始生活，会不会遇到了什么解决不了的困难。这让阿云嘎做了自己以前压根不屑于做的事情，他派人在郑云龙家附近时常守着，只是为了知道郑云龙的近况，可是得到的消息却是郑云龙天天和张超待在一起，经常把张超带回家，和他一起吃饭，一起聊天，就像……一对小情侣一样。

阿云嘎对此嫉妒得要命，狠下心要自己不去在意这件事情，却发现根本不可能，他打心底里鄙视自己变相窥探郑云龙生活的做法，既然郑云龙开始了新生活，而且好像没什么需要自己帮助的地方，他又为什么要这样多此一举呢？可惜他想是这么想，却始终没舍得叫人家撤下来。

阿云嘎又变成当初那个工作狂的样子，用工作填满他自己，在不得不闲下来的时候，能从电话里听见郑云龙的名字，听见郑云龙今天做了什么事情，也变成了他仅有的温暖。

  
事情的转变来源于阿云嘎的秘书的一次汇报工作，他这位一向办什么事都轻松得很的秘书面色凝重的看着他，

“总裁，最近张氏集团很不对劲。”

阿云嘎抬起头，眼睛稍微眯了起来，如果他没记错的话……

“张超？”

“对，就是他家的产业，有内部消息，他们最近专门私下里请了一些操盘手，我调查了一下，他们在分散购买股份，买的股份都来自于最近那家被查出来账款有问题的企业。”

“哦？看来这小集团很快就要易主了啊……” 阿云嘎心中了然，往后一靠，本想提醒一下他的秘书不要什么事都往他这里说，但随即他迅速发现了其中的不对，两家集团之间无冤无仇，最近也没有利益上的纠缠，怎么凭空就来这一出呢？

“我查到最近张总一直和一个人在一起，联络紧密，名字叫郑云……”

“啪！” 阿云嘎的手一巴掌拍在桌子上，眼睛瞪向不知道自己说错什么话了的秘书。

“谁让你调查他的！”

小秘书被阿云嘎吓住了，他的老板一直都沉稳冷静，算得上温文尔雅，听到郑云龙的名字竟然这么大反应，和平常判若两人，秘书连忙屈身道歉，

“对不起总裁。”

“你出去。”

“是。”

冷静下来的阿云嘎细想其中缘由，他突然联想起郑云龙那份不正常的合同，和郑云龙对张超过于热情的态度，阿云嘎明白了些什么，他不敢确定郑云龙是不是爱上了张超，但他一定能确定郑云龙在利用张超。

这个想法让阿云嘎心中已经熄灭的希望重新燃烧，其实他也有点疑惑，张氏集团一向不主动招惹别人，这次居然主动出击还态度强硬，的确是有些说不过去，经过自己秘书这么一提醒，他反倒看懂了这件事情。

阿云嘎伸手按了桌上的铃。

刚刚被吓了一跳的秘书心惊胆战的进了门，阿云嘎顾不上她是什么情绪，

“张氏集团办这件事情，有什么阻碍吗？”

“总体来说挺顺利的，但调查部门估计又是睁一只眼闭一只眼，不知道会不会被一举击溃。”

“好，其他事情先放着，你去办一下这件事吧，那位张总想要事情怎么发展，你就帮着让它怎么发展，懂我的意思吗？”

“懂了。”

“好，辛苦你了。”

他郑云龙现在原来在做这件事啊……阿云嘎心里一阵酸涩，既然是为了利用别人来达到自己的目的，为什么非要找张超呢？这里明明就有一个比张超好了不知多少倍的选择啊……只要他郑云龙一句话，又何必那么多事，自己一天之内就让那个集团改姓郑，可惜现在看来，郑云龙已经把自己排除出了他的生活，他连郑云龙想要干什么，都需要外人来告知了。

阿云嘎想想其实也还好，至少他终于又能偷偷为郑云龙做一些事情，即使郑云龙永远也不会知道，但没关系了，他还能再失去什么呢？他已经没有什么东西可失去了，如果能给郑云龙他想要的，也能算是另一种幸福吧。 

阿云嘎悲哀的找到了另一种爱郑云龙的方式，如果能给郑云龙铺路，能在暗地里给郑云龙一份保护，就已经是他的荣幸。

回想起这段感情，他用各种方式试图挽回，道歉的话说了一句又一句，阿云嘎才发现，他最遗憾的事情，是还没有来得及对郑云龙好好说一句，我爱你。

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——


	25. 【二十五】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 学会放胆宣扬我的爱  
>  从此绝不再将你放低
> 
> 📼适配BGM : 认真如初 by陈柏宇  
>  —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

餐厅里，郑云龙正专心致志地拿着刀叉，用他那挑不出一点毛病的熟练刀功把带着一点血丝的神户牛排切成小块，优雅地叉起其中一块，放进嘴里细嚼慢咽，对面的张超抿下一口红酒，

“快要结束了，再过两天你就能正式上任了。”

“我知道。” 郑云龙停下手中的动作，朝张超微微一笑，“张总，合作愉快。”

张超暗自叹气，心道这郑云龙真是做得一手好买卖，这原本是有极大风险的事情，一不小心把自家牵扯进去，后果绝对不堪设想，可奈何每次郑云龙一开口，自己就忍不住一一应下。刚开始他还对让郑云龙爱上自己抱有希望，觉得自己对于郑云龙终于有了价值，但随着这件事情的不断推进，郑云龙对他的态度也越来越冷淡，渐渐的完全变成一副公事公办的样子，一口一个张总，张超的心也在这个温水煮青蛙的过程里凉了下来。

他没资格去怪郑云龙，因为郑云龙的确从来都没对他表露过半点爱意，郑云龙想着谁爱着谁，他根本无法主宰，所谓爱情，不过是他张超自导自演自我蒙蔽的一出戏码，他自打爱上郑云龙的那一刻，就注定了是个悲剧。

他发觉郑云龙已经维持着刚刚的动作很久了，似乎一直在思索些什么，张超刚想问郑云龙，就看见郑云龙抬眸对上自己，他的声音幽幽的，

“为什么这么顺利？”

“啊？怎么…顺利点不好吗？” 张超脊背一凉，连忙躲开郑云龙的目光，眼神移向餐桌上的其他菜式。

“我知道，只是……顺利得有点不正常了，没事。” 郑云龙解释道，也可能是他多虑了。

张超不由得咽了一下口水，他的确知道的，他知道为什么这么进行得顺利，凭借他的实力并不足以在如此短的时间内把另一家实力不弱的企业搞垮，相关部门之所以能迅速介入，还不留情面地彻查对方账目，根本就不是他张超能做到的。

后来，他的助理告诉他，阿云嘎最近和那位政/府机/关的领导吃了顿饭，张超才大概猜出个中缘由，他立刻想到说不定不仅仅是这一件事，郑云龙的全部计划之所以能按部就班顺利完成，阿云嘎也花了不少心思，可他怎么舍得告诉郑云龙呢，在自己还有那么一点利用价值的时候，他不想和郑云龙提起阿云嘎三个字。

郑云龙和张超聊完了公司的事情，他们之间就没了话题，两人都默不作声地吃着盘中的食物，坐在同一张桌子对面，心里想的东西却天差地别，他们很快就结束了这一场饭局。

走出餐厅的张超转头问郑云龙，

“送你回家？”

“好，走吧。”

这里离郑云龙的新家不远，张超开着车很快就到了郑云龙家门口，郑云龙开门下了车，仅仅只是把张超当成了自己的免费司机，他往门口走了几步，摸了摸口袋，突然折返回来，敲了敲驾驶座旁边的车窗，张超愣了一下，迅速摇开了车窗，以为郑云龙有什么重要的事情忘了和他商量，没想到郑云龙一脸认真地问他，

“有烟吗？”

张超赌着气回了郑云龙 : “没有。”

郑云龙失望的撇了撇嘴，朝张超挥挥手当做告别，转手拿出钥匙开门进了自己家。

张超知道，郑云龙最近染上了烟瘾。

但张超不知道，每当郑云龙点起一支烟，便想起那个他。

嘴唇与烟相碰的瞬间，丝丝烟雾旋转着向上升去，在烟圈转瞬消散的时候，郑云龙才能真实的感知到自己。郑云龙觉得，香烟的确是个好东西，这段时间和张超共同谋划的事情容不得一丝差错，这让郑云龙不敢再碰一滴酒，烟瘾却反而越来越严重，他花了无数支烟的时间，都没能忘记阿云嘎，或许是爱太过刻骨，连时间也无法左右。

时间一点一点的消逝，让那些往事越来越淡，让那些恨，那些痛苦越来越谈，可是郑云龙脑海中阿云嘎的模样却一天比一天更加清晰，他的心脏里不知什么时候钻进了一条虫子，在每个角落爬过一遍，惹得他瘙痒难耐。

就像是，阿云嘎给他下的蛊，细水长流，无可救药。

其实在听见王晰道明阿云嘎在帮他处理合同让他得以离开俱乐部的时候，郑云龙对阿云嘎的恨，好像就已经没有那么深了，相反的，曾经的那些爱意又死灰复燃。

所以……郑云龙自嘲的问自己，当初那段时间的冷淡，他到底是放过了自己，还是不知不觉中又进入了一个自建的牢笼。 

在黑暗中的那束光消逝的时候，郑云龙当真以为自己能适应这片漫无尽头的黑暗，甚至想把这黑暗伪装成光明，可他分明已经见过了那耀眼万分的光，又怎么能甘于沉浸在这无边黑暗里。

阿云嘎就这样离开了他的世界，消失得无影无踪，可阿云嘎越是杳无音讯，自己就越是忍不住想起往事，郑云龙后知后觉的发现，原来，自己也会觉得遗憾啊，怎么……想好再也不会重拾这份爱的自己，居然后悔了吗？

郑云龙环顾自己刚刚装修好不久的新家，风格简约，偌大的沙发上却放了一个格外不搭的胡萝卜抱枕，他坐在沙发上抱起这个抱枕，柔软的触感让郑云龙忍不住捏了捏，这是他当初偶然发现的秘密，他那位高雅矜贵的主人，居然喜欢胡萝卜色的东西，两者反差之大让他咋舌，得以窥见阿云嘎的另一面让郑云龙暗自窃喜了好一阵子，搬家的时候，郑云龙几乎什么也没拿，只是神使鬼差地从自己卧室里把这个抱枕带了出来，引得一旁的张超哭笑不得。

郑云龙把抱枕放下，这段时间太过忙碌，他有点累了，他知道现在的自己需要养精蓄锐，后面还有好几场仗需要他亲自去打，他就要正式出现在众人眼前了，郑云龙心想，不知道……许久不见的阿云嘎看见新闻里的自己，会不会有一丝惊讶呢？

一切都不偏不倚的按照郑云龙的设想中进行，在郑云龙新上任的那一天，他看见了这家公司的总裁，不对，已经应该叫前任总裁了，对方气冲冲的揪住他的领子，被他强行掰开，他笑盈盈的看着对方，今天开始他就要这人像曾经的自己一样好好的体会一下走投无路是什么感觉。

郑云龙旁边的工作人员拦住扑上来的这人，郑云龙不想多费口舌，这种人不配和自己吵架，郑云龙往前昂首阔步的走去，耳边却听见对方不顾形象地破口大骂，

“一次勾搭两个，郑云龙你他/妈可真厉害。”

两个？

郑云龙脚步停滞，回头看着狼狈不堪的这一人，郑云龙眼眸微侧，眼底尽是疑惑不解。

“你装什么呢？我是真佩服你，一个张超，一个阿云嘎，你……”

………

后面的话郑云龙已经听不进去了。

郑云龙耳边只剩下三个字。

阿云嘎……

郑云龙那早就如同一潭死水的心猝不及防又被带起了一丝波澜。

郑云龙何其聪颖，原来，阿云嘎一直都知道自己在做什么，阿云嘎没有出现在他的生活里，没有再来打扰他，没有像之前一样赶着上来追着他道歉，也没有再利用他仅剩的心软逼他原谅，就好像已经完全放了手，他以为，不出意外，在俱乐部的那一天就会是他们相见的最后一面。阿云嘎销声匿迹的这一阵子，竟然还是在帮自己吗？难怪，整件事情顺利得异常，就好像有人为他做好了铺垫，提前一步把那些暗藏的尖刺都拔下。

刚刚还大喊大叫完全失态的那位已经被张超派来护着自己的人拉走，郑云龙勉强维持着面部表情向员工们打招呼，心思已经因为刚刚那人的叫嚣而飞去了别处，他恍恍惚惚间应付完面带谄媚的下属们，走进了自己新的办公室，把所有人关在了门外。

他想一个人静一静。

郑云龙闭上眼，他知道的，在俱乐部听见王晰为阿云嘎解释的那一句话时，自己就已经心软了，就算他最后在阿云嘎停滞在门口的那一瞬间没有阻止阿云嘎离开，可是他的确消了气，不拦着他离开，不过是因为郑云龙觉得这一切已经太晚了。

可当下阿云嘎的行为，让郑云龙忽然发觉，原来不只是他一个人，他们两人都还停留在过去，无休止的徘徊。

如果不是刚刚那人气急了口不择言骂出声，自己可能永远也不知道阿云嘎还念着自己，阿云嘎还爱着自己，对吗？

那么……

「郑云龙，你还想他吗？」

他脑海里有一个声音在问自己。

郑云龙的指甲把口袋里的烟盒划出一道深长的痕迹，烟盒早已经空了，空荡荡的烟盒，是他放不下阿云嘎的证据。

「我想，我想得快要发狂。」

郑云龙睁开眼。

或许……或许重新开始是不是也可以成为一种选择。

………

几天后，郑云龙按铃把秘书叫了进来。

“郑总。”

郑云龙把电脑转向他的秘书，“最近是不是有个竞标？”

秘书全身一紧，这位新上任的总裁看起来特别不好惹，她生怕出了什么差错。

“是的郑总。”

郑云龙往后靠去，“拿下它。”

秘书欲言又止，“这个…可能……机会不大……因为和我们一起竞标的是……”

“我知道，没关系，参加吧。”

郑云龙决定要让这一场称得上博弈的爱情游戏，重新开局。

重新开始没有多难，也就只需要郑云龙勾一勾手指。

秘书不敢多说什么，只好应下郑云龙的话，其实她心里觉得这个一点胜算都没有，也不看看和自己竞标的是谁，况且这次竞标非常重要，她心想这位新老板还是太过年轻气盛了，但她还是只能乖乖按照他说的话安排工作。

可是他的秘书没想到，甚至全公司的人都没想到，他们的竞标赢了，对方在拥有着明显优势的情况下，不动声色地让给了他们。

而破天荒的，平常坐在办公室就懒得动的郑总，竞标那天亲自去了，而她更没想到的是，和他们竞标的公司的那位在商界大名鼎鼎的阿云嘎总裁竟然也纡尊降贵来了这里。

在郑云龙的设计下，他和阿云嘎在走廊里相遇。

阿云嘎看着郑云龙走来，呆立在原地，脑子一片空白，他有点喘不过气来，风度翩翩的样子全然不再，看着郑云龙一点点走进自己，阿云嘎的心就快要跳出嗓子眼。

郑云龙笑着向他伸出右手。

阿云嘎小心的轻轻握上郑云龙的手，连碰上去也经过了反复斟酌，他语气颤抖着开口，

“郑…总……”

郑云龙把阿云嘎的手握得紧了一些，甚至往自己这边带了一下，郑云龙不准备陪阿云嘎玩装陌生人的游戏，他坦然开口。

“我搬家了。”

阿云嘎一句我知道差点就说出口，他赶紧闭上了嘴，他摸不清郑云龙的想法，只好紧张的看着郑云龙，等着郑云龙的下一句话。

“来我家做个客吗？带上行李也可以。”

郑云龙身后秘书的脸刷的一下就白了，他的老板这是在干什么……所有人都因为郑云龙毫不避讳的这句话呆住了。

阿云嘎眼中充满了诧异，他没想到郑云龙当着这么多人的面如此直白，这话直白得让他脑子有些迟钝，当他反应过来的时候，郑云龙已经松开了他的手，从他旁边擦肩而过，消失在走廊尽头。

当天晚上，阿云嘎一手拿着一个箱子站在了郑云龙门外，久久伫立，他没敢按门铃，看着紧闭的房门看了很久，他几乎要以为自己今天是不是做了一场梦，今天的他抓着旁边的助理问了一路，问她刚刚出现在自己面前的人是谁，问她刚刚那人说了什么，自己是不是幻听了，他以为自己想郑云龙想出了精神病。

他害怕郑云龙冷漠的看着自己，问自己有何贵干，再砰的一声关上房门，让一切美好幻想破灭。

眼前的门突然就开了。

郑云龙侧身给阿云嘎移开了一条道，这条道通向郑云龙灯火通明的家，也通向郑云龙冰封了太久的心房。

“还不进来……是外面的风还不够冷吗？”

  
—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——


	26. 【二十六】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不妨蒙一点  
>  模糊地享受  
>  现在在你旁边掌心的软
> 
> 📼适配BGM : 濛 by麦浚龙  
>  —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

阿云嘎愣在门口，他张了张嘴，一时不知应该作何反应才好。郑云龙握上阿云嘎拿着箱子的手，两者相触碰的一瞬间，阿云嘎颤抖着缩回了手，郑云龙对阿云嘎的反应见怪不怪，他拿起阿云嘎的行李箱，一个转身把东西拿进了房子，郑云龙拿起来的那一刻掂量了一下，他微微有些惊讶，这两个箱子居然没他想象中的重，轻得他都怀疑里面什么东西也没装。

郑云龙把箱子放下，转头看向还呆立在原地一动不动的阿云嘎，

“还真是做客来了，箱子里啥也没有……不想来可以直说啊。”

阿云嘎分不清郑云龙这不太对劲的语气是生气了还是在开玩笑，他立刻紧张起来，

“不是！我只是……不知道应该拿什么。”

阿云嘎今天见了郑云龙一面之后整个脑子就混乱不堪，郑云龙对他说的最后一句话一直在他耳边回荡，他恍惚之间匆匆忙忙地回了家，满脑子都是收拾东西收拾东西，可笑的是，阿云嘎望着刚拿出来的两个空箱子，居然不知道应该往里面放什么东西才好，阿云嘎突然发现，这偌大的别墅里，竟然没有任何东西值得他有所留恋，最后他只能胡乱往里面塞了些衣服和洗漱用品，拿着两个虚有其表的箱子走出门的阿云嘎，悲哀的发觉，自己原来真的一无所有。

郑云龙看了一眼阿云嘎，径自走到客厅沙发上坐下，阿云嘎眼前没了郑云龙的身影，才后知后觉的把脚往里迈。

他看见了郑云龙的新家，比他之前住的出租屋不知大了多少倍，可是纵然以前住惯了那屋子，郑云龙如今坐在这里，却一点违和感都没有，仿佛郑云龙只是回到了他该去的地方，住在这种地方才配能得上他的矜贵气质。

阿云嘎一步步慢慢走到郑云龙旁边，却和他保持着一段距离，不敢多靠近他半分，阿云嘎不知道自己是该坐下还是干什么，他只能看着郑云龙，等着郑云龙先说话，阿云嘎知道就算郑云龙现在让他跪下，他也能在下一秒跪下去，在对待郑云龙的事情上，阿云嘎早就可以抛下所有的底线了。

郑云龙看着浑身僵硬的阿云嘎，想着这个因为自己突如其来的一句话就像一条丧家之犬一样跑来自己家门口的阿云嘎，郑云龙放缓了语调，

“我们……坐下聊聊吧。”

阿云嘎移步缓缓坐在沙发上，动作中竟有了那么一丝拘谨，他不敢主动开口，他生怕自己说错一句话，下一秒他就看不见郑云龙了，阿云嘎从没像现在一样紧张过，就算是他处理上亿项目的时候，也冷静镇定，果断决绝，这一切在郑云龙面前突然就化为乌有，阿云嘎像一个处于热恋期的少年，对方一个眼神就能被他反复揣摩上千万遍。

“为什么跟踪我？”

阿云嘎的头猛然抬了起来，他在紧张中开始变得慌乱，这好像变成了一场审讯，他的确派人跟踪了他，他会生气吗？

“我没……”

“我好像没说过我住在哪。” 郑云龙好心提醒阿云嘎。

阿云嘎一惊，“对不起，我只是……”

我只是太想你了。

郑云龙没有打断阿云嘎的话，是阿云嘎自己说不出口了，他明明话已经在嘴边了，可不知为什么，临到最后开口，他却怎么也说不下去这句话。

阿云嘎也痛恨现在这样的自己，软弱笨拙又不堪，可现在的他只要一对上郑云龙，就瞬间连说话都变得太难了。

阿云嘎这么多年，没真正爱上过谁，他太不习惯表露自己的爱意了，这是他从未涉及的领域，以前他自己都看不懂他自己的心意，后来他终于懂了，可他却不管对方知不知道，愣是说不出一句话，他郑云龙今天就是要逼他说出口，把这一切彻底说开。

认真说起来，郑云龙自己也根本没想到，他自己对阿云嘎的爱居然可以真的强大到，就算闹翻后数月不见，就算再没有任何一点直接交集，都发展到现在这种地步了，自己竟还能耐着性子引导着阿云嘎把爱说出口。

不会爱是吧，我郑云龙好好教你怎么爱。

  
眼看着阿云嘎话说了一半就没了声音，郑云龙的眉毛皱了起来，他忍不住问阿云嘎，

“阿云嘎，你到底在害怕什么？”

郑云龙再也看不惯阿云嘎犹犹豫豫的模样，他猛的一下把阿云嘎扑在松软的沙发里，手上的力气丝毫不减，他的手臂把阿云嘎框在里面，逼着阿云嘎动弹不得，让他不得不直视自己，

“如今我能被别人叫一声郑总，你敢不敢告诉我这是为什么。”

阿云嘎被突然扑过来的郑云龙吓了一跳，他被郑云龙圈在臂膀之下，眼前是郑云龙无限放大的脸庞，

现在的阿云嘎简直迟钝得不像样。

“好，又不回答。” 郑云龙再多的耐心都被彻底消磨殆尽。

“我最后问你一句，你再装哑巴，就给我滚。”

“我的合同，你别告诉我你是有钱没处花。”

郑云龙看见阿云嘎在听见合同二字的时候，眼神刹那间就亮了起来，他睫毛微颤，眼圈迅速地红了起来，稍微眨一下眼睛，挺翘的睫毛上就沾上一颗颗微小的泪珠，郑云龙突然意识到，在这件事上，原来阿云嘎也是有委屈的，他一定没想到，自己已经知道了这件事。

可阿云嘎还是呆愣着不回话，这让郑云龙有些失望，他都已经做到这个份上了，可任他如何循循善诱，这人却还是无动于衷，那便算了吧，郑云龙尝试着直起身子，却在直起身的那一瞬间听见了阿云嘎的话，这是阿云嘎今天在郑云龙面前第一句完完整整的话。

“对不起，大龙……我爱你。”

「大龙，我爱你」

熟悉的称呼，陌生的字眼，加在一起，竟是一种别样的深情。

阿云嘎说完这句话，从身到心感觉到了前所未有的轻松，像是卸下了一身重担。

而就在下一秒，郑云龙对着阿云嘎笑了，笑得眼睛都弯了起来，这个笑对于阿云嘎太过遥远，阿云嘎甚至记不得郑云龙上次对自己这样笑是什么时候，如果郑云龙的这个笑是囚牢，阿云嘎宁愿在此终生监禁。

郑云龙笑着张开双臂，朝阿云嘎敞开自己的怀抱。

“嘎子。”

嗒的一声。 

一滴泪重重的掉落在地板上。

阿云嘎眼眶里的泪，终究还是收不住的。

这滴泪掉在地上，同时又掉落在郑云龙的心上，这一滴滚烫的泪，把郑云龙心上那一层厚厚的冰破裂开一道裂痕，袒露出里面的柔软。

明明是郑云龙自己先展开的双臂，他却感觉自己被带入了一个坚实温暖的怀抱中。

这个拥抱被收得越来越紧，阿云嘎的双臂快要把他勒得喘不过气，郑云龙并没有试图挣脱这个过于激动的拥抱，没有一点反抗，他感受到阿云嘎全身都在不住地颤抖，在这一刻，他也抱紧了阿云嘎。

他听见阿云嘎温柔的声音久违地在他耳边出现。

“我爱你，真的特别特别爱你。”

郑云龙终于得偿所愿了，无论是拐着弯，还是直接问，他问了太多问题，每个问题都可以有不一样的答案，只有这个答案是他心心念念渴望着的。

阿云嘎感觉到郑云龙的呼吸越来越急促，他赶紧把郑云龙放开了些，也和郑云龙分开了一点，郑云龙小口小口喘着气，却没有责怪他的意思，看着郑云龙嘴角的笑意，阿云嘎终于认真的直视郑云龙的眼睛，还是那么好看，让自己忍不住动情的冲动。

然而这一次，他不需要再忍了，他不用再去蒙上郑云龙的双眼，强制自己不去看他，不去爱他，不为他沦陷。

而另一边的郑云龙费尽了心思，也只是为了让阿云嘎知道，承认自己的爱，并没有他想象中那么难。

阿云嘎细细看向郑云龙眼底，一往无前，在最深处，仍是当初那一片赤诚爱意。

  
两人相视许久，刚刚气场压人一头的郑云龙却有些不好意思了起来，他的脸上是收不住的欣喜，那一句话，是他日思夜想梦寐以求多久的一句话啊，郑云龙不知从沙发后面哪里拿出了一个胡萝卜抱枕，拎着它就往楼上走去，走了几步，他回头看着一脸匪夷所思的阿云嘎，扬了扬自己手里的抱枕，

“今晚我和它睡，你……先睡客房吧。”

郑云龙几步上了楼，他砰的关上门，暗自松了一口气，他整个人靠在门后，那么多天来，他第一次发自内心的扬起嘴角。

心还痛吗？痛，可是爱吗？他更爱。

心里那些刻骨铭心的伤痕还历历在目，可是不得不承认，在看见阿云嘎的那一瞬间，郑云龙心中终于有了一丝安稳。

其实刚刚他多怕，多怕阿云嘎自始至终一句话都不说。

万幸，在刚刚离开阿云嘎怀抱的那一刻，郑云龙欣然发现，原来在阿云嘎眼中也还是依旧能看见自己。

阿云嘎可能并不能算是个合格的恋人，至少现在不是，可是郑云龙情愿滤过那些伤与痛，曾经的那些烙印不去看它就当做没有，把伤痕看得模糊一些，再把爱无限放大。郑云龙对此已经有所取舍，为了这份历经波折甚至几近破碎的爱，那些凄凉回忆，放下也罢。 

他是阿云嘎，这个理由就足够了。 

这不是将就，是在这些表面痛快复仇，实则浑浑噩噩灵魂抽离的日子里，郑云龙心底最热烈的渴望，和他最难得的解脱。

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——


	27. 【二十七】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 困惑的心流过的泪  
>  还有数不清黑夜等待  
>  如果这就是爱  
>  再转身就该勇敢留下来
> 
> 📼适配BGM : 如果爱 by郑云龙  
>  —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

这一晚，郑云龙睡得特别安稳，夜色很深，屋外的寒风也还是冷得彻骨，可是这些已经与他无关了，他怀里的抱枕很软抱着很舒服，夜灯的光线也很柔和，临到闭眼的最后一秒，他还想着阿云嘎刚刚说出口的那三个字。

「我爱你」

那么轻，却震耳欲聋。

这让郑云龙不禁感叹，原来，这三个字在阿云嘎的嘴里，是如此的动听，他觉得自己做的一切都有了意义，只要阿云嘎发自肺腑的这一句话，他便心满意足，此生无憾，什么报仇雪恨，什么以牙还牙，都抵不过此时的酣畅淋漓。

他原本以为自己这一辈子都不可能再捡起这段没有资格开始的爱情了，他试过了放下，认认真真试了整整好几个月，可惜还是依旧忘不掉，那时郑云龙才懂了，他的确赢了阿云嘎，只是输给了爱情而已。

郑云龙的强硬和冷漠让阿云嘎不敢再主动上前一步，游戏的开启键掌握在他的手里，但他给了阿云嘎一个机会，也给了他自己一个机会，感受这来之不易的幸福的机会。

黑夜好像总是永无止境，太过凄凉，又太过绝望，可人们往往想不到，正因为有了黑暗的衬托，苦等良久方才姗姗来迟的光明才显得那么可贵。

郑云龙第二天睁开眼，在神志不清中起了床，他一打开卧室的门，就听见了楼下窸窸窣窣的声音，显然阿云嘎已经起床有一段时间了，不知道在下面忙活些什么。郑云龙还是像以前一样迷迷糊糊地洗漱完穿好衣服才慢吞吞下了楼，他顺着声音一步步走过去，刚好走到门口就和拿着两个盘子从厨房里走出来的阿云嘎打了个照面，阿云嘎被眼前突然出现的郑云龙吓了一跳，一时失语，几步绕过郑云龙把盘子放在了餐桌上。

郑云龙顺着阿云嘎的身影往餐桌上看去，是很简单的一顿早餐，不过就是牛奶煎蛋和方包，可是郑云龙很快就发现了有趣的事情，他歪着头看着这两份早餐，其中一份被阿云嘎放在了餐桌的主位，而另一份放在了侧位。

郑云龙心觉有些好笑，这……讨好他倒也不必这样吧，自己表现出来的样子有那么独断专/权吗……

“早啊。” 

郑云龙忍住笑，一点也不客气地拉开椅子坐在主位上，拿起叉子就开始吃，吃了几口还不忘装模作样的点点头附和一下阿云嘎的厨艺，就像是过着老夫老妻的日常生活一样。 

阿云嘎也跟着郑云龙坐下，他心里都懂，郑云龙这副样子不但是给足了他面子，同时也是在向他示好，郑云龙有在慢慢尝试让他们变得像一对正常情侣啊，这样的郑云龙让阿云嘎心里一暖。

他昨天晚上缓过来之后，很快就明白了郑云龙的良苦用心，阿云嘎终于感觉到自己能拥有郑云龙这样的爱人是一件多么幸运的事情，包容他的迟钝，理解他的苦衷，他没法跟郑云龙说谢谢，可是他愿意抓住这个来之不易的机会，从此再也不将郑云龙放低半分，郑云龙对他冷淡，他就回以数倍的热情，郑云龙不要他，他就在暗处守着郑云龙，如果郑云龙要他，他就倾尽所有去爱他。

郑云龙低头吃着盘子里的方包，没有刻意做造型的长头发从额间垂下来，几乎要落进盘子里，阿云嘎忍不住大着胆子伸出手帮郑云龙撩了一下头发，因为做早餐而挽起的袖子整整齐齐叠在臂弯处，露出他结实好看的小臂肌肉线条，他的动作轻柔而缓慢，像是对待易碎的瓷器。 

在阿云嘎帮郑云龙把头发撩到耳后的时候，郑云龙本来只是往他手臂上瞄了一眼，却瞬间变了脸色，他突然狠狠抓住阿云嘎的手腕，眼睛恶狠狠的盯着阿云嘎的手腕内侧，像要从上面剜下一块肉来，他的眼神看得阿云嘎心里直发怵。

阿云嘎的手腕内侧，一个烫伤的疤痕赫然在目，和他冷白肤色的皮肤一对比，就显得更加格格不入。

阿云嘎觉察到郑云龙看见了什么，慌张之际想要抽回自己的手，可是郑云龙的手指却掐得越来越紧，根本没有放手的意思，阿云嘎完全动弹不得。

“对不起。”

“………” 说不清的情绪在郑云龙眼底流转。

这个小插曲最终以郑云龙甩开阿云嘎的手离开餐桌作为结尾，郑云龙没有生气，他只是心里有点硌得慌，从某种意义上来讲，郑云龙比阿云嘎本人更在乎他身体的完整性，在他眼里阿云嘎是完美的存在，怎么可以在身上留下这种消不掉的脏东西，郑云龙刚刚起床之后的好心情被一扫而空，他拿上公文包就往门外走，阿云嘎顾不了别的，只能随手捎上一件衣服匆匆忙忙地跟上郑云龙，在郑云龙打开驾驶座车门的时候抢先一步挡在了他前面，

“我…送你去上班可以吗？”

郑云龙看了看阿云嘎，还是把驾驶座让给了他，自己坐上了副驾驶，一副气鼓鼓的样子，脸也别到了车窗外，阿云嘎几次想主动挑起话题，看见郑云龙的侧脸就退缩了，他知道郑云龙为什么赌气，他以前也因为郑云龙不爱惜自己的身体罚过他，可是现在阿云嘎也没有办法，阿云嘎难过的想，他自己也不可能把这个疤藏一辈子啊。

好在阿云嘎并没有在这件事上钻牛角尖，他知道郑云龙这是心疼他了，说真的他真觉得此刻赌气偏过头故意不理自己的郑云龙有些可爱，阿云嘎稍微转了转自己的手腕，手腕上面被郑云龙掐出的痕迹还没消去，活动一下也扯着疼，阿云嘎感受着郑云龙留下的触觉，嗯……还好，阿云嘎想，就是比普通情侣打架眼神凶了点手劲大了点。

阿云嘎熟练地在郑云龙公司门口停下，郑云龙的行踪，他再清楚不过了，既然郑云龙什么都知道了，他也不想多做遮掩，阿云嘎刚琢磨着是不是该提醒郑云龙下车，郑云龙就把自己亮着屏幕的手机往阿云嘎眼前一摆，无奈地提醒了一句，

“电话。” 

阿云嘎连忙接过他的手机，点开通讯录，第一眼看见的是最近通话记录上第一位的张超，但是让阿云嘎暗自欣喜的是，郑云龙给张超的备注仅仅是“张总”两个字，就好像除了工作，他们就再也没有其他关系。 

郑云龙看着拿着他的手机看得入了神的阿云嘎，瞥了一眼就知道阿云嘎在那想什么，郑云龙什么也没说，他不想和阿云嘎解释这些乱七八糟的事情，他只要做给阿云嘎看就好了，他相信阿云嘎会理解他的。

阿云嘎很快输完了号码，在联系人姓名的那一栏停下了好久，郑云龙不耐烦地抢过他的手机，不知道在里面输了些什么，手指再一按，屏幕就暗了下去，阿云嘎只好暂时压下自己的好奇心，帮郑云龙解开了安全带，郑云龙在开车门前撂下一句话，

“车借给你开，下午记得还回来。”

“好～” 阿云嘎听出了郑云龙话语背后的含义，他醒目地适时补上了一句，

“下午准时来接郑总下班。”

“呵。” 

郑云龙砰的一声关上了车门，连带着把整个车座都带得震了一下，郑云龙嘴上不饶人，心里却被刚刚阿云嘎半严肃的这句话逗开心了，郑云龙也明白，阿云嘎的确不容易，动不动就说出口的对不起，和他不敢靠过来的身体，都是曾经那些事情留下的后遗症，阿云嘎伤害他了，可是他自己也伤害阿云嘎不浅，两人孰对孰错难以分辨，郑云龙现在只想让这些事情翻篇。

公司外面已经有秘书在等着郑云龙，郑云龙夹带着风往公司里走，和刚刚闹脾气的他判若两人。

阿云嘎没有熄火，他一直看着郑云龙进了公司的门才准备重新开车离开，他觉得从昨天到今天的一切都像是一场迷梦一样，那个遥不可及的人，竟然真的愿意回心转意，愿意向他重新敞开怀抱，他早就忘记了昨天自己公司竞标失败的事情和后果，他甚至有冲动想要一直待在这儿掐着手表等郑云龙下班，阿云嘎笑了笑，把车开到了马路上，心想自己怎么变得像个不懂事的小孩子一样了，可是阿云嘎觉得，这样的感觉，是真的很好。

郑云龙走进公司，和对着自己问好的员工敷衍地点头，他看出今天公司里的大家心情都不错，不用想都知道是因为昨天的事情，说实话，郑云龙心情也很好，难得的对着自己的秘书露出一个笑容，只不过他倒不是因为公司的喜讯，只是因为家里多了一个人而已。

这个人是他的爱人啊。

  
郑云龙坐在办公室里托腮思考，还想着阿云嘎的那个伤疤，正想着要不要联系私人医生问一下疤痕修复的事情，他的秘书在门外敲门的声音把郑云龙的思绪拉回来。

“请进。” 郑云龙不慌不忙地回答。

“郑总，张氏集团的小公子来找您。”

“好，让他进来吧。”

张超很快就沉着一张脸走进来，郑云龙上下扫视了一遍这个虽然穿着正式的西装却掩盖不了少年气质的人，隐约觉得今天的张超脸色有些不对劲，像被谁踩了尾巴一样，平常的张超很少在自己面前直接表现出烦躁不好惹的样子，郑云龙开始怀疑自己的计划是不是出了什么错漏。

“你怎么了？”

“是我该问你怎么了吧？” 张超抬高的语调让郑云龙听起来有点不舒服。

“你跟阿云嘎怎么回事？为什么他刚刚开着你的车走？”

郑云龙松了口气，还好不是公司出了什么问题，是这件事啊……既然张超问了，那他就只能在心里跟张超讲一句抱歉，跟他直说了。

“我很荣幸能和张总合作，但张总是不是对自己的定位出了点偏差，这是我的私事，张总管不着吧？”

“合作……郑云龙……” 张超的表情一下就变了，他突然变得有些激动，

“都这么久了，你就真的……一点也没有想过要和我在一起吗……”

“没有。” 郑云龙一秒也没有迟疑。

“您是一个非常好的合作伙伴，仅此而已，”

在郑云龙心里其实认为这些日子里他和张超并不能算是单纯的利用与被利用，他只觉得这是一个长期共同获利的利益关系，也许他的所作所为的确对张超起到了误导的作用，可是郑云龙除了在对待阿云嘎的事情上反复斟酌将心比心，对其他人都冷漠得可怕，对他人的情感感知也十分淡薄，他给予张超的歉疚太过轻微，轻微到几乎可以一笔带过，张超对他的爱摆在明面上，他也可以装傻装作不知道，现在他不想装了，也能直接表明态度。张超却是接受不了郑云龙这种样子，他有点崩溃，

“到底为什么啊！”

“张总真的想听我解释吗？” 郑云龙看着过分激动的张超，问出了最绝情的一句话。

张超不想，他知道郑云龙不喜欢自己，他一直都知道，他自以为一直待在郑云龙旁边，久而久之总有一天郑云龙会爱上自己，可是阿云嘎又出现了，仅仅只出现了一个晚上，他幻想的所有事情就都化为了灰烬。

张超忘记自己是怎么出了郑云龙的办公室，他只记得自己鼻尖一酸，他好像从来都没能出现在郑云龙的情感世界里，连备选都不是，郑云龙的选项里从来就只有那一个人，那个人对他百般凌辱，可只要幡然醒悟做上几件事，郑云龙就能记着他的好记上一辈子。 

张超走出了郑云龙的公司，眼眶湿湿的，步伐也凌乱起来，远远的，一辆车的车门开了，一个人朝着他跑过来。

“我靠，超，你这…什么情况？”

张超一把甩开这人的手。

“关你屁事。” 张超继续往前走，可身后的人却不依不饶地跟上来，嘴里没个把门的，说起话来滔滔不绝

“喂，理我一下行不行，我刚回国就跑来找你请我吃饭，知道你不在公司我还开车来找你你也不欢迎我一下，失恋啦？”

张超忍无可忍。

“滚。”

听了这话的人反而往张超身上贴了上去，他一手搂上张超的肩，

“我黄子弘凡是你说让我滚我就滚的吗！”

  
—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——


	28. 【二十八】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 差一些不要你吧  
>  他却未放手  
>  夜夜  
>  替你将所有缺点浪漫化
> 
> 📼适配BGM : 瑕疵 by麦浚龙&莫文蔚  
>  —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

张超被这位活泼得有点过了头的男孩搂着往车里带，张超一边骂着一边挣脱了几下，黄子弘凡的力气却出奇的大，张超心里满腹疑惑，这出了个国不见他改改多嘴的毛病这小子力气怎么反而见长……得了，随便吧……张超懒得和黄子弘凡搭腔说笑，任由黄子弘凡拉着他把他塞进了车里。

黄子弘凡看了看张超魂不守舍的样子，他和张超都是这富二代圈子里一起花天酒地混出来的，上头的事情有家里长辈操心，他们只要别惹出什么大事来只管等着继承家业就好，他们这群富二代，玩儿起来比谁都野，什么领域都敢涉足，口味轮番换，性取向也都模模糊糊的，黄子弘凡以为张超这又是勾搭哪位帅哥美女失败了，他本想调侃几句把这件事过了，可是看着张超这副样子，他觉得张超是不是这次认真过了头，他什么时候看见过张超如此失魂落魄的神情。

“怎么了你，是哪位绝世大美女把你抛弃啦，介绍给我认识认识呗？说不定人家喜欢我这一款的呢……”

“黄子弘凡你不会说话就把嘴闭上！”

黄子弘凡悻悻然闭上了嘴，把车开了出去，过了一会儿还是忍不住开口，他有正事要和张超说，

“再喜欢也不行了，咱以后就不是逍遥自在的命，叔叔让我来接你回去，我这不还是得了特赦令被放回来的，唉，还是咱哥俩以后相依为命吧啊……”

张超望着窗外，他觉得他对郑云龙的喜欢从头到尾就是一个荒谬的玩笑，这份感情来去皆不由他，他喜欢郑云龙人尽皆知，而郑云龙根本就没在乎过他。

相比于阿云嘎，在郑云龙心里自己大抵就只能算个工具，还是个一次性工具，用完就丢在一边。

黄子弘凡见张超还是不回他，嘴里更是停不下来，

“诶还好啦，你爸又没我家那位那么恐怖，你要是不去也……”

“我去。”

张超的声音有些沙哑，甚至带着些哽咽，现在看起来，郑云龙已然不再需要他了，那他就不要再自作多情地在郑云龙面前碍眼了，他郑云龙始终喜欢不上自己，至少……也别讨厌自己吧。 

张超自认自己没有那么大的野心，没想过要吞并别人家的公司，也没想过要给自己家找个后盾什么的，他过惯了富家少爷的日子，总有人为他安排好一切，他对此并无所图，郑云龙把这当利益交易，他却只是单纯的爱着郑云龙罢了。

黄子弘凡听到张超带着哭腔的声音差点刹车一踩直接把车停在大马路上，一向话痨的他有点懵，许久不见，想不到张超倒是变成了个情种，黄子弘凡突然有点心疼他这个伤心的样子。

“……哎呀行了行了，哥哥疼你。”

“谁是你弟！”

要不是黄子弘凡在开车，张超能给他一巴掌拍过去。

黄子弘凡很快就识趣地转了话题，开始和张超讲自己在国外发生的那些在他看来颇有趣味的事情，一旁的张超有一搭没一搭地回着他。

看着黄子弘凡在旁边打趣逗乐，好像有说不完的话，张超的心反而暂时缓和了下来，走了也好，走得再远一点，他郑云龙总裁是风是雨是喜是悲，自己再也不过问一句，他既然对于郑云龙已经没有什么利用价值了，那就让自己彻底死心吧。

最后张超走的时候，郑云龙收到了一条新信息。

“以后不打扰了，再见。”

郑云龙关上手机，把手机放回桌上，现在的他不想给张超留下任何念想，所以他连一句抱歉都没有给张超发过去。

过了一会儿，郑云龙突然想起今天阿云嘎的眼神，那个吃醋了又不敢说出口的样子，才又重新拿起手机，点开短信把张超整个信息栏都删掉了，然后连带着他的电话一起，全部都删得干干净净，没有分毫留恋。

没错，如果他没估计错的话，自己的确已经不再需要张超了，无论是他的帮助，还是他对自己来说有些多余的爱，郑云龙对张超的愧疚转瞬即逝。事实证明，郑云龙把所有的柔软，都只给了阿云嘎一个人，其他任何人，都无法从里面分一杯羹。

他生性冷淡，心里的爱本来就只有那么点，却过于慷慨，一下子全都让阿云嘎拿了去，再也没能完好无损地收回来。

阿云嘎坐在办公室里，手机一秒也不离手，他时不时看一眼手机，再看一眼时钟，明明时间还早，可他实在是太期待屏幕亮起的那一瞬间了，他坐在位置上勉勉强强签阅着文件，想起郑云龙昨晚的那个拥抱，每一个动作，每一寸触感，都让他心潮澎湃。

但其实阿云嘎公司里早就一片低落气氛，他们今天战战兢兢地上班工作，生怕他们领导因为昨天的事情大发雷霆，而且公司高层今天也的确脸色极差，没一个说话好听的，只不过，唯独他们总裁走进来的时候，脸上完全是收不住的喜悦，秘书小心翼翼敲门进去总裁办公室汇报工作的时候，阿总裁甚至还面带着微笑安慰她说没关系……

没关系……小秘书以为她老板这是气过了头笑里藏刀，没想到真的啥事都没发生，她们一向秉持着完美主义的总裁和和气气的和她说话，小秘书甚至闪过念头想要去打听打听她们老板是不是有个双胞胎兄弟什么的。

这点亏损，怎么能和郑云龙相提并论？如果郑云龙要搞垮的是他的公司，他都可以直接双手奉上。

直到阿云嘎终于等到手机屏幕亮起的那一瞬间，他立刻接通了电话，

“大龙。”

“我下班了。” 对方的声音里听不出情绪。

“好好好我来了。” 阿云嘎的语气倒是能轻易听出来欢喜得很。

阿云嘎披上西装外套拿上手机就往门外走，他走得太迅速，一向深谙她们这位老板工作规律的秘书揉了揉眼睛，她没有看错吧？这是……她那位明明已经当上总裁却还是保持着工作狂样子的老板吗？

不仅是她，全公司的人都意识到了一件不可思议的事情，他们这位总裁，不会是谈恋爱了吧？

阿云嘎才不管别人想什么，他开上车就往郑云龙公司开，生怕让郑云龙久等了，在郑云龙慢慢悠悠交代完事情准备下楼的时候，他的车就已经停在了郑云龙公司楼下，阿云嘎空出时间来看着刚刚拨过来的那一串号码，新建了联系人信息，在来电姓名那一栏，阿云嘎几番斟酌，打下了宝贝两个字。

他看见郑云龙向他走来，却没走向副驾驶，只是直直冲着他的位置过来了，阿云嘎摇下车窗，

“下车。”

“ ？” 阿云嘎眼中的慌乱一闪而过，郑云龙只得叹了口气，跟他解释，

“下车，你不认路。”

阿云嘎这才开了车门把郑云龙让进了驾驶位。

“我们……要去哪啊？” 阿云嘎寻思着这既不是回家的路，也不是去菜市场的路，郑云龙可能是想要去哪家餐厅吃饭吧，阿云嘎有点遗憾，他本来都已经想好今晚要给郑云龙做什么饭了呢……

一直默默开车的郑云龙突然间没来由地问了阿云嘎一句，

“你对动物毛发过敏吗？”

“啊？我不过敏的。”

阿云嘎看见郑云龙稍稍松了口气，嘴角勾起一抹笑意，

“我们去……接猫回家。”

郑云龙这段时间太忙了，根本顾不上照顾胖子，他就干脆放在王晰家里养着，早就想得不行，好不容易把大事情解决了，郑云龙就急不可耐地想把这小东西接回家里去。

郑云龙在下车的时候迟疑了一下，

“算了，你在下面等我吧，就一会儿。”

“好。” 阿云嘎一声应下，安安静静的坐在车里等郑云龙回来。

郑云龙很快就出现在了王晰面前，看见胖子的第一眼，是在王晰的衣柜里，郑云龙抱歉地对着王晰笑笑，这是他家小东西的习惯，他可控制不了这个，王晰把这只小猫照顾得很好，似乎又胖了一点，郑云龙抱起胖子，毛绒绒的，在他臂弯里窝成一团，还蹭了蹭他的衣服。

郑云龙还记着楼下的阿云嘎在等他，他很快就和王晰道了谢，走了几步又折返回来，他并不想瞒着王晰，郑云龙直说了，他告诉王晰，他和阿云嘎准备重新在一起了。

王晰心下了然，他意料到了郑云龙终究还是忘不了那个人的，但他还是问了一句，

“你真的不怕重蹈覆辙吗？”

“我怕。” 郑云龙如实回答。

紧接着他低头苦笑了一下。

“可是我更怕再也见不到他。”

于是王晰不再多说什么，这句话本就是他多嘴了，他知道郑云龙的心软，也看到了阿云嘎的追悔莫及，不过郑云龙和阿云嘎的路，还是只能他们自己走。

郑云龙抱着猫如愿以偿地上了车，阿云嘎已经贴心地坐回了驾驶座的位置，告诉郑云龙自己应该已经记得路了，郑云龙也不跟他客气，坐在副驾驶上就开始撸猫。

“饿了吗？我们顺便去买个菜吧？”

“好。”

“那上班呢？以后我能天天送你上班吗？”

“行。”

阿云嘎心中一阵欢喜。

车在回家的路上开到一半，座位上的郑云龙任由着这只胖猫趴在自己腿上，他看着沿途的风景入了迷，习惯性地手往兜里探去，摸到了自己的烟盒。

嘶……他想抽烟了……

其实郑云龙之前自从养了猫，就很少抽烟了，可是自从他把胖子送到王晰那里之后，也就是他和阿云嘎失去交集开始，他就开始一根一根地抽，一天解决掉两三包是常有的事情，一有空闲，他的手指间就一定夹着烟，没人劝得住他，张超也不行，郑云龙抽着烟想着阿云嘎，久而久之，他的烟瘾越来越严重，到了根本把控不住的地步，郑云龙看看自己腿上的猫，决定忍一忍，回家关上阳台门去阳台外面抽烟得了。

家里有猫的限制没能让郑云龙减轻他的烟瘾，反而让郑云龙对烟的渴望更加强烈，每次在家的时候，郑云龙总是动不动就跑去阳台外面抽上几根，一根接着一根，完全不带停的。

这些阿云嘎全都尽数看在眼里，他几次忍不住想要提一嘴，都被自己压了下去，他怕自己一开口又变成了训话，怕勾起郑云龙那些不好的回忆，他试过悄悄把郑云龙的烟藏在别的地方，可是这对郑云龙并没有什么作用，他该抽还是照样抽，阿云嘎对此一直没有表露出什么太大的不满。

直到有一次，路上郑云龙突然打开车窗点起一根烟，阿云嘎忍着心性看着郑云龙抽完了这一根，余光又瞟到郑云龙的手指从烟盒里夹出第二根的时候，阿云嘎按捺不住地直接把烟夺了过来，动作中带了些粗鲁，然后阿云嘎清楚的感觉到郑云龙的手悬在半空，停滞了几秒，阿云嘎心里跟着一慌，他大气也不敢出，可是阿云嘎其实对郑云龙有些误会。

第二天，郑云龙突然莫名其妙提前下班也没和他说一声就回了家，阿云嘎还以为郑云龙这是生自己气了，他心里盘算着是不是得道个歉哄哄他什么的。

直到他打开门，看见客厅里脱得一件不剩还跪在地上的郑云龙时，阿云嘎手里的办公包被惊得差点掉了下去。

事实上，郑云龙在这段时间里，总觉得哪里不太对，好像他们的爱情，少了一点感觉。

日子一天一天过，阿云嘎无微不至地照顾着郑云龙，郑云龙开着玩笑问阿云嘎自己是不是找了个不用付工资的全职保姆，阿云嘎也笑着应下。

可阿云嘎天生是个主，还曾经用自己的魅力把郑云龙彻底带进了圈，他的这个身份一直都刻在郑云龙心上，从未改变。 

这些天里，阿云嘎和他一起去菜市场，给他做饭做菜，送他上班下班，给他整理领带，帮他系上袖口，陪他看音乐剧，陪他说笑，所有的一切，都他们变得越来越像一对平常的情侣。

而在昨天阿云嘎抢过他手里的烟的时候，那一瞬间展露出来的霸道，让郑云龙终于知道了，他知道是什么东西变得不一样了，原来是阿云嘎少了当初那一份强势与说一不二，多了一份小心翼翼的卑微试探，他处处对自己百依百顺，对待自己说像是供奉神明也不为过。

而自己压下心底服从的欲望，只做他的爱人。

只谈恋爱。

但那样的阿云嘎，那样久远的阿云嘎，对自己却有着致命的诱惑力，不可控，危险又迷人。

郑云龙对那样的阿云嘎甚是迷恋，说是痴迷也不为过。当初郑云龙自己之所以爱上他，不就是爱上的他那狠戾中夹杂着温柔的模样吗？因为他毫不留情的鞭挞过后，与自己片刻的温存，因为他掌控着自己的欲望，让自己在他身下燃烧，因为他的触摸，让自己达到不可企及的极乐。

他挥鞭时嘴角勾起的笑，扬在半空中的手臂，落下时的精准无误……他向来知道怎么让自己疼，也知道怎么让自己爽。

阿云嘎在这方面的天赋异禀，郑云龙深有体会。

如果是这样，不如让关系回去得更彻底一点，回到最初，回到自己爱上他的那种关系。

在那种关系下做他的恋人，有何不可。

郑云龙的跪姿，还是那么标准，那么无可挑剔，他的眼神一直跟随着阿云嘎，看着没反应过来的阿云嘎，郑云龙缓慢地低下头，主动叫了一声，

“主人。”

郑云龙弯下身子，把手肘撑在地上，整个身体往地面趴上去，他的臀部向上微微翘起。

“我不该总是抽烟的，我知道错了，请主人责罚。”

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——


	29. 【二十九】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 会刺痛  
>  会快乐
> 
>   
>  📼适配BGM : 初开 by麦浚龙  
>  —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

郑云龙这话说得坦荡又认真，恭敬的语气不像是个恋人该说出来的。

阿云嘎的眼睛微微睁大，连放下公文包的动作都没来得及做。

郑云龙这一跪，让阿云嘎措手不及。

眼前的这一幕陌生又熟悉，意想不到的景象刺激着阿云嘎的视觉神经，让他有一种时光倒流的错觉，强烈的不真实感包围着他，把他卷进回忆深处的漩涡里，时钟指针疯狂的逆向旋转，周围的场景也跟着变换，从郑云龙灯火通明的别墅，变回到俱乐部里那个面积不大但是各种调/教道具一应俱全的房间里，唯一不变的，是郑云龙标准的跪趴姿势，那被阿云嘎拿鞭子一点点纠过来之后形成的肌肉记忆，无可挑剔。

这一刻，阿云嘎感觉自己几乎就要变回那个以前作为郑云龙主人的自己了。

阿云嘎不可否认，他的心因为郑云龙的这个动作蠢蠢欲动，归根究底，阿云嘎是个主，有超乎常人的控制欲和占有欲，他很大一部分的快/感都是来自于调/教的过程，来自于对自己所有物的掌控和管教，他在学习如何做一个好的爱人，是因为他爱郑云龙，他用尽温柔对待郑云龙，也是因为他爱郑云龙，因为他不想再让郑云龙受到一丝一毫的伤害，但这并不能改变他内心深处的欲/望，他还是那个通过给予他人痛苦来获得快/感的阿云嘎。

可今时早已不同往日，阿云嘎骤然回过神来。

他不可以这样，他不可以再这样对待郑云龙了，郑云龙因为他受到的伤还不多吗？

阿云嘎甚至因为刚刚那一瞬间自己燃起的欲/望而感到愧疚。

可是郑云龙为什么跪下呢？难道是自己昨天夺过他手里那一支烟的动作吓到他了吗？

阿云嘎放下公文包，走到郑云龙面前，郑云龙全身赤/裸，乖顺的模样像一只小猫，一只没有攻击性的，高贵慵懒却只在主人面前收起爪子的小猫。这个白天在公司里一句话就震慑得众人一句话都不敢多说的郑云龙总裁，此刻跪在他自己的家里的正中央认错讨罚。

郑云龙幅度很小的抬了一下头，眼前是阿云嘎皮鞋的鞋尖，郑云龙不知道自己这样做是否显得过于唐突，但他已经能感觉到自己喉咙里有些干涩，他连呼吸都放得轻了一些，把头重新低了下去。

郑云龙把紧绷的肌肉慢慢放松下来，他在准备接受惩罚，像以前一样，在主动认错之后等着阿云嘎落下的第一鞭，郑云龙的反应没有错，若是以前的阿云嘎，估计等不到现在，身后炸裂般的疼痛早就袭来了，他在等着阿云嘎。

郑云龙预料到阿云嘎会心软，同时郑云龙也认为自己深谙阿云嘎本性，可是他不曾想到阿云嘎早就为了他压下自己所有的欲/望，仅仅是能和他生活在一起，就已经心满意足，和他一起把生活中柴米油盐的乏味与俗气，演绎成爱情的绝唱。

阿云嘎情愿为郑云龙做出改变，即使自己心底还是渴望的，对曾经的游戏也能只字不提，而郑云龙却不舍得阿云嘎为他压下欲望，更何况，自己也早已陷入其中。

阿云嘎在郑云龙面前蹲下来，他看着郑云龙低下来的头，

“大龙，干什么呢，快起来。”

郑云龙没想到阿云嘎说的第一句话会是这个，他起来也不是继续跪着也不是，只好维持着现状，

“地上凉，快起来吧。”

阿云嘎又用温柔的语气解释了一遍，对待郑云龙的无动于衷没有任何的不耐烦。

“主人……” 郑云龙含含糊糊地叫了一声，身体却没有行动。

阿云嘎的眼神往郑云龙身下扫去，他看见郑云龙紧贴着地面的双膝已经在轻微的抖动，阿云嘎心里被狠狠的刺了一下，他捧在手里的宝贝，到底在这里折腾了自己多久，阿云嘎的声音在不知不觉中低了下去，

“起来，起来再罚。”

说完之后阿云嘎把郑云龙一把拉了起来，好在郑云龙并没有反抗他的意思，阿云嘎拉着郑云龙坐在沙发上，这时候他才看见郑云龙的双膝早已一片通红，这地板能是用来给他宝贝跪的吗？阿云嘎赶紧疼惜地摸上这受苦的部位，郑云龙的膝盖在地上跪得太久了，冰凉又有点僵硬，阿云嘎忍不住给郑云龙揉着膝盖，心疼得恨不得刚刚跪在地上的人是自己，而他身旁的郑云龙的确为此感动，但感动过后，郑云龙心底有不可说的情绪在酝酿着爆发。

直到把郑云龙的膝盖揉得温热，阿云嘎才停下来，他偏头看了一眼郑云龙，却正好看见郑云龙脸上一副无所谓的表情，阿云嘎一下没忍住，直接顺手一按就把郑云龙压在了自己腿上，他的腿正好顶在郑云龙的小腹下方，他的声音依旧温柔，可是不可避免地多了一丝强硬。

“你在这里跪了多久？”

“半个小时了。” 

啪！

阿云嘎下手的力度并不大，几乎就是轻轻的拍了一下，在郑云龙的感知里，这和给他拍灰没什么差别，郑云龙确实怕痛，他对疼痛也非常敏感，可他的确没觉得阿云嘎这一下哪里疼。

郑云龙只是被这个教训小孩的姿势弄得有些少见的难为情，阿云嘎从来没有这样打过他，每次受罚时，他和阿云嘎的肢体接触总是少之又少，阿云嘎也从来没有直接用手打过他，因为在他和阿云嘎的调/教游戏里，阿云嘎让他知道，和主人身体的直接接触是他的荣幸和赏赐，是要自己争取来的，而现在说着是要罚他，却像是在哄着他玩一样。

这场所谓的惩罚早就变了味。

啪的一声，郑云龙的臀上又多了一个手掌印，

“三十下，罚你跪在这里的那半个小时。”

郑云龙真的感觉自己快要不认得阿云嘎了，以前阿云嘎打起自己来从来没有数目，都是凭自己喜欢定夺，手酸了打累了就停手，现在这算什么？郑云龙不是嗜痛，他是想要告诉阿云嘎可以不要抑制自己的欲/望罢了，可阿云嘎这是在干什么呢？

巴掌声在身后断断续续地响起，可是阿云嘎的力度却轻得像一个圈外人一样，三十下过后，郑云龙的臀上也不过就是染上了一层淡淡的粉红色，阿云嘎每一下都收着力气，郑云龙只有轻微的痛感，他甚至觉得还没开始，阿云嘎就已经给他揉了起来，说出的话更是轻柔得无可救药，

“烟我们慢慢戒不就行了，你的膝盖跪坏了要怎么办。”

郑云龙偏过头，根本没理阿云嘎，阿云嘎却摸上郑云龙的发丝，一点一点给他的小猫顺着毛，自作主张让这件事情告一段落，从那天以后，阿云嘎再也没有主动提起这件事情，这件事就像一个小插曲一样消失在他们二人的生活里。

可是阿云嘎没想到这件事并没有结束，至少在郑云龙这里，阿云嘎的反应在他意料之外，阿云嘎的做法只给了他一瞬间的感动，伴随而来的是郑云龙的不适，极度的不适，这样的阿云嘎只会让他觉得不舒服，他觉得太别扭了，阿云嘎不该是这样的。

他知道的，这样的阿云嘎不是真正的阿云嘎，也不是他爱上的那个阿云嘎。

他不要阿云嘎的绝情冷淡，可是他爱阿云嘎的强势，爱他那掌控一切的自信，爱他该狠戾时气场逼人，该温柔时眼中深情真正流露，而不是像现在这样，畏畏缩缩地，抛下自己的欲/望，把原本的自己弄丢了再来爱别人，郑云龙不喜欢阿云嘎的这种妥协。

而郑云龙实在是太知道怎么样拱阿云嘎的火了。

那件事过后，郑云龙没有做出任何的改变，他抽烟还是该抽照抽，对阿云嘎的态度也有时突然变得恶劣起来，他不止一次故意在阿云嘎面前叼起烟，时间久了，他开始对阿云嘎挑三拣四，这些阿云嘎都忍了，阿云嘎看见烟灰缸里越来越多的烟头，甚至还在给他解释吸烟的坏处，对他好言相劝，只不过郑云龙对此置若罔闻。

直到有一次，阿云嘎照例把晚饭端上桌，郑云龙把他俩的猫锁在另一个房间里，自己大咧咧坐在餐桌旁边抽烟，烟味浓得把刚从厨房里出来的阿云嘎呛得连连咳嗽，他皱着眉看着环绕在烟雾里的郑云龙，

“你能不能别抽了？” 阿云嘎说着就想把郑云龙的烟掐下来。

郑云龙躲开阿云嘎，直接把手里的筷子往桌上一摔， 

“抽不抽你管得着吗？” 

阿云嘎刚刚洗完的筷子与桌面亲密接触之后掉在了地上，掉在郑云龙脚边，不过郑云龙本来也没打算要自己捡起来，他继续吸了一口手里的烟，坐在椅子上等着阿云嘎蹲下去捡筷子。而阿云嘎也的确蹲下去捡了，郑云龙看着阿云嘎蹲下去的身影，还变本加厉地伸脚把这根筷子往他那边踢过去踢了好一段距离，让阿云嘎捡筷子的手抓了个空。

阿云嘎的脸色彻底阴沉了下去，他死死咬着自己的后槽牙，都能听见自己磨后槽牙的声音，他站起了身，望向一脸理所当然的郑云龙，

“郑云龙，跪下。”

  
郑云龙抽着烟的手突然就不动了，只有烟丝还在往上飘，他好久没有听见阿云嘎这样的声音了，现在听到竟然有些怀念。 

几秒钟过后，郑云龙把烟从嘴里移出来，他把烟碾灭在桌子上，星星点点的火光熄灭，他从椅子上站起来，缓缓地跪在了阿云嘎面前。

暗地里，郑云龙嘴角勾起一抹得逞的笑。

但他很快就没能继续笑下去，他听见阿云嘎的声音阴冷的传了过来，

“既然你还会听我的话跪下，那看来我的确有资格给你再立一次规矩。” 

立规矩……

听罢郑云龙身体不由得一颤，他……是不是惹阿云嘎惹得过头了，立规矩这个词，郑云龙曾经发誓他不想再听见第二遍，他隐约有些后悔了。 

这时候他的下巴突然就被阿云嘎一根手指挑起来，让他快要分不清谁才是谁的猎物，刚刚还弯着腰蹲下去给他捡筷子的阿云嘎此刻正盯着他的眼睛，

“你是故意的，对吧？”

  
—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——


	30. 【三十】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 能为你忍受  
>  然后当享受  
>  那又何妨
> 
>   
>  📼适配BGM : 斯德哥尔摩情人 by陈奕迅  
>  —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

郑云龙抿着嘴不说话，眼神中的兴奋却没有逃开阿云嘎的眼睛，阿云嘎心里已经能对郑云龙的想法了解个大概，所以他没有立刻逼着郑云龙回答他的问题，只是重新直起身体，棉麻质地的家居服并不能掩盖他强大的气场，阿云嘎压低自己的声音，

“捡起来。”

方才郑云龙那一脚把筷子踢得有些远，他只好在地上爬了几步，把筷子勉强够了回来。

郑云龙双手托着刚刚被自己亲手摔下去的东西，再恭恭敬敬地举到阿云嘎面前。

阿云嘎伸手接过这双筷子，他摩挲着这双坚硬且细的筷子，端详了一阵，把其中一根放回了桌上，如他所料，郑云龙的手心还是向上平摊着，没敢擅自收回去。

前后反应差异过于大的郑云龙让阿云嘎更明确了自己的想法，郑云龙必定是故意的。

故不故意暂且放到一边，阿云嘎自己被惹火了是事实，他阿云嘎今天就要让他这位恃宠而骄的爱人知道什么叫疼。

“抽烟……还摔东西……我问你，应该先打哪只手。”

郑云龙愣了一下神……阿云嘎……要打他的手心吗？他还真的认真思考了一下，最后把刚刚抽烟的手收回了身侧，郑云龙认为相比于抽烟……应该是顶撞阿云嘎的罪责更大一些吧……

郑云龙想错了，这根本就不是那个罪过更大的问题，阿云嘎生气了，他选哪个都是错。

阿云嘎的声音在他头顶响起，

“错了。”

啪！

猝不及防的一下重重落在郑云龙的手心，郑云龙的手上瞬间烫了起来，手心里一股钻心的疼，他被这一下打得喉咙里溢出一个音节，他赶紧缩回了手，把另一只手抬到阿云嘎打得顺手的地方，他有点久违的感到害怕，手却规规矩矩的伸得很直，郑云龙不敢抬头，只能咬着嘴唇等着迎接手上的疼痛。

可阿云嘎今天却出奇的有耐心，迟迟不肯落下，郑云龙无法预料下一次疼痛会什么时候降临，等待的过程变得十分煎熬。

他放下去的那只手已经缓过了一开始的剧痛，酥酥麻麻的后劲翻涌上来，有点痒，郑云龙攥了攥自己的手心，甚至希望阿云嘎赶紧再往自己这只手上多抽几下才好。

阿云嘎已经多久没有用这种力度打过他了，看来阿云嘎今天真的被他惹生气了，郑云龙跪在地上静默着等了一会儿，突然恍然大悟想到了什么，连忙把手向上抬得更高了些，才等到阿云嘎连续落下的抽打。

自从阿云嘎抽在郑云龙手心的第一声响彻在郑云龙耳边，阿云嘎就再也没停过手，郑云龙只能咬牙忍着痛。

郑云龙的手修长又好看，皮肤薄薄的一层，摸上去也没有几两肉，打起来本来就疼，而此刻阿云嘎落得又急又狠，显然是真的动了怒。

每一下都用了郑云龙承受不起的力度，郑云龙开始怀疑自己的手经过这次以后还能不能拿得了东西。

其实刚刚郑云龙踢出那一脚的时候也有过一丝动摇，可是他看见阿云嘎蹲下去捡筷子的样子，好像自己做什么他都能容忍，他甚至怀疑阿云嘎捡起筷子之后还会转身回厨房给他洗筷子，没有怨言的对他的无理取闹一笑而过，所以郑云龙急了，情急之下一脚踢过去，不想却让阿云嘎真的沉下了脸。

阿云嘎的责打从来都没有尽头，可是郑云龙却在这持久绵长的痛里嗅到了曾经熟悉的味道，让他畏惧又让他激动的味道。

他毫不质疑阿云嘎的狠劲，动了大怒把这东西打断都不是没可能，况且是自己想要阿云嘎这样对自己的，也的确是自己做过了头，他心里知道自己现在只能安静受着，等阿云嘎消气。

郑云龙的手一直在半空举着，渐渐的有些酸了，他抬起的高度越来越低，指节也微微蜷曲，刚开始郑云龙还能重新把手移回原位，可后来他的手实在是又疼又酸，阿云嘎每每打一下，郑云龙的手就往下掉一小段距离，他颤抖着想把手抬高，可是却无法抑制地往回缩。

阿云嘎空出来的手一下拉住郑云龙的指腹往自己这边带，强制郑云龙的手抬回原来的高度，更加用力的几下惩罚性地往郑云龙手心落下去。

阿云嘎拉住郑云龙指腹的手只是帮他调整了一下位置，却并没有死死钳制住郑云龙，可郑云龙宁愿阿云嘎狠狠掐住他别让他忍不住乱动，因为阿云嘎抓着郑云龙的手只要稍微感觉到他往后缩的动作，就算只缩了一点点，阿云嘎抽下去的力气就又加上一点。

郑云龙怎么敢躲呢？他只是无法控制自己身体的正常反应，可就算是人体最正常不过的反应，在阿云嘎这里也不被允许。

他喜欢看郑云龙为他忍耐的样子，惩罚郑云龙下意识的动作变成他惩罚过程中的趣事。

啪！

啪！

………

筷子打在手心的声音在房间里接连不断地响起，郑云龙没有数，可是他确定数目早已经过了百。

郑云龙手上的肉早就高高的肿起来，密密麻麻的痕迹布满了他的掌心，最严重的地方已经有些发紫，虽然看着有些不堪入目，但郑云龙的伤全集中在掌心肉多的地方，他的指节上倒是一点都没有挨上阿云嘎的打，郑云龙知道阿云嘎还是有在照顾着他的，知道避开容易受伤的地方。

只是阿云嘎打得越来越狠，时间间隔几乎为零，因为他觉得自己再不动手，他的宝贝估计下一次就不是把筷子往桌上摔，而是要往他脸上扔了。

阿云嘎打是真打，一点也没留手，他还是那个阿云嘎，真的打起来就算是一根轻轻的筷子也能直接把郑云龙的生理眼泪打出来。

恃宠而骄的小狮子很快就被打乖了，桀骜的外表被撕裂，变成了一只可怜兮兮的家猫。

郑云龙的肩在抖，阿云嘎意识到郑云龙哭了，不知是疼的，还是委屈的。

阿云嘎的气终究还是被这样的郑云龙消磨殆尽，他没有再狠心给郑云龙手心添上新的伤痕，就算是实打实的惩罚，也已经足够了。

房间里一下安静了下来，只有郑云龙断断续续抽着气的声音，这时候，郑云龙才从铺天盖地的疼痛中缓过来，顾得上认一句错，

“主人……我错了……”

郑云龙习惯了，挨打的时候不敢求饶，只敢认错。

郑云龙眼角泛着泪光，豆大的泪滴已经在眼睛里打转，他没给自己揉伤，他知道照这个程度，只要在上面轻轻一碰就够他受的了，估计能疼死，但同时他又想起阿云嘎说的话，他说，先打这只手。

郑云龙吸吸鼻子，乖乖的把另一只手向阿云嘎伸过去，刚刚被阿云嘎只打了一下的掌心里，一条触目惊心的红痕显现在上面，昭示着阿云嘎刚刚那一下到底有多用力。

“主人……您不是说……先打这边吗……那……”

阿云嘎冷眼看着说话带着敬语开始讨好自己的郑云龙，抛下自己的心疼，把筷子丢在郑云龙腿间，半认真半恐吓地对郑云龙说，

“敢摔东西了，自己打，打烂为止。”

郑云龙浑身一抖，他当真了。

阿云嘎踱步坐回自己椅子上，装模作样开始吃饭，眼神却压根离不开郑云龙，他看见郑云龙用自己满是伤痕的手拿起筷子，疼得皱眉，还是稳稳的握上去，郑云龙打自己的手不敢不用力，他不知道阿云嘎一直在看自己，他甚至想表现得好一点，让阿云嘎能清楚的听见他惩罚自己的声音，郑云龙每一下打下去，两只手带着一起疼，他不知道要打到什么时候才能达到阿云嘎的要求，郑云龙承认他有一瞬间的害怕，害怕阿云嘎又彻底变回以前的那个样子，可是他又莫名的相信阿云嘎，他相信阿云嘎对他是真的爱，爱到再也不会伤害他，再也不舍得真正伤害他。

说白了，郑云龙和阿云嘎都是爱情赌局里孤注一掷的赌徒，也都是沉浸在爱河里忠贞不渝的信徒。

阿云嘎的气消了之后，本来也就只是准备吓吓郑云龙，看看郑云龙的反应而已，却没想到郑云龙对待自己的命令一丝不苟得让人心疼，他看着郑云龙咬着嘴皮一点也不放水的样子实在是受不了了，他自己这哪里是在吃饭，他明明就是和郑云龙一起被折磨，阿云嘎撂下餐具，不管不顾地几步走到郑云龙面前一把抱住他。

“好了好了别打了，我原谅你了。”

阿云嘎空出手把郑云龙手里的筷子丢到一边，他搂紧郑云龙，摸着郑云龙的后颈，他感觉到郑云龙的身体在轻微地抽动，哭得有些厉害，阿云嘎松开郑云龙，捧着他的脸给他擦拭眼泪，哪里还有刚刚狠戾的样子，只剩下满眼的心疼。

“疼不疼？”

郑云龙红着眼睛望着阿云嘎，看得阿云嘎都要开始谴责自己刚刚怎么就没收着点力气打人了，但阿云嘎知道依照郑云龙这么作下去，自己今天不罚他，郑云龙再这么变本加厉下去，可能只会挨得更狠。

阿云嘎知道郑云龙这段时间的异常一定不是空穴来风，自从他那天跪在客厅讨罚被自己心疼得不得了糊弄过去之后，郑云龙就变得越来越嚣张，时间久了，阿云嘎终于意识到了郑云龙的引导和暗示，而今天郑云龙瞬间转换的脾气，让他知道自己是该做些什么了。

阿云嘎把郑云龙扶起来，揽着他的膝弯和腰抱到了沙发上，他让郑云龙坐在他腿上，而自己的手抚上郑云龙的后背，给郑云龙顺着气，他的语气又恢复了温柔，

“我的小傻子，我有话问你。”

郑云龙并不意外，他甚至知道阿云嘎准备说什么，他一直以来等的不就是现在吗？

“我都那样对你了，为什么还是叫我主人？”

那样是哪样，他们都心知肚明，阿云嘎曾经的狠劲，郑云龙光是想到就后背发凉，不小心忤逆了他就立刻一巴掌扇过来的阿云嘎，看着自己伤痕累累却转身就走的阿云嘎，那些记忆曾经都是郑云龙消不去的疤，可郑云龙看着现在眼中温柔似水的阿云嘎，就不由自主地在阿云嘎耳边呢喃，

“主人……”

“你喜欢我占有你，对不对，各种意义上的，完全占有。”

“从身……” 阿云嘎摸上郑云龙的胸膛， “到心。”

阿云嘎触碰着郑云龙的心跳的频率，不知不觉中往郑云龙的心里又多走了一步。 

“嗯。” 

郑云龙应下了这句话，一点也不矫情，他咧开嘴笑着点点头，他的嘎子终于开窍了啊。 

“我喜欢啊，以后……也是喜欢的。” 郑云龙眼里饱含着热泪却依旧笑得坦率，就像个从来没受过伤的孩子，他搂着阿云嘎，像搂着自己的全世界。 

“大龙，你真的想好了吗？我知道你怕疼，可是我打人会很疼。” 

“想好了。” 郑云龙万分笃定。 

“好，但这一次，我不要你做我的被。” 

？ 

郑云龙的心差点就凉了下去，他有些不明白阿云嘎的意思，只能疑惑地看向阿云嘎。阿云嘎突然凑近了他，在他耳垂上咬了一小口，阿云嘎的气息吐在郑云龙耳畔，让郑云龙的脸颊彻底红了起来，他听见阿云嘎轻描淡写地说，

“我要你做我的sub。”

做他的sub……这句话在郑云龙耳边炸裂，他觉得自己曾经破碎的心脏上最后一道裂缝就这样被阿云嘎填补完整。

“我向你保证，我永远不会再伤害你了。” 

郑云龙呆滞了一会儿，终于忍不住趴在阿云嘎肩上呜呜地哭出了声，过去一切的一切，他都太委屈了，从关系建立，到后来关系解除，从开始到结束，都只是因为那一纸契约，其他什么都没有，真的完完全全什么都没有过。 

在这方面，阿云嘎从来都没有给过他承诺。

只有他能感受到，这句话对他来说有多么重要。 

阿云嘎迷了路的小猫找回了家。 

从前，明明就是摆在明面上的主被关系，私底下阿云嘎却敢仗着郑云龙对他的妥协把道具塞进郑云龙的身体里，他早就越了界，早就超出了所谓正常的主被关系，两人真正的关系其实一直模模糊糊，而阿云嘎终于肯给他们的关系下一个新的定义，一个，符合他们现如今关系的定义，他们都知道，这才是适合他们的关系。 

阿云嘎对上郑云龙的眼睛， 

“我是你的主人，更是你的爱人，好吗？” 

“好。” 郑云龙把眼泪全都蹭在阿云嘎的衣服上，在阿云嘎身上赖着不下去，阿云嘎慢慢移向郑云龙臀部的手却打破了这温馨的氛围， 

“大龙，我们真的有必要再立一次规矩了。” 

阿云嘎突然而来的转变让郑云龙身体一僵，他预感到自己接下来的日子估计不会有多好过，怎么阿云嘎气也生过了罚也罚过了饶了一大圈还是回到了立规矩的起点…… 

“嘎子……” 郑云龙试图蒙混过关，可是阿云嘎却不理会他这一套，继续在他耳边细碎的轻语， 

“我会把所有用来惩罚你的道具在你身上试一遍，让你，彻底记住它的疼，直到你变成一个完美的，我的sub。” 

这句话明明是那么让人胆战心惊的一句话，却被阿云嘎说得像是在调情一般，勾得郑云龙心里痒痒的，他喉结滚动咽下口水的时候并不知道自己最近的日子会有多惨。

郑云龙只是思前想后，不得不问了一句，“我们……要回俱乐部吗？”

“不，那里太小了，不知道郑总愿不愿意赏脸跟我回家走一趟？”

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——


	31. 【三十一】

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【这章开始会有比较露骨的调/教描写，看到有姐妹不是很了解，所以……是这样的……我来给姐妹解释一下哈，主被关系指的是sp小圈，也就是spanking，而sub和dom就是归于bdsm大圈的范畴里了，bdsm包含sp但不限于sp，bdsm里dom对sub主要是控制、支配之类的哈，sub更多的是奉献和取悦，dom和sub代表着控制与服从。不过在我这里啊不用去特意区分s、m、dom和sub的啦，因为这本来就不是一篇非常严谨的学术性bdsm文，其实就是他俩的游戏从小圈转到了bdsm的大圈罢辽～而且一定要声明的是，他们双方是平等自愿的，并且是以爱为基础，不是虐待，是情趣👌】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 羊的身  
> 蛇的心事  
> 需要蛇抱拥
> 
> 📼适配BGM : 鹤顶红 by麦浚龙  
> —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

正开着腿胯坐在阿云嘎身上搂着他脖子的郑云龙被他这一句拐腔拐调的郑总叫得耳根都烧起来，无法控制的火势蔓延到他的脸颊上，在他一片燥热的心里熊熊燃烧，经久不息。郑云龙侧目躲开阿云嘎直勾勾的眼神，装作满不在乎地把头往旁边一偏，

“呵，最后还不是要我搬过去。”

阿云嘎对此不置可否，如果他们不仅限于做普普通通的情侣，不满足于现在的关系，那他们总有一天是要回到自己家去的，自己家里各种道具应有尽有，还坐落在郊外，做起这种游戏，自然也是更方便的。

“那…那就…” 

郑云龙欲言又止，他其实也没那么胜券在握，他很开心阿云嘎看懂了他的心思，还能来助推这件事情的发展，可是郑云龙的确有些担心自己以后的地位和生活，因为说真的他并不能完全确定现在的阿云嘎是否可以把握好主人这个身份的度，他也不知道这个几乎快要被阿云嘎宠坏了的自己能不能再次适应那个绝对强势的阿云嘎。

他怕他自作聪明的把他们的关系拉回原位，最终的效果却适得其反。

阿云嘎敏锐地察觉到了郑云龙的犹豫，他抱着郑云龙的双臂一使劲，郑云龙眼前场景突然天旋地转，他被阿云嘎托到了沙发上。

沙发里十分柔软舒适，可是郑云龙却有些舍不得阿云嘎的怀抱，他的手虚虚的支撑在沙发上，又牵扯起刚刚剧烈的疼痛，他本想冲着把自己丢在沙发上的阿云嘎埋怨几句。

而下一秒，在郑云龙惊讶的神情里，阿云嘎面对着他单膝跪在了地上，郑重其事地把手放在自己的胸膛上，像是在进行一个重大的宣誓仪式，郑云龙被惊得连手上的疼都感受不到了。

“饭还是我做，碗还是我洗，卫生自然更是不用你打扫，除了跪在地上的时候，一切都是你说了算。”

阿云嘎极其真挚地说着霸道又有点稍显幼稚的话，郑云龙不由得看着这样的阿云嘎，嘴里说着要确定关系当自己的主人，几分钟没过却跪在地上向自己做着保证，既要当他的主人，又忙不迭地表忠心要做他的全职保姆，郑云龙差点被这样的阿云嘎逗笑了，可是阿云嘎的神情又特别庄重，他说出口的话那么浅显易懂那么直白，又那么的，触及心弦。

“无论是哪种身份，我都会好好爱你。”

这不是什么引人上钩的手段或是诱饵，这是阿云嘎立下的誓词，对郑云龙，也对他自己，他只是想要给郑云龙看看他的真心，让郑云龙看看他的爱，根本不比他郑云龙对自己的依恋少上半分。 

那些耗尽心机堆砌起来的，繁杂的华丽词藻，大多是空有其表，金玉其外败絮其中而已，相反的，往往就是这种简单的话语，才更能驱尽心中的寒冷。

他们的过去满目疮痍，一片死寂荒凉，寸草不生。 

而如今那荒地之上，情欲的花正肆意绽放。

在那里，一个高不可攀的掌控者心甘情愿伏低了他的身姿，向他的爱人虔诚立誓。

那么究竟是谁，在向谁臣服？

这个问题的答案还重要吗？

阿云嘎抬头看向郑云龙，脸上不知何时已经带着一抹发自肺腑的微笑，板起脸来那么冷漠，笑起来却如春风般和煦，郑云龙不曾品味过这样带着少年气息的绝美笑容，赤诚的，满怀期翼的，这个笑容比回味甘甜的美酒更加醇香，迷得郑云龙神魂颠倒，让郑云龙恨不得今生都只醉卧在此处才好。

“怎么样，郑总，这一次，跟我回家吗？”

…………

阿云嘎没把搬家当成一个多么要紧的事情，也没指望郑云龙立刻就和自己一起搬走，毕竟他公司最近要他亲自处理的事情也不少。倒是郑云龙，托了阿云嘎的福，他这双手好几天都没能碰东西，于是他公司也不去了，门也不出了，就偶尔窝在房间里开个视频会议，几句话把视频那边的员工们吓得一愣一愣的，关上电脑又是一副慵懒模样，过着衣来伸手饭来张口的日子，明明只是手上有伤，硬是让他过成了半身不遂的样子，阿云嘎气急了一巴掌往他的屁股上扇过去，郑云龙就伸着手摆在阿云嘎面前让阿云嘎看他留下的杰作，配上他委委屈屈的表情，阿云嘎只好掐着郑云龙的脸警告他，等他的手彻底好了自己一定好好收拾他。

阿云嘎没撒谎，倒是郑云龙没把这话听进去，他二郎腿一翘，舒舒坦坦坐在沙发上，指挥阿云嘎给他收拾这个收拾那个，嚷嚷着要快点搬家，其实就是想借着这个机会好好操练一下阿云嘎而已。 

随着搬家的车远远开走，郑云龙还没住上小半年的房子就这样被他俩彻底抛弃。

郑云龙终于还是和阿云嘎回了家，还抱着他的猫一起。

其实这是郑云龙第一次进阿云嘎的家，以前，郑云龙不被允许进入阿云嘎的私生活，后来，阿云嘎失去了带郑云龙回家的权利。

郑云龙对这里是有期待的，他始终忘不了阿云嘎那一句 “那里太小了。” ，每次一想起来郑云龙就情不自禁的咽口水，这也是他为什么这么着急搬过来的原因之一，等到他进了阿云嘎的家门，在感叹于阿云嘎这豪华别墅的同时，郑云龙忍不住四下张望，在害怕和兴奋中等着阿云嘎带自己参观一下他们新的调教室。

阿云嘎却故意不理会他的需求，吊着郑云龙，他只是先带着郑云龙在整个房子里晃了一圈，让郑云龙熟悉了一下他们的新家，又把那只胖猫安顿好，才在郑云龙略带困意的眼神里转过身，把郑云龙从发梢到脚踝，从上到下仔仔细细扫视了一遍，眼神极具攻击性，郑云龙被这眼神看得升起一种不祥的预感。

“……干嘛？”

“把衣服脱了，以后在这里你就不用穿衣服了。”

“ ？” 这让郑云龙瞬间有一种自己误入狼窝的感觉，他甚至开始思考自己再搬回去的可能性。

“这里都是反光玻璃，没人看得见你。” 阿云嘎用温柔的语气解释着，但没有丝毫让步。

“快脱，脱完我们还有正事要做。”

郑云龙差点就傻傻的开口问阿云嘎有什么正事要做，不是……郑云龙心想，这么快就开始了吗？阿云嘎不再多说话了，继续审视着郑云龙，直直的眼神看得郑云龙有点不好意思，他很快就在阿云嘎面前脱完了衣服，大白天的突然身上一丝不挂的感觉让他有点不适应，他甚至同时还在思考现在是不是该叫一声主人才好。

这时阿云嘎很自然的牵起郑云龙的手，带着郑云龙往最深处的房间走去，两人在门口停顿下来，阿云嘎掏出钥匙开了门。

郑云龙看到了全景，长绒毛地毯，墙上挂着的满满当当的道具，墙边的各种架子，一个很明显能够把人结结实实趴着绑在上面翘高臀部挨打的台子，还有房间中央的高定单人沙发。 

相像又不同，熟悉又陌生。 

阿云嘎把郑云龙拉到单人沙发前面，按了一下郑云龙的肩，扬了扬下巴示意他跪下，郑云龙几乎是腿一软就跪了下去，他看见阿云嘎脱下西装外套，搭在沙发靠背上，再慢悠悠的把自己的袖子一点点挽起来。脱下西装外套的阿云嘎更显身材，因为健身的缘故，他饱满的胸肌把衬衫撑起好看的幅度，胸膛的起伏让郑云龙看得入了迷。 

阿云嘎不知什么时候拿出了一条软鞭，他握着软鞭的手柄，鞭身垂在地上，他用鞭柄把郑云龙的下巴向上挑起来。

“郑云龙，你还记不记得，我是你的谁。”

阿云嘎的力气越来越大，强制郑云龙的头向后仰起，露出他脆弱的喉结，郑云龙喉结上下滚动的样子，像极了一只发情的小野猫。阿云嘎的话的话正经中带着一丝挑逗意味，他在等郑云龙回话，可郑云龙却好像被定在了原地，他好久没有感受过这样强烈的调教氛围，他的爱人，正唯我独尊地看着他，曾经的回忆翻涌而至，郑云龙一时恍惚，主人两个字就在嘴边，他喉咙里却没能发出一点声音。

“……” 

当他看见阿云嘎一点点暗下来的眼眸时，才来得及感受到一丝不安，他已经来不及挽回什么，郑云龙感觉鞭柄离开了自己的下巴，他的颌骨被阿云嘎另一只手用力掐上，在嘴不得不张开的那一瞬间，阿云嘎手腕一转，用鞭柄塞上了郑云龙的嘴。

郑云龙被迫叼着这根有些粗的鞭柄，沉重的鞭身让他的表情让他几乎叼不住，他难忍地看着阿云嘎，口水也顺着嘴角往下流淌。

阿云嘎装模作样地发出一声叹息，自言自语地说到，

“看来是不记得了。”

郑云龙知道是自己刚刚的迟疑惹怒了阿云嘎，看着冷眼望着自己的阿云嘎，胸前却传来一下刺痛。

阿云嘎一手掐上郑云龙的胸，在郑云龙的眼睛猛然瞪大的同时，加重了力度，转着圈拧着他的胸上的软肉，阿云嘎甚至能清晰地看见郑云龙胸前逐渐泛起的红色，阿云嘎没有半点放水的拧法让郑云龙疼得只能发出呜呜的叫声，一时间，他身上的痛感全部集中在这一处，阿云嘎丝毫没有松手的意思，施加在郑云龙身上的只有变本加厉的狠掐，郑云龙虽然再也忍不下去，他嘴里的软鞭鞭梢掉落在地上，整个人喘着粗气，但这一次他嘴里的话却再也没有一丝迟疑，

“主人…主人……您是我的主人……”

阿云嘎听到这句话总算松了手。

他并不嫌弃郑云龙留在鞭梢上的口水，拿起软鞭扬手就往郑云龙身上抽了一鞭，郑云龙闭着眼睛等待迎接阿云嘎的怒火，却发现这疼痛并没有自己想象中来得强烈。

他的身体有些忍不住地颤抖，但他拼命克制着自己，他身上鞭痕落下的痛感告诉他，阿云嘎没有随意下手，他在克制他的力度，今天阿云嘎的一举一动充满着仪式感，他要是因为不小心躲避了一下让阿云嘎打偏了，扫了他主人的兴，自己今天就会为此付出代价，这个代价是什么，郑云龙还真不太想知道。

可他万万没想到阿云嘎绕到了他身后，他眼前突然什么也没有了，眼前的沙发上是空荡荡的，他不知道阿云嘎在他身后做着什么，他只觉得自己脑海中一片浑浊，万千思绪涌起，又归于寂静。

郑云龙被后背上突如其来的一鞭打得往前倒去，连忙双手撑住了地才没能仰面摔在地上，他心里一惊，只能迅速撑起上身，继续胆战心惊地等着。

毫不意外地，他后背上又是一鞭，打在背后的软鞭加大了力度，郑云龙强忍着，硬是没有依着惯性向前移。

“是谁教你这么跪的？”

阿云嘎的鞭子抵在郑云龙腿间，危险地向他的私密之处缓缓移上去，

“把腿给我分开。”

郑云龙的膝盖在地毯上摩擦，逐渐把腿分得更大了些，郑云龙最招阿云嘎喜欢的一点就是关键时刻其实特别有自知之明，阿云嘎放纵他宠着他的时候，他一般都不会让阿云嘎好过，但在现在这种状况下，郑云龙就换了个人一样，乖得像只家猫。

一鞭扫过郑云龙大腿根部，白嫩的腿肉上浮起一道肿痕，这次不用阿云嘎训话，郑云龙自己就又把腿分得更开了一些，任凭自己身下凉飕飕的也不予理睬。

说白了，郑云龙讨人欢心的手段千千万，尤其是阿云嘎的喜好，更是拿捏得刚好，只看郑云龙想不想讨他欢心罢了。 

阿云嘎看着在自己面前装乖的郑云龙，把软鞭放在了地上，他的手指摸上郑云龙大腿根上的鞭痕，在摸上去的那一瞬间，阿云嘎享受着郑云龙因为他的触碰而浑身颤抖的模样，在这道鞭痕上反复摩挲，肿起的棱在他平滑的大腿上格外明显，阿云嘎顺着郑云龙的腿根摸上他丰腴的臀部，在郑云龙修长的双腿之上，臀部圆润挺翘，上面的软肉手感出奇的好，打上几下就显现出水蜜桃一样的颜色，阿云嘎没忍住在上面狠狠掐了一把，听见郑云龙抑制不住啊的一声叫出来，他惩罚似的在郑云龙脸上轻轻抽了一下，

“让你叫了吗？真是没规矩。”

“去后面挑一下吧，哪个先来都可以，反正今天都要用一遍的。”

郑云龙很聪明的没有站起来，他伏下上身，身上的鞭痕还在隐隐作痛，他只能手脚并用地往墙边爬过去，墙上各类鞭子藤条一应俱全，郑云龙咬着牙从左到右把这些即将用在自己身上的东西全部看了一遍，他没有选打起来相对不那么疼的散鞭，为了讨巧，他反而选了阿云嘎喜欢的藤条，郑云龙在心底为自己默哀的同时，还是双手取下了藤条，看着手里的藤条，郑云龙有点愣了神，他只好把藤条叼在嘴里，再一步步爬回阿云嘎的身边，阿云嘎已经坐在了单人沙发上，郑云龙双手把藤条举过头顶，

“主人。”

阿云嘎把藤条拿在手里， 

“转过去吧。” 

转过去……郑云龙有些遗憾地想，这样…他就看不见他的嘎子了……但郑云龙还是垂下眼眸转过了身，转过身之后他才来得及看看这个房间，竟然和俱乐部的那个房间有些相似，尤其，是各种东西摆放的位置，简直就像是那里的一个加大版，郑云龙越看越像……阿云嘎在这里做过些什么呢？布置成这样又是为了什么呢？郑云龙来不及深究，阿云嘎的声音打断了郑云龙的思考和回忆，

“你很会挑。”

啪！郑云龙臀上印下一道痕迹，阿云嘎在他耳边吹气，

“你说，我该怎么夸你才好。”

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——


	32. 【三十二】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 荡着暴烈而撩拨的旖旎  
>  你的气味  
>  开天辟地
> 
> 📼适配BGM : 吸你 by蓝奕邦  
>  —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

郑云龙撑在地毯上的手抖了一下，背过身去的他看不见阿云嘎的表情，这句话就反而更加清晰地传入了他的耳朵里，他不禁想象着阿云嘎的神情，是调笑，还是戏谑，是否嘴角微微勾起，还是带着一丝不屑。明明是责打，却非要说成是给他的奖励，这样的话语总是能引起郑云龙的不适，郑云龙没想到，做自己主人的日子都过去了那么久，阿云嘎的恶趣味倒还是分毫不减。

郑云龙脸上流露出的难堪只停留了几秒，他默不作声的继续跪着，尽量调整呼吸，试图掩盖自己逐渐急促起来的喘息，可是阿云嘎胸有成竹，他知道怎样提起郑云龙的兴致，言语上的调戏或是羞辱，从来都只是他们之间欲望的起始点。

啪！

这次落在了郑云龙臀腿交界处，惹得郑云龙的腿往前一移，随即换来的是阿云嘎力度更大的抽打，每一下都打在相同的位置，狠心程度和今天早上还被郑云龙使唤过来使唤过去的他大相径庭。

郑云龙疼得嘴角抽搐，阿云嘎却落得又准又狠，那道细痕往更深的颜色转去，郑云龙心知自己不该躲的，可他实在是忍不住，直到郑云龙死抠着地毯上的绒毛忍着痛把腿摆回原位，阿云嘎才放过了他这一处。

然后阿云嘎再也没有多说废话，他有规律的往郑云龙臀上落去，刚刚那几下像是调情，也像是热身，让郑云龙不由自主进入了状态，点燃了他服从的欲望，而从现在这几下开始倒是有了惩罚的意味，他们终于进入正题。

郑云龙光/裸的臀部翘起的弧度对阿云嘎做出邀请。

藤条的印记凌乱的在郑云龙臀上交错，阿云嘎用的藤条极细，一下甩下去就又是一道细长的红痕。

没过多久，深红的痕迹在郑云龙臀上遍布，原本光滑的臀肉上鼓起一条条愣子，白皙的臀部被自己随意上色，任自己抽打凌虐，手掌轻轻覆盖上去，对方马上就红了眼圈，阿云嘎能感受到郑云龙粉红色臀肉的轻微颤动。

在阿云嘎眼里，这已经到达了美的极限。

郑云龙抓住阿云嘎每一鞭落下的间隙，试图适应这种锐利的疼痛，再做好准备去承受下一次阿云嘎干净利落的落鞭。

郑云龙的确没挑错，无论是调情还是惩罚，阿云嘎对藤条实在是喜欢得紧，他从不觉得调情就是要选择痛感更轻微的道具，相反的，在作为主人的状态下，阿云嘎下手从来就没有轻这一说法，超越痛感，才能到达欲望肆虐的顶峰。藤条能精确的落在他看准的位置，让阿云嘎自己有了更大的发挥空间。

郑云龙太了解阿云嘎的癖好，他顶着灼烧般的疼把臀部撅得更高了些，乖乖献祭在阿云嘎手下，他知道阿云嘎说是立规矩就一定是非要让自己刻骨铭心才肯收手，那不如让他的主人打得舒服一些。

郑云龙认清了形势，甚至愿意去主动迎合阿云嘎手中没有情感的，冰凉的藤条，他任性的时候根本不知道什么叫见好就收，把阿云嘎气得咬牙切齿也无所谓，而真正跪下去落到阿云嘎手里之后却能懂得以退为进的道理，他向来把心机用在刀刃上，聪颖，又懂得撩拨人的手段。 

都认为阿云嘎天赋异禀，颇有手段，他掌控着一切，让人不由自主深陷其中无法自拔，可郑云龙又何尝不是呢？他虽不可避免地在阿云嘎布下的迷局里沦陷，甚至是陷得最彻底的那一人，但他一点点把阿云嘎的脾性摸得清清楚楚，他学会示弱，又不一味地示弱，在反抗中撩拨，在忍耐中保留桀骜不驯。阿云嘎忽冷忽热，他也时而乖顺时而逆反。不知从什么时候开始，郑云龙就已经反客为主，他无形中让阿云嘎觉得自己才是最适合他的那一人，让其他所有人都变得黯淡无光毫无新意，他慢慢渗透进阿云嘎的心里，让阿云嘎也变得再离不开他。

互为毒药，亦互为解药。

阿云嘎喜欢上郑云龙，看似荒唐偶然，其实不无道理，两人心机深沉，注定只有彼此才最为适合，哪一方缺席，都要显得这场游戏太过乏味平淡。

其实本就是旗鼓相当的爱情竞技，如若不是阿云嘎对待感情太过冷淡，直面自己时太过别扭，郑云龙的情路，也不至于如此坎坷心酸。

可惜阿云嘎的冷酷无情掩饰得太好，装得连他自己都信了，郑云龙才变成那个心灰意冷的模样。

此时，跪在地上主动撅起臀部的郑云龙，暗自把阿云嘎的喜好和兴奋点通通记下，一脸委屈地主动把惩罚道具献到人跟前，对着铺天盖地的责打，没有丝毫怨言，疼得颤抖，却连求饶的话也没有开口说上半句，还能主动把鞭痕交错的臀部重新撅起来，任打任罚。随便换个谁来，心怕是早就被他装乖的模样化成一滩水，心疼得再也舍不得下重手。

可惜，郑云龙身后是阿云嘎。阿云嘎也不是能被别人轻易操控心理状态的人，主动迎上来的郑云龙只会激起他的征服欲望。

过了很久之后，郑云龙感觉身后的疼痛消失了，他以为总算可以结束了，但阿云嘎清了清嗓子，

“大龙，你知道，这种藤条打哪里最有趣吗？”

有趣？

郑云龙被阿云嘎这一句问话吓得差点全身瘫软倒下去，他不禁闭上眼睛，不敢想接下来会发生什么。阿云嘎这话刚一说出来，郑云龙就知道阿云嘎想做什么了，他还记得那种疼，那种挨上一次就此生难忘的疼，可他知道阿云嘎这种问话从来都不是询问，不是征求意见，是个不可抗拒的命令。

“我刚刚没有让你认错，知道为什么吗？”

“因为我要听你哭着认错。” 这一刻，阿云嘎的声音更像是末日宣判。

郑云龙的心沉了下去。

“……是。” 郑云龙除了答应，本来就没有第二个选项。

阿云嘎也没有准备等郑云龙的答案，他一甩手，藤条叠加在刚刚的伤痕上面，疼得郑云龙倒吸气。

“快点。” 阿云嘎知道郑云龙完全能够明白他在说什么。

郑云龙刚刚胡乱扯着地毯绒毛的手离开了地面，他迟疑了一下，最终还是俯下了身体，他的脸颊贴在地上，清清楚楚的感受到地毯上一小部分的绒毛已经被自己手心里渗出的汗浸湿，他姿势变换之间，腰塌也得更低了，这已经几乎到达他柔韧性的极限，郑云龙的手抖得过于明显，可阿云嘎还是一言不发地看着郑云龙，等着他自己动手。

郑云龙的手摸上自己的臀瓣，被自己臀上一道一道密密麻麻的细棱震撼得说不出话来，郑云龙在心里把阿云嘎这个罪魁祸首骂了一遍又一遍，嘴上却一句话也不敢多说，他不得不给自己做足了心理准备，纤长的手指挤进自己的臀/缝，一狠心用力把自己的臀瓣在阿云嘎面前掰开。他的手无法避免地压在臀上的伤痕上面，可是自己隐秘部位被阿云嘎一览无余的感觉更让他感觉羞耻。

郑云龙今天脸红的频率实在太过频繁。

可好死不死，他心觉羞耻，又觉得情难自已。这个部位，这个连他自己都不太熟悉的部位，正被阿云嘎细细端详，再任由着他反复赏玩，郑云嘎把自己最脆弱的地方，主动献给阿云嘎，也只留给阿云嘎一个人，随他蹂躏抽打，而自己偏偏非要在这如狂风暴雨袭来般的剧痛中为他忍受，为阿云嘎的乐趣克制自己反抗的本能，在这其中遍寻快感。

如果，阿云嘎能在他的痛苦中获得快乐，那他纵然疼得撕心裂肺也甘之如饴。

阿云嘎满意的看着这只听话的小猫，那么惹人怜爱，也那么让人疼惜，手上却毫不留情的抽了上去。

“啊！”

郑云龙失控的叫了出声，憋了许久的眼泪一下就顺着眼眶涌出来，阿云嘎却没有制止郑云龙的叫喊。

“好好想想你错哪了。”

他看见郑云龙的后/穴肉眼可见的迅速红了起来，他也知道自己这十成十的力气打在郑云龙最细嫩的部位上会有多疼，可是他转念一想，想到郑云龙前段时间烟瘾止不住的样子，阿云嘎真的恨不得直接往郑云龙脸上抽过去。

想到这里，阿云嘎又是发狠的一下，郑云龙的后/穴跟着往里一缩，他的手却一动也不敢动，死死扒开自己的臀缝，他不担心阿云嘎控制不住打到他的指节，阿云嘎的技术他最清楚不过，他只是疼得快要神志不清，可是一想到这疼痛是阿云嘎给予他的，就有了忍下去的耐力，他在挨打的过程中升起的是对阿云嘎的依赖，阿云嘎越是下狠手打他，他越是渴望阿云嘎在结束后对他的温柔拥抱，最好疼得不省人事，让阿云嘎心疼得再也不放手。 

阿云嘎今天好像尤为精力充沛，他已经许久没有宣泄过他这方面的欲望，如今这一幅香艳的景象在他眼前重现，他以为郑云龙永远不会再跪在他面前，可郑云龙跪了，郑云龙还是像以前一样，对这样的自己感到兴奋，对自己的命令一丝不苟的执行，其实阿云嘎心里清楚，如果现在郑云龙真的生气的对他说不行， 他还真可能下一秒就把郑云龙抱起来，毕竟他能和郑云龙重新在一起，他就已经知足了，但郑云龙什么也没说，连抵触情绪他都感觉不到，到底是要有多深爱，才能把他再次完完全全交给自己，交给这个伤他极深的自己。

持续巨大的疼痛让郑云龙在忍耐的过程中变得有些麻木，他在脑海中顺着自己做过的事情捋一遍，认认真真的反省着自己做错了什么。

在这期间，阿云嘎一直没有停手的念头，在新一轮抽打过后，郑云龙的后/穴很快肿胀起来，红得透亮，像要滴血一样，在疼痛的刺激下，还在不自觉的一张一合。

“做我的sub很简单，只有一点……”  
啪！

“就是听话。”

“是。” 郑云龙的声音已然变了调，郑云龙拼命忍着眼泪，可是眼泪还是不停往下掉。

阿云嘎不再多说什么，他和郑云龙来日方长，有的是时间慢慢教他。

………

打到一定程度，阿云嘎终于还是忍不住了，再多打下去只会覆水难收，郑云龙那柔软的后/穴绝对承受不住，阿云嘎开始一边打一边训话，每打几下就问出一句话，

啪！  
“还有，以后不准抽烟。”

啪！  
“啊！是……”

“不准喝醉。”  
“呜……知道了……”

郑云龙的哭腔实在是掩盖不住，阿云嘎随即听见了郑云龙小声抽泣的声音，偶尔还打上几个哭嗝，抖得不成样子，可郑云龙抑制着自己的哭声，努力让自己哭得不那么明显，阿云嘎的心突然被揪了一下，明明是自己说要让郑云龙哭着认错，可是郑云龙真的哭出声，他一想到郑云龙委屈的眼神，阿云嘎的心就有些慌，他能不心疼吗？这是他的宝贝啊。

“真的知道错了吗？”

“呜…知道了……我错了…我错了……对不起……”

郑云龙认起错来倒是像个小孩子，声音小小的，软软糯糯的。

阿云嘎再也不舍得多为难他什么，把手里的藤条放回去，从自己西装外套里拿出手帕，小心翼翼的给郑云龙擦眼泪，郑云龙挂满泪痕的脸颊被擦得干干净净，只剩下红红的眼眶，眼眶里还是被泪水浸满，郑云龙眼睛稍微一眨，一滴泪就往下掉，阿云嘎差点就要抱着他在原地哄。 

阿云嘎说着要把所有道具全都试一遍，但他心里也有数，藤条拿在手里是真罚，其他就不必如此了，他的宝贝，打坏了还是他心疼。

可即使是这样，该挨的打郑云龙一点也没逃过去，阿云嘎狠下心说到做到，还真把全部给他上了一遍，数目却是一减再减，象征性地打上几下就丢到一边，阿云嘎就再也下不去手了，可郑云龙感受不到阿云嘎的心疼，因为阿云嘎本来就手黑，轻也没能轻到哪去，郑云龙最后瘫在阿云嘎怀里被阿云嘎抱出去的时候，身上从手臂，后背一直到小腿，除了容易受伤的地方，能挨打的地方阿云嘎一个也没落下，郑云龙全身大大小小粗细不一的伤痕遍布全身，颜色也是深红浅红交错，有些地方已经叠了好几层伤，他的臀上一片深红。

阿云嘎十分头疼的看着床上伤痕累累的郑云龙，连擦药都不知该从哪里开始擦好，眼看着郑云龙在床上疼得呲牙，阿云嘎只好先把浴巾用冷水浸湿之后盖在了郑云龙身上，他突然想起郑云龙进了家门连口水都没来得及喝就被自己带进房间里一顿打，有些后悔自己太着急了，阿云嘎起身离开了房间，留下郑云龙在床上安静趴着，身上又疼又累，连阿云嘎出了门都不知道，过了一会儿，他看见阿云嘎端着一杯冒着热气的牛奶出现在他面前。

“宝贝，喝点牛奶吧。”阿云嘎的声音重归于柔和。

郑云龙整个人趴在床上，鼻尖红红的，一副被阿云嘎欺负狠了的样子，他的下巴枕在手臂上，在床上装死，听见这话下意识地想要坐起来，结果他胳膊稍微一抬，他的伤就扯着疼，郑云龙好不容易止住的眼泪又要往外冒， 

“别动。” 

阿云嘎换了个姿势坐在郑云龙床边，用勺子舀起一小勺牛奶，小心地移到郑云龙嘴边，把牛奶一点点给郑云龙喂进了嘴里，郑云龙把这一勺含进嘴里，抿完还舔了舔勺子里残留的液体，舌尖上沾着一点奶白色，一双眼睛有意无意地看向阿云嘎，阿云嘎近距离看着郑云龙哭肿了的眼睛，这双眼睛还是带着他那一种独特的脆弱美感，让人生出凌虐的欲望，生出那种想要彻底摧毁彻底占为己有的欲望。

“宝贝，你知道吗，你哭起来真的特别好看。” 阿云嘎说得情真意切。 

郑云龙愣了一下，恼羞成怒地转过头狠狠瞪了阿云嘎一眼。

“有病。”

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——


	33. 【三十三】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 逛够了世界  
>  跌进了春风
> 
> 📼适配BGM : 弱水三千 by麦浚龙  
>  —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

阿云嘎听见郑云龙这话并没有生气，反而笑意更深，他接着继续把下一勺牛奶往郑云龙嘴里喂，郑云龙也乖乖张口咽下，阿云嘎拿的勺子很小，一次只能喝进去一小口，阿云嘎和郑云龙原本都不是慢性子的人，换了平时，郑云龙可能拿上杯子仰头就干，但这样短暂的温存却毫无疑问地成为了他莫大的享受，他乐于感受此刻阿云嘎袒露的温柔，他只是盼望时间能再长一点。 

他的身上还是那么疼，感觉每一寸皮肤都在隐隐作痛，叫他动弹不得，阿云嘎在他身上留下的每一道痕迹都在宣告着他对郑云龙的占有和掌控，幸好郑云龙也乐得如此，阿云嘎渴望侵占他，他就以奉献和牺牲满足阿云嘎，阿云嘎毫不留情地惩罚他，他就偏要把这痛感变成快感。

阿云嘎眉眼含笑，温柔细致地把勺子抵在郑云龙嘴边，对他悉心照顾，仿佛是对他刚刚坚持下来的奖励。明明下手极狠叫郑云龙疼得哭出来的人是阿云嘎，知道郑云龙疼哭了还是照样把工具全都上一遍的也是阿云嘎，可郑云龙一点也不生气，他本应该是有资格闹脾气的，不是吗？而郑云龙却只想要黏在阿云嘎身上，把自己缩成一团窝进他怀里，当那双刚刚对自己施/暴的手掌轻抚着自己的时候，他便能从中得到无上满足。

阿云嘎也知道的，扇过一巴掌之后给的糖才更甜。

阿云嘎正不慌不忙的喂着郑云龙，牛奶的温度刚刚好，不是很烫，耐心地一口一口喂下去，杯子很快就见了底，郑云龙的舌头从左到右舔过嘴唇，最后把嘴角上的奶渍勾进嘴里，他满意的调整了一下被自己压麻了的手臂，身上敷着的冰凉毛巾模糊了他的痛觉，郑云龙还不太敢进行大幅度的移动。 

阿云嘎掀开郑云龙身上的毛巾，拿出喷剂，跪在床上，在郑云龙身上均匀的喷洒着，郑云龙的余光看着这个有条不紊的阿云嘎，觉得自己挨的打都是甜蜜的，可他实在是太累了，缓缓袭来的困意又夺走了他身体的主动权，他眼里阿云嘎的脸变得越来越模糊，郑云龙逐渐把眼神移回正前方，迷迷糊糊地倒头睡了过去。

郑云龙昏昏沉沉的，一不小心陷落在黑暗之中。

啪！

巨大的响声让郑云龙浑身一震，脑子里松弛的弦也被被瞬间拉紧，这是什么……是什么东西抽在自己身上的声音吗？

而就在下一秒，他听见了最为熟悉的声音。

“认清你的身份，郑云龙。”

砰的一声，这根弦断了，这声音过于熟悉，语气却生疏寒冷得让郑云龙忍不住瑟瑟发抖，一丝寒意从地底缠绕上他的腿，从腿间摸索上去，把他从初春一把扯回了深冬。这句话像一双手，把郑云龙已经快要愈合的伤疤重新撕裂开来，伤疤结得再彻底，也掩盖不了这曾是个伤口。

郑云龙想看清楚这一切，可是他眼前只有一片昏暗，永无止境的昏暗。

他甚至听见了什么东西运作的声音，隐隐约约的，嗡嗡的响声细碎地徘徊在他耳边，可他怎么也想不起来这是什么声音。

这是……在做什么？

周围的环境渐渐明亮起来，郑云龙看见他的前方，有一个人站在那里，背对着他，一身黑色高定正装，西装革履，修饰着他挺拔的身姿，可那人的动作却和他斯文的外表毫不相干，那人手上拿着一根藤条，还在慢悠悠地活动着手腕。

这人突然往旁边移了一步，郑云龙才看见竟然还有一个人跪在地上浑身发颤，那个跪着的，跪趴在房间中央的人，全身赤/裸，臀上满是干涸的血迹，惨不忍睹，而他腿上亦是深红痕迹遍布。

郑云龙呆立在原地，他看见衣冠楚楚的那人脸稍微往他这边一侧，优越的眉骨，深邃的眼眸上刻着一道细长双眼皮，高挺的鼻梁，异域风情浓厚，还有他微微下撇的嘴角……

这是阿云嘎。

那跪在地上那一人呢？郑云龙猛的往后退了一步，那人，是自己啊……

他看见阿云嘎高高抬起拿着藤条的手，没有任何犹豫地甩下去，郑云龙反射性地想要上前阻止阿云嘎，可是他就像被钉在原地一样，一步也移动不了，在藤条落下去的那一瞬间，郑云龙摒住呼吸攥紧拳头，咬着牙闭上了眼。

夹带着风声的一声巨响过后，他听见了惨叫声，自己身上却毫无痛感。

不……不疼……不是落在自己身上的……意识到这件事的郑云龙暗自松了一口气。

可是，这人分明就是自己啊……

郑云龙的皮肤上升起一层细细的鸡皮疙瘩，他觉得这里好冷，冷得已经不正常了，是那一种，从骨子里透出来的寒气，围绕着他，侵蚀着他的皮肉。

他听见跪在地上的那个和自己一模一样的人出了声，他的声音小小的，透露着他微不足道的乞求，仿佛声音稍微大上一些就是什么不可饶恕的罪过。

“求你……停下吧……”

那么卑微，那么不堪一击。

可是阿云嘎却对此无动于衷，郑云龙甚至能听见阿云嘎喉咙中发出不屑的嘲笑，也能想象出他微微勾起的嘴角。

郑云龙看着阿云嘎继续进行着手下的动作，他没有感觉到痛，可是阿云嘎的每一下，都精准的抽在他心上，把他的心脏抽得鲜血淋漓。

最后，他看见阿云嘎把鞭子甩在自己身上，整理了一下衣服，又恢复了那个彬彬有礼的样子，转身就走，连看也没有再多看一眼地上狼狈不堪的自己。

太真实了，他阿云嘎不就是一贯如此吗？

为什么可以这么冷漠呢？郑云龙甘愿把他自己的傲气卸下，阿云嘎却依仗着郑云龙的屈从尽情释放他的暴戾。

郑云龙感觉自己胸间一片冰凉，他低头看去，自己的纯白衬衫已被血红色的液体浸湿了，郑云龙死命捂着自己的心口，可是这血怎么也止不住，它源源不断的从指缝间溢出来，再顺着衬衫流下来，在他的衣服上留下一条条血红的印记，血液汇聚在衣角，滴在自己的鞋边，郑云龙看着慢慢晕染开来的血迹，他惊慌失措，两只手颤抖着压住自己的伤口，可是却根本不起作用，他越用力，反而有越多的血流出来，直到连带着他的双手也变成暗红色，粘稠的液体在他皮肤上滑动。

一滴液体掉在他沾满血的指缝间，稀释了粘稠的血液，跟着血一起往下滑。

他怎么又哭了呢？

郑云龙就呆呆的站在原地哭，哭得伤心欲绝。

他在往黑暗深处坠落。

突然，郑云龙感觉有一股暖流包裹住了自己，他被圈入了一个温暖而坚实的怀抱。

“大龙，别怕。”

郑云龙猛的清醒过来，睁开眼睛第一眼看见阿云嘎的脸，有些反应不过来，他发疯似的想要挣脱阿云嘎的怀抱，虽然全身疲软，可他试图逃离的动作却非常坚定，好在阿云嘎没有任由他逃走，他只是紧紧的搂着郑云龙，小心的尽量避开郑云龙的伤处，把手覆盖在郑云龙脑后，慢慢揉着他的头发，阿云嘎坐得直一些，把郑云龙的头按在自己胸间，他的胸膛很快就被郑云龙的泪水淹没。

“对不起……”

阿云嘎以为是自己今天做得过了头，他几个小时前看见郑云龙的眼睛逐渐失去焦距，头一低就睡了过去，刚睡着的时候特别安稳，呼吸均匀，脸上还遗留着淡淡的潮红，阿云嘎知道郑云龙累坏了，就给他盖上了一层薄薄的被子，临走前还不忘把室内的空调调高两度。 

阿云嘎没有忘记他俩还没吃饭的事情，想趁着郑云龙安睡的时候，自己赶紧去附近的超市买点菜，他虽然已经当上了总裁，但生活起居大多还是喜欢自己动手，尤其是和郑云龙在一起之后，连他家的司机都快要失业了。

阿云嘎匆匆忙忙把菜放在桌上就上楼照看郑云龙，没想到郑云龙不知道什么时候已经泪流满面，枕头上湿了一大片，嘴里还不知道在呢喃着什么，阿云嘎一瞬间就就慌了，他赶紧把郑云龙抱在自己怀里，轻轻的拍着他慢慢哄。

“对不起……我以为你喜欢我才这样的……我以后不这样了好不好……”

阿云嘎心下懊悔万分，思想开始动摇，哪里还有半点作为主人的气场，阿云嘎怀疑自己是不是把郑云龙之前的意思理解错了，郑云龙可能根本就不想自己这样对待他，是自己肮脏的欲望把整件事情曲解了。

“不，不是的，我很喜欢，只是…嘎子……” 阿云嘎感觉到郑云龙把头埋得更低了，他的脸贴在阿云嘎起伏的胸膛上，声音闷闷的，

“你能不能…不要再丢下我了……”

不要再冷漠的离开，不要再对一身伤痕的自己视而不见，只把摔门声和他的背影留给自己，从前的阿云嘎对他随意打骂任意羞辱，把他的依赖和迷恋看得一文不值，可是这过程中至少阿云嘎还能够在他身边，阿云嘎抛下他转身就走的那一刻，才真正让郑云龙心里的痛楚变得漫天掩地。

“好。” 阿云嘎的眼眶里热热的，在他完全情绪失控的那段日子里，他对郑云龙施加的每一分痛苦，都让他追悔莫及，连偿还都无从下手，

“我这不是一直在呢吗？” 

郑云龙软软的瘫在阿云嘎身上，嘴里还哼哼唧唧的，这让阿云嘎都要开始怀疑是不是郑云龙和胖子生活久了，把小奶猫的习性全给学了去，一声不吭地黏着自己，阿云嘎觉得这种无声的撒娇简直是戳在了他心坎上，他搂着郑云龙忍不住多揉了几下，突然想起了一件事情，一件对于他和郑云龙都非常有意义的事情。

“大龙，我……有个礼物要送给你。” 阿云嘎拍了拍郑云龙的后背，扶着郑云龙侧躺下去，给郑云龙顺了一下他在自己怀里拱得乱糟糟的头发，起身去了门外。

阿云嘎没有让郑云龙等太久，他很快就拿着一个盒子回到了郑云龙身边。

郑云龙紧盯着阿云嘎手里的盒子，看着郑云龙的眼神，阿云嘎紧张地咽了一下口水，

“这个……你还想要吗？”

阿云嘎打开了盒子，那个郑云龙专属的项圈安安静静地躺在里面，这是阿云嘎专门给他从国外定制的，贴着皮肤的那一侧刻着他的名字缩写，是他作为阿云嘎专属物的象征，阿云嘎抬眼，细致观察着郑云龙的反应，如果郑云龙表露出一点不适，他就准备马上关上盒子跟郑云龙道歉，可是他看郑云龙一副傻傻呆呆的样子，好像被按了暂停键似的。 

阿云嘎等了许久，他一向聪明，此时却看不懂郑云龙在想些什么。

当阿云嘎犹豫不决想要关上盒子的时候，他看见郑云龙毛茸茸的脑袋往他跟前凑了凑。

这是郑云龙对他的默许。

这个看起来微不足道的小东西，是郑云龙对着阿云嘎大闹一场之后，在身心俱疲中告别俱乐部前唯一尚存的念想，在那最后，郑云龙什么都不要了，也只是想拿回这样东西而已。可是他翻箱倒柜怎么也找不到这个项圈，最终只能在心里感叹这许是命运使然，原来，阿云嘎出现在那里的原因，竟也是因为这个小东西。

阿云嘎把盒子里的项圈拿起来，嗒的一声扣上郑云龙脖颈。

真皮质地的项圈严丝合缝地贴合在郑云龙颈间，卡在他的喉结下方，只有一点轻微的束缚感，最中间还带着一个金属小圆环，反射着冰冷的光泽，在项圈上轻轻摆动，那是用来挂牵引绳的地方。

郑云龙突然就有了一种，自己已经完完全全属于阿云嘎的感觉，这种被束缚的感觉甚至带给了他安全感。

“谢谢主人。” 郑云龙的眼里闪烁着光。

阿云嘎摸了摸郑云龙的头，

“乖，再躺一会儿，等会我抱你下床吃饭好不好？”

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——


	34. 【三十四】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原来已经天光  
>  如神赐的天光
> 
> 📼适配BGM : 终于我们 by周柏豪  
>  —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

“嗯。” 郑云龙对自己脖子上多出来的东西很满意，他转了转脖子适应了一下脖子上轻微的异物感，重新趴了回去，他的两只手臂交叠在下巴下面支撑着自己的头，刚刚盖在身上的被子已经从他身上滑下来了一大截，趴着的姿势让他流畅的背部线条更加明显，映衬出他好看的肩胛骨，他的肩胛骨跟着自己的呼吸规律起伏，在那下方，还有些许没有消去的浅色红痕存留在他白皙的皮肤上，阿云嘎不由得喉结滚动，甚至于做饭的事情在这一瞬间都被他忘得一干二净，眼里一时只剩下了郑云龙。

自从他和郑云龙同居之后，他恨不得郑云龙把以前所有的事情都彻彻底底忘掉，他对以前的一切都选择只字不提，而他也能隐约感觉到郑云龙刚复合时和他做出亲密肢体接触产生的不安和抵触情绪，所以阿云嘎识趣地退避，就连和郑云龙睡在同一张床上，都是他等郑云龙先开了口才敢睡在郑云龙旁边，睡在一起之后，阿云嘎最多也就是趁郑云龙睡着的时候把他搂在自己怀里搂一会儿。

可归根究底，阿云嘎真不是个禁欲的人，他很少克制自己的欲望，看着这样的郑云龙，轻薄的被子好巧不巧刚好遮住臀部，他饱满的臀部把被子撑起来一个让阿云嘎赏心悦目的弧度，股沟也若隐若现，吸引着阿云嘎往更深处探索，这样的郑云龙在阿云嘎眼里无疑更加撩人，阿云嘎感觉到自己身下那物已经有昂扬的迹象。

而丝毫不知情的郑云龙突然偏头看向阿云嘎，一双眼睛无辜的看着他，全然不知自己早已勾起阿云嘎的欲火。

“我饿了。”

“啊……好，我去。” 阿云嘎被郑云龙的话浇了冷水，他有些心虚地躲开郑云龙的眼神，帮郑云龙把被子拉上去，盖住他的肩膀，走之前忍不住又在郑云龙头上揉了一把，才微微撇着嘴关上了房门。

听着阿云嘎的脚步声越来越小，郑云龙才把头转了回来，他空出一只手在自己脖颈间的项圈上摸索，顺着皮革摸过去，停在了自己喉结下方的金属圆环上。这个圆环原本有些冰凉，而现在郑云龙在手指间摩挲着它，让它也带上了属于郑云龙的温度。

上一次戴上它好像已经是很久以前的事情了。

具体是什么时候，郑云龙已经记不清了，他只记得他当时为了这个小东西，被阿云嘎第一次带上表演台，让在场所有人目睹他是如何在阿云嘎高超的技术下忍痛低喘，忍受着台下的那些不怀好意的眼神和窃窃私语的动作，他被折磨得一身瘫软，才得到了这个看起来无足轻重的项圈。

那天下了台之后，他跪在阿云嘎脚下，阿云嘎逆着光看着他，光线在阿云嘎的发丝间环绕，让他身上泛起了一圈光晕，这个吸引着光的男人，神圣得像一位天神，降临在郑云龙最黑暗的岁月里，郑云龙仰头看向阿云嘎，就像抓住了自己的希望，而阿云嘎垂下眼眸俯视着郑云龙，他的下巴依旧扬着，只因为他阿云嘎从来没有低头的习惯。

那时的阿云嘎，从不为郑云龙的喜怒哀乐动摇自己内心的情绪，把郑云龙做的一切当做是理所应当，他在感情上从不越界，也绝对不允许郑云龙越界，可他们都是情绪敏感的人，对于这种需要日渐培养默契与信任的关系，怎么可能真的没有一丝触动呢？

阿云嘎自以为牢牢守住的底线，不过是变成了他和郑云龙相互折磨的惨剧的导火索，因为阿云嘎的冷漠，郑云龙的爱藏得太心酸，自以为万无一失其实破绽百出，阿云嘎拒绝接受自己离不开郑云龙的事实，他从什么时候开始就突然变了，失去了理智，温柔变成冷淡，把郑云龙折腾得不成人样，以此来反抗自己内心深处的情感。

这就是为什么，对于从前的回忆，郑云龙只有噩梦可做，不是没有欢喜的时刻，而是沉痛的回忆太刻骨铭心，怎么样也无法规避，郑云龙的那一句，“和你待在一起的每一分钟都是痛苦”，是他的气话，也算是真话，因为那些短暂存在过的快乐，早就被铺天盖地的痛遮掩过去了。

直到后来阿云嘎才知道，这一切恰好昭示着他对郑云龙的爱。

郑云龙的爱太卑微，卑微得不敢见光，最后只变成了他一个人的撕心裂肺，而阿云嘎的爱又太笨拙，当他亲手把郑云龙逼出了他的世界，才反应过来，郑云龙早已经成为他生命中不可或缺的那一部分。

没有人像郑云龙一样，让他不可放弃。

他们都不是从前的他们了，但他们正在往好的方向改变，他们在寻找最合适的相处模式，他们彼此牺牲了多少，又改变了多少，才能够在一起，所幸，这天光来得还并不算太晚。

郑云龙的手摸着脖子上的圆环，对这个项圈非常喜爱，他不后悔让阿云嘎再次成为他的主人，不后悔再次跪在阿云嘎身下，把自己彻底交给阿云嘎，因为他相信阿云嘎，相信阿云嘎说过的每一句话，那么多个日日夜夜，阿云嘎早已不是当初那个连为他低头都不愿的阿云嘎了，现在这个心软又强势的阿云嘎，这个学习在爱人与主人之间转换的阿云嘎，郑云龙心里喜欢得不得了，他再不用像以前一样担惊受怕，为了讨好阿云嘎做那些自己不喜欢的事情，说来可笑，阿云嘎当了郑云龙的主人那么久，直到这段时间，郑云龙才真正觉得在这个游戏里自己和阿云嘎是平等的关系，sm只会是他们生活中增添情趣的附属品。

郑云龙揉了揉自己的臀部，他的臀部还是肿得高高的，摸上去那些鼓起的痕迹也只是消下去了一点，可郑云龙倒也没这么弱不禁风，阿云嘎从前下手实在太不管轻重，本来就手黑还要实打实的甩下去才罢休，郑云龙挨得多了，耐痛能力也有所增长，今天刚打完的时候是真疼，到了后来就有了一丝故意惹阿云嘎心疼的嫌疑，郑云龙趴在床上闲得无聊，本来想要移下床去厨房看看阿云嘎做饭，可是他突然想起刚刚阿云嘎说要抱他下去，郑云龙就完全打消了下床的念头，趴在床上安心等着阿云嘎来抱自己。

没过多久，郑云龙如愿以偿地被阿云嘎抱在了怀里，阿云嘎生怕把他掉下去，紧紧的环着郑云龙，他的头靠在阿云嘎肩上，看见了阿云嘎刚长出来的胡茬，偶尔不修边幅的他反而更让人着迷，郑云龙还是在心里感叹了一句，这人怎么哪样都好看啊……

郑云龙被放在椅子上的时候自己咬着牙准备忍受剧痛，毕竟他臀上的伤还摆在那呢，可是他屁股挨上椅子的一瞬间，意料之中的疼痛并没有出现，或者说，是没有他想象中的那么疼，他往椅子上瞅了一眼，才发现阿云嘎早就给自己垫上了一个厚厚的软坐垫，然后才上楼把自己抱下来吃饭，郑云龙不由得笑了出来。

“傻笑什么呢？吃饭。” 阿云嘎看着郑云龙傻乎乎的样子忍不住开了口。

“吃。” 郑云龙拿起筷子夹上菜就往自己嘴里送，在阿云嘎面前没管什么形象，那些饭桌上的礼仪全被他抛在一边，郑云龙实在是有些饿了。

吃着吃着，郑云龙才发现阿云嘎这顿饭吃得有些漫不经心。

“你不饿啊？” 郑云龙好不容易才停下了筷子。

“大龙，有件事……张超……他回公司总部了，你知道吗？”

“知道。” 

“这个……不是我做的。” 

阿云嘎担心郑云龙多想，他担心郑云龙会觉得自己因为吃醋就把和他联络紧密的人一个个设计走，可事实上他不会再去过多干预郑云龙和谁打交道的事情，因为这是他爱人的自由。

“哦……谁做的我不在乎。” 郑云龙还以为是什么天大的事情，他继续往嘴里扒着饭，郑云龙嘴里含着一口饭含含糊糊地说，

“走了挺好，我正愁怎么摆脱他呢。” 

郑云龙无所谓的态度打消了阿云嘎所有的顾虑，他不准备问郑云龙为什么张超会无条件无理由地帮他，也不想问他对张超是否有过感觉，这些杂七杂八的事情，全部都过去了啊，阿云嘎知道，刚刚这是自己多虑了。

郑云龙用筷子敲了敲他的碗，

“吃饭。”

“好好好。”

郑云龙把一块肉夹进阿云嘎的碗里，看着阿云嘎，装作漫不经心地问他，

“你好久没去公司了，没有关系吗？”

阿云嘎愣了一下，最近忙着照顾郑云龙，还要考虑搬家的事情，他的确挺久没去公司了，虽说他去不去公司都照样运转，但总会有些重要的事情需要他当面处理，他知道郑云龙也是这样，郑云龙前段时间才刚刚当上总裁，此时更需要稳定人心，有些藏在暗处的隐患还需要他亲自处理干净，他们都有自己的事情要做，有自己的事业，阿云嘎本想等郑云龙这次的伤彻底养好了再让他回公司，自己派人时刻关注着郑云龙公司的最新动向以防不测，想着等他们两个的关系再稳定一些，也不急在这一时半刻。但郑云龙却先开了口，他这句话是在提醒阿云嘎，也是在提醒自己，郑云龙和阿云嘎一样，非常明白这些道理，他何尝不想每时每刻黏在阿云嘎身边，但他也不能让自己做的这一切付之东流，情趣之外的生活也同样重要。

在这一点上，阿云嘎和郑云龙不谋而合。

“暂时还好，准备明天去一趟，你呢？” 阿云嘎顺着郑云龙的话问下去，

“再过两天，我就回公司。” 郑云龙早就考虑好了，有一大摊子破事还等着他解决呢。

“好。” 两人很快达成了共识。

到了晚上，阿云嘎坐在沙发上看书，郑云龙就跪在他脚边，趴在他腿上发呆，阿云嘎不叫他他就不起来，偶尔缓过神来看见阿云嘎手边的杯子空了，还重新给他添上一杯茶，郑云龙的行为十分自然，好像他们本来就应该这样相处，阿云嘎透过落地窗看见了窗外的万家灯火，街上车水马龙，又看了看靠在自己腿上的郑云龙毛茸茸的脑袋，阿云嘎觉得自己的人生里突然出现了温馨二字，是郑云龙的出现，让他真正走进这人间，沾上了烟火气。

同时阿云嘎不禁感叹，他郑云龙可真是进入状态快，说当sub还真就在家里一点娇纵任性的样子都消失得无影无踪，不用阿云嘎说一句话就会主动跪在他腿边，阿云嘎一个眼神他就去给茶杯添茶，再双手端到阿云嘎手边。

阿云嘎原本还以为自己需要慢慢教他一些行为规范，很多东西还需要他一点点纠正，阿云嘎没想到，郑云龙讨人欢心的心思和能力实在是无可挑剔。

而事实证明，阿云嘎还是低估了郑云龙。

直到第二天，阿云嘎一睁开眼顺手往旁边一搭，发现身边空荡荡的，心里猛然一慌，在他坐起来的那一瞬间，阿云嘎看见郑云龙跪在自己床边，听见声响抬起头对着他甜甜的一笑，阿云嘎才知道这郑云龙真他妈是个现世妖精。

“主人早安。”

郑云龙在阿云嘎不明所以的眼神中重新低下头把阿云嘎的拖鞋摆正了，郑云龙身上还是一丝不挂，昨天阿云嘎留下的痕迹大多数已经消去了，只剩下那些打得比较狠的伤痕还装饰在他的身上，阿云嘎坐在床沿上，看着郑云龙弯下腰，一只手虚虚地握上自己的脚踝，帮自己穿上拖鞋，

“嗯……早……”

“主人去洗漱吧，我去准备早饭。”

郑云龙说完就自顾自地站了起来，阿云嘎看见了郑云龙跪得通红的膝盖，不知道跪在自己床边等了多久也舍不得打扰自己睡觉，非要等着自己睡到自然醒。

转眼之间，郑云龙已经下了楼。阿云嘎揉了揉自己的眼睛，心里稍微缓了一下，才勉强适应了郑云龙今天的行为。

阿云嘎走进洗漱间，漱口杯里已经接了三分之二的睡，杯子上面搭着挤好了牙膏的牙刷，阿云嘎心下了然，说实在的，郑云龙的行为很合他心意。

阿云嘎什么也没有说，他慢吞吞的吃完郑云龙准备的早餐，任由郑云龙给自己系上他挑选的领带，阿云嘎把这一切都看在眼里，他知道郑云龙这是在向他证明，他是一个多么优秀的sub。

郑云龙当然达到了他想要的效果，可是郑云龙不曾想这是他自己亲手给自己挖了个坑，阿云嘎没有这么苛刻，他本想慢慢教郑云龙这些规矩，毕竟他们来日方长，可郑云龙一下子就非要往完美的程度发展，阿云嘎也就只好慷慨满足他了。

临走前，郑云龙跪在地上帮阿云嘎系鞋带，油光锃亮的鞋面是刚刚自己擦过的成果，他细致地帮阿云嘎系上一个标准的结，在他把手伸向另一只鞋的时候，阿云嘎的脚突然往后移了一小步，躲开了郑云龙的手，郑云龙疑惑地仰头看过去，阿云嘎正意味不明地看着自己，

“我想自己系。”

“对不起。”郑云龙低下头，双手撑在地面上，他隐约知道阿云嘎要做什么。

下一秒，郑云龙觉得自己肩膀上一重，一股力量把他往下压，他只好用力撑住地面，以免自己支撑不住倒下去，阿云嘎的皮鞋稳稳地踩在了郑云龙肩上，慢条斯理地给自己系鞋带，阿云嘎故意系得很慢，仿佛在惩罚郑云龙的自作主张。

阿云嘎把皮鞋移下来的时候，郑云龙明显松了一口气，阿云嘎蹲下身子捏住郑云龙的下巴，看着郑云龙红润的脸色，

“你还真是……无师自通……”

郑云龙尴尬地咳嗽了一声，阿云嘎指的是什么，他们两人皆是心知肚明。

“做得很好，也省得我教你了，郑云龙……这是你自己选的。”

阿云嘎的语气充满了戏谑，郑云龙心里暗道不好。

“那就好好记住今天你做的这些。”

无视郑云龙眼里的慌乱，阿云嘎接着说，

“要是哪天忘了哪一项，郑总就别想下床了。”

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——


	35. 【三十五】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 哪位艳冶又神圣
> 
> 📼适配BGM : 孔雀开屏 by蓝奕邦  
>  —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

阿云嘎的眼睛直勾勾地看着郑云龙，嘴角勾起一抹恶劣玩味的笑容，郑云龙也不反驳阿云嘎，只是睁着大眼睛有些委屈地看着他，郑云龙无辜的眼神不会让他产生什么所谓的负罪感，在他眼里，这个反应慢半拍的郑云龙甚是可爱，不去变本加厉的欺负郑云龙已经是他忍耐的结果了，阿云嘎松开钳制郑云龙下颚的手，带着抑制不住的笑意出了门。

托郑云龙的福，阿云嘎心情极好，笑盈盈地对着帮自己开车门的司机说了一声谢谢，吓得司机关车门的手僵在原位，关了两次才把车门关好，司机忐忑不安地踩上油门，自从那位郑总出现之后他就再没怎么摸过这辆车的方向盘，天天担惊受怕以为自己濒临失业边缘，阿云嘎越是对他客气他越是冷汗直冒，直到他听着车后座的阿总莫名其妙地哼了一路的歌，他才慢吞吞反应过来他们这位老板看来是真的遇见开心事儿了。

车走了一段时间，后座阿总的手机传来一阵振动声，他的余光瞟了一眼后视镜，就看见他老板抱着手机傻笑，眼睛都笑得弯成了一条缝，司机一时看得目瞪口呆，差点就变错了道。他这位总裁平日里虽然没到不苟言笑的地步，但眼睛里时时刻刻流露着精明，他发誓，这是他第一次把他们总裁和“傻”联系在一起，如果不是手抓着方向盘，他真想掐自己一把看看自己是不是在梦里。

阿云嘎不知道自己的表情失控已经到了让他形象受损的地步，他只是看着手机上信息栏里郑云龙发过来的消息，他都快出门十多分钟了，郑云龙才后知后觉意识到自己又被欺负了，一条短信发过去，没什么气势，在阿云嘎眼里反而带上了点撒娇的意味。

「你不是说你来做饭吗？」

阿云嘎憋着笑，他的手指在屏幕上敲击，

「我逼你做了？」

电话另一端被噎得说不出话，没了回应，阿云嘎继续打字，

「把碗放厨房，等我回去洗，困了就再睡会儿，中午接你去吃饭」

郑云龙收到信息把手机丢到一旁，揉了揉自己方才跪红了的膝盖，他本以为今天早上的一切是自己逗阿云嘎玩，没想到阿云嘎临出门几句话就把自己吓懵在原地，郑云龙无奈地撇了撇嘴，也不准备和阿云嘎对着干，他大摇大摆地进了卧室往还暖乎乎的被子里一钻，舒舒服服盖着被子开始了他的回笼觉。

阿云嘎在一众员工的问好声中进了办公室，支着下巴听完了秘书的工作报告，他的公司运转稳定，没什么大风波，他毫不避讳地问他的秘书，

“郑总的公司最近怎么样了？”

秘书面露难色，她实在是摸不清阿云嘎的心思，她甚至还没搞懂她老板想要把这个公司怎样，看起来她老板应当是在帮这位郑总铺路，可是谁能知道她这位心思深沉的老板想要达到什么目的呢？

她只好把郑总公司里外的情况事无巨细地说了一遍，然后小心翼翼的观察着阿云嘎的神色，在她看见阿云嘎若有所思的表情时，她几乎要认定阿总就是要让这个公司垮台，正当自以为懂得察言观色的她准备和阿云嘎提收购事宜的时候，她看见阿云嘎的手在高挺的鼻梁上摩挲，

“还是缺资金啊……那个……我们最近那个合作项目预计盈利还不错吧？”

“是……”

“那就跟郑总合作吧。”

阿云嘎一锤定音，站在他面前的秘书却紧张地干咽口水，这个项目是来年他们公司最为重要的合作项目，要真说是放长线钓大鱼，那他们老板这线是不是也放得太长了些……不然…他们老板图啥啊到底？秘书寻思着，可问题是这鱼也没多大啊……这公司刚刚换了最大股东，首先内部还没稳定下来，各方面资源也没有特别的优势，她实在是琢磨不透阿云嘎的心思。

而这位秘书的疑问很快就得到了解答，没过几天，这位前段时间刚截胡了他们公司竞标的郑云龙总裁就坦坦荡荡出现在了他们公司大堂，他穿得一身西装革履，皮鞋跟与大理石地面碰撞发出声响，白色高领毛衣修饰着他修长的脖颈，快要一米九的身高格外显眼，郑云龙双手插兜在前台停下，

“找一下你们总裁。”

“？”前台工作的姐姐看着郑云龙轮廓分明的脸庞一时没反应过来，像个花痴少女一样呆呆的硬是没搭话，郑云龙疑惑地看了她一眼，还是决定自己直接上去找阿云嘎，走了几步刚好撞见上次见过一面的阿云嘎秘书出电梯，

“郑总？” 对方显然愣了一下，

“我找阿云嘎。” 郑云龙解释道。

“好的，郑总您先跟我来。” 郑云龙跟着秘书上了电梯，秘书礼貌地把郑云龙拦在阿云嘎办公室外面，尽职尽责的进去通报给阿云嘎，没想到忙了一天面色不善的阿总瞬间变了脸，惊讶中夹带着喜悦，步伐轻快地绕过自己搂着郑云龙搂进了办公室，秘书这才突然觉得是不是自己之前真的误会了什么，只好悻悻地自觉关上了门。

“啊！”

阿云嘎往郑云龙的后腰上一按就把郑云龙按在了办公桌上，郑云龙的脸贴在阿云嘎刚刚签阅过的文件上，想要反抗的双手被阿云嘎一手钳住，狠狠地压在后腰上，

“你干嘛！”

阿云嘎没管门锁没锁，一巴掌隔着西裤就扇在郑云龙臀上，

“不好好工作来这里做什么？” 似是一句责怪，可他语气里却分明饱含着喜悦的情绪。

有质感的西裤布料紧绷在郑云龙的臀肉上，却丝毫不能消除郑云龙的羞耻感，他反抗的愈加强烈，近乎咬牙切齿地回答身后的阿云嘎，

“我他妈来跟你谈合作！”

“合作？” 阿云嘎笑着装傻。

“别给我装傻……放我起来……”

阿云嘎按着郑云龙的手一动不动，甩手又给了他一巴掌，他看见郑云龙的耳朵开始浮起淡淡的粉色，阿云嘎俯下身，凑近郑云龙的耳畔故意吹着气问他，

“谈合作可以，那郑总的诚意呢？”

郑云龙身体一抖，“什么玩意儿？”

这几天阿云嘎虽然不算是个天天住在公司里的工作狂，可是他郑云龙却事多得紧，进了公司就没个出来的机会，知道了合作的事情后，他只是想要趁这个机会来找他的嘎子而已，就算是他脑中浮想联翩有些别的心思，也不是像现在这样被按在这里挨打，什么诚意不诚意的，郑云龙就没想管阿云嘎把自己压在办公桌上打的恶趣味，在他快要破口大骂的时候，阿云嘎松开了压制住他的手，郑云龙松了口气，甩了甩手怨恨地看了阿云嘎一眼，一屁股坐在阿云嘎的位置上，叉着手正准备调侃几句，就看见阿云嘎的手往办公桌底下一指，

“给我钻进去。”

郑云龙皱着眉看着阿云嘎不大不小的桌底，进去估计是没问题，可这对于他一个一米八七的男生还真的有点憋屈，郑云龙沉着气佯装严肃地看向阿云嘎，

“我真是来谈生意的。”

阿云嘎把一脸真诚的郑云龙从上到下审视了一遍，

“合作早就定了，你还想谈什么？”

“我是想……”

郑云龙站起身，两只手绕在阿云嘎脖子上，拉进他和阿云嘎的距离，对上阿云嘎的眼睛，眼中眼波流转，一字一句对着阿云嘎接着说，

“稳固合作关系。”

郑云龙的确不是来谈生意的，阿云嘎太了解他了，郑云龙能大老远跑过来和他谈一场早已确定的商业合作吗？刚刚不过是被自己刚开始打的那两下打出了气罢了，其实郑云龙反抗叫骂是假，想和自己调情是真，说白了就是，郑云龙想他了。

阿云嘎抓住郑云龙的手腕，把郑云龙的手从自己脖子上移下来，笑着偏头看着他，下巴朝着桌底的方向一扬，

“那…你还不进去？”

阿云嘎抓着郑云龙的手箍得越来越紧，似是在提醒郑云龙不要再消磨他的耐性，郑云龙只得叹一口气，

“啧，嘎子你真是老了……就这点新意……啊！”

郑云龙眼睛瞬间睁大，臀上袭来持久的剧痛，阿云嘎死拧着郑云龙臀上的一块肉不放，还下狠手转着圈拧，疼得郑云龙站不稳就直往阿云嘎怀里扑，环着阿云嘎身体的胳膊忍不住往里收紧，他的手指攥在手心里，任凭自己疼得颤抖却没舍得把这份力发泄在阿云嘎身上。

阿云嘎感受到自己怀里郑云龙止不住的颤抖，心一软就松了手，不过阿云嘎也没那么有耐心，抬手按住郑云龙的肩就强势地把他往桌底下塞，硬生生把郑云龙一个大男生塞进了桌子底，郑云龙顾不上自己平整笔挺的西装，依了阿云嘎的意思大咧咧的窝在里面。

阿云嘎拉过办公椅，大开着腿坐在上面，用腿把郑云龙圈在桌子里面，自己装模作样拿起钢笔签阅文件，装作下面什么也没有，把郑云龙晾在了一边。

阿云嘎没签几份，隐隐约约感觉身下被一股接着一股温热的气流包裹着，触发着他身下的欲望，阿云嘎想往后退，可郑云龙不知道什么时候趴在了他两腿间空出的那一部分坐垫上，从桌底伸出半个头，下巴支在交叠的手臂上，故意一脸纯情地近距离直视着阿云嘎裤子的凸起，均匀的呼吸准确无误地喷在阿云嘎腿间，阿云嘎稍微一后退，郑云龙就扒住椅子，嘴角隐隐带着得逞的微笑，非要把阿云嘎的火惹起来才罢休。 

阿云嘎暗地里咬着牙低头看着郑云龙在自己腿间作威作福，视线突然停留在郑云龙的高领毛衣上，领口深处隐约露出一点黑色，阿云嘎在不自觉中挑起一边眉毛，自己的一只手摸上郑云龙的发丝，顺着它慢慢向下摸索，一点点探进郑云龙的白色高领毛衣，意料之中地摸到了紧贴在郑云龙颈间的皮质项圈，阿云嘎的手指勾着这带子轻轻往外一挑，郑云龙呼吸一滞，眼神再也不像刚刚那样平静如水，他被拉着往后一缩，像只小猫一样发出呜咽的声音。在郑云龙快要无法喘息的时候，阿云嘎又稍稍松开一些，如此反复，郑云龙眼中已经带上了泪花。

阿云嘎正把指间的项圈玩得尽兴，敲门声不合时宜地响起，阿云嘎瞬间松开勾着郑云龙项圈的手，还帮郑云龙顺了一下头发，才慢条斯理地移回桌上，他的眼里并不惊慌，只是把郑云龙围得更紧了些。

“进来。”

刚刚那位秘书进来后只看见了阿云嘎一个人，不由得左顾右盼，一副欲言又止的样子，最终还是没敢开口问郑总无缘无故消失去了哪里，她压下心中疑惑给阿云嘎汇报着最近的会议安排。

阿云嘎只是有些呆滞的看着她，因为他没法一心二用，他的心思现在全被桌下的人牵动着，秘书说的话一句都没进他的脑子，但郑云龙却在听见秘书说话声音的时候稍微变了脸色。

郑云龙听着这声音，突然想起这小秘书整天穿着个短裙在他嘎子这儿转来转去，嘎子待在公司的时间一长，这女的能比自己陪着嘎子的时间都要长了，郑云龙想到这，心里尘封已久的那股醋劲又有些控制不住地喷涌出来。

郑云龙开始有些烦躁地等秘书离开，谁知这小秘书说话颇带着些不慌不忙的意味，郑云龙窝在下面等得有些烦，他的手变得不安分起来，顺着阿云嘎的小腿一路摸上去。

从他触碰到阿云嘎的那一瞬间，阿云嘎的脸色就不正常了，阿云嘎一直微皱着眉强忍，心里盘算着等会要怎么惩罚他，郑云龙却更加肆无忌惮，直到他的手在阿云嘎的性/器上游移，描摹着阿云嘎分身的轮廓，阿云嘎终于忍无可忍地一脚踩在郑云龙身上以示警告。

他踩得不重，也怕踩疼了郑云龙，根本没用什么力，没想到这一脚下去底下便传来一声 “啊~” ，这一声叫得百转千回，像是积欲已久的释放，叫得人心痒。

房间一下就安静了下来，阿云嘎的表情有些尴尬，这看似控制不住的流露，阿云嘎却已经清楚的知道郑云龙是故意的，对面话说到一半的秘书已经涨红了脸，再开口时就只剩下了支支吾吾的话语。阿云嘎摆了摆手，放过了撞破总裁隐秘情事的倒霉秘书。小秘书惊慌失措地逃出办公室，关上门大喘气，她终于知道她家总裁图啥了，不是郑总公司，人家图的是郑总。

阿云嘎往后退了些，他好笑地低头看着郑云龙，

“郑云龙，你胆子越来越大了……你不怕她出去乱说？”

郑云龙顺势从桌子底下钻出来，用手指撩了一下头发，现在倒是脸不红心不跳，他整了整自己的西装，顺手帮阿云嘎合上文件，

“有你，她敢吗？”

郑云龙说着回过头，不想却突然对上阿云嘎的眼神，

“郑云龙……”

郑云龙小伎俩得逞的笑容一点点淡下来，阿云嘎每次一喊他全名他还是会有些紧张，他警惕地看过去，

“啊？”

阿云嘎一把抓过郑云龙的手往自己胯间按，隐约的凸起把合身的西裤撑起不自然的弧度，

“现在有麻烦的人不是她，是你。”

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——


	36. 【三十六】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 偏留存缝隙  
> 他仍在受惊中淌泪
> 
> 📼适配BGM : 禁色 by蓝奕邦  
> —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

郑云龙的掌心覆盖在阿云嘎勃起的性器上，隔着裤子都能清楚感受到阿云嘎那超乎常人的庞然大物，郑云龙触电般收回手，感觉一股热流从胸间喷涌而出。

他脑袋里嗡的一声，耳廓上酥酥麻麻的，不受控制地烧起来，主动上手撩人的时候胆子大得可怕，什么都敢做，怎么过分怎么来，真的把火惹起来了收不住了别人稍微一个小动作就能把他唬得丢盔弃甲连连后退，此刻的郑云龙喉结上下滚动，紧张地看着似笑非笑的阿云嘎。

阿云嘎也不说话，只是略带深意地扫视着郑云龙，看他的表情就像草原上的狼王看着供奉在自己面前的食物。静默的几秒间，甚至已经盘算好了如何这贡品拆吃入腹，阿云嘎失去了那份居家的温柔体贴，嘴角微微向下撇着，眼中却又带着戏谑的笑意，郑云龙被他的眼神看得心里瘆得慌，隐隐的不安让他后退了半步，却心知自己早已无路可逃。

阿云嘎步步逼近，抓着郑云龙的后颈就把他往办公室的沙发上摔，郑云龙惊觉自己后颈一阵刺痛，随即眼前天旋地转，高大的个子没有给他下意识的抵抗带来半分胜算，在阿云嘎的手劲之下，郑云龙根本就没有反抗的余地，阿云嘎野蛮的性子一上来就不管不顾，任由郑云龙的腿磕到茶几边缘发出巨大的声响。

郑云龙缓过来时自己的脸已经和沙发进行着亲密接触，刀刻般的鼻梁撞在沙发上，有些疼，手臂搭在沙发边缘，郑云龙撑着手刚想挣扎着起身就听见身后不远处传来阿云嘎阴森森的声音，不知是在装凶还是真的动了气，

“你再动一下试试？”

阿云嘎声音不大，话里的意思却表达得十分明确，郑云龙的手臂瞬间失了力气，认命地重新趴回了沙发上，他随即听见了阿云嘎锁门的声音，郑云龙还是暗自呼出了一口气，好在阿云嘎还知道他们在哪，不然哪个不懂事的要是不小心直接进来，明天的新闻头条估计就要换一换了。

阿云嘎看着乖乖趴在沙发上的郑云龙一动也不敢动的样子，更觉身下那物涨痛难耐，阿云嘎难得的保留着自己最后的一点清醒意识，反锁上门后走回办公桌按下呼叫器，

“阿总…请问……有…有什么事吗？”

呼叫器里传来秘书结结巴巴的声音，小秘书正战战兢兢地坐在自己的办公位上对刚刚撞破的一切后怕，认定自己惹了大麻烦，阿云嘎这突如其来的动作差点就把她吓破了胆，阿云嘎的声音听不出喜怒，

“今天我不想再让任何人进办公室，你是最后一个，懂我的意思吗？”

“懂…懂……懂了……” 秘书也被吓得不轻，她被刚刚郑总的那一声震撼得头脑不太清醒，她这位总裁从没有什么花边新闻，也不乐衷于乱搞男女关系，私人爱好她虽然也略微听说过一些，但在公司里阿云嘎从没有什么和他人亲密的举动。要说刚刚那是郑总不小心叫出来的吧，她们总裁竟也没有什么惊慌或者恼羞成怒，只是面部表情微微一怔，转眼间嘴角却尽是掩盖不住的笑意，朝自己摆手的时候还一副光明正大的样子，小秘书对此事悔恨莫及，她心道自己根本就不该进去，现在好了，还落得个给人守门的苦差事。

阿云嘎交代完事情，看着被自己摔在沙发上的郑云龙，他的姿势极其狼狈，一只腿搭在沙发上，另一只腿不得不虚虚的踩在地上才能防止自己不滑下去，双腿大张着，在阿云嘎眼里又是个赤裸裸的邀请，他饱满圆润的臀部好巧不巧直对着阿云嘎，衣冠楚楚的他并不能阻止阿云嘎对他西装底下的无限遐想。

阿云嘎几步走上前，在沙发边一把托起郑云龙的腰把他往沙发里面移了移，郑云龙软软的小腹被他托在手里，柔软的触感让他忍不住捏了捏，郑云龙的喉咙里溢出轻微的呻吟，身体却不似刚刚那样僵硬。

随着阿云嘎的触碰，郑云龙从紧张中缓和过来，而阿云嘎也还算有耐心，他扶着郑云龙的身子帮他脱下了外套，随意丢在一旁，隔着他的高领毛衣摸索着他胸前的两点突起。

毛衣有些厚，阿云嘎只能摸到郑云龙乳珠的隐约突起，他开始隔着毛衣揉捏这颗可怜的小东西，细细揉捻按压，虽然这层毛衣为郑云龙减轻了不少痛感，里面的绒毛却引起郑云龙的瘙痒，

“唔……”

郑云龙随着阿云嘎的动作扭来扭去，红着脸试图躲闪阿云嘎灵活的手指，往沙发里面拱着身子，感受到郑云龙的躲避，阿云嘎刻意加重了手下的力度，惩罚身下那人不听话的行为，一根根小小的绒毛刺在郑云龙脆弱的乳尖上，郑云龙只能难忍地求饶，

“嘎子……”

“嗯？” 阿云嘎笑着回应，手上的动作却愈加嚣张，他甚至捏着郑云龙的乳珠向外拉扯了一下，耳边立刻听见了郑云龙一声痛呼。

“啊……嘎子……别弄了……” 郑云龙在阿云嘎手下持续不断地呻吟，

“什么？” 阿云嘎明知故问。

“别……别弄了……好痒……”

阿云嘎一瞬间狠狠捏住郑云龙乳尖，比那些花里胡哨的乳夹都厉害得多，郑云龙稍微一动便能感受到铺天盖地的疼痛，阿云嘎不说话也不放手，郑云龙在持续的疼痛中冲昏了头脑，最后竟压着身子把自己的乳珠往阿云嘎手里送，下意识的拼命压在上面，试图讨好阿云嘎以图减缓疼痛，阿云嘎手上的力度倒是不减分毫。郑云龙这才重新意识到，他这时候的求饶没有任何意义。

疼痛持续得过久让郑云龙有些麻木，瘙痒的感觉又逐渐盖过了尖锐的刺痛感，

“嘎子……” 郑云龙咬着牙，眼眶里已经有些湿润，“嘎子……你……你伸进去好不好……我好痒……”

阿云嘎闻言，看似好说话地松了手，手掌却一刻不停地从郑云龙衣服下方伸进去，贴着郑云龙的腹部一直向上摸，数过郑云龙的一根根肋骨，他的每一寸皮肤都完整复刻在阿云嘎脑海中。

阿云嘎对这具身体再熟悉不过了，他完全知道要如何撩起郑云龙的性欲，知道郑云龙所有的敏感部位，从最开始，他就一手把郑云龙调教成了自己喜欢的样子，敏感又骚气，单纯的眼睛呆滞地放空，嘴边求欢的话直白又淫荡，克制不住地把浪荡的一面在阿云嘎面前袒露。阿云嘎把郑云龙对于性的欲望玩转股掌之间，在他身上一路引火，

“我的小骚猫又在提要求了。”

一句话惹得郑云龙的耳根红得滴血，阿云嘎的手掌贴上郑云龙的胸膛，暖热的掌心覆在郑云龙胸上揉捏，郑云龙的乳尖早已被阿云嘎玩弄得红肿挺立，颤颤巍巍地立在胸前，被阿云嘎折磨得发烫。

阿云嘎的指尖在郑云龙这颗诱人的红豆上刮擦，食指和拇指捏着这一点突起反复把玩，或拉扯或拧捏揉搓，激得郑云龙连连喘息，没有了衣服的阻隔，阿云嘎更清晰地感受到郑云龙胸膛剧烈的起伏。

郑云龙的毛衣被他高高拉起，露出他白皙嫩滑的腰身，阿云嘎俯身在郑云龙腰侧留下一个漫长的吻，嘴里嘬着郑云龙这一小块肉不放，尽情品尝着这道绝世佳肴，阿云嘎的牙齿在他皮肤上面啃咬，由轻到重，又把持着力度，在郑云龙腰间留下淡红的齿印，甚是好看，阿云嘎手里动作不停，郑云龙便在不知不觉中叫得更加放荡，完全忘记了自己初始时的羞耻和抗拒。

郑云龙心觉这漫天情欲烧身，久积的欲望在脑中爆发，从阿云嘎触碰到他身体的那一瞬间，反抗一词早已消失得无影无踪，他只觉嗓中干哑，口渴难耐，炸裂般的性欲模糊着双眼，他身下那物也在阿云嘎的操控下硬了起来。

郑云龙在恍惚中被阿云嘎两手扶起腰身，皮带解扣的声音出现在他耳畔，裤子拉链被阿云嘎一点一点解开，他的西裤连带着内裤一起被扒下来，全落在郑云龙膝弯处，郑云龙顿时感觉下身一片清凉。

郑云龙白花花的臀肉映入阿云嘎眼帘，股缝深处，他的后穴若隐若现，阿云嘎咽着口水强行控制着自己直冲进这禁区的欲望。阿云嘎把郑云龙的臀部托着抬高了些，让郑云龙勉勉强强跪在了沙发上面，臀部被迫翘起，后穴便变得更加引人犯罪，郑云龙的后穴一缩一缩的，不过是诱人深入，刚刚衣着整齐的郑云龙和现在放荡的这一人完全搭不上边。

阿云嘎看着这香艳的场面，忍不住双手掰开郑云龙细嫩的臀肉，低下头在郑云龙后穴上打着圈舔舐，舌尖抵在郑云龙穴口处，尽职尽责地给他的爱人做着润滑，生怕郑云龙感到不适，舌尖稍微挤进去一点就收回来，再接连试探着进入。

阿云嘎的动作虽然尽量轻柔，却还是不可避免的有些轻度的疼痛，阿云嘎的手把控着郑云龙的臀部，他感觉郑云龙的臀部突然有些轻微的颤抖，可阿云嘎没感觉到什么不对，毕竟他自己也没用多大力，全当这是郑云龙性致上升的反应，阿云嘎继续舔弄着郑云龙的后穴，腿间的性器早已按捺不住进入郑云龙身体的欲望。

阿云嘎还不知道，腿间的清凉没有带给郑云龙更大的快感，反而把他带入了更深的深渊。

在裤子突然被拽下的时候，郑云龙还依旧沉浸在阿云嘎方才接连不断的挑逗里，在阿云嘎给予他的情欲里徜徉，忘记时间，只记得此时此刻，脑海中只留下了阿云嘎一个人，他谁都不用想，只要爱着阿云嘎就足够，他的灵魂似乎也能脱离在身体之外，刺痛感变成无上的快感，郑云龙眼中一片朦胧。

陡然间，自己最隐秘的后穴上突然被抵上一片湿润柔软的物体，在这个连自己都没怎么碰过的地方肆意掠夺。郑云龙身体一激灵，他……突然有一种奇怪的感觉，他不知道是为什么，总觉得这种感觉似乎……似曾相识，好像藏在他身体最深处，还有些莫名的东西，在阻碍着他，甚至是在挑衅着他。

而这种感觉随着身下这物体的逐渐深入变得更加猖獗，他久违的感觉到了一种……不安，真切的不安，更让郑云龙恐惧的是，这种不安不是单纯来自于后穴被隐约侵入的感觉，而同时更是来自于他身后的人。

郑云龙恍然意识到，阿云嘎……他在做什么？

郑云龙忍不住开始颤抖，他的喉咙里像灌满了沙砾，张着嘴，却一句话也说不出来，身后阿云嘎动作并不粗鲁，甚至称得上细致而缓慢，可郑云龙却觉得这种微弱的侵入感越来越强烈，他的不安被无限量的放大，深深刻在他心里的什么东西在对着他咆哮，嘶吼，郑云龙脑子里一片混乱，而阿云嘎却一无所知，他把郑云龙的后穴舔弄得湿润松软，试探着伸进去了一根手指。

郑云龙觉得一把尖刀捅进了他的肠道。

“啊！”

一瞬间，铺天盖地的痛苦和恐惧笼罩了他残存的意识，他眼前一片漆黑，眼泪模糊了双眼，阻断了视线，还有他的光明。

这把刀绞进郑云龙的肠肉里，割破他的肠道，往最深处毫不留情的捅进去。

「“你他妈就这么想被人操吗？」

郑云龙听见阿云嘎在说话，声音好遥远，又离得好近，声音好大，是时空错乱，还是场景重现，郑云龙只能像发疯一样哭喊求饶。

是否光明降临得太久，伤疤就能被隐藏在黑暗里。  
那一声尖叫，郑云龙叫得惨绝人寰，就像……就像曾经那个刻骨铭心的晚上一样，那个掩埋在现在这所谓甜蜜爱情中的，真实存在过的那个无助深夜。  
伤疤在暗涌中显现，那温情的外壳是否太过脆弱了些，

到了这时候，阿云嘎才发现，郑云龙全身颤抖得太不正常，连发丝都在不住的抖动，阿云嘎被郑云龙这一声震得停下了手上的动作，半截手指还可笑的停留在郑云龙体内。他分明没有用力，刚刚的润滑做得一丝不苟，尽了他的全力让郑云龙好受些，可是郑云龙的反应又是什么情况？

他自以为时过境迁，往事如烟随微风飘散，可这完美暗黑童话偏留存缝隙，他深爱的那一人，也仍在受惊中淌泪。

慌乱中，郑云龙反手抓住阿云嘎的手，还是像当初那天一样，坚定又痛心。

郑云龙的指甲刺破阿云嘎手臂上的皮肉，一丝鲜血从指缝中溢出，郑云龙指节发白，骨节分明的手剧烈颤抖，阿云嘎慌不择路地用另一只手抓住郑云龙的手，郑云龙却像一只受了惊吓的小羊一样猛地抽离开来，阿云嘎的手指早已不在郑云龙的后穴里，郑云龙却不断挣扎着往前爬，往没有阿云嘎的地方逃，胳膊重重撞在茶几上也好像感觉不到疼痛，嘴里是抑制不住的哭腔，郑云龙语无伦次地喊着，喊着不要，喊着求你。

熟悉的动作，熟悉的言辞，阿云嘎太过迟钝，他终于知道郑云龙在做些什么。

他想要抱住郑云龙，可是他的手刚刚触碰到郑云龙某一寸皮肤，耳边便炸裂开郑云龙更凄惨的叫喊，这叫声，也把阿云嘎拉回那一天，阿云嘎低估了那天他带给郑云龙的痛，也高估了自己的能力，他们两人和好之后对那天从来都是避之不及，视其犹如洪水猛兽，阿云嘎以为，他只要用尽自己的温柔，总会过去的，可有些东西不是你闭上眼，它就能不复存在，也不是你说消退，它就能消退的，这份伤痛一直都在，郑云龙藏得太好太深，却终究要暴露在阳光之下。

阿云嘎的心也被割开了。他曾经对郑云龙的伤害，郑云龙现在对他反射性的抗拒，阿云嘎知道，确是他咎由自取。

他们的感情是易碎品。

不是因为爱得不够深，相反，正是因为爱太过深刻，承受的疼痛才更加真实可怖，那些心伤未能痊愈，给他的重创，也依旧刻骨。

郑云龙还在拼命往前爬，嘴里不知嘟囔着些什么，两个一米八几的大男生挤在沙发上本就拥挤，在郑云龙和阿云嘎推搡之间，郑云龙膝盖一滑，重心跟着倾斜，连带着直接整个人翻下了沙发。

他结结实实的仰面摔在了地上，强烈的痛感唤醒了他一点点的理智，动作稍微平缓了些，泪眼朦胧的郑云龙瘫坐在地上，皱皱巴巴的裤子还挂在脚踝上，头发乱糟糟的，通红的眼睛看向没能抓住他的阿云嘎，阿云嘎的表情是什么，失落，懊悔，愧疚，阿云嘎没受什么罪，可是看起来却比他还要狼狈不堪，一滴泪正划过阿云嘎下撇的嘴角，郑云龙有种想要帮他拭泪的冲动，郑云龙没告诉过阿云嘎，他喜欢他多笑笑。

阿云嘎趁着郑云龙愣神的机会，生怕他在伤到自己，抓住时机一把抱起他，紧紧地抱在自己怀里，轻轻拍着郑云龙的后背，

“对不起…对不起……大龙……对不起……没事了……我不会再伤害你了……对不起……是我的错……”

郑云龙好像情绪平缓了一些，但他的眼神还是呆滞着，刚刚的情景太过吓人，此刻他能让阿云嘎把他抱在怀里已经实属不易，人已经在阿云嘎臂弯里，微弱的挣扎没有起到实质性的作用，阿云嘎搂着郑云龙的头，一个绵长的吻印在郑云龙额头上，阿云嘎的嘴唇甚至能感觉到郑云龙额头上密密麻麻的冷汗，他搂紧郑云龙，一下下轻轻拍着郑云龙的背，像是在哄小孩子，

“宝贝……我不会像之前那样对你了……我给你道歉……宝贝……是我没有考虑好…是我冲动了……对不起……”

“嘎子……”

“没事了大龙……不做了……我们不做了好不好……”

“嗯。” 郑云龙的语气还是没有什么起伏，眼神却不像之前那样黯淡。

阿云嘎只能先继续把郑云龙圈在怀里慢慢摇着哄着，时间久了，郑云龙终于也肯搂阿云嘎搂得更紧一点，  
郑云龙身体往前一坐，

“嘶……”

郑云龙皱着眉头看向阿云嘎，神情怪异，阿云嘎也感受到了，先前阿云嘎撩拨得太过火，加上他们同居以来的确许久没有解决过生理问题，欲望便来得更加猛烈。郑云龙昂扬肿胀的分身还仍然挺立在身下，刚刚往前一坐，直接顶在了阿云嘎小腹上，晶莹的液体从顶端流出来，郑云龙尴尬地看向阿云嘎，他也能感受到阿云嘎现在并不比他好到哪去，刚刚哄着他的阿云嘎，也是在忍着自己身下的胀痛安抚他，郑云龙心里有些后悔，他今天要是不这么拱阿云嘎的火，其实也不至于变成现在这种两难的局面。

郑云龙正想开口说话，阿云嘎却先动手了，他摸了摸郑云龙的头，把郑云龙抱进沙发里，自己站起了身，用手慢慢把郑云龙的双腿分开，在郑云龙双膝间跪了下去，看着郑云龙比他小上一些的性器，在郑云龙有些震惊的眼神中，一张口便把它含了进去。

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —


	37. 【三十七】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 故事结局很美丽  
> 过程曲折而已
> 
> 📼适配BGM : 大船 by声入人心男团  
> —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

郑云龙一瞬间瞪大了眼睛，身体下意识往后猛的一缩，却感觉自己腰部被一股更大的力气托着往外移，自己硬得不行的性器立刻被阿云嘎柔软的口腔内壁包裹着，顶端被阿云嘎含得发烫，引得郑云龙呼吸一滞，差点就当场缴了械。

刚刚哭过的泪痕还七横八竖的贴在他脸上，眼睛也红得像兔子一样，郑云龙觉得有一种从未有过的奇怪感觉翻涌而出，他的双腿突然像是被禁锢住一样，一分一毫都无法移动，只能任由阿云嘎在他下身毫无章法地舔弄。他的脑子里一片空白，全身上下只剩下了他的分身在热浪中翻腾，他阴茎上的马眼被阿云嘎慌乱的舌头堵住，更是惹得他全身瘫软动弹不得。

在阿云嘎含住郑云龙性器的时候，两人动作皆是停顿了一下，阿云嘎怔了几秒，显然是不太适应，郑云龙也被这种视觉和感官上的刺激得欲火中烧，双手忙不迭地推着阿云嘎的肩，力气却小得不像他自己，根本起不到任何的反抗作用，明明是自己的性器操进阿云嘎的腔体，自己却依旧失去了主动权。阿云嘎一旦强硬起来，就连跪在地上给郑云龙口交都还是要自己把控节奏。郑云龙看着俯在自己身下的阿云嘎，嘴里已经被自己的阴茎填满，皱着眉头还要硬往他自己喉咙上顶，薄薄的嘴唇包在郑云龙的阴茎上，很快就蹭成了艳红色，阿云嘎笨拙地前后移动着，郑云龙眼里的惊讶很快就变成了心疼。

他知道的，阿云嘎怎么可能会口交这种事情呢，指导别人给他口交是一回事，自己亲身上场就又会是另外一回事了，郑云龙知道口交有多难受，尤其是对于一个新手来讲，根本无法从中体会到任何快感。他男朋友在为了他为难自己，郑云龙慢慢把推开阿云嘎的手收了回来，他明白阿云嘎对他的愧疚，能够体谅阿云嘎想要补偿他的心，只是他自己也没想到刚刚自己会有这么大的反应。

理智上，他很清楚阿云嘎不会再像之前那样对他了，可是当那种感觉真的再次袭来的时候，后穴里挤进异物的那一瞬间，他才知道那个夜晚在他心里从来没有翻篇，他被心爱的人操出来的鲜血浸湿了沙发，他没有看见自己的血，可他足以想象他身下的惨状，而他的挚爱，手上，下体上沾满了属于他的血，就着他粘稠的血，把它当做天然的润滑剂，一下一下冲撞进他的身体里，他疼得绝望，他甚至担心他的血不够用，不够消除阿云嘎的暴虐，他滚烫的血液染在布料上变得冰凉，兴许是流得血太多，让他对阿云嘎的爱供血不足，才换来他对阿云嘎短暂的绝情，可怜那天的他，当真以为自己会死在阿云嘎手上。

那晚过后，他的心脏里被种下一根刺，一旦被触发便夺走他全部的理智，任何东西都挡不住他发自内心的恐惧，他拼命想要脱离这种桎梏，脱离这种撕心裂肺的痛，他不敢说他真的一点也不怪阿云嘎，可当他看见阿云嘎愧疚的神情的时候，他只觉得心里难受，他不想再打破这份美好了，这份爱里纵然有瑕疵，也是他心心念念失而复得的爱。

郑云龙转眼看见了阿云嘎有些惨不忍睹的手腕，上面还留着渗血的指甲印，阿云嘎的手此刻却小心翼翼的握着自己的阴茎，尽力地讨好着自己，郑云龙心里有些苦涩，看着跪在地上认真专注的阿云嘎，抬手用指腹拭去了阿云嘎眼角的泪，如果阿云嘎现在有机会抬眼看看郑云龙，就会知道，郑云龙心里最柔软的地方还是只留给了他一个人。

阿云嘎伤他再深，哪怕已经遍体鳞伤，可只要一句话，甚至一个眼神，只要阿云嘎透露出一丝爱意，郑云龙就愿意既往不咎。

先前阿云嘎被郑云龙坚硬的性器一顶，心里的愧疚愈加猖獗，他把自己的欲望强加在郑云龙身上，他等这一天等了许久，自以为这场性事是水到渠成，可郑云龙却在他手下颤抖求饶，挣扎着远离他。

阿云嘎以为自己已经足够温柔，温柔得足以抵过以往那些不堪的回忆，但他错了，他的大龙还是陷在当初的深渊里无法自拔，那些事情，郑云龙不提不说，不代表不记得，他怎么能这样对郑云龙呢，阿云嘎心里知道，他对郑云龙的伤害，要他一辈子的温柔来还，都不一定还得清。郑云龙那一声尖叫依然回荡在阿云嘎的脑海里，阿云嘎鼻尖酸涩，眼泪也一起夺眶而出，冲动之间一口含住了郑云龙的阴茎，胡乱地含在嘴里，他对此完全没有任何经验，舌头也无处安放，一时间，巨大的异物感充斥着他的口腔，而这其中更大的冲击更是来源于阿云嘎自身的感知。

他在给郑云龙口交。

阿云嘎没有体会过这种这种感觉，因为他从来没有给谁口交过，这种服务一向是他来享受，甚至他以前连想都没有想过，自己有一天会跪在自己的办公室里，跪在一人双腿之间给那人带来生理上的快感，帮别人解决性欲上的需求，更何况自己身下的状况也还是在熊熊燃烧，他从没想过自己会做到这种地步，可郑云龙的出现把不可能变成了可能，现在的阿云嘎倒真觉得一点也没关系，就因为这个人是郑云龙，是他真正爱的人，这就足够了，帮爱人解决这种问题，本就该是他分内的事情，阿云嘎自从认清了自己心意之后，他就知道，他在郑云龙面前再也不会有什么所谓的底线，郑云龙就是他做一切事情的底线。

只不过口交对于没有实战经验的阿云嘎实在是一个超出他能力水平之外的事情，阿云嘎把郑云龙的龟头包进嘴里的时候，咸腥的感觉直接从他的味蕾上压过，阿云嘎立刻感觉到自己的胃里一阵翻云覆雨，差点就要忍不住干呕的欲望，阿云嘎缓了一下才稍微适应这种感觉。

为了吞下郑云龙的性器，阿云嘎的嘴被迫张开得很大，口水从他嘴角不断地流出来，流过他的下颌，顺着他的脖子往下淌，阿云嘎也早已顾不上这些，他用力把郑云龙的阴茎往自己嘴里肏，尝试着一点点缓慢移动，艰难的吞吐着，嘴张得久了，他的下颌便开始有了酸痛的感觉，阿云嘎蹙着眉把这巨大的器具怼进自己喉咙里，阿云嘎此刻宁愿自己变成一个没有生命的玩具，不会感到不适也不会如此愚笨，才能好好的服务他的大龙。阿云嘎机械地维持着运动的频率，汗一滴一滴往外冒，他只是想尽量让郑云龙舒服些，郑云龙的顶端操得越来越深，直到肏到他喉咙深处时，阿云嘎突然眼眶一红，强烈的反胃感让他觉得胃酸直往喉咙上涌，紧接着牙齿不小心往里一缩就实打实磕上了郑云龙的肉柱。

阿云嘎有些头昏脑涨，他依稀想起自己曾经对郑云龙的口交水平挑三拣四，按着他的头就往他嘴里不管不顾地操，他嘴里稍微吸得紧了些便一巴掌扇过去，更别说是敢弄疼自己，自己稍微有一点不适郑云龙就得遭殃，郑云龙那娴熟的口交能力全是他一巴掌一巴掌扇出来的，经常只进行到一半就已经得顶着红肿的脸给他操，如今，阿云嘎才知道那时的自己有多混蛋。

头顶上嘶的一声传进阿云嘎的耳朵里，阿云嘎赶紧退出来，抱歉地看了一眼郑云龙，他知道这一口咬下去，郑云龙得有多疼，阿云嘎心里有些忐忑不安，但郑云龙对上他的眼神却温柔而深情，丝毫没有怒气，他怎么舍得去怪阿云嘎呢，他恨不得把阿云嘎的脸捧在手里亲，再告诉他自己真的不需要他这样做。

阿云嘎歉疚地低下头，还来不及喘息，转而用舌尖仔细舔舐刚刚被自己的牙咬到的地方，试图抚慰那里的疼痛，他的舌尖舔过柱身，舔过上面每一条筋络，围绕着柱身打圈，从根部一直舔到顶端，郑云龙的性器在阿云嘎的舔舐下变得水光淋漓。慢慢的，阿云嘎能感觉到郑云龙越来越激烈的颤抖，他很快意识到郑云龙就快到了。阿云嘎重新把郑云龙的性器含进嘴里，这次却已经不像刚刚那样生疏，他把牙藏得好好的，收紧喉部的肌肉给郑云龙快感，开始快速的抽插，郑云龙抓着阿云嘎肩部的手逐渐收紧，胸口也剧烈的起伏，郑云龙身体一阵痉挛，在精液马上就要喷射出来的时候，郑云龙几乎已经神志不清的意识里突然迸发出一个念头，不可以……他不能射在阿云嘎嘴里。

郑云龙猛的把阿云嘎往外推，手上的力气突然大了起来，可是阿云嘎好像已经预料到了一样，握着郑云龙的腰不肯放手，甚至把郑云龙的阴茎往自己的喉咙深处硬生生多怼进去了一截。

郑云龙始终是没拗过阿云嘎，精液一股一股的喷射在阿云嘎喉咙里，郑云龙最后一下太过猛烈，阿云嘎被喷涌出来的精液狠狠地呛了一下，阿云嘎瞬间推开了郑云龙，两者脱离开时，他口中还被牵出一条细细的银丝，阿云嘎俯下身连连咳嗽。

郑云龙一下就彻底慌了神，他连忙蹲下身扶起阿云嘎，眼里尽是心疼，看见阿云嘎咳得眼泪都出来了，郑云龙差点就想开口骂阿云嘎几句，阿云嘎面带潮红对上他的眼神，他的嘴里已经被灌满了精液，乳白色的液体挂在他嘴边，看见郑云龙担忧又带着些许怒气的眼神，阿云嘎对着他浅浅的笑了笑，舌尖从嘴唇上一勾，便把残留的精液勾进了嘴里一并咽下，讨好的意味过于明显。

“阿云嘎，你……”

郑云龙有些气不打一处来，他阿云嘎根本就不是给人口交的命，搁这给他装什么呢，道歉就道歉，何必给他来这么一出呢，难忍的表情摆在明面上，这执拗的性子可让郑云龙心疼坏了，郑云龙一把把阿云嘎从地上拉起来，关切地观察着阿云嘎的脸色，

“你……没事吧？”

“没事……” 嘴上说着没事，阿云嘎的脸色却不太好看。  
郑云龙用手给阿云嘎顺了顺气，眼神无意间瞥过阿云嘎腿间，才发现阿云嘎昂扬的欲望丝毫没有减弱的趋势，里面的巨物还是把裤子撑得鼓鼓囊囊的，郑云龙努力压下心里的恐惧，试图麻痹自己刚刚的畏惧，实在是不想委屈了他的嘎子，他犹豫了一下，

“你这……要不……”

「要不我们再试试？」

这是郑云龙没说完的话，阿云嘎却抢先一步打断了他。

“不用。” 阿云嘎回答得干净利落。

“我没事~真的。”

阿云嘎补上一句，随即他又好像想起了什么似的，紧张兮兮地抓住郑云龙的手，眼睛一动不动盯着郑云龙，急于求证郑云龙的答案，阿云嘎的眉毛微微下撇，眼神真诚又带着些委屈，

“大龙，今天是我错了，你原谅我好不好？”

“我没生气。” 郑云龙拉起阿云嘎的手，疼惜的在自己刚刚抓出来的血痕上亲了亲。

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——


	38. 【三十八】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 加倍念记嘴里那份甜味  
> 无人像你不可放弃
> 
> 📼适配BGM : 永久保存 by陈柏宇  
> —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

“我刚刚……是不是抓疼你了？你那里……我还是帮你弄出来吧……”

郑云龙看着阿云嘎这幅样子还是有些过意不去，他说着就要伸手去解阿云嘎的皮带，想象着阿云嘎身下那物，心里虽然害怕，但他其实还是不愿让阿云嘎难受。

郑云龙的手刚刚摸到皮带扣就被阿云嘎一下反握在手里，阿云嘎捏了捏郑云龙的手，皱着眉咽了下口水，他不适应是真的，反胃也是在他意料之中的事情，  
“别闹，出去给我接杯水，我想漱个口。”

郑云龙看着阿云嘎嘴角残留的白浊液体，心里想想也对，他阿云嘎肯定不适应这种腥涩的味道，刚刚没直接当场吐出来已经算不错了，郑云龙把手抽出来拍拍阿云嘎的背，

“行，等我一下啊。”

郑云龙提上裤子拉上拉链，再套上西装外套，整整自己的衣领，一下就又变回了那个叱咤商界的郑总，他理了理刚刚被蹭得凌乱的头发，大步往门外走去。

郑云龙开门走出去没几步，就看见了隔壁坐在位置上的阿云嘎的那位秘书，秘书僵硬的对他挤出一丝微笑，

“郑总……您…和阿总…结束了？”

问完这句话，小秘书差点就想扇自己一巴掌，自己这是问了句什么……倒是郑云龙坦坦荡荡地回看过去，朝对方点了点头，

“嗯，我来给他接杯水。” 郑云龙说着就在房间里四处张望。

“啊啊不不不郑总我来…我来就好，您稍等……” 秘书慌慌张张的起身，走到半路却被郑云龙一手拦了下来，

“我给他接。” 

郑云龙冷冷地扫了秘书一眼，又生生把小秘书吓得后退了几步，秘书一句话也不敢说，只好在旁边默默等着，心里打着鼓，估摸着这位郑总也不是什么善茬，她还在为刚刚的事情后怕。郑云龙耐心的帮阿云嘎接着温水，突然像是想起了些什么似的，他含水的眼眸动了一下，话锋一转，

“你跟着你们老板多久了？”

小秘书额头上的冷汗开始一滴滴往外冒，郑云龙这句话俨然一副正宫气场，秘书甚至开始怀疑是不是只要郑云龙一句话她马上就得收拾东西走人，她结结巴巴地回答郑云龙，

“很…很多年了……郑总……我……我今天不是故意要进来的……我……”

“我知道，我怪你了吗？” 郑云龙端着刚刚接好的水，俯下身近距离盯着眼前的人，扬起声调反问。

“不…不不不是……”

秘书第一次知道，原来除了她们总裁，还能有人的眼神这么让人害怕，没有什么怒气，仅仅是带着一种轻蔑，就让她后背发凉，她现在只想赶紧逃离这里，根本不想在这里碍郑总的眼。

郑云龙直起身，眼神一点点往下移，最终停在了秘书包臀短裙下露出的大腿上，面露不善。

“既然跟他这么久，那就应该知道，他对女的没兴趣……你的裙子，可以不用那么短。”

随后在秘书惊诧的表情下，郑云龙耸耸肩转身出了房间，往总裁办公室走去。

秘书赶紧往下扯了扯自己的裙子，从手边抽出一张纸巾擦擦自己的冷汗，她现在可算是彻底明白了，这哪是郑总，这是总裁夫人啊……那些之前被她阴谋论的什么竞标失败什么合作投资……都只是她老板在讨夫人欢心而已……

郑云龙也不是真的在这个小秘书身上感到了危机，他心里知道阿云嘎不会喜欢她，就算她真的有什么非分之想，他郑云龙也能给她灭个干干净净，让她再也不敢出现在阿云嘎视野里，说白了，他其实就是有些不爽，这小秘书晃悠在阿云嘎身边的时间，算起来总是比他长一些的，他方才就是来宣誓下主权，心里也是巴不得让阿云嘎身边所有人都知道自己的存在。

郑云龙在阿云嘎秘书这里拖了些时间，心里还挂念着不要让他的嘎子等急了，也没有准备在外面多耽搁，接了水就往回走。而郑云龙万万没想到，等到他开门进去的时候竟然看见阿云嘎一只手掐着自己大腿，拧着眉头，眼眶红红的望着自己。

郑云龙一下差点没拿稳手里的水杯，心里发着狠咒骂了一句，几步跑过去，顾不上杯子里溅出的水，砰的一声重重地把水杯摔在茶几上，

“阿云嘎！松手！”

郑云龙一巴掌拍掉阿云嘎的手，才看见阿云嘎疼得连嘴唇都在颤抖，他的眼眶里含着泪，前不久还昂扬挺立的性器已经软了下去，郑云龙死死瞪着阿云嘎。

他宁愿阿云嘎对他狠一些，也不想看到阿云嘎对自己下这样的狠手，哪怕这都是因为他得到了渴求已久的阿云嘎的爱。

“你再给老子掐一下试试！” 郑云龙恨不得揪着阿云嘎的耳朵吼。

阿云嘎却顺势一把抱住郑云龙搂在怀里，自己尚在轻喘着气还想着要安慰他受惊生气的恋人，阿云嘎声音有些沙哑，

“没事啦大龙~你喂我喝口水好不好~”

郑云龙一股气憋在心头，他一手推开阿云嘎，膝盖往阿云嘎大腿上一顶，在他意料之内的看见阿云嘎往后猛的一抽，郑云龙气得咬牙切齿，阿云嘎的力气，他能不知道有多大吗……他想象不到阿云嘎的大腿已经被他自己掐成什么样子，才能疼得他眼泪都快要涌出来，等郑云龙再一开口，语气里竟有了些蛮横娇纵的意味，

“我才不管你什么身份，你给我回家跪着去！”

话一说完，两人皆是一愣。

郑云龙气急了什么话都敢往外冒，这句话吼完了才有点后悔，他突然觉着自己说话是不是过分了些，明明阿云嘎是为了不让他为难才这么折腾自己，疼成这样还抱着自己哄，自己倒是变本加厉不依不饶，况且……再怎么说，阿云嘎始终是他的主人，他平常要是敢对阿云嘎这么说话，多半是要遭罪的，要是真把阿云嘎作生气了，他一个眼神自己就能腿一软跪下去认错。

郑云龙梗着脖子，一时不知如何是好，几秒后，阿云嘎开了口，

“大龙……你……”

郑云龙暗地里一慌，不知不觉中倒吸了一口冷气，怵在原地乖乖等着阿云嘎发落。

“你这种…好可爱啊……”

“ ？” 郑云龙迷茫地眨了两下眼睛，还没意识到发生了什么。

阿云嘎倒是弯起眉眼笑了出来，还真就顺着郑云龙的话往下说，

“那……那我们等会买菜的时候，要不要顺便买个搓衣板？”

郑云龙被这样好声好气的阿云嘎噎住了，他扭过头去，早已憋不住自己嘴角上扬的笑容，虽然语气还是有些凶巴巴的，气总归是没了大半，

“呵，我没你那么变态，玩不出那么多花样。”

郑云龙知道要是真把这东西买回家，以后用在谁身上还不一定呢。

阿云嘎坦然接受了郑云龙口中的“变态”，他看向郑云龙，“那…我们就去买菜……今晚想吃什么？”

郑云龙端起水小心地抵在阿云嘎唇边，看着阿云嘎张嘴喝下去一小口，用手指帮阿云嘎擦了擦嘴，稍微想了想，

“嗯……内蒙烩菜。”

“好。”阿云嘎一口应下。

几分钟后，在阿云嘎全公司员工的注目礼之下，他们这位最近都没怎么露面的总裁，搂着刚刚从竞争对手转为合作伙伴的郑总走出了公司，员工们都议论纷纷，尤其是那位郑总身上皱巴巴的西装，更是引得一众员工浮想联翩。

阿云嘎习惯性的帮郑云龙拉开车门，而郑云龙也理所应当的坐进副驾驶，享受着总裁的开车服务。

阿云嘎从神坛坠落，落在这人间，强势狠戾的他，终于还是有了爱的人。

他亲手剥开他曾经绝情的外表，里面是那个被他护在心尖上的，完完整整的郑云龙。

晚饭的时候，阿云嘎和郑云龙都刻意避开着今天办公室发生的事情，阿云嘎不知该如何提起，只能在心里盘算着要不要给郑云龙联系个圈内的心理医生，这一顿饭叫他吃得心不在焉。郑云龙看着这样的阿云嘎，也同样烦恼于这件事情。

他没想到自己今天反应这么大，想必……多多少少也是伤到了他的嘎子，他把自己所有的爱和温柔都只给了嘎子一个人，他从来都不舍得他的主人为他做这些屈尊降贵的事情，哪怕他曾经对自己随意打骂，他也不舍得讨回半分他之前的苦楚，可是如今的他，也能感觉到他被阿云嘎宠着，偶尔的任性，原来也能变成阿云嘎眼中的可爱。

至于今天这突如其来的惊吓，郑云龙也知道了这些事情不能心急，他真的不敢保证下一次他会不会还像今天这样，自己要真是再给阿云嘎来这么一次，估计阿云嘎也要被吓出阴影来了。

如果他们爱的缝隙是避无可避，那郑云龙愿意再用心去一点一点把它填满，他不介意这份爱曾经满目疮痍，他只知道尝尽苦楚，他惦念的甘甜总会到来，他什么都可以不要，唯独阿云嘎，再不可放下。

临睡前，郑云龙掀开阿云嘎的睡袍，看见了阿云嘎大腿根上一大片青紫色的淤痕，郑云龙拿出药膏在那上面仔细涂抹，心疼得一塌糊涂，火气又冒上来，他一言不发地拉着阿云嘎躺上床，啪的一声关上灯背对着阿云嘎就开始睡觉。

被郑云龙冷落在一边的阿云嘎从被子里慢慢靠过去，胸膛贴着郑云龙的背，他轻轻搂上郑云龙，脑子里毫无困意，他斟酌了许久，直到他听到怀里郑云龙均匀的呼吸声，不知自己是希望他已经进入梦乡，还是希望他清醒着，阿云嘎轻声开口，在黑暗里，他稀里糊涂地问了一句，

“大龙……你…恨我吗？”

怀里的人没有丝毫回应，似乎已经睡熟了，但阿云嘎却好像因此鼓起了勇气，

“我……我其实…我有好多好多话想和你说，可是我不敢，我怕我一提起来，你就会生气，我怕你一回想起那些事，你就会后悔和我在一起，可是……我一直憋得好难受……”

“从你出现在俱乐部的第一天，我的心思就再也没放在别人身上，其实……后来那些人是怎么走的，我都知道，我知道是你动的手……可是我一直都装作不知道，是因为……我发现我居然有些喜欢这种感觉，喜欢你为了我吃醋的感觉……后来的那个男孩，我真的什么都没有做过，我连碰都没碰过他，那时…我只是在躲你……我搞不懂为什么…为什么我对你的占有欲越来越强烈，我搞不懂为什么只要面对着你，我就清醒不起来，我控制不住我自己……控制不住自己去想你，我真的满心都是你，我没爱过人……我不知道这是爱……我是真不知道……”

阿云嘎的声音越来越小，仿佛陷入了回忆，他顿了顿继续说，

“那天晚上，我看见你……和那个小子纠缠在一起……你那么主动，亲手解开他的扣子，还抓着他的手往你身上摸……表情也那么……我…我嫉妒得想杀了他……对不起…我真的好后悔……真的好后悔……我知道…你一出院就去找那男孩一定有原因，一定是他做了什么，才让你变成那样……可是对不起，我知道的太晚了……不过…放心，他再也不会出现在你眼前了……那时我就在想……你恨我一辈子也是应该的……我做什么都挽回不了了……可……可我做梦都想不到，我还能重新和你在一起，还能抱着你，还能每天看见你……”

阿云嘎径自把郑云龙抱得更紧了些，沉默了一会儿，  
“大龙……谢谢你，给我爱你的机会。”

阿云嘎闭上眼睛，心里舒坦了许多，他不知道，在这黑漆漆的夜里，房间里只剩下他们两人的呼吸声，他怀里的郑云龙微睁着眼睛，认真又谨慎地控制着自己的呼吸，眼里的泪却控制不住地从眼角流下来，浸湿了他的枕头，在柔软的布料上一点点扩散开，他能感受到自己的胸腔在颤抖，努力憋住自己喉咙里的哭腔，阿云嘎说他没想到，没想到自己会和他重新在一起，可他又何尝不是这样，甚至有过之而无不及。

恨……他当然恨，可他的爱早就盖过了恨。

他爱得绝望，从被迫入圈的第一天，就落入了阿云嘎手里，他天生桀骜，却在阿云嘎温柔又狠戾的攻势下沦陷，可阿云嘎的一举一动都是刻意为之，连笑容都是精密算计，抚摸着那些他一手造就的伤痕，面不改色，这个陷阱，是郑云龙自己心甘情愿跳下去的，还是阿云嘎一手把他推下去的，郑云龙自己也不知道。

他就这样爱上了阿云嘎，为了这份爱迷失了心智，忘记了自己的恨，忘记了现实中的一切，甚至于渴望着被阿云嘎豢养。可是爱阿云嘎的代价太沉重了，他不敢透露出一点点的迹象，谨小慎微的藏着自己的爱，偏偏他的演技又太拙劣，阿云嘎对他的爱不屑一顾，因为他的爱给他定了罪，阿云嘎开始虐待他，把他伤得体无完肤，可他自己还是爱阿云嘎，曾经那种温柔，不论是真是假，都烙印在他心里，就算剜下一块肉也还是依旧存在。

当阿云嘎回头找他的时候，当阿云嘎为了他抛弃底线，跟他认错，向他道歉，用尽心思对他好，给他铺路，同时却又躲得远远的，不敢接近他的时候，郑云龙才知道，他的心其实没有那么硬。他对阿云嘎太宽容，只要阿云嘎说一句爱他，他就还是会心动，只要阿云嘎吐露心声，他就感动得热泪盈眶。

郑云龙认了，他就是爱阿云嘎，他在这场荒谬的爱里，病入膏肓，又乐在其中。

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——


	39. 【三十九】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 花开花落至少这一季  
>  被甜蜜盖过了伤害
> 
>   
>  📼适配BGM : 越难越爱 by吴若希  
>  —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

郑云龙稍微抬起阿云嘎搭在他身上的手，小心翼翼地一点点转过身子，手臂从阿云嘎腋下伸过去，紧紧拥住了他，郑云龙的胸膛贴着阿云嘎，他感受着对方炽热的跳动着的心脏，两颗心的距离从来没有这么近。郑云龙面对着阿云嘎，借着窗外微弱的光，细细端详着阿云嘎生得极其好看的眉眼，优越的眉骨显得他的眼眶微微下陷，尽显异域风情，郑云龙眼前是阿云嘎长长的眼睫毛，和他眼睑上浅浅的一道痕迹，这是他那对无法被忽视的，一直顺延到眼尾的双眼皮。  
郑云龙看着已然熟睡的阿云嘎，脑袋略微往前一凑，嘴唇便轻轻印上了阿云嘎柔软红润的唇，无关情/色撩拨，只有他赤诚的爱意，阿云嘎的唇上还余留着牙膏的清香，一丝甜意渗进郑云龙的嘴里，郑云龙吻得上瘾，心下动了念头，非要吻到晨光熹微才肯罢休，这个吻，不算是他偷来的，他知道，就算阿云嘎醒着，也再不会躲开他这一吻。

待到郑云龙再睁开眼时，阿云嘎正在他旁边撑着手看着他，一副神采奕奕的模样，看着心情还不错，郑云龙一时有些庆幸，这样看起来阿云嘎也没有对昨天的事情太过耿耿于怀，那他便放心了些。

阿云嘎见郑云龙醒了，还是一句话不说，只是单纯的看着他睡眼惺忪的恋人，只不过他眼尾的笑意却骗不过郑云龙，郑云龙摸不清阿云嘎又在想什么鬼点子，多半又是琢磨着怎么折腾自己，郑云龙警惕地抓紧被子，

“这么看着我……干嘛？”

“不干嘛。”

阿云嘎坐起来，一下把盖在郑云龙身上的被子掀开，按着郑云龙的肩把他整个人翻了个身，郑云龙的脸被迫贴在枕头上，嘴里发出不满的嘟囔，心里有些不祥的感觉，但他潜意识里却不敢在这时候轻易躲避阿云嘎，如今是在家，阿云嘎想对他怎么样还由得了他吗，如郑云龙所料，他瞬间感觉自己腰上一重，随即彻底失去了反抗的余地。

阿云嘎背对着郑云龙，抬腿胯坐在郑云龙腰上，抬手就照着他的臀扇了一巴掌，

“说，占我便宜，是不是该挨打？”

“什么啊……” 郑云龙忍着起床气一脸不捺烦，语气却心虚地弱了半分，

“十下，给我忍着。” 阿云嘎一手撩起郑云龙的睡袍，俨然一副要大干一场的样子。

阿云嘎今早睡意朦胧间，总觉得自己鼻尖痒痒的，迷迷糊糊一睁眼才发现是郑云龙的鼻息在自己脸上一阵一阵发烫，清醒过来一点的阿云嘎感觉自己脖子上酸痛不已，想要换个姿势躺着，却怎么也动弹不得，他的头被郑云龙一只手固定在他的脸跟前，框的死死的，阿云嘎稍微动了动，才发现自己嘴唇上还贴着郑云龙温热的唇，阿云嘎心中一阵窃喜，却又舍不得打扰他尚在梦乡里的爱人，几番周折从郑云龙的怀里脱身，舒展了一下身体，才颇为有趣的看着郑云龙不太好看的睡相，慢慢等他醒过来。

“唔……” 

郑云龙被这样的姿势羞得红了脸，一脸幽怨的乖乖挨着阿云嘎的打，听着身后传来一下比一下响的声音，郑云龙恨不得钻到枕头下面去。不过坐在他身上的阿云嘎倒是学会了见好就收，打完了就在郑云龙臀上慢慢揉捏着，借着这个时机认真的看了看郑云龙的后/穴，确认昨天郑云龙挣扎的时候自己的确没给他留下什么伤，才堪堪忍住想亲吻这片淡粉色臀肉的冲动，依依不舍地收回了手，阿云嘎抱起郑云龙，几句话逗得郑云龙面红耳赤，然后把他赶下床洗漱。

阿云嘎当真履行诺言，做好了早餐待在座位上等郑云龙一起吃早饭，看到郑云龙一屁股坐在椅子上立刻被疼得弹起来的备受欺负的样子，阿云嘎憋着笑，示意一脸委屈的郑云龙跪在自己椅子旁边，一口一口喂着郑云龙吃早饭。阿云嘎心里明明知道这种打对郑云龙根本没什么痛感可言，也绝不会疼到做不了椅子的地步，但阿云嘎全都顺着郑云龙来，郑云龙委屈了，那他就好生宠着，郑云龙心里想什么，他知道的一清二楚，他知道这不过是郑云龙变相的撒娇罢了，于是阿云嘎好言好语地哄着郑云龙吃饭，自己反而没吃几口。

早饭吃到一半，阿云嘎的手指挑起郑云龙的下巴，

“大龙今天起来什么也不做，是在故意讨罚吗？”

郑云龙喉咙一紧，的确，这段时间他们公司里事情都不少，每天晚上回家，两个人都没什么太大兴致，昨天还是借着公事才挤出时间往阿云嘎那里跑一趟接阿云嘎下班，加上阿云嘎现在对他温柔得不得了，若不是他郑云龙在家里时常跪着，他都快忘记阿云嘎除了是他的恋人，还是他的主人这个事实了，作为一个完完全全的sub，他有些按捺不住自己臣服的欲/望。

“是。” 郑云龙从来不隐瞒自己的需求。

“连主人都不会叫了……看来是真欠收拾了……” 阿云嘎挑高郑云龙的下巴，语气也跟着低沉了下来，

“主人……” 郑云龙不好意思地看向旁边，阿云嘎却加重了手上的力气，捏着郑云龙的下颌骨，逼迫郑云龙对上自己的眼睛，看着郑云龙迅速红起来的脸，

“好，等这阵子忙完，我们好好算算账。”

阿云嘎松开郑云龙，说着别人听起来要胆战心惊的话语，对郑云龙却莫名起着抚慰的作用。

一顿饭磨磨蹭蹭吃了许久，两人才舍得上车出发去公司，郑云龙临下车前，阿云嘎拉住了他，

“想亲我，不用偷偷摸摸的。”

“谁亲你了？” 郑云龙恼羞成怒地甩开阿云嘎的手，一下子用力关上车门，逃离了阿云嘎的视野，留下阿云嘎一个人在车里回忆今早那个实打实的吻。

那个甜蜜又黏腻的吻。

他们的生活，他们的一切都似乎步入了正轨，郑云龙对过往的释怀，和阿云嘎现在的温柔宠溺，那些撕心裂肺的日日夜夜，阿云嘎终究没有负了郑云龙，本要分道扬镳的两个人，还是回到了那个名为爱的起点。

郑云龙坐在办公室里喝着刚磨的咖啡，咖啡的醇香在他鼻间萦绕，他打开电脑，看见邮箱里收到了一个新邮件，来自一个他不认识的账户。

「今天下午三点，在你最爱的那家西餐厅，见一面吧，我准备了一个惊喜，你一定会喜欢。」

郑云龙握着鼠标的手停滞了下来，他看着这封来路不明的邮件，眼睛危险的眯了起来，眼睛里是许久未见的冷冽，郑云龙拿起咖啡杯喝了一口，杯子里的小勺却与杯壁碰撞不断发出响声，郑云龙这才发现自己的手在抖，他在生气。

那个人……居然还敢出现在自己面前。

尘封的旧事重现在他眼前，那些痛苦，那些不堪，因为一纸合约被丢进俱乐部的他，从天堂坠入地狱的他，郑云龙看着这邮件里的一字一句，怒火直冲心头，脸上却平静的可怕，他越是气愤到极致，表面上越是毫无波澜。

前不久，他才刚刚夺回了属于自己的东西，这件事情本该就此结束，可那人现在敢这样，手上必定有些东西，足以让自己身败名裂的东西，郑云龙把杯子放回办公桌上，嘴里的咖啡已经没了味道，他靠在椅背上闭上双眼，自己的一举一动在脑海里循环播放，每一个细节都被他反复推敲，郑云龙的手指一下一下敲在桌子上，发出清脆的响声，几分钟后，郑云龙睁开了眼睛，他大概知道这个所谓的“惊喜”，会是什么东西了。

他做事一向滴水不漏，没有什么在乎的东西，也没有什么可被要挟的事情，他思来想去，自己唯一的软肋，是阿云嘎。

郑云龙面无表情地按下呼叫器，

“今天下午的会议往后推一推吧。”

“好的总裁。”

郑云龙坐在椅子上仿佛静止了一般，早已忘了午饭是什么东西，硬是生生坐到了下午两点半，在这期间，他拿起过一次手机，鬼使神差地点开通讯录，眼神停在排在第一位的“主人”二字停了很久，他的手指移过去，只要轻轻点一下，阿云嘎就会立刻和他站在同一战线，成为他最大的后盾，他甚至都不需要出面，可郑云龙始终没有按下去，这件事情，他有自信，他相信他一个人就绰绰有余，何必惹得他的阿云嘎也跟着自己徒增烦恼。  
三点整，郑云龙一个人开车出现在了一家十分上档次的西餐厅门口，服务员看见他的车便迎着他进了餐厅，带着他去到最顶层的包间，贴心的为他打开了门，郑云龙面色不改，只是眼里带上了赤/裸裸的厌恶，他还没踏进门，里面就传来一声让他恶心的声音，

“郑总，好久不见。”

郑云龙觉得多说一句都是有辱身份，踏着优雅的步伐坐在了这人对面，双手插在兜里，眼神绕过桌上诱人的牛排，直直的看向对面，对方正切着自己盘里的牛排，也不气恼郑云龙这样的态度，

“郑总最近过得不错啊。” 

“有话直说。” 郑云龙一副聊完就走的神情。

“郑总不想和我多聊聊吗，毕竟这么久没见了，唉……小少爷还是对所有事都那么不屑一顾啊……”

“不说是吧？那我走了。” 郑云龙作势要起身，对方说的话却让郑云龙的动作停滞在原地。

“那天走得急，没来得及问问少爷，在俱乐部待得怎么样。” 那人咬了一口牛排，就着红酒问郑云龙。

“我，过得很好。” 郑云龙展露出一个不露破绽的微笑，眼神里是杀人般的狠厉。

“噢对对对，我看出来了，少爷的确过得挺好，唉呀……我真是没想到，我们少爷还有这么一手，都变成那样了，还能勾搭上他阿云嘎这种人物，也是……谁能想到他一个有头有脸的人物，居然喜欢玩这种肮脏龌龊的游戏，我就说我们家小少爷是有多大的面子啊……这阿云嘎还能空出手来对我这种小公司里的小股东下手，原来是您在俱乐部搞出来的幺蛾子，哎说到这我可真得夸您一句，我的小少爷，您可真是能屈能伸。”

“嗯，谢谢。” 郑云龙抬眼看着对方，目光里没有丝毫怯意。

那人却有些忍不住了，他狗急跳墙地刺激郑云龙，

“你说要是明天的新闻头条换个内容，会不会有趣一些？”

“愿闻其详。” 郑云龙心里隐隐有了一丝不安。

“阿氏集团总裁的性.虐游戏……这个标题…够不够刺激？”

“的确刺激，你大可以试试。” 郑云龙拿过面前的红酒杯，放在嘴边抿了一口，心里却有什么东西重重往下落了下去。

好在到此地步，事情仍然在郑云龙可控范围之内，大型媒体他来搞定，而他和阿云嘎的这些事情，没有证据空口无凭，没有一家媒体敢对阿云嘎挑衅。  
那人好像猜透了郑云龙的心思。

“我知道……我知道少爷有手段，但您以为您能凭一己之力堵住所有新闻媒体的嘴吗？您真以为，当上总裁那么久的时间，我是吃干饭的吗？”

他狠毒的面孔已经彻底显现出来，说出的话越来越不堪入耳，

“或者再换一个……阿氏集团总裁把性.虐对象折磨到肛.裂，失血过多送往医院，这个怎么样？”

一份病例报告被拍在桌面上。

郑云龙的心沉了下去，他脑袋里一震，表情管理有些不受控制，手里攥紧了酒杯，那天晚上的事情，知道的人少之又少，多数人就算有所耳闻也是被蒙在鼓里，根本不可能知道内情，而据他观察俱乐部里并没有人在监视他，知道他在哪个医院的人也寥寥无几，郑云龙的手心开始出汗，他低估了今天的局面。

“少爷，您说这个新闻一出来，是会名誉受损严重些，还是股票下跌严重些……哦不，或许应该叫做身败名裂才更恰当？”

郑云龙没有说话，那人却越说越起劲。

“我知道少爷是真喜欢他，很简单，你把我的公司还给我，而且……我觉得你们这种游戏实在是有趣，你叫他什么？主人吗？你跪下来叫一声给我听听，让我也爽一爽？”  
………

“新闻的事您随意，我拭目以待。” 郑云龙磨着后槽牙，尽量平缓着自己的语气，压抑着自己的怒火，不想直接表露出一丝的惊慌失措，可他确实被这突如其来的转折弄得胆战心惊。

对方的脸色随着他的话语变得难看了起来，

“没关系，我不着急，少爷好好考虑。”

那人用湿毛巾擦了擦手，随手丢在郑云龙的餐盘前面，他起身走到郑云龙身边，嚣张的拍了拍郑云龙的肩，

“少爷，跟我这装有意思吗，你怎么可能忍心让他为了你失去这些东西，” 说完便拉开房门走了出去，很快没了人影。

郑云龙的手还紧握着还剩着一个底的酒杯，他手指猛地一用力，玻璃酒杯在郑云龙手里瞬间破碎，玻璃片深深的刺入郑云龙的手心，郑云龙却好像感觉不到疼痛，他攥着拳，任凭玻璃残渣在手心的肉里绞着也无动于衷。

那人说得一点也没错，他不忍心。

  
—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——


	40. 【四十】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一身心思因你更深刻
> 
>   
>  📼适配BGM : 骚灵情歌 by张敬轩  
>  —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

他知道阿云嘎现在拥有的这些东西是多么来之不易，阿云嘎没有什么显赫的家世，他的一切，都是他一个人白手起家的产物，从一个默默无闻的小公司做到现在，背后是他多少的心血浇灌，用尽了多少不为人知的手段，才有了现在的阿云嘎总裁。郑云龙不得不承认，当他听到身败名裂四个字的时候，当他意识到阿云嘎也许将要和身败名裂联系到一起的时候，他心中坚固的壁垒怦然崩塌，他被对方精准地抓住了唯一的软肋，像一条被打在七寸的蛇，直直戳中了要害。

郑云龙不敢想，如果真的有这样一天，自己会不会后悔今天态度的强硬，会不会后悔自己刚刚没有做出一点点服软的举动，他会不会……会不会永远失去那个意气风发的阿云嘎。

郑云龙盛怒之余，甚至真的有些动摇了，藏在阴暗角落里的污秽蠢蠢欲动，顺着他的失误和轻敌，妄图把他重新拉回深渊，要让他所拥有的，都变成昙花一现。

房间里只剩下郑云龙一个人，就连他手中的酒杯碎了一地，服务生都识趣地候在门外，所有事物都异常的安静，郑云龙的脑子里却混乱不堪，恐惧正在吞噬着他的理智，好在他这份动摇消失得极快，只因他从来不愿做任人宰割的羊羔，自始至终，他最恨的事情就是受制于人，他不可能把属于自己的东西拱手让人，更不可能放下自尊和他对阿云嘎的爱，被人玩弄在掌心。

郑云龙狠着心把插.入自己掌心的玻璃拔出来，看着带血的透明玻璃片，他透过这片玻璃看去，眼前被血色笼罩，他真的很久，没有感受过这种危机四伏的感觉了，郑云龙的眼神暗了下来，他听出了那人刚刚的话外音，他有把握，一字一句里甚至充满了自信，郑云龙原本以为这人已经沦落至此，本以为掀不起什么风浪，现在却有底气在自己面前嚣张跋扈，身后必定有人给他撑腰，可他一个落魄股东，谁会在乎他，又是谁要害自己。

郑云龙觉得事情复杂了起来，托着阿云嘎的福，现在的自己算是一路顺风顺水，别人想巴结自己还来不及，到底是谁和自己有这么大的仇，恨到不惜把那么久远的事情翻查出来，拐着弯地设计自己，今天来的这人当然不足为患，找到他背后的人才是重中之重。郑云龙慢慢冷静下来，看着还在顺着自己掌心流下来的血液，拿起桌上的湿毛巾擦拭干净自己暴怒的证据，很快也离开了餐厅。

郑云龙坐进车里，无奈地看着自己掩盖不住的伤口，血还在止不住地往外流，如果不是他这一身贵公子气质，简直像个刚打完架挂彩的小混混。

他抬手看了看表，心里还想着不知道这个点阿云嘎忙完了没有，能不能直接去接阿云嘎回家，只是自己手上的伤实在是不堪入目，郑云龙最后只好开着车紧赶慢赶去了最近的诊所，让医生简单的给自己包扎了一下就重新开着车直奔阿云嘎的公司楼下。

郑云龙把车停在地下停车场等阿云嘎下班，扶着额一脸纠结，他实在是想不出什么理由去骗过阿云嘎，看着表盘里的秒针一下下转动，郑云龙心里懊悔，自己刚刚要是不那么激动就好了。

他不想瞒阿云嘎的，原本他也不必瞒着阿云嘎，只不过，在赴约之前，他觉得这件事情应该还没复杂到需要阿云嘎帮忙的地步，顶多是些不值一提的小问题，这种小事，他郑云龙来处理就行，绝对办得完美无缺。

可事实并不是他想象中这样简单，阿云嘎和自己的旧事被重新翻出来，根本不用添油加醋，只要按着实情报道出来，就绝对惊得别人说不出话来，郑云龙没想到竟然是这件事情，这件本该已经藏得天衣无缝的事情，而恰好唯独牵扯到这件事，他才更无法跟阿云嘎讲出来。

郑云龙心思细腻，对阿云嘎的事情更是敏感得要命，在潜意识里已经把阿云嘎护在了心里最柔软的禁地，他想到……这对阿云嘎会是一种怎样的折磨，自己确确实实亲手做过的事情被摆在明面上，被当做最大的筹码威胁自己心爱的人，不说他能不能解决这个问题，他心里会有多难受，这的确都是他做过的事情啊，那么残忍，那么绝情。

那个夜晚，从来都不是郑云龙一个人的深渊。

阿云嘎……他会不会又红着眼道歉，郑云龙想到阿云嘎懊悔的神情，心里又一阵抽痛。时隔这么久，直到昨晚阿云嘎说的那些话里，他还是能感觉到阿云嘎铺天盖地的悔恨，他不知道该怎样让阿云嘎彻底释怀，他已经完全规避在阿云嘎面前提起那件事，哪怕自己的阴影还留在那里，他也只是想要阿云嘎的后悔淡上一些，他怎么可以……功亏一篑。

几点星火，阑珊彻夜，阿云嘎是他的万家灯火。

阿云嘎为他摆平一切，但郑云龙也想护着他仅有的这份温暖，护着它再也不受寒风侵袭，郑云龙咬着牙……他会让这件事情，消无声息的来，也悄无声息的走。

阿云嘎一到停车场，看着一辆车怎么看怎么熟悉，再一看车牌号，还奇怪怎么郑云龙一句话不说就跑来接自己下班，心里倒是欢喜得很，谁知凑近了车敲敲车窗，车里的人竟然一点反应都没有，阿云嘎有些疑惑，一开始全当是郑云龙累坏了，就再使劲敲了下车窗，把里面的郑云龙吓了一大跳，慌慌张张的给他了开车门，阿云嘎坐进去的时候，第一眼就看见了郑云龙手上的纱布，阿云嘎伸手去系安全带的动作停在半空，他心疼地拉过郑云龙的手，皱着眉看着已经渗出了些血的纱布，

“怎么搞的？”

“我……那什么……今天发火把杯子摔了……” 郑云龙心虚地避过阿云嘎的眼神。

“谁把你气成这样？” 阿云嘎的脸一下就阴了下来，语气不善。

郑云龙咽了下口水，

“没…我那秘书不太懂事……我一下没忍住……”

阿云嘎狐疑地看了一眼郑云龙，他觉得按着他家大龙的气性，不该是这么容易发火的，这秘书得做出什么事，才能把他的大龙气成这个样子。

“给你换一个？”

“哎不用……没那必要……” 郑云龙故作轻松地朝阿云嘎一摆手，手刚摸到方向盘，胳膊上就被阿云嘎打了一下，郑云龙肩膀一缩，一副敢怒不敢言的样子，阿云嘎的脸上阴晴不定，压着声音，

“下车。”

郑云龙没敢反驳阿云嘎，只好听话和阿云嘎互换位置坐回了他的副驾驶。回家路上刚开始郑云龙还故意找话和阿云嘎聊些有的没的，但郑云龙心事重重的样子始终没能瞒过阿云嘎，阿云嘎心里的疑惑又多添了几分，郑云龙今天的行为举止太过异常，受了伤不好好待在公司里，也不告诉自己，反而一声不吭提前跑过来接自己下班，要说是被气出来的，那他看起来也没那么生气……阿云嘎没有再多问什么，只是希望郑云龙手上的伤不要太严重才好。

回家之后阿云嘎强行按着郑云龙又给他重新包扎了一遍，看着郑云龙手上的伤痕气得差点把他拖进楼上调.教室里一顿抽，郑云龙却表现得十分疲惫，委委屈屈跟阿云嘎认了几句错就蹭着阿云嘎嚷嚷着想要回房间休息，阿云嘎在心里冷笑，他把郑云龙的异常都看在眼里，却不打算直接拆穿他，反而配合着他把他抱进房间里，还故意自己回了客厅，把郑云龙一个人留在房间里，全都由着他，只是阿云嘎自己坐在沙发里，面对空荡荡的客厅，心里难免五味杂陈。

他郑云龙……能有什么事情非要瞒着自己……

房间里的郑云龙想了又想，真正知道那天晚上发生什么事的人他一只手便能数出来，王晰，他的阿云嘎，那个男孩，还有……那天恰巧在房间里和他同为受害人的张超，可按照阿云嘎的说法，那个男孩他应该是不需要再考虑了才是，估计早就不知道被阿云嘎送去了哪里，而王晰把自己当亲弟弟，又怎么可能害自己……  
那么……张超？

那个信誓旦旦说要带自己离开那个地狱一样的地方的小富二代，那个敢在俱乐部里跟阿云嘎叫板，当着阿云嘎的面抢人的小孩，明知自己在利用他还是任由自己随意摆布，自己说什么他就做什么的张超，那个爱得痴狂又带着些傻气的少年，会有这样深沉的心思对付自己吗？

郑云龙这时候才想起来张超最后留给自己的那句话是那么奇怪，那时的他本来已经做好了被这个不成熟的小孩贴在身边死缠烂打的准备，可那一天，仅仅只是因为和自己吵了一架，他就突然消失了，只留下了一句以后不打扰了。

后来郑云龙也听自己秘书汇报过，说是张超回了他家公司总部，去了另一个城市，郑云龙一开始还以为这是张超在赌气，但从那以后，张超不仅再也没出现在自己面前，居然真的连一条消息都再没有了，像是人间蒸发一样，再过了一段时间，郑云龙就彻底把张超忘了，忘得一干二净，他从来没想在这个小孩身上多费心思，他不在乎张超为他失魂落魄，自己适当给些甜头，他就一副赴汤蹈火在所不辞的模样，郑云龙给他些若有若无的希望，又理所当然的疏远，如果不是在阿云嘎身边待久了，郑云龙自己都快忘了，自己也是个绝情的人，张超这一走，倒也算遂了郑云龙的愿。

如今郑云龙回想起来，突然有一种很奇怪的感觉，张超的离开似乎没有表面上那么简单，几乎是在阿云嘎重新回到他身边的同时，张超就好像突然看破了一切，看透了自己不会喜欢上他才决意离去，但郑云龙知道，张超对自己予取予求，对自己的爱执拗得很，这件事对张超来说实在是一个反常的举动。

那时的张超对自己的爱慕之情表现在明面上，明确又热烈，事实是，如果自己愿意主动开口，那他就一定不会走，可张超离开的时机是那么巧妙，自己刚刚通过他的帮助得到了自己想要的东西，坐上了总裁的位置，这件事结束，张超刚好失去利用价值，那么那时的自己就绝不会去挽留他的离开，郑云龙的脑子飞速运转……

所以是谁，带走了张超？

谁在推动这件事情？是某个人的蓄谋已久还是自己单纯多虑了？张超有没有向谁透露过那天晚上的事情？  
深夜里，郑云龙给自己的秘书发了一条消息。

「帮我查一下，我要知道张超为什么回总部，他现在在和谁接触，越快越好」

郑云龙放下手机，心里还是想着自己的消息来得不一定能有多快，自己明天还是要直接去一趟张氏集团保险些。

第二天，阿云嘎开车把郑云龙送到公司不久，郑云龙站在办公室里的落地窗边目送阿云嘎开着车缓缓离开，连椅子都没坐上去一秒，转身就出门去了停车场，开着自己另一辆车出了公司。

而阿云嘎方才开着车离开，在马路上绕了个圈，最后停回了离停车场很近的路边，没过多久，他竟真的看见郑云龙的私家车驶出了停车场，阿云嘎眼中有些落寞，他不知道自己为什么要像捉.奸一样回来守在这里，他不该怀疑郑云龙的……不是吗，可是他实在想不出郑云龙能有什么事情不能告诉自己，他相信郑云龙这么做有苦衷，可是又何必要瞒着自己，这有意义吗？阿云嘎远远跟了上去，一直跟到了张氏集团楼下，看到郑云龙下了车把车钥匙交给保安，被一个工作人员点头哈腰地迎进大楼，阿云嘎才发现自己手上的汗已经让他有些握不住方向盘，一直以来，他都对郑云龙的心理和行为状态掌控得极其精准，郑云龙一个眼神，他就能看出端倪，他很担心郑云龙，可是阿云嘎又在想，既然郑云龙不说，肯定有他的道理，自己过分深究反而打搅了他，阿云嘎烦躁地抓了一下头发，强压下自己的担忧回了公司。

以前张超在这里的时候，郑云龙永远是他的座上宾，他们这位小继承人对别人没什么好脸色，对郑云龙倒是好得不得了，公司里的员工个个都看在眼里，看见郑总光临，自然满是阿谀奉承，以前跟在张超身后的助理更是贴着进来的郑云龙嘘寒问暖。

“郑总难得大驾光临，不知是有什么事情，张总嘱咐过，郑总您有什么困难我们都尽力解决。”

郑云龙停下步子转头看了助理几秒，难得的对他露出一个微笑，凑近助理耳边装模作样地说，

“是有事情要您帮忙，不过是……私人问题，我们进去慢慢聊？”

助理着实没见过这么热情的郑云龙，赶紧受宠若惊地把他带进了办公室，刚想给郑云龙倒杯茶就被拉着在他身侧坐下，郑云龙装出一副欲言又止的样子，开了几次口都没说出什么有用的东西，听得助理都有些着急，

“哎呀郑总，您就直说吧。”

“是这样……你…知道你们张总和我什么关系，对吧？”

“呃……是。”

“我前段时间跟你们张总吵了一架……他这一生气，现在都没什么消息，我这气早就消了，就想来问问，他什么时候回来啊？”

“哎呦郑总你可是不知道了，张总短时间回不来了，也不一定是因为生您的气，让他回去估计是老爷子的意思，说来也是奇怪，老爷子原本是想让张总在这边熟悉熟悉业务的，怎么突然就叫回去了呢，还是黄子小少爷亲自接回去的……说到这……郑总啊，我看得出我们张总之前对您那叫一个死心塌地，不过您要是想追回来可要抓紧啊……”

“为什么？” 郑云龙敏锐地察觉到了不对。

“您都还不知道呢……听说黄子小少爷和张总最近走得特别近……都快那什么了……”

“谁？”

“黄子弘凡小少爷啊，哎不过郑总也不用过于担心，我跟您讲，张总还是想着您的，他经常问我您过得怎样，只不过我看您和阿总走得这么近，还以为……”

郑云龙已经自动忽略助理剩下的话语，就在刚刚，他已经得到了自己想要的答案，他收起了笑容，眼神迅速恢复了从前的清冷，搭在助理身上的手也重新插回了兜里，郑云龙薄唇轻启，默念着刚刚听到的名字。

“黄子弘凡。”

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——


	41. 【四十一】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 身处劣势如何不攻心计
> 
>   
>  📼适配BGM : 白玫瑰 by陈奕迅  
>  —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

“嗯？郑总您说什么？”

“没事，多谢您提醒，至于今天我过来的事情……”

郑云龙用手指在唇上比了一个嘘的手势，助理立刻会意，脸上堆着笑连连点头，

“哦哦懂的懂的……郑总您以后别忘了我就行……”

他们张总喜欢郑云龙全公司上下谁人不知，郑云龙一句话张总就为了他忙前忙后，可郑云龙永远一副冷冰冰公事公办的样子，对他们张总爱搭不理，如今郑云龙主动找上门来，自己若是能主动调和二人关系，讨了张总欢心，以后必定前途一片坦荡。

“放心。” 郑云龙象征性地拍了拍这位助理的肩，起身就往门外走，助理没反应过来，急急忙忙地跟上郑云龙的步伐，却被郑云龙一手拦了下来，

“不用送了。”

助理被拦在原地，他看着郑云龙迅速消失的背影，像是一秒都不愿意在这里多待，和从前的那个郑总极其相像，助理皱着眉头疑惑，他怎么觉得今天过分热情的郑总转眼间又变了个人呢……

就郑云龙个人来说，他对黄子弘凡并不了解，甚至于和他没有一点交集，更谈不上仇恨，他们之间唯一的联系，就是张超。郑云龙一路上苦思冥想，怎么也想不出这件事个中缘由，他只好给王晰打了个电话反复确认当初的事情。

关于那天晚上的事情，王晰虽然搞出的动静很大，后续处理事情却很理智谨慎，他清楚的知道这件事闹大了有弊无利。那一天，是王晰一个人开锁进门救人，也是他一个人送自己去的医院，搞到最后，俱乐部的人根本不知道具体发生了什么，连这事和阿云嘎有没有关系都无从得知，大多数人甚至以为是那位客人没忍住玩过了火，详细情况更是不敢多问，郑云龙仔细想来……这件事的泄露和张超总归是撇不清关系。

难道是张超后悔了，想要自己把夺过来的这些东西都还回去吗，可郑云龙又觉得不对，张超不会在乎这种事情，他不像郑云龙有什么深仇大恨，无法完全理解这个公司对郑云龙的重要性，退一万步讲，郑云龙知道，既然张超当初帮了自己，那就绝不会再和他害过的人联手对付自己，况且依着他直来直去的性子，要不是当初受了自己指使，他怕是一辈子都做不出抢别人公司的事情。

那么如果不是张超的意思，黄子弘凡做这些一定有他自己的目的，郑云龙何其聪颖，已经约摸着猜了个大概。

郑云龙在暗中紧锣密鼓地安排手下人做着准备，把黄子弘凡查了个清清楚楚，早早地控制了大多数媒体，总算压下一些心慌的感觉，他心中已经有了自己的打算，但凡牵扯到阿云嘎的事情，在他看来绝对容不得半点错漏，郑云龙表面依旧沉稳冷静，心里却早已警钟长鸣，他容不得别人对阿云嘎半点侵犯，他更不会让阿云嘎因为自己受到一分一毫的伤害，别说是黄子弘凡，无论是谁，郑云龙都会把这件事抹杀在摇篮里。

郑云龙唯一没有想到的事情，是阿云嘎一直不动声色地看着他做的这一切，冷眼看着他自以为是地隐瞒自己，在阿云嘎晦暗不明的眼神中，满是怒火肆虐的痕迹。

这几天来，阿云嘎对郑云龙的担心一点也没有消减，可是阿云嘎的怒火却在一点点增长，在两人共处的时间里，他无数次的期待，期待郑云龙能主动告诉他发生了什么事，可是郑云龙自始至终一个字也没有提起，一句话也没有说，他只是用他拙劣的演技表现出一切安然无恙的样子，为阿云嘎掩盖这一场风雨，阿云嘎在商界出了名的精明，可有的时候却偏执得不行，脑子怎么也转不过弯来，他觉得郑云龙就算有苦衷，也确实不该瞒着自己。

可阿云嘎似乎忘记了，能让郑云龙兵荒马乱成这样的，一直以来，就只有他自己。

阿云嘎只觉得，他们二人同床共枕，郑云龙却狠心把他推得那样远，阿云嘎甚至觉得他们之间的信任在一点点崩塌，他还不想戳穿郑云龙，心里的火却在慢慢窜上来，他配合着郑云龙，微笑地看着郑云龙心虚的眼神，亲吻他的额头，心里却越来越失落，他倒想看看，郑云龙准备瞒着他，瞒到什么地步。

郑云龙的邮箱里不断有未读邮件传来，他看着这些一次比一次狠毒的威胁话语，却真的一封也没有再回复过。

郑云龙不是个任人摆布的人，他沉下心性，重新露出了獠牙，对方却有些忍不住了，几次把电话打给那个扬言要帮自己报仇的富家公子，却都没有得到明确的指示，语气也愈加不善。

当黄子弘凡又一次挂断电话的时候，病床上的人烦躁地揉了揉眼睛，

“谁啊？”

“哟，我们大少爷醒了啊，给你接点水。” 黄子弘凡把手机揣进兜里。

“又是叔叔让你来的？”

“废话，你以为我想来吗？我告诉你你赶紧养好出院，我可不想再天天照顾你了。”

黄子弘凡把水杯往张超手里一怼，闲不住地迈着步子走到窗边，真像是待在病房里被闷坏了的样子，张超拿起水杯喝了一口，有些犹豫，他试探着问道，

“我还是有点断片……我那天晚上没说什么奇奇怪怪的话吧？”

背对着他的黄子弘凡飘忽不定看着风景的眼眸突然定住了，这间病房采光很好，可黄子弘凡眼里却看不见阳光，他脸上早已经没了刚刚调侃的神情，嘴里反问的话却不露丝毫破绽，

“你都喝成胃出血了能不断片吗？醉成那样谁知道你在说什么……”

嗡……一阵振动声在房间响起。

黄子弘凡的手立刻警惕地摸进裤袋，掏出手机看见了一个陌生的号码，一瞬间，他的眼神冰冷得完全不像是那个在别人面前玩世不恭的纨绔子弟。

他朝床上的人扬了扬手机，

“美女找我，我先溜了啊。”

黄子弘凡把病房的门带得严严实实的，在电话即将挂断的最后一刻才按了接通键，他慢悠悠地把手机放在耳边，一句话也没有说，过了几秒后，对面一个陌生的声音传来，对方语速很慢，听不出任何情绪，

“黄子弘凡。”

一个字一个字念出来，像是已经把他的名字暗自揣摩了许久，或者说，是将他的名字在心里反复凌迟。

黄子弘凡笑了，刚刚在张超面前废话不断的他突然也能变得惜字如金，不知是受了对方的影响，还是……这才是他原本的秉性。

“郑总，久仰大名。”

明明一听就是个少年的嗓音，语气却平淡得可怕。

郑云龙直入主题，他缓缓开口，

“你想要什么？”

“郑总在说什么呢？” 

黄子弘凡不急不慢的语气让郑云龙有些恼怒。

“我问你，你想要什么？”  
黄子弘凡推了一下鼻梁间的眼镜框。

“没什么，就是想让郑总也尝尝难受的滋味。”

黄子弘凡这话太不按常理出牌，话一说出口，郑云龙一时竟不知该答些什么，难受……他就是为了让自己难受？对方没有给郑云龙说下一句话的机会，一阵忙音已经从郑云龙手机里传过来。

郑云龙心里有些忐忑不安，黄子弘凡什么都不要，做这些只是为了让自己难受，那自己又要如何才能让他收手？方才这句话实在无懈可击，让郑云龙根本无从下手。

黄子弘凡放下手机，透过病房门上的玻璃窗看见了躺在被子里无所事事玩手机的张超，阴沉的眼神竟也变得温柔了起来，

他是玩世不恭，是放浪形骸，可他心里也空出位置装下了一个人，过去的那些日子，他任由这个人花天酒地，处处沾花惹草，甚至可以和他一起沉醉在灯红酒绿之间，那都是因为他知道，他们两个没什么时候真的认真过，不过都是玩玩而已，每次过了那个劲儿，就什么都不复存在了，什么执着认真的爱情，跟他们搭得上一点关系吗？可是有一天，他突然发现一切好像变得不一样了，这个人认真了，像是鬼迷心窍一样，那么认真那么用心地对一个人好。

黄子弘凡终于有了危机感，他也以为自己会无所谓的，可是他听着关于这个人的这些事情，心里却忍不住的紧张。

他精心设计了很久，挑准了时机，才好不容易带走了这个人，他以为这样可以断了他的念想，可是他突然发现，这个人好像已经不再可能属于自己了，自己不过是出了个国，还是那个原来的自己，可人家却变了，变成他从前最不屑的样子。

张超，他为那个人酗酒，深夜里一瓶接着一瓶地灌，喝得自己不省人事，喝得胃出血也不曾埋怨过那个人一句，可同样的，那个人也不曾问过他一句。

黄子弘凡记得，在张超醉得迷迷糊糊的时候，突然扑上来抱住自己的那一下，打着哭隔，可怜兮兮地问为什么就不能是我，像个小孩子一样抱着自己的脖子一遍遍问为什么，黄子弘凡一滴酒也没有沾，他由着张超蹭得他身上满身酒味，听着张超断断续续地说，说他有多喜欢郑云龙，说郑云龙那与众不同的气质，他第一眼就多么多么喜欢，张超说起这个男人好像有说不尽的话，黄子弘凡的心也一点点凉了下来，张超醉醺醺地双手摆正黄子弘凡的脸，不断地哭着问黄子弘凡，

“他都对你那样了，你怎么还想着他……”

黄子弘凡有些奇怪，他反抓住张超的手，

“他对我怎么样了？”

张超一听这话更是委屈得不行，他贴着黄子弘凡把所有他知道的事情全都一五一十说了一遍，事无巨细，他的思维逻辑并不清晰，可他反反复复地说着，黄子弘凡也拼凑着听懂了整件事情，他心里的确有些震惊，对于他们来说，爱实在是一个虚无缥缈的东西，这个郑云龙……是不是心软得有些过了头，可黄子弘凡看着自己眼前的张超，突然觉得郑云龙跟心软这个词还真没法搭上边。郑云龙……他到底把张超当做什么，一个可供利用的棋子，还是随时可以丢弃的报仇工具，他对阿云嘎百般容忍，是他爱他，那他对张超这样，是在欺负他没有人爱吗？  
黄子弘凡冰凉的心贴着张超滚烫的胸膛，他从抱紧张超的那一刻，就决心不会让郑云龙好过。

他身上的张超那时已经没了动静，黄子弘凡没有管酒吧各处投来的异样眼光，他轻轻拍着张超的背，

他郑云龙……不是爱阿云嘎吗？那么轰轰烈烈，可歌可泣，像个活在爱情禁地里的圣人一样，黄子弘凡倒是很想知道，亲眼看着自己爱的人因为自己变得身败名裂，这位郑云龙又会作何感想呢？

但黄子弘凡自己都觉得可笑的事情在于……他义愤填膺地要帮张超讨回那些在郑云龙那里受过的亏待，自己却不敢在张超面前提起一句。他也有在害怕，张超…大约是不会让他这样做的吧，要是真有明着对立的那一天，张超帮谁可能都还是个未知数，可他偏偏替张超觉得委屈，再一冲动就什么都做了出来，他甚至不知道自己这样做的意义，他只觉得张超买醉的样子让自己心里恨得发痒，张超难受成这个模样，他郑云龙又凭什么逍遥自在的享受着他的美好爱情，这份……踩着张超的真心建立起来的美好爱情。 

  
—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——


	42. 【四十二】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 爱护你  
>  如同宇宙赐我的本领
> 
>   
>  📼适配BGM : 恋人 by蓝奕邦  
>  —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

黄子弘凡也不傻，他也知道自己这次惹的是谁，不是郑云龙，是他背后的阿云嘎，那本是他绝对碰不得的人物，可是他手里有了阿云嘎这一个把柄，只要他速度够快，撇得够清，到时阿云嘎自身难保，还有时间来调查自己吗？哪怕事后暴露了，这个爆炸性的新闻一出来，想把他一脚踩在脚下落井下石的人会少吗？自己又有什么后顾之忧呢？黄子弘凡甚至觉得自己过虑了，如果郑云龙足够爱阿云嘎，说不定根本就不会告诉阿云嘎这件事情的存在。

黄子弘凡朝自己守在病房外的心腹一招手，那人便近身洗耳恭听，

“那件事可以准备一下了。”

“是，少爷。”

黄子弘凡的目的太简单了，他就是要郑云龙付出代价，他要把郑云龙从头到脚伤得体无完肤，越惨越好。黄子弘凡要让郑云龙知道，他以为他伤害的人是谁，他伤害的是自己心上的人。黄子弘凡打定了主意，无论如何，他都会把这个新闻爆出去，暂且拖着这件事，只是想要多折磨一下郑云龙，顺便也想看看，他郑云龙到底能为阿云嘎做到何种地步。

另一边的郑云龙的手里还拿着电话，电话挂断的忙音早已经停止，他细细回味着刚刚黄子弘凡说出的最后一句话，郑云龙突然发现事情没有在往自己想要的方向推进，他打这个电话，原本是为了试探黄子弘凡的态度，分辨出他做这件事的真实目的，最好能够找到他的漏洞，让自己心里有个具体打算，安稳一点，可是他失败了，他的心因为黄子弘凡几句话变得前所未有的慌乱，让自己难受……不需要夺走自己的公司，什么多余的都不需要，只要阿云嘎有一点损伤，就是让自己难受最有效的方法。

那么……黄子弘凡是不是从最开始就没想过要和自己做什么交易？

郑云龙被自己突然意识到的问题吓得手一抖，手机啪的一声摔在地上，郑云龙不自觉中往后退了半步，他的整个手机屏幕瞬间变得支离破碎，手机上遍布着裂痕，郑云龙的心好像也跟着这一下碎了。

黄子弘凡……他，是一定会把新闻爆出去的，而自己竟然还不知道黄子弘凡对他哪来的那么深的仇，那人说的一点也没错，他不敢保证，他还没有到达一手遮天的地步，他不知道自己是不是真的能压下这个新闻，他根本赌不起，他承担不起这个风险。

可他绝对不允许这样的事发生，郑云龙跌坐在椅子上，过了那么久在他看来完全称得上幸福的日子之后，他没想到自己第一次觉得那么无助恐慌，竟会是因为一个乳臭未干的小孩。

郑云龙的心乱了，他脑子一热，连表面的镇定都再也装不出来了。

他不是想让自己难受吗？可以，做什么都可以，只要不碰阿云嘎。

黄子弘凡的手机很快又收到了一条短信。

「可以，你想做什么都可以，别碰他」

黄子弘凡趁张超睡着了，搬了张椅子坐在张超病床边守着他，替张超把被子盖得更严实一些，手指在手机屏幕上风淡云轻的敲下几个字。

「你来找我一趟吧，就现在」

黄子弘凡放下手机，把张超额间的碎发拨到两边，正了正衣领，一个人离开了医院。

郑云龙不知道自己在做什么无谓的挣扎，他也知道自己这一趟可能不会有任何作用，可他又想最后再试一试，他希望还会有一丝转机，他已经瞒了阿云嘎这么久，不想前功尽弃，不到最后迫不得已，他不会主动告诉阿云嘎这一切。

郑云龙一个人开着车就往另一个城市赶，好在时间还早，两个城市也是相邻，开过去并不需要太长的时间。郑云龙在车上随便应付了阿云嘎几句，告诉阿云嘎今晚不用来接自己下班，自己可能会晚点回去，没说几句就挂了电话，郑云龙太过心慌，以致于没听出来阿云嘎语气里压抑的怒火。

郑云龙连着开了两个小时多的车，紧赶慢赶到了黄子弘凡发过来的地址，郑云龙很不清醒，心绪紊乱，郑云龙深吸一口气，既然动的是他的软肋，那他只好认了，但以后的事情诸多变数，他不会放过黄子弘凡，这也算是郑云龙给自己的一点安慰。

如果能侥幸找到黄子弘凡的破绽，那他一定不会手软。

郑云龙真正见到黄子弘凡的时候还是稍微惊讶了片刻，他有点无法把眼前这个看起来稚气未脱的少年和那个心思缜密绕着弯威胁自己的人联系起来，郑云龙甚至想用眉清目秀来形容他，他看起来和张超年纪相仿，暗沉的眼眸却藏在他的金属镜框后面，

“想不到，郑总真的会亲自过来……”

黄子弘凡抬手看了看手表，

“还来得这么准时。”

郑云龙冷冷地看着黄子弘凡，

“你想要我难受，可以有无数种方法，我都接受，但我希望你知道，碰他对你没有一点好处。”

“你都接受？”

黄子弘凡危险的眼神和他那张稚嫩的脸格格不入，他歪头看着郑云龙，语气轻松得像是在聊家常，

“那你跪下。”

郑云龙的表情凝固在脸上。

纵然他提前就做好了很多心理准备，可是在听见黄子弘凡这一句轻飘飘的话的时候，郑云龙还是愣住了，他的底线被黄子弘凡踩在了脚下，自己的尊严被加以蹂躏，还有……他对阿云嘎的忠诚，他是个很纯粹的sub，他怎么会不知道跪下的意义，这是阿云嘎对他的所有权的证明，是他们之间心照不宣的信任。

还是他的信仰。

阿云嘎是他一个人的上帝，他是阿云嘎最虔诚的信徒，只有阿云嘎配，配得上他最真诚的交付。

他从未在除了阿云嘎以外的第二个人的命令下下跪，就算在俱乐部的时候也是这样。在电话里，郑云龙已经能感觉到黄子弘凡的狠，不过他没想到，黄子弘凡比他想象中还要更狠一些，黄子弘凡知道对于郑云龙来说最重要的东西是什么。

黄子弘凡也知道，事到如今，郑云龙已经无路可退。

他并不催促郑云龙，他很喜欢看郑云龙脸上精彩的表情，那种纠结和挣扎，他的愤怒肉眼可见却又无可奈何，黄子弘凡觉得自己这场戏看得还真是……够值。

郑云龙举步维艰，阿云嘎的占有欲有多强烈，他再清楚不过，如果阿云嘎知道他跪在另一个人脚下，阿云嘎真的还会要他吗？他会大发雷霆，把自己赶出去，自己是不是又要回到那个空荡荡的别墅里。

可是在黄子弘凡毫无波澜的眼神中，郑云龙还是跪了下去，他的动作很慢，拼命克制着自己，他的舌尖已经尝到了自己嘴唇上的鲜血，铁锈的味道让他变得更加绝望。

这一次，是他对不起阿云嘎。

跪下去的那一瞬间，郑云龙甚至觉得自己在背叛阿云嘎，自责淹没了郑云龙，他觉得自己呼吸困难，快要溺死在这个脱离自己掌控的局面里。

黄子弘凡看着郑云龙这个样子，心里快活了许多，小孩终究是小孩，心里的防线也没有之前那么紧绷，郑云龙恍恍惚惚中听见黄子弘凡低声说了一句话，不是对他说的，更像是自言自语。

“超……这他妈就是你喜欢的人。”

张超？

黄子弘凡这句话说出口，让郑云龙突然间恍然大悟，他终于知道黄子弘凡对他这没来由的恨是怎么出现的了。原来，黄子弘凡……是喜欢张超？他居然压根没想到这个……郑云龙的眼睛立刻明亮了起来，他忽然把所有的事情都串了起来，从事情泄露到用这件事威胁自己，郑云龙知道黄子弘凡为什么要自己难受了，他这是……在帮张超出气。

黄子弘凡在说出这句话的时候就已经对一切失去了掌控，对郑云龙来讲，一点破绽就足够了。

郑云龙忍不住笑了一声，他抬头看着黄子弘凡。

“你喜欢张超？”

黄子弘凡闻言皱起了眉，郑云龙带血的嘴唇弯起来。

“那为什么要拿那件事威胁我呢？”

郑云龙的语气突然有了巨大的反转，听得黄子弘凡莫名有些瘆得慌。

“你什么意思？”

“看来他没有告诉你啊……我是不介意帮你完善一下这个新闻的。”

郑云龙手稍微一撑地就站了起来，

“阿云嘎操我是真的，可我上了张超……也是真的。”

“你在说什么？”

“新闻你可以爆，但我一定会让这个新闻足够详细，详细到……我是用几根手指插.入他的……”

“郑云龙！” 黄子弘凡站起来瞪着郑云龙，恼羞成怒地抬起手就冲着郑云龙打过去，下一秒他的手却被郑云龙稳稳地抓在手里。

“黄子弘凡，你是个聪明人，我觉得我们没有谈下去的必要了。”

郑云龙一下甩开黄子弘凡的手，黄子弘凡一个踉跄，眼睁睁地看着郑云龙拍拍衣服离开，黄子弘凡有些接受不了这个突如其来的转折，一个人呆呆地立在原地，在郑云龙离开不久，一个电话打到了他手机上，黄子弘凡原本烦躁得想要直接挂断，瞄了一眼来电人姓名却不得不接了电话。

“爸。”

“你在做什么？给我立刻停手！”

黄子弘凡把手机移开自己的耳边，听见自己父亲如此激动的声音，他就已经知道是阿云嘎动手了，黄子弘凡攥起拳，这件事，终归是自己算漏了一步，他有些站不稳，他没想到会是这样，他以为张超只是目睹了这件事，他没想到张超居然也牵涉在其中，甚至还……被郑云龙……黄子弘凡恨得快要发狂却又无能为力，如果他真的爆出这个新闻，身败名裂的，怕是真的不止阿云嘎一个人了。

郑云龙却全然不知道后续发生的事情，他只是抓住了黄子弘凡的话柄，装模作样几句话就把没有发生过的事说得煞有其事，郑云龙知道，既然黄子弘凡喜欢张超，那他就绝不会再拿这件事做文章，因为他，也同样赌不起。

郑云龙擦掉嘴角的血迹，眼瞅着天快要黑了，他心里又是一紧，可他看了看手机，阿云嘎居然一个电话一条信息都没有发过来，郑云龙一时顾不上多想，开上车就往回赶，他希望这件事情就消失在今天，包括……自己下跪的事情，他永远也不想让阿云嘎知道，他承担不起。

直到郑云龙气喘吁吁地按完密码进了门，看见阿云嘎背对着他的身影，郑云龙才后知后觉的有一点担忧，他平缓自己的呼吸，试探着问阿云嘎，

“嘎子，你……吃了吗？”

“事情处理完了？”

阿云嘎没有转头，郑云龙的心里咯噔一下，突然有了一种不好的预感。

“嗯……公司有一点小事……”

郑云龙站在门口不知如何是好，他看见阿云嘎站起身朝他一步步走过来，眼神掠过他咬破的嘴唇，看向他有些惊慌的眼睛，

“大龙，怎么出汗啦？是不是家里太热了啊？”

阿云嘎的声音轻轻的，像是真的在体贴自己因工作晚归的恋人，这话却听的郑云龙后背一阵阴风吹过来，

“可……可能吧……”

“那…你再出去冷静冷静？”

“嘎子！”

郑云龙紧张的想抓住阿云嘎的手，却被阿云嘎一下躲开，扑了个空，郑云龙随即感觉自己身后一阵钝痛，他被阿云嘎一下用力推倒在旁边的柜子上，后腰磕在柜子边缘凸起的棱上，郑云龙吓得不敢说话，可阿云嘎也没有扶他起来，脸色黑得可怕，只是看了他一眼，

“去楼上跪着。”  
阿云嘎平淡的语气让郑云龙胆颤心惊，脊背上传来的疼痛盖不住他发自内心的恐惧，腿一软就重重地跪在了地上，他的双膝几乎是砸在地板上，膝盖上瞬间感受到巨大的刺痛，脑子里一个声音反复告诉他，他惹阿云嘎生气了。

他再也不敢去抓阿云嘎的手，也不敢抬头去看阿云嘎的眼睛，他只是盯着眼前阿云嘎的鞋尖，整个人抖得发颤，

“对……对不起……”

郑云龙其实不知道自己在道什么歉，是他回家晚了还是他今天出去被阿云嘎误会了，又或者……是阿云嘎什么都知道了吗……

阿云嘎看着郑云龙毛茸茸的头发，家里的大门还虚掩着没有来得及完全关上，寒风从门缝里一股一股地吹进来，显得跪在地上颤抖的郑云龙更加楚楚可怜，阿云嘎无法忽视郑云龙被吹得凌乱的发丝，还有他冻得通红的耳朵，再这么吹下去，怕是非要感冒不可，  
“闭嘴，滚上去。”

“主人……” 郑云龙软软糯糯地叫了一声，他快要哭出来了，他今天经历了那么多事，竟然是现在这一刻让他最想哭。

阿云嘎暗地里心一揪，狠下心来一手扯着郑云龙的头发逼着他和自己对视，

“郑云龙，你真以为我现在不会扇你是不是？”

阿云嘎看见郑云龙的眼眶顷刻间立马红了起来，不知是疼的还是委屈的，阿云嘎不露声色地稍微放开了些手里的力度，郑云龙缓过来了一点，他委屈地看向旁边，

“不是……您……您什么时候都可以扇……”

郑云龙又用上了敬语，大多数时候，郑云龙对阿云嘎用敬语是情趣，可在少数的情况下，对他用敬语是郑云龙害怕得不得了的时候才产生的条件反射。

郑云龙红着眼睛说出这句话，卑微又可怜地把脑袋耷拉下去，郑云龙那一双哭红的眼睛，永远是他最有力的杀手锏，阿云嘎的手动了一下，最后还是没有抬起来。只不过，这的确不是郑云龙在耍小聪明惹阿云嘎心疼，他的话是认真的，他甚至在等阿云嘎这一巴掌，才能消减他心里一点点的愧疚，他只是跪了黄子弘凡片刻，就仅仅是这一个动作，他就觉得阿云嘎无论气成什么样子，跟他发多大的脾气，都是情有可原的。

但此刻的阿云嘎其实并没有准备把郑云龙大卸八块，他也不知道郑云龙心里想的是什么，只是沉下声音，

“我最后说一遍，上楼跪着。”

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——


	43. 【四十三】

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【本章会有很多tj相关情节，都43章了但我还是有必要再说明一下哈，bdsm和虐.待是完全不同的两种概念，不可以混为一谈，他们二人的关系是建立在双方平等和自愿的前提下的，所进行的一切行为都是确保对方安全的，考虑到大家的接受程度不一样，我不会去写太重口的情节，但既然是sm文就必定涉及tj内容，如有不适请立即退出，最重要的是请不要把这篇文当成一个sm科普文】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 别人臣服于欲望  
>  唯独郑云龙臣服于爱
> 
> 📼适配BGM : 无念 by麦浚龙  
>  —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

郑云龙没想到阿云嘎没有直接动手，他僵硬地移动着身子，不知道自已应该站起来走还是跪着爬过去，他刚手脚并用地在地上爬了一步，就被一声巨响震得整个人动作一滞，想要跟出去的膝盖也只移动了一点，他身后的阿云嘎一脚踹在刚刚没关紧的门上，冷淡的声音从头顶传下来，

“没让你爬。”

郑云龙手一缩，慌慌张张地扶着柜子从地上爬起来，拼命抑制住自己的眼泪，他不敢再回头看阿云嘎的神情，连鞋也忘了换就往楼上匆忙走去，郑云龙知道楼上是什么意思，自然不会是让他回房间歇着，郑云龙直奔着调.教室走过去，很快就看见了虚掩着的门，他知道这门是阿云嘎特意提早为他留好了的。

他一点点推开调.教室的门，里面却连灯也没有开，眼前是黑漆漆的一片。郑云龙突然鼻尖一酸，以前阿云嘎从来都是早早的在里面给各种道具消毒，把一切准备好了才让自己进来，自己也一个人来过这儿，但他都知道阿云嘎很快就会出现在他身边，可是现在不一样了，郑云龙不知道阿云嘎要让他在这跪上多久，可能是几个小时，也可能是一整晚。

郑云龙转头看了一眼楼梯口，那里一个人影也没有，阿云嘎果然没有跟上来，连一点脚步声也没有，也许……阿云嘎根本没有打算要上来看自己一眼。

郑云龙打开了屋里的灯，以前，为了营造出一个适合的氛围，帮助他带动情绪，阿云嘎特意换了一个光线较暗的灯，可郑云龙此刻看着这昏黄的灯光照在房间中央，却有了一种即将上行刑台被判罪的感觉，而这个罪，在他自己心里，早已经宣判为死罪，只是他还不知道，行刑的人想让自己怎么死。

他慢慢褪去自己身上的衣物，直到脱得一丝不挂，又把衣服整整齐齐地叠好了放在旁边的柜子上，才走到房间中央跪了下去，他把腿一点点分开，按着阿云嘎教过他的那些一点点调整着自己的姿势，他和别的sub不一样，他不会趁着自己的主人不在就换一个更加轻松的姿势，试图减轻自己的不适，被主人发现了就撒着娇求饶。

郑云龙不是这样的sub，他把阿云嘎任何一句话都当成不可违逆的旨意，他不问阿云嘎让他跪在这里的理由，也不问阿云嘎要他跪多久，他只知道按阿云嘎说的去做，也许是阿云嘎教得太好，或者说，是郑云龙自身的服从欲望太过强烈，无论这个姿势有多难受，就算跪得全身颤抖，他也会咬牙忍着，更何况，郑云龙觉得自己有愧于阿云嘎。

他眼前是一张单人沙发，不久前坐在这里的，是他的爱人，也是主宰他的人，他心甘情愿臣服在阿云嘎脚下，他忍受阿云嘎对他施加的所有痛苦，沉溺于阿云嘎在他身上每一处的抚摸，他从不嗜痛，他是喜欢阿云嘎带给他的痛，阿云嘎强势地踩在他身上，把他当成一个牲畜一样践踏，他竟也能从中体会到被阿云嘎拥有的快乐。

阿云嘎之前以为，郑云龙和别的sub从本质上没有什么不同，但阿云嘎错了，郑云龙和别的sub终究是有区别的。

别人臣服于欲望，郑云龙臣服于爱。

阿云嘎以为是自己重塑了郑云龙，其实是郑云龙自己卸下了盔甲，打破了那个完整的，桀骜的自我，再把支离破碎的自己完完全全交到阿云嘎手上，阿云嘎想要拼凑成什么样，郑云龙就变成什么样。

郑云龙的骄傲和尊严，都可以在阿云嘎这里放下，在游戏开始的时候，郑云龙不再是郑云龙，只要阿云嘎喜欢，他可以成为任何东西，阿云嘎把他带进另一个世界里，带他感受那种最原始的欲望，鞭梢掠过皮肤的每一个瞬间，郑云龙都听见阿云嘎在说爱他。他渴望阿云嘎每一句安抚，渴望阿云嘎每一个蜻蜓点水的吻，当伤痕累累浑身瘫软的他被阿云嘎抱在怀里的时候，他甚至觉得阿云嘎是这世界上最温柔的人。

可是此刻郑云龙眼前空无一人，郑云龙不知道自己已经跪了多久，他的膝盖从刚开始那种一阵阵的刺痛变成整条腿的发麻，地毯上的长绒毛对膝盖的缓和作用逐渐消退，流逝的时间在侵蚀他的意识，郑云龙开始胡思乱想，他好想阿云嘎出现在自己面前，无论他要面临的是什么，至少……他不想被像一个死物一样被阿云嘎随意放置在这里，有那么一瞬间，郑云龙甚至产生了阿云嘎是否已经将自己丢弃的疑虑，阿云嘎是不是忘了自己的存在，为什么连痛苦都不愿意施加在自己身上，他做错了很多，可是为什么阿云嘎连他的认错都不屑于再听，郑云龙一边想着，眼泪已经止不住地往下掉。

他什么都能接受，唯独接受不了阿云嘎把他一个人丢在这里。

在郑云龙情绪崩溃的边缘，他听见了他渴望已久的声音，阿云嘎的声音，他听见阿云嘎脚步声离他越来越近，郑云龙赶紧抬手擦掉了挂在脸上的眼泪，伸手掐了一下自己的腿，强迫自己清醒过来，把有些歪斜的姿势矫正过来，额头上的细汗顺着太阳穴往下滑落，他仍然有些害怕，但阿云嘎的出现还是他此刻唯一的慰藉。

阿云嘎看着跪得端正的郑云龙，全身颤抖着却偏要强撑着坚持的样子让阿云嘎心里有些动容，他是故意的，他想让郑云龙一个人跪在这里好好想清楚，他想让郑云龙想明白一些事情，也给自己时间平息一下怒火。

阿云嘎从排列了一整面墙的各色道具里取下一条黑色长鞭，鞭身又粗又重，是他从来都不舍得拿出来用在郑云龙身上的东西，阿云嘎把它拿在手里，朝背对他跪着的郑云龙一步步走去，长鞭垂在地毯上被阿云嘎拖着向前移动，郑云龙敏锐地听见了一些除了阿云嘎脚步以外的声音，阿云嘎却没有给郑云龙准备的机会，阿云嘎抬起手就往郑云龙背上用力甩了一鞭，

一声巨响打破了屋内的沉寂。

长鞭落下的一瞬间，郑云龙猛的眼前一黑，就算做好了死撑着的准备，身体却还是被这一鞭甩得往前扑去，郑云龙趴在地上喘了好几口气才缓过来，他的背上一条骇人的血痕迅速显现出来，深红色的鞭痕从右肩一直延伸到腰上面，阿云嘎却只听见郑云龙闷哼了一声。

阿云嘎没有之前那样的温柔体贴，拿起鞭子直接就在郑云龙背上试了力，郑云龙背上那条可怖的痕迹上面很快就冒出了一点一点的血珠，阿云嘎看着勉强重新撑起身体的郑云龙，把鞭柄狠狠抵在郑云龙的伤痕上，鞭柄上都沾上了郑云龙的血，

“我给你机会，说点我想听的。”

他感觉郑云龙的身体明显怔了一下，不知在考虑些什么，阿云嘎静默着等了一段时间，郑云龙却还是没有一点回应，阿云嘎一狠心，看准了位置反手又给了他一鞭，

“啊！”

郑云龙没忍住疼得喊了出来，后背上接受到的疼痛是他接受不了的力度，他咬着嘴唇，他的手臂已经无法再支撑起他的身体，刚刚这一下精准地叠加在上一道鞭痕上，临近破裂的皮肤上，细密的血珠顺着血痕汇集在一处，从郑云龙的背上流了下来，

“说话。”

阿云嘎的声音还是那么平淡，但郑云龙根本不知道，阿云嘎的手已经几乎要抖得拿不住这条过于沉重的长鞭，他不敢去细看郑云龙身上这一道痕迹，他知道自己下手有多狠，他看着自己手里的长鞭，隐隐约约已经看见了表层星星点点的血迹，阿云嘎有些于心不忍，可郑云龙还是敷衍了他一句，

“对…不起……”

阿云嘎顿时皱起了眉，他一时不知道自己是该感动还是该继续下去，他怎么能不感动，自己都这样对他了，他还是咬着牙一句话不说，可是他又更生气，气在郑云龙自己一个人受尽了委屈，却对他只字不提。

阿云嘎的手抖得已经再也抓不住鞭柄，他索性把鞭子往旁边地上一丢，

“弯腰。”

郑云龙本能地随着阿云嘎的命令做出动作，他的手也实在是撑不住了，他稍微伏下身体，可背上撕裂般的疼痛却让他无法忽略，他的小臂小心翼翼贴在地毯上，阿云嘎看不下去了，一脚踩上郑云龙的后颈猛的把郑云龙的身体踩了下去，郑云龙的脸不得不贴在地毯上，他对阿云嘎处于一个完全顺从的状态，就连以这样一种十分屈辱的姿势被阿云嘎踩在地上也没有反抗的迹象，郑云龙后颈上的重量很快消失了，伴随而来的是阿云嘎翻柜子的声音。

阿云嘎压下自己全部的心疼，从柜子里取出一只眼罩，把郑云龙的眼睛蒙得严严实实的，剥夺了郑云龙的视觉，郑云龙眼前登时一片黑暗，他听见阿云嘎的声音格外的清晰，

“没想明白就继续想。”

阿云嘎话里的每一个字都敲在郑云龙心上，他什么也看不见了，他才刚刚从被丢弃的恐惧中解脱，就被阿云嘎亲手带入了另一个漩涡，他又感受不到阿云嘎的存在了，即使理智在告诉着他阿云嘎还在自己身边，可失去视觉让一切都变得不确定起来。

阿云嘎想让自己想什么，阿云嘎想让自己说什么，可是……可是他已经都全部处理好了啊，他都付出了那样的代价……不就是为了让阿云嘎什么都不要知道吗？阿云嘎生气，那打他就好了，他都已经瞒到了现在，又何必现在来说出这件事来博阿云嘎的同情呢……

阿云嘎没有堵住郑云龙的嘴，可郑云龙偏是像被戴上了口塞一样，一句话也不说，郑云龙趴跪在地上，时间久了，渐渐地有些意识模糊。  
这时候，阿云嘎兴许是意识到了自己的心软，他在这场漫长的等待中失去了耐心，郑云龙突然觉得一个小东西被放在了自己背上，他没法想象这是什么东西，他只觉得整个人都紧张了起来，他呼吸的幅度稍微大了一些，立刻感觉到几滴滚烫的液体洒在了自己背上，烫得他身体一歪，更多的液体溢了出来，把他后背上烫出一大片红印，液体沿着他的皮肤流动，流过他刚刚被阿云嘎一下就抽得见了血了伤痕上，那道伤被烫得烧起来，被液体稀释成淡红色的血继续往下流。

郑云龙身体忍不住一动，液体覆盖的面积就越广，让他疼得更加厉害，郑云龙的泪腺再也收不住了，眼泪一滴滴往下掉，原本只是小声的啜泣，最后终于呜呜地哭出了声。

阿云嘎一直待在郑云龙身边，从来都没有离开过，听到郑云龙越来越大的哭声，阿云嘎的心也跟着郑云龙被揪得越来越疼，这个装满热水的茶杯是阿云嘎亲手放到郑云龙背上去的，可是看到郑云龙疼得受不了了蜷缩着身体的样子，他的心还是狠不到这种程度的，阿云嘎必须承认，在有些事情上，他可能永远都拗不过郑云龙。

阿云嘎看着已经里面没剩什么水了的茶杯，伸手把这个茶杯从郑云龙背上拿了下来，又用一只手盖着郑云龙的眼睛给他挡着光，另一只手把他的眼罩摘了下来，眼罩上湿湿的，全是郑云龙的眼泪，阿云嘎叹了一口气，

“别撑着了，我已经知道了。”

阿云嘎以为郑云龙能自己想明白，他以为当他真的问起来，郑云龙就会开口说的，阿云嘎有些心酸，郑云龙口口声声叫自己主人，可他遇到了什么事情，却都想着要自己解决，有什么苦衷，也都自己一个人憋着。

他蒙蒙懂懂想要护着阿云嘎，可阿云嘎又何尝不想当他的港湾，从前的郑云龙，一个人承担了太多，所有的仇恨和爱意，他都习惯了一个人担着，阿云嘎只是想要和他一起承担，他只是希望郑云龙遇到什么困难，第一个想到的可以是他，他想要郑云龙的信任和依赖，不是在这场情欲游戏里，而是全身心的，彻底的信任和依赖。

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——


	44. 【四十四】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 奏过某场危难  
> 然而依旧细腻  
> 种过某些幽暗  
> 没料剔透像琉璃
> 
>   
>  📼适配BGM : 畸 by麦浚龙  
>  —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

他早就知道郑云龙在做什么，从第一天看见郑云龙缠着纱布的手和他异于平常的行为举止，他就知道郑云龙身上一定发生了一些事情。刚开始，阿云嘎只是好奇，好奇郑云龙能有什么事情非要瞒着自己，他甚至还想着，如果郑云龙真的不想让自己知道，那他也愿意给郑云龙这个自由。

可到了后来，郑云龙那种不由自主地变得凝重起来的神情被他尽收眼底，他实在忍不住担心郑云龙有什么闪失，他始终放心不下郑云龙，表面上虽然装作一无所知，暗地里却已经决定要把事情的前因后果调查得水落石出。

如果不是什么大事，他当然可以放任郑云龙随便行事，如果郑云龙是真的胜券在握，他也愿意暗中为郑云龙保驾护航 。

可是阿云嘎很快发现这件事情根本不像他想象中那么简单，他发现整件事情其实并不在郑云龙的掌控之中，纵使郑云龙在他面前怎样乖顺，阿云嘎都不会低估郑云龙在外面心狠手辣的程度，他知道郑云龙比起他，只会有过之而无不及。可现如今郑云龙被要挟，却没有一点反抗的迹象，仅仅只是想方设法地做着各种防备措施，这怎么会是郑云龙的作风。

在郑云龙开车去找黄子弘凡的那一天，郑云龙永远都不会知道，在他的车开出停车场的那一刻，阿云嘎就已经知道了他的动向，郑云龙也不知道，在他自以为滴水不漏地应付了阿云嘎的电话以后，阿云嘎面色阴沉，眼神重新看向了正前方的一人。

而他对面，正是威胁过郑云龙的那个男人。

接完电话的阿云嘎变得心烦气躁，他不敢相信郑云龙居然真的敢瞒着自己这么久，现在还敢一个人不管不顾地跑去另一个城市。

可一番质问过后，阿云嘎的心还是漏跳了一拍。

那人在阿云嘎强硬的问话里把自己知道的全都说了出来，他威胁郑云龙的整个过程，又在阿云嘎耳中复述了一遍，那人被阿云嘎吓得不轻，不敢有丝毫错漏，说得详细又细致，其中还包括郑云龙的隐忍，和他那妥协动摇过的眼神。

这是阿云嘎第一次听到那件事情从第三人口中讲述出来，不用添油加醋，也没有什么语言上的刻意修饰，他能轻易地听出自己的残忍，也能听出自己曾经的无情，甚至不需要过程，单是那个结果，就足以让所有人胆颤心惊。

居然……是因为那件事。

他早该猜到的。

阿云嘎突然不知道自己是应该生气还是别的什么，他心里五味杂陈，一刹那百感交集，事情比他想象中更复杂，也比他想象中简单得多，他几乎立刻就知道郑云龙为什么坚持瞒着自己了，郑云龙辛辛苦苦瞒着自己，是为了不让自己有所歉疚，对吗？

阿云嘎很想问郑云龙一句，他所做的这一切，就仅仅是为了不让自己愧疚，真的值得吗？

但阿云嘎自己很快发现这个问题毫无意义，阿云嘎苦笑着想，倘若有朝一日角色对调，自己的行为怕是也不会比郑云龙聪明多少。

直到此时此刻，他把郑云龙一个人丢在楼上放任不管，又用没来由的两鞭就把他抽得皮开肉绽，细嫩的皮肤上久违的出现暗红色的血迹，未干涸的血痕被浇上滚烫的热水，他害怕得颤栗，委屈地啜泣，连哭都小心翼翼地憋着，比起害怕肉体上将要承受的痛处，或许，郑云龙更害怕自己的委屈被发现，如果不是阿云嘎自己查清楚了这件事，他会把这个秘密烂在心底，一辈子也不再翻出来。

郑云龙就算自己受了天大的委屈，也看不得阿云嘎脸上哪怕一瞬间的自责。

他从不做亏本的交易，可是在阿云嘎这里，他可以血本无归。

阿云嘎现在这样恶劣的对待他，对他恶语相向，没给过他一个好脸色，可除了道歉，郑云龙真的再也没说过一句别的，没有解释，甚至没有一丝不悦，就只是心甘情愿地受着。

郑云龙这种连山排海的爱意，如同一个手无寸铁的少年，却偏要为自己的爱人守下一片疆土，阿云嘎被这种汹涌而赤诚的情感震撼得失语。

阿云嘎蹲下身子，避过郑云龙身上那一条可怖的伤痕，掌心轻轻覆在郑云龙的背上，哑着嗓子，

“我都知道了。”

郑云龙听见了阿云嘎的话，他的哭声却越来越收不住，阿云嘎缓和下来的语气和安抚性拍在他背上的手没有起到任何抚慰作用，郑云龙刚刚小猫一样呜呜的哭声像是突然爆发了一样，他的胸口更加剧烈地起伏，阿云嘎以为郑云龙这是终于肯袒露出自己的委屈了，想要抱住缩在地上的郑云龙搂在怀里哄一哄，阿云嘎另一只手刚触碰到郑云龙的肩，郑云龙却突然像被电击了一样侧身躲开了阿云嘎的手，郑云龙情绪失控地冲着阿云嘎喊了一句，

“不！你不知道！”

郑云龙突如其来的反差让阿云嘎怔住了，他的手还停留在半空中，按常理来说，郑云龙现在处于一种深度服从的状态，是不可能躲开他的，更不可能反抗他，阿云嘎觉得自己今天是不是做过了头，他突然开始后悔自己不该这么逼郑云龙，有什么话有什么道理直说就好了，他何必要做到这种地步呢？

阿云嘎还没来得及做出什么动作，郑云龙反而像被惊醒了一样重新爬回了他脚边，抖得比之前更加厉害，他低着头，带着哭腔断断续续地说，

“主人……您……罚我……”

阿云嘎摸上郑云龙被汗浸湿的发丝，他看见郑云龙这么一折腾，背后的伤痕又被扯得更严重了些，

“不，不罚了。”

“不……求您……”

郑云龙的语气甚至带上了哀求，哭得喘不上气来，他缩成一团跪在阿云嘎脚下，打着哭隔一声声乞求着阿云嘎，竟让阿云嘎诡异地感觉到了一种郑云龙在赎罪的感觉，阿云嘎意识到了不对，居然……还有他不知道的事情吗？阿云嘎用手托起郑云龙哭得梨花带雨的脸庞，

“怎么了？”

阿云嘎看见郑云龙的眼泪从眼眶中一滴滴滚落，他的心突然往下坠了一大截，托着郑云龙下巴的手也微微颤抖起来，

“我错了……我……我今天……”

阿云嘎觉得自己的呼吸已经停止了，他突然很想郑云龙闭嘴，他不想听到郑云龙再多说一句话，他没有在这种情景下感到过这样的恐惧，可奈何郑云龙瞒那件事瞒得那样彻底，此刻却没有遮掩，

“ 我给他跪下了……”

郑云龙声带颤抖，他甚至不确定自己是不是真的说出了这句话，他只觉得眼前瞬间一片模糊，眼泪好像怎么也流不完，他感觉到托着自己的手突然松开了，他的头也跟着低垂了下去，他没有听见阿云嘎的回应，

郑云龙不知道过去了多久，静得他能听见自己心脏跳动的声音，他觉得现在的每一秒都比先前煎熬得多，他本可以把这件事也瞒着的，可他终究还是把这件事说出来了。

郑云龙眼前模糊不清，光圈在逐渐扩散，他却好像看见了自己的处决令送到了自己眼前，只要打开看一眼，他对这个世界所有的热望就宣告终结。

过了很久，他终于听见了一个声音，

“郑云龙，把头抬起来，看着我。”

可是郑云龙似乎还没有来得及按照这个声音说的去做，他好像只是稍微动了一下，眼前就猛的一黑，耳朵里随即传来一阵耳鸣，等他缓过来的时候，自己的脸已经偏向了另一边，耳朵里还在嗡嗡作响，他感觉到什么液体顺着他的嘴角流出来，他用舌尖尝了一点，是咸的。

郑云龙的眼睛逐渐恢复了焦距，他眼前近距离看着的，是那块长绒毛地毯，再一动身体，才发现原来自己整个身体已经趴在了地毯上，他脸颊上的灼烧感慢慢明显了起来，郑云龙稍微张了张嘴，他已经感受不到自己咬合关节的移动，只看到一滴血滴在了地毯上。

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——


	45. 【四十五】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 在晦暗里漆黑中的那个美梦  
> 从镜里看不到的一份阵痛  
> 你像红尘掠过一样沉重
> 
> 📼适配BGM : 红 by张国荣  
> —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

阿云嘎这一巴掌毫不留情，这一下带来的痛，刺穿了郑云龙的皮肉，直直抽在郑云龙的骨头上，这种疼痛从他的骨头里钻出来，扇得郑云龙连爬起来力气都失去了，可是郑云龙不怪阿云嘎，他知道阿云嘎下手向来不轻，他只觉得庆幸，庆幸阿云嘎还愿意给自己这一巴掌，还愿意给予他这种疼痛，这种真实的疼痛，还能让他清楚地意识到他属于阿云嘎。

那滴血刺眼得可怕，可郑云龙甚至还希望阿云嘎可以打得更重一点，他想求阿云嘎，求他不要轻易放过自己，郑云龙心里也在害怕，他害怕阿云嘎心软，害怕阿云嘎下不了狠手，害怕阿云嘎被他多少个日夜一点点捂热的心口再次凉下来，是他错得彻底，他罪无可恕，他渴望赎罪，他不敢奢求他的神宽恕他，他只希望这漫天的疼痛可以抵消自己一点点的负罪感。

阿云嘎以为他留给郑云龙那么长的时间，郑云龙总该反省得差不多了，可是阿云嘎没想到，郑云龙跪在地上的每一分每一秒，无不在折磨着他自己，郑云龙心中的暗河源头生长出致命的花，让他本就有些偏执的被占有欲变得畸形。

现在的他哪里配得上阿云嘎泛滥的温柔，阿云嘎每一句安抚，比他身上每一寸的伤都让他心碎，他希望阿云嘎把自己打得血肉模糊，随意把自己丢在黑暗阴冷的角落，用镣铐锁住自己也好，用铁笼关住自己也好，他不需要阿云嘎上药，最好让这种疼痛留下的伤疤永远留在自己身上才好，不需要阿云嘎在他额前细密的吻，不要再来关心自己，他的关心只会让自己心如刀割，最后不堪重负。

他乞求成为阿云嘎的禁脔，他可以被粗暴对待，可以失去自我，可以承受日复一日的折磨，只要……只要阿云嘎可以不去厌恶他的存在，只要他还能属于阿云嘎，只要阿云嘎还肯要他。

阿云嘎没有扶郑云龙起来的意思，他仿佛对方才郑云龙还没能做出反应就被自己一巴掌扇到地上的事情一无所知，他看着郑云龙的眼神变了，眼中的狠戾袒露无遗，

“我让你抬头，看着我。”

郑云龙颤抖着支撑起自己的身体，恍惚之间，还不忘把自己嘴角淌出来的血迹舔干净，他怕阿云嘎看见这点血迹，又要忍不住心软。郑云龙一点点摆正自己的身体，听话地抬起了头，可他的眼神却不敢落在阿云嘎脸上，如果单是愤怒，郑云龙也许还会稍微好受些，可若是那种久违的失望或者落寞，还不如从他心上生生割下一块肉。

阿云嘎看着郑云龙脸上这一副视死如归的表情，脑海里反复循环着郑云龙刚刚亲口说出来的话，除了那些低声下气的道歉，郑云龙一句话就把阿云嘎逼到了失控的边缘，让他心里的火怎么也浇不灭。阿云嘎冷眼看着郑云龙漂亮标致的脸慢慢肿了起来，这张……把自己迷得神魂颠倒的脸，平常逗他的时候稍微掐得重了些自己都要心疼地贴在上面亲一口，而现在上面的掌印清晰可见，阿云嘎的神色却少见的没有一点动容。

他突然粗暴地扼住郑云龙的脖颈，看着郑云龙这张不断有眼泪流下来的脸庞，没有一点犹豫就在上面又抽了一记，他下手没有收力，干净利落，随着这一声清脆的响声响彻在这个房间，郑云龙另一边脸也迅速泛起红色。

阿云嘎掐着郑云龙的咽喉贴近他的脸，面色甚至带上了些狰狞，

“郑云龙，我一句话的事情，你就非要搞那么复杂。”

阿云嘎湿热的气息随着话语吐在郑云龙脸上，可郑云龙却只感觉全身发寒，阿云嘎的语气激得他皮肤上起了一层细细的鸡皮疙瘩。

郑云龙被阿云嘎掐得呼吸困难，他说不出话，也无话可说，郑云龙原本还在等待脸上下一次炸裂开的疼痛，可在他快要喘不上气的时候，阿云嘎却突然间松开了他，喉咙里涌进的新鲜空气没能让郑云龙放松下来。

他任凭阿云嘎掐着自己的脖子，把自己最脆弱的地方送进阿云嘎手里也没有顾虑，但在阿云嘎起身的那一瞬间，这种貌似离开的动作让郑云龙一下陷入了巨大的恐惧，他慌了神，惊恐地抱住阿云嘎的腿，

“嘎子…我错了……你别走……别不要我……别……”

阿云嘎的腿被郑云龙紧紧圈在怀里，拔也拔不出来，他的语气诡异地放松了下来，幽幽地说了一句，

“好，那我只当你的嘎子。”

郑云龙迟钝地听出阿云嘎话里的含义，他几乎要瘫软在原地，

“不……我错了……主人……”

“您…您打我好不好……让我……再也走不了路………就…不可能再背叛您了……”

郑云龙被扇肿的脸让他说出来的话变得含糊不清，可阿云嘎还是皱着眉听清楚了郑云龙的意思。

打到……再也走不了路？

郑云龙往阿云嘎原本就怒火中烧的心上泼了一大桶油，阿云嘎低头狠狠瞪了郑云龙一眼，后槽牙磨得直响，见郑云龙根本没有放手的意思，他狠着心一脚把郑云龙踹翻在地上。

“我满足你。”

他几步走到旁边拿下两副手铐，回来揪着郑云龙的头发就往墙边的刑架上按，郑云龙仰面撞在上面，他的两只手很快被阿云嘎铐在架子两端的圆环上，冰凉的金属铐在他的手腕上。架子并不高，阿云嘎用脚把郑云龙的腿强行分开，让他以一种难堪而屈辱的姿势被铐在架子上。

郑云龙跪得太久，还没能适应现在的情形，背上就感受到一道火辣辣的疼痛，他被抽得往前一倾，腿一软身体忍不住地往下倒，却又被吊起来的手铐禁锢住，他感觉到手腕上一圈刺痛，他细嫩的皮肤在坚硬的表层上摩擦，金属边缘硌得他生疼，他不记得这个房间里居然有这种手铐，以前也玩过这些，只不过对他来讲大多只能称得上摆摆花架子，内里都是一层真皮护着他的手腕，以前的阿云嘎好像从来没有在他身上折腾得太过火，这似乎是阿云嘎对他的提醒，提醒他这是一场惩罚。

郑云龙嘴角莫名地扯出一丝微笑，此刻，他甚至想谢谢阿云嘎的狠戾。

但阿云嘎没有给郑云龙太多思考的机会，第一下是试水，紧接着的是他下一轮不曾收力的鞭打，阿云嘎抖开长鞭，不再掌控自己的力度和技巧，毫无章法地在郑云龙身上挥鞭，一用力就是一道血痕。  
阿云嘎沉重的长鞭每一次落在郑云龙的身上，郑云龙都在这种无法忍受的疼痛里真真切切的感受到了阿云嘎对他的，一种救赎。

鞭梢不断划破空气，毫不客气地甩在郑云龙后背上，没有规律，也没有尽头，直到郑云龙的背上再也没有可供阿云嘎落鞭的位置，满身暗红色鞭痕的郑云龙在他渴求的痛苦中沉溺，鞭痕交叉覆盖的地方惨不忍睹，早就超越了情趣的界限。

看着郑云龙疼得抽气的背影，阿云嘎才勉强把自己从失控的边缘拉了回来，郑云龙的担心不是空穴来风，阿云嘎不是圣人，方才郑云龙那句话过后，真的有那么一秒，阿云嘎只想要做回他的爱人，他的确无法接受郑云龙跪在另一个人脚下，郑云龙抱着他的腿求他伤害自己更是火上浇油，可阿云嘎一通发泄过后，才记起郑云龙做这一切的原因，都是为了他。

背对着他的郑云龙，是不是还在咬着嘴唇忍着哭腔，是不是还在害怕自己不要他？

阿云嘎已经可以隐约看见郑云龙无意间挣扎过的手腕上那一圈明显的红痕，他清楚郑云龙需要一场惩罚，可他也知道郑云龙需要的不仅仅是对于负罪感的宣泄，他发誓绝不再把郑云龙放低，可郑云龙现在却快要在这种强烈的负罪感里迷失了自我，如果郑云龙还在往下沉，他更应该做的，是把郑云龙拉上岸。

他要郑云龙说出来，他的所有委屈，所有纠结和隐忍，那些心理和肉体上的折磨，还有，他对自己毫无保留的爱。

他反手在郑云龙臀上甩了一鞭，

“为什么瞒我？”

“………”

阿云嘎等了几秒，加重了力气一下抽在郑云龙大腿根部，如果不是郑云龙的手还被铐着，他几乎就要再次跪下去。

“为什么瞒我，说话。”

啪！

“说话。”

……

郑云龙不回答，阿云嘎就不厌其烦地一遍一遍问，打一下问一句，打的部位有些刁钻，下手也依旧暴戾，甚至还残忍地给足郑云龙消化疼痛的时间，阿云嘎再没有心软，他的手也没有因为自己哪一鞭下手重了出血了就抖得拿不住鞭子，郑云龙想不明白不愿意主动说出来，那他逼也会逼到郑云龙开口。

郑云龙臀腿上的伤在一层层叠加，阿云嘎好像一点也不觉得疲累，可郑云龙很快却支撑不住了。

他被阿云嘎打的多，但照着阿云嘎横着心往死里打的架势，郑云龙再能忍，也有疼到极限的时候，他被阿云嘎一点点击溃了心理防线，

“我……”

阿云嘎闻言立刻停下了正要扬起来的长鞭，他感觉自己手心开始出汗，心里竟然有些紧张，

“我……我不想再让你听见那件事了……我不想你难过……我……”

阿云嘎卯足力气把鞭子往地上一甩，破空的声音已经吓得郑云龙肩膀一缩，鞭梢打在地上发出地声响更是让郑云龙害怕得闭上双眼，喘息过后，他的腿间只感受到了鞭子带起来的一股凉风。  
郑云龙鼻尖一酸，第一句话开了口之后，后面的话不用阿云嘎再逼问，自己很容易就涌了上来，

“我也不想这样……除了您……我再也不可能跪在第二个人脚下……是我错了……可是……可是……呜……为什么偏偏是那件事……我真的……我真的不想再看见您那种表情了……”

“我是瞒了您……我每一秒都想跪下来认错……可……我怎么舍得您难过呢……”

郑云龙现在的话没有什么逻辑可言，但阿云嘎不需要他有逻辑，阿云嘎的眼睛跟着郑云龙的话慢慢湿润起来，他手里的长鞭从手心滑落，声音有些沙哑，  
“你现在这样，我才会难过。”

在这场你情我愿的惩罚里，郑云龙受了太多罪，他茫然地看向前方的墙壁，头也稍微抬起来了一点，凌乱的发丝湿漉漉地贴在他的额头上，他的眼睛里恢复了一点曾经的光亮。  
郑云龙全身上下没有地方不在受苦，甚至还能感觉到自己后背上有液体往下一寸寸地挪动，可他一点怨气都没有。

相反，郑云龙对阿云嘎的爱在今夜燎原。

郑云龙有时候也会想，他和阿云嘎的爱到底能不能称得上平等，他的情感晦涩难懂，没有枷锁能束缚住他的傲骨，可是曾经阿云嘎只说了一句话，他就把自己最虔诚的爱关进了阿云嘎搭建的牢笼里，阿云嘎成为他唯一的羁绊，他把自己的所有都交付给阿云嘎，甚至在这里得到了自由。他一度觉得他对阿云嘎的爱更胜一筹，但后来他发现自己对爱的概念终究太过浅薄，每个人爱人的行为皆有差别，阿云嘎所做的一切事情，也都是在用尽全力地爱着自己。

方才阿云嘎站起来的那一下，到底只是一个动作，还是真的产生了不想再当自己主人的念头，郑云龙心里再清楚不过，可自己抱着阿云嘎的腿求他，他竟真的没有再多追究一句，其实也是为了自己，放下了他的底线和原则吧。

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——


	46. 【四十六】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 就算伤痛满身又如何  
>  有些美好能换过躯壳
> 
> 📼适配BGM : 刹那的乌托邦 by岑宁儿  
>  —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

郑云龙不知道阿云嘎手中的长鞭已经滑落，不知道这场互相折磨的惩罚已经结束，他贪恋着阿云嘎刚才那短短一句话里袅绕的温柔，他的话语里带这些疲惫，却翻滚着叫嚣着，冲垮了郑云龙阴冷潮湿的心墙，一直焦虑恐惧的心因为这句话平静了下来。

郑云龙自己一个人困在赎罪的囚牢里，越过沉重的镣铐，他颤抖的双手顺着这句话摸索，触碰到了阿云嘎浓酽的爱意。

他突然感觉自己被吊起来的双手离开了束缚，原本就是靠着这两副手铐才能勉强直立起来的他失去了唯一的支撑，腿上一软，身体便直直地往下坠，在膝盖着地的那一瞬间，郑云龙被一股力量带得身体一歪，靠在了阿云嘎坚实的胸膛上。郑云龙还有些头晕脑胀，眼神迷离地望着阿云嘎，像断了线的木偶，呆滞又迟缓。自从阿云嘎那一巴掌扇下来，他的鼻尖一直萦绕着那股铁锈味，此刻，他终于闻见了些不一样的味道，属于阿云嘎的味道。

阿云嘎把跪坐在地上的郑云龙圈在怀抱里，手臂小心地避开郑云龙背上的伤痕，只敢扶着郑云龙的肩膀，让他侧着身子瘫软在自己身上。阿云嘎低头看着郑云龙依旧漂亮的脸蛋，就连他嘴角挂着的鲜血都那么让人动情，阿云嘎凑近郑云龙的嘴唇，伸出舌尖在他嘴角仔细舔舐，有些凝固的血迹在阿云嘎的舔弄下一点点化开，他殷红的舌尖把这一层若有似无的血腥味尽数勾进嘴里，渐渐的，他感觉到郑云龙的嘴唇在往自己舌尖上一点点蹭，下一秒，阿云嘎舔到了一个异常柔软的部位，上面还带着些被咬起来的死皮，他顺势把舌尖探入了口腔内部，郑云龙微张着嘴，任凭他在里面攻城略地，他掠过郑云龙收起来的牙齿，吸吮着包裹着郑云龙的舌，久久不肯抽离，郑云龙嘴里原本残留的血液在阿云嘎如狼似虎的强势侵犯下渗出更多，两人嘴唇分离的时候甚至牵出了一条细细的血丝。等到阿云嘎难舍难分地结束侵占的时候，他的嘴里已然充盈着一股浓烈的血腥味。

即使郑云龙有在尽力回应着自己的吻，阿云嘎还是能清楚地感觉到他像失了力一样瘫倒下来的身体，他有些迟来的后悔，

“我下手太重了，抱歉。”

他看见郑云龙那双水汪汪的眼眸看向自己，颤动的睫毛上还带着晶莹的泪珠，眼眶里的水光让他的眼睛更加明亮，他艰难地抽动嘴角，眼神中却带着期许，

“嘎子，你……”

“给我笑一个吧……” 

阿云嘎的眼睛稍微睁大了一些，他对着郑云龙的眼睛，突然有些无措，郑云龙的声音小小的，却在阿云嘎耳畔掀起滔天巨浪，他知道自己不常笑，甚至没有这个习惯，只有少数跟郑云龙待在一起的时候，他才会在不自觉中露出笑容，郑云龙这句没来由的话，让阿云嘎的眼里涌起一层水雾，郑云龙还在满怀期许地看着他，明明是一个简单的动作，阿云嘎此刻却做得有些困难，在他强硬地挤出一个看起来有些滑稽的微笑时，眼泪也从眼眶里滚落，他在泪眼朦胧中看见郑云龙眉眼一弯，也跟着笑了起来。

他们是末日里九死一生的爱人。

拼命想把自己所有的爱意都献给对方，患难间隙，两人偶然回过神，才发现对方满心想要的其实也就是看起来微不足道的那么一点美好，这一点渺小的美好，已经足以抵过任何伤痛。

阿云嘎手臂在不知不觉中一紧，无意间便压到了郑云龙背后的伤，一下子疼得郑云龙倒抽气，眼泪又禁不住地流出来，阿云嘎的手臂一下僵硬在原位，另一只手意欲揽住郑云龙的膝弯，刚伸出手就收了回来，

“大龙，我不能碰你后面，没法抱你，我扶你出去好不好？”

阿云嘎的语气轻轻的，像哄小孩一样捏捏郑云龙的肩膀，指腹小心地抹去他眼尾残留的泪痕，郑云龙却有些委屈地撅起嘴，

“我走不动了……”

阿云嘎疑惑地眨了眨眼睛，真就信了郑云龙的话，他有些手忙脚乱，试探地问了一句，

“那……”

郑云龙移开眼神，又往阿云嘎怀里缩了一点，头发蹭在阿云嘎脖子上，蹭得阿云嘎痒痒的，

“我不怕疼。”

阿云嘎揉了揉郑云龙的发丝，郑云龙难得撒一次娇，偶尔给他来那么一次，阿云嘎就能立刻缴械投降，他还是明白了自家恋人的意思，心中虽然不忍，却也没有一口否决他怀里的宝贝。

阿云嘎小心地环住郑云龙，不可避免地压在郑云龙后背上遍布的鞭痕上，另一只手从郑云龙膝弯下面绕过，一使劲就把他抱了起来。郑云龙疼得皱眉，双手还非要紧紧抱着阿云嘎的脖子，背后阿云嘎的手臂压着的地方传来火烧一样的疼痛，郑云龙瞬间觉得有无数只虫子在往他伤口里钻，可当他一想到这是因为他被阿云嘎稳稳地抱在怀里，他就觉得这痛也不过如此。

郑云龙很快被阿云嘎放下来，让他趴在了床上，离开调.教室的他更容易感受到阿云嘎来自一个爱人的温柔和体贴，他看着放下自己的阿云嘎一阵忙前忙后，拿来冰袋敷在他的脸上，又接了杯水给他放在床头备着，才坐在床边重新拉起他的手，给他慢慢揉着备受折磨的手腕，刚刚全身的重量都施加在他纤细的手腕上面，最严重的地方已经有些破皮，阿云嘎一边揉一边懊悔地想，有些东西还是不能一时图刺激留着。

不过阿云嘎心疼归心疼，总归是没有忘了正事，他把一切都准备就绪，唯独故意没有给郑云龙身后那一片赫然在目的鞭痕上药，把他最严重的伤全都晾着不管，阿云嘎忍下心疼，眼神避过那些伤痕，任凭郑云龙身后的疼痛一阵一阵翻涌起来，他也只是继续一圈圈揉着他手腕上的红痕，似乎在酝酿着些什么，郑云龙缓了一会儿才意识到阿云嘎还没结束，苦着脸识趣地开了口，

“我真的知道错了……”

郑云龙软软的语气在阿云嘎心上抓了一道，阿云嘎的手停顿了，他叹了一口气，组织好了语言，这场让他心惊胆战的闹剧暴露出的那些问题，他总要给郑云龙点清楚才行，用手一下一下顺着郑云龙柔软的发丝，语气始终还是无法再次强硬起来，

“大龙，无论是哪种身份，我都希望你信任我，依赖我，你…懂我的意思吗？我知道……我知道你做什么都先想着我，你瞒着我都是为了我，可我不想你一个人担着这些，那些乱七八糟的事，我的名誉，和你受委屈相比，真的不值一提。”

“大龙，也给我个保护你的机会吧。”

自从阿云嘎幡然醒悟过后，最让他后悔的事情，是他从头到尾都没有真正为郑云龙做过什么事情，更谈不上保护，他拼命想要偿还郑云龙，可他发现郑云龙那些难以启齿的创伤，全是他给的，很长一段时间，阿云嘎总觉得自己对郑云龙有所亏欠，他连对郑云龙好都无从下手，一度以为自己的消失是最好的选择，可郑云龙对他却宽容得可怕，甚至愿意为他重新点燃心里那把欲望的火炬，可他却始终没能给郑云龙应有的保护。

阿云嘎语调平缓，字里行间情真意切，让郑云龙有些不好意思地别过了脸，他的耳根已经隐隐约约地开始泛红，

"嗯。”

阿云嘎摸上郑云龙慢慢烫起来的耳垂，暗自笑着把玩了一番，直到郑云龙耳尖红得快要滴血才停下手，

“我去拿药。”

阿云嘎说着就站了起来，在转身离开的那一瞬间突然觉得有什么东西把自己拉了回来，阿云嘎疑惑着回头一看，自己的袖子正被郑云龙小心翼翼揪在手心里不放，他整个身子都几乎跟着自己移下床，动作幅度大得又扯开了伤口，郑云龙疼得咧嘴，紧张兮兮地看着阿云嘎，

“那件事…”  
他还是没忘记自己擅自挑战阿云嘎作为一个主人的权威的事情，

郑云龙这副犹豫试探的样子让阿云嘎有些恼火，都已经到现在了，这人竟然还是不明白自己的心意……

阿云嘎黑下脸转过头就继续走，郑云龙倒是死活扯着袖子不肯放手，阿云嘎的袖子被扯的皱巴巴的，他佯装生气一下甩开郑云龙的手，反手往郑云龙臀上补了一巴掌，力气不大，警示意味却很充足，

“滚回去好好躺着。”

郑云龙分不清阿云嘎是否还在生气，只好撇着嘴松开了手，有些心悸地看着阿云嘎离开的背影。

阿云嘎很快回到了郑云龙床边，冰凉的喷剂总算给郑云龙身后的伤口降了降温，舒服是舒服了些，可郑云龙心里的忐忑不安还是在无法抑制地增长，他几次转头看着给他处理伤口的阿云嘎，张了张嘴又径自把话咽下去，如果阿云嘎还没消气，那大可不用这样温柔，他宁愿自己挨到他彻底消气为止，阿云嘎一向喜怒难辨，如果他当真不再想当自己的主人，动了心思要回归正常的恋人关系，如果现在的温柔将要变成他们这种关系下最后的温存……郑云龙不敢再想。

郑云龙又累又困，心里不由自主地被这件事吊着，他趴在床上胡思乱想，被折腾了一整晚的身体却发出疲累的信号，他含糊的声音中带上了一点黏腻，阿云嘎听来更像是在喃喃自语，

“主人……等我好了……我会重新向您赔罪的……”

阿云嘎实在拿郑云龙没什么办法，

“闭眼。”

郑云龙委屈地闭上了眼睛，他的眉毛快要撇成八字眉，鼻尖还红红的，遗留着被欺负过的痕迹。

黑暗里，他感觉自己的后脑勺被一只手托住，一股温暖的气息缓缓靠近了自己，郑云龙紧张得屏住呼吸，随后，像一片羽毛轻轻飘落，一片柔软湿热的唇轻柔地降临在他哭得红肿的眼睛上，这首波澜起伏的钢琴曲落下了它最后一个音。

是阿云嘎在吻他。

“我原谅你了，睡吧。”

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——


	47. 【四十七】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 世上的至爱  
>  向来无条件
> 
> 📼适配BGM : 无条件 by陈奕迅  
>  —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

这句话像是一颗安眠药，让郑云龙久久悬着的心终于落了下去，他身后的痛突然就变得很值得，他煎熬着等了一个晚上，就只为了等阿云嘎这一句话，只要阿云嘎说，他就每一个字都全部相信，郑云龙禁不起这样漫长的折磨，他甚至来不及说一声谢谢，就在阿云嘎话落之后昏昏沉沉地睡了过去。

郑云龙一直在走一条别人无法涉足的路，他踏上之后，情不自禁越陷越深，可他心甘情愿，哪怕肉体在这里腐烂，心脏在这里坏死，彻骨生寒，也再没想过转身离开，所幸，郑云龙是被眷顾的信徒，在这满目疮痍的道路深处，有一个人徒手拨开荆棘，尖刺扎得他满手是血，他却笑着把郑云龙迎了进来。

他拉着郑云龙的手一起走，路的尽头，是被满腔爱意浸透的柔和月光。

这场恢弘热烈的爱情里存留的那些缝隙和裂痕，是郑云龙阿云嘎用情意日日夜夜一针一线缝补起来的，有些瑕疵确实不会消失，可相反的，这些瑕疵让这首爱情绝唱封了神。

阿云嘎前一晚打得太狠，本来手劲就大，气一生起来几乎算是下了死手，郑云龙第二天一醒过来瞬间感觉自己全身酸痛，上了药也无济于事，他肩膀稍微一动又疼得不得不恢复原位，怎么也没能从床上支起来，他的眼睛肿得有些睁不开，感觉眼睛里涩涩的。

郑云龙偏头看向身侧，才发现自己占了大半张床，阿云嘎被他挤在床的边缘躺着，他们两人中间空了一大截，被子全在自己身上盖着，他估摸着是阿云嘎害怕睡觉的时候碰到他身上的伤，他勉强挪动身子凑到阿云嘎身边，看见了阿云嘎异常明显的黑眼圈，不知道昨晚守着自己守到了几点。

郑云龙又趴着等了一会儿也不见阿云嘎醒过来，想了想还是心里不踏实，毕竟犯错的是自己，趴在床上等人照顾实在是说不过去，他用手撑了一下，身体刚离开床后背就袭来一阵剧痛，

“嘶……”

“大龙？”

阿云嘎的睡眠一向很浅，郑云龙这么一动就把阿云嘎彻底叫醒了，阿云嘎几乎是反射性地压着郑云龙的肩把他按回了床上。

阿云嘎还记着自己昨晚让从外面风尘仆仆回来粒米未进的郑云龙跪了几个小时，又把他铐在刑架上打得遍体鳞伤，几乎快要不省人事，阿云嘎看着昏睡过去的郑云龙，担心了一整个晚上，要是郑云龙被自己折腾得发烧，自己道歉都不知道应该怎么道，阿云嘎睡意全无，赶紧把手背贴在郑云龙额头上试了一下体温，随即松了口气，

“怎么了？”

郑云龙心里一暖，一把抓住阿云嘎还没放下来的手，拉到自己嘴边亲了一口，

“没，我饿了。”

郑云龙说得真情实感，一双无辜的眼睛看得阿云嘎一句推辞的话都说不出来，心里反而忍不住开始反省自己是不是饿着郑云龙了，阿云嘎移开和郑云龙对视的眼睛，

“好，我去做饭，你…就待在床上不要下来了。”

看着阿云嘎离开的身影，郑云龙噗的一声笑了出来，他知道阿云嘎这后知后觉的心疼又开始发作了。

只不过这次阿云嘎也不算是小题大做，郑云龙的确早已没了起床的力气，床都下不了，去公司自然也成为了天方夜谭，阿云嘎像照顾病患一样无微不至的照顾他，饭做好了送到床边，洗澡也是阿云嘎抱进浴缸里帮他洗，除了上药的时候，他基本再没受过什么罪。

郑云龙很享受这种感觉，他爱暴虐后的温柔，爱这种残忍后的温情，爱阿云嘎的阴晴不定，就像阿云嘎近乎痴狂地迷恋郑云龙眼尾的红。

郑云龙心安理得的享受了很长一段时间阿云嘎全职保姆式的照顾，在这期间，他一直记得那件事，但却没有再在阿云嘎面前提起过，既然阿云嘎都已经知道了，自己就没有处理后续的必要了。郑云龙也不是不记仇的人，他的确对那些害过自己的人的下场十分上心，牵扯到了阿云嘎，他恨意只会更深，可他不确定阿云嘎是否还肯让自己涉足这件事，郑云龙权衡之下，聪明的选择了不再过问。

他在等，等阿云嘎给他一个结果，当然，如果阿云嘎不想告诉他，他也可以当做什么都没有发生过。

直到有一天阿云嘎的手机屏幕亮起，他的眼神中失去了他看向郑云龙时的那种柔和，郑云龙敏锐地发现阿云嘎的表情有些变了，他放下手中的筷子，

“嘎子？”

“大龙，把衣服穿上，有客人来了。”

郑云龙还没做出什么动作，阿云嘎已经在衣柜里翻找，给郑云龙挑了一套舒适的居家服，小心地帮郑云龙穿上，郑云龙身上的伤没有完全好，但下床走路总归是不需要阿云嘎再抱着了。

门铃短暂的响了一声就没有再响起，似乎是怕引起阿云嘎的不满，郑云龙坐进沙发里，自觉地给在身边给阿云嘎让出了位置，他已经猜了个大概，看着阿云嘎慢悠悠开了门，一个中年人带着黄子弘凡进了客厅，时隔不久，黄子弘凡脸上依旧带着一副少年人少见的阴沉，他的眼神冷冰冰地对上郑云龙，郑云龙的脸色也暗了下来，

那人握着阿云嘎的手一通解释，

“阿总，我家小孩不懂事，误打误撞冲撞了您的人，唉……实在是个误会，我今天啊……是特意带他来给您和郑总道歉的。”

阿云嘎笑着回握，却没给人让出一个进门的机会，他的眼神一点点扫过黄子弘凡，

“对，的确不是什么大事，我家大龙倒是觉得和他挺投缘，想和他多聊聊，您…要不先回车里等一会？”

对方尴尬地笑了笑，看着阿云嘎愈加强硬的眼神，还是打消了和黄子弘凡一起进门的念头，他担忧地看了一眼身旁地黄子弘凡，心里为他捏了把汗，黄子弘凡倒是没什么反应，一副意料之中的模样，瞟了阿云嘎一眼，就从阿云嘎身侧擦着肩进了门。

那人无奈地转身，刚下台阶没几步，就听见身后阿云嘎不急不慢的一句话，

“大龙，打120，让她们也在外面等着。”

门外的人被吓得冷汗直冒，可黄子弘凡也只是冷哼了一声便继续往里走，他心里清楚得很，阿云嘎再怎么样，最后总得给他家一个面子，他能答应来这里受这种罪，原本就是他另有所图罢了。黄子弘凡一进去就看见了郑云龙，他看向自己的眼神依旧那么锐利，可是又有些不同，清冷的气质还在，却把自己展露在外面的强大气场收了起来，像是在阿云嘎面前刻意藏起了他的那些阴狠心思。

郑云龙没有真的拿起手机拨号码，只是看戏似的往后一靠，没有主动和黄子弘凡说出一句话，只是在阿云嘎关上门朝着他的方向走过来之后，顺从地从沙发上起身对着阿云嘎跪了下去，眼神也只落在阿云嘎一个人身上，好像房间里根本没有第三个人一样，他在用自己的方式讨好阿云嘎，无言地向阿云嘎表明忠心，郑云龙想让阿云嘎知道，能让他真心实意主动跪下去的人，仅阿云嘎一个。

阿云嘎对郑云龙的行为很是受用，黄子弘凡却有些嫌恶地皱起眉，

“别在我面前做这种样子，我对你们这种游戏没兴趣。”

阿云嘎走向黄子弘凡，

“不，我觉得你挺感兴趣的。”

阿云嘎从背后一脚狠狠踹在黄子弘凡膝弯处，黄子弘凡的膝盖砸在冰冷坚硬的地板上，他膝盖着地的声音把郑云龙都吓得肩膀一缩，阿云嘎踩上黄子弘凡的膝弯，把他死死控制在地上，黄子弘凡试图挣脱的手很轻易就被阿云嘎钳制在手里，阿云嘎转着鞋尖在黄子弘凡的的西裤上碾，阿云嘎一个字一个字从嘴里说出来，

“而且，这不是做给你看的。”

黄子弘凡喘着粗气，咬紧牙关瞪着郑云龙，几乎要将郑云龙生生剥下一层皮，郑云龙看向他的眼神已经带上了一丝怜悯，这副事不关己看笑话的样子让黄子弘凡倍感羞辱，

“你就是让他这样跪下的吗？嗯？”

阿云嘎掐着黄子弘凡的后颈往地上摔，那件事对阿云嘎的冲击太大，面前的人不是郑云龙，他根本没有什么要控制力度的想法，也不用担心这张脸被他糟践成什么样子，他才不管会造成什么样永久性的伤害，也早就忘了顾及眼前的人是谁，背景如何，他不想留什么情面，既然敢动郑云龙，他就能给这人去了半条命。

几番折磨，黄子弘凡再次被阿云嘎揪着头发仰起头的时候，一股冰凉的液体已经从鼻间流了出来，脸上一片青紫，颧骨处已经被地板蹭出伤口，鼻血止不住地流了满脸，流进他的嘴里，和淌出来的口水混在一起，眉清目朗的脸上惨不忍睹，这大片的淤伤连郑云龙看到心里都是一惊，郑云龙虽然早就知道阿云嘎心狠手辣，可如今现场看了这么一出还是有点瘆得慌，他虽然冷眼看着黄子弘凡，心里却也慢慢开始犹豫着是不是该让阿云嘎适可而止。

郑云龙的手机突然响了，他看到了一个陌生的电话号码，这倒是郑云龙没有预料到的，他把手机贴近耳边，他听见了一个熟悉的声音，

“郑云龙，求你。”

这是那个当初对自己掏心掏肺的小孩，那个曾经让自己感到有一丝共鸣的张超。

张超只说了一句话，郑云龙就明白了他的意思。

郑云龙放下电话。

"嘎子，够了，我不想再看了。"

阿云嘎应声停手，把黄子弘凡丢在了地上，几步走回郑云龙身旁，坐在郑云龙给他预留好的位置上，抽出一张纸巾擦了擦手，甚至伸手给郑云龙顺了一下头发，只是他们都没有看见，郑云龙接上那一通电话时，黄子弘凡脸上解脱的神情。

黄子弘凡摇摇晃晃地起身，抬起手在脸上一抹，手上也沾满了血，可他的眼神还是那么轻蔑，身上那股叛逆劲只增不减。

黄子弘凡扶着墙移到门口，手有些颤抖着握上门把手，他突然回头看了郑云龙一眼，郑云龙不知道自己是不是眼花了，他竟然看到黄子弘凡眼里闪着泪光，

“郑云龙，你真以为有人能逼我来吗？”

郑云龙看着黄子弘凡狼狈的背影，一时哑口无言。

归根结底，这黄子弘凡，也只是个苦情人罢了。

他很清楚阿云嘎的狠劲，也知道阿云嘎不会轻易放过他，却还是甘愿把自己亲手送到这里，任人宰割，就为了张超那一句求情的话，就为了证实……证实自己在张超心中还能占有那么一点点地位，他甚至不在乎这句求情能不能起到作用，也不在乎自己到底能不能全身而退，他也许想过后果，也许有那么一刻真的动摇过，可他还是不管不顾地来了。

他只是……爱得太过走投无路。

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——


	48. 【四十八】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 📼适配BGM : 从此世界多一分钟 by麦浚龙  
>  —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

郑云龙还在回味着黄子弘凡最后的那个眼神，清澈明亮，还带着无畏，不同于刚刚看向自己的阴狠，他哪怕跪在地上都没有过一丝松动，眼里的火光从来没有熄灭，可那一瞬间却充满了脆弱，是那种，在绝望中沉溺了太久，几经周折赌上了一切才好不容易看到一丝微光的眼神，郑云龙实在太了解这种眼神了，曾几何时，他也是如此，在不知不觉中变得卑微又渺小，即使这本非他所愿，他也想对所有人一视同仁，没有软肋不留情面，他的高傲和矜贵向来不容侵犯，可阿云嘎出现在他的世界里，给了他绝望中的温暖，即使是一份真假难辨的温暖。

从前的他对这份爱从来毫无把握，爱得如履薄冰，可他偏偏止不住地生出了期望。

最摧毁人心的，永远是事件的不确定性和在绝望里衍生出的希望。

万一如何。

万一如何，就这四个字，郑云龙就愿意耗尽岁月，承受毫无休止的等待，就为了那么一点渺茫的希望，苦苦等待月朗风清的那一天。

他之前一度觉得张超和自己相像，他们都被那种爱而不得又无法脱身的感觉席卷，情愿孤注一掷也不肯释然放手，可他如今看到了黄子弘凡，看到了他掩藏在凶狠下的柔和，郑云龙才知道，但凡深陷在爱情里的人，多多少少皆是如此。

阿云嘎看着此刻若有所思地望着门口的郑云龙，忍不住在郑云龙柔顺的发丝间多揉了几下，他原本以为郑云龙会亲自动手的，虽然自己也确实生气，但毕竟受到实质伤害的还是他，他不用过问自己的想法，自己把黄子弘凡关进来，他想做什么都随意，自己不会过问或是插手，就算郑云龙真的做得过了头，也有自己担着，可他没想到郑云龙跪下的动作没有一丝犹豫，好像这件事情与他无关一样，除了最后让自己停手的那句话，自己做什么他都单单只是看着。

不可否认，郑云龙乖乖跪在地上不主动和外人说一句话的模样还是极大地满足了阿云嘎作为一个主的心理，郑云龙一向对阿云嘎的喜好掌控得恰如其分，他的气场其实从来不比阿云嘎弱上半分，同样深沉的心思，同样狠毒的手段，甚至于，在有些事情上，他的处理方式连阿云嘎都意想不到。

从他们正式确认关系以来，阿云嘎一直明里暗里给郑云龙反复强调的事情，就是在心理平等的前提下，他们二人脱离情趣游戏后行为举止上的完全平等，他早就真正地把郑云龙放在了与自己同等的位置。

但郑云龙聪明便也是聪明在了此处，他从心里认同这种平等，也庆幸阿云嘎的转变，但他却懂得在这种前提下有意无意地去讨阿云嘎的欢喜，两人同行时，郑云龙总是稍稍移后半步，跟在阿云嘎身后，有知道他二人关系的外人在的时候，他永远懂得给足阿云嘎权威，一举一动都展露着他属于阿云嘎的事实，没有阿云嘎允许，他便不说话，阿云嘎远远走过来，他便主动给阿云嘎跪下，即使是和自己密切相关的事情，不到不得已便不会去插手阿云嘎的行为。

郑云龙从没有混淆过阿云嘎在主人和爱人间的转变，在这一点上，他比任何人都看得更加清楚，如果非要说是郑云龙对阿云嘎臣服的欲望渗透到了生活中的每一处，还不如说是郑云龙讨爱人欢心的小心思。

阿云嘎帮郑云龙顺着发丝的手轻轻拍了拍他的头，

”起来吧。”

郑云龙却好像没有听见阿云嘎的话，依旧跪在地上，呆呆的看着前方，阿云嘎没有看见黄子弘凡最后留给郑云龙的那个眼神，不知道郑云龙在想些什么，对黄子弘凡和张超的情感也没有兴趣，他只是以为郑云龙还在想这件事，他看着郑云龙心事重重的样子，向郑云龙解释道，

“黄子弘凡……这笔帐我还会和他慢慢算，至于另外那个，他不会有机会再见到你了，如果你还想……”

“嘎子，谢谢。” 一直沉默的郑云龙打断了他的话。

阿云嘎听到郑云龙这突如其来的感谢怔了一下，他扫了郑云龙一眼，一手狠狠掐上他的脸，威胁意味十足，

“谢谁呢？再跟我说一句谢谢，你自己动手扇。”

郑云龙被迫看着阿云嘎，眼里闪过一丝慌乱，他眨了一下眼睛，脸上莫名泛起一丝红晕。

“不是……”

“……谢谢你爱我。”

郑云龙突然而来的这一句话说得十分真挚，阿云嘎却有些不知所云，阿云嘎不知道郑云龙从黄子弘凡一个眼神里读到了那么多自己的苦楚，不知道郑云龙的心路历程，郑云龙这没来由的表白产生的一瞬间的感动最终没能盖过阿云嘎的恶趣味，郑云龙话音刚落就看见阿云嘎嘴角慢慢勾起一抹笑意，一边眉毛却不合时宜地高高挑了起来，他掐着郑云龙脸的手也愈加用力，阿云嘎的眼神看得郑云龙心里一紧，他光顾着表心意，倒是没想到阿云嘎真的跟他较了真，他忍不住喉结滚动，强忍着痛就往阿云嘎腿上蹭，脸都快被阿云嘎掐得变形了还是像只小奶猫一样低头枕在阿云嘎腿上，他转眼看见了阿云嘎袖口边不慎沾上的属于黄子弘凡的血迹，血迹触目惊心，郑云龙却管不得那么多，他赶紧试图转移话题，伸手去够阿云嘎的袖子，

“主人，您…衣服脏了。”

“啧，我上一句说的什么？” 阿云嘎移开自己另一只手，让郑云龙扑了个空。

“主人……”

郑云龙软软的语气想要蒙混过关， 直到现在，郑云龙一想起那天阿云嘎盛怒之下甩给他的两巴掌心里就发怵，凡是阿云嘎想要郑云龙记住的疼，他下手的狠厉程度就一定会让郑云龙刻骨铭心，郑云龙光是听见一个字，脸上就开始隐隐作痛，他虽然知道阿云嘎现在多半是在逗自己，也还是禁不住地害怕。

阿云嘎松开了掐在郑云龙脸上的手，郑云龙脸上留下了一个明显的红印，在阿云嘎眼里，反倒和他方才因为害羞而产生的潮红相得益彰。他抱起手靠进了沙发里，顺带着翘起了二郎腿，好笑地看着有些无措的郑云龙，朝郑云龙扬了一下下巴，

“这样也不行，扇。”

郑云龙的脸慢吞吞地从阿云嘎的腿上移开，跪直了身体，摆出一副极委屈的模样对着阿云嘎无言地申诉，换来的是阿云嘎逐渐不耐烦的脸色，抱在胸前的双臂稍微动了一下，仿佛郑云龙再这样无动于衷，他就要亲自动手了。

这个微小的动作吓得郑云龙颤抖着抬起了手，啪的一声，郑云龙一巴掌盖在自己脸上，修长的手指掠过脸部的皮肤，他的脸上很快浮起了淡红色的指印，而阿云嘎眯起眼睛看着郑云龙，看起来并不满意，

还没等阿云嘎再次开口，郑云龙就又加大力气往自己脸上扇了一下，声音响了许多，阿云嘎的脸色看起来稍微好看了一些，郑云龙不得不继续动作，他打得一下比一下重，脸上的疼痛倒是抵不过他的心理负担。

他的手劲虽然不及阿云嘎，可是相比于阿云嘎动手，疼是没那么疼，但这种羞耻感却让郑云龙更加受不了，他只能不断地在心里告诉自己这是阿云嘎在动手，才能勉强接受现在的情形。

五六下过后，郑云龙终于忍不住了，他把阿云嘎抱在胸前的手强硬地拉了出来，握着阿云嘎的手抚上自己有些烫的淡粉色皮肤，故意面带委屈地抬头望向阿云嘎，

“嘎子，疼……”

阿云嘎果然没能再说出什么让郑云龙难堪的命令。只是最后又给郑云龙泛红的脸上随便补了一巴掌，没用什么力气，也还是把郑云龙震得半天说不出话来。  
阿云嘎的手放在郑云龙脸上，轻轻揉了揉，身体略微前倾，低下头在郑云龙脸上亲了一口，他的嘴唇贴在郑云龙滚烫的脸颊上，唇上迅速袭来一股热意，阿云嘎垂眸顺着郑云龙的松松垮垮的领口往衣服深处看去，淡淡的鞭痕还爬在他肩上若隐若现，不得不说，这层轻薄面料里面的无垠春色，阿云嘎总是怎么也看不够，看得久了，就算是郑云龙在外面穿戴得衣冠整齐，他也还是能想象到那层衬衫下被磨得发红的乳尖，藏在衣摆下他腰际的软肉，被稍微有些紧的皮带勒出淡淡的红痕，再合衬的衣物都无法勾勒出郑云龙赤裸肉体上的美，仅仅是这一副皮囊，就足以让阿云嘎钟情，

“把衣服脱了，看着不习惯。”

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——


	49. 【49—50】HE完结篇

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 再多半生余韵  
> 几番波折错误里抖震  
> 爱到信念被年月囚禁  
> 碰到你时便灵肉重生
> 
> 📼适配BGM : 灵魂相认 by张敬轩  
> —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

阿云嘎下意识地准备松开郑云龙，却不想郑云龙头一偏，双手不知什么时候已经扶上了他的脖颈，一下把他正要移开的嘴唇重新按了回来，郑云龙这突如其来的动作甚至有点不容置疑的意味，差点把阿云嘎从沙发上带下来，阿云嘎有些惊诧，觉得今天的郑云龙有些不同于往日，他听见郑云龙喘息着用气声在自己耳边轻语，

“嘎子，帮我脱。”

阿云嘎感觉自己心里最柔软的地方被郑云龙狠狠地戳了一下，他还没来得及适应郑云龙态度的转变，就感觉到郑云龙不安分的手在自己后背上游移，他大着胆子在自己身上胡乱摸，指尖也在皮肤上剐蹭，一点一点，在自己的敏感地带上点火。

他又这样了。

这是第几次，阿云嘎已经有些数不清了，郑云龙养伤的这段时间里，莫名其妙地总是像一只处于发情期的小猫，稍微抓住一点苗头就不知死活不顾后果地拱阿云嘎的火，阿云嘎忍得辛苦，郑云龙却不依不饶变本加厉，他这种明晃晃的挑逗最是催情，而阿云嘎也最经不起他这种撩拨。

换到以往，这种随意动手动脚的行为总不免要捱上一顿打，刚开始，阿云嘎倒是也没想那么多，还以为是郑云龙许久没有再和自己进入那间调教室，许久没有接触过这些他习惯了，上瘾了的东西，这毕竟早就成为他们生活的一部分，他心中的欲望也难免日益增长，总要讨些名不副实的惩罚才能安分。

阿云嘎以为郑云龙这是在故意惹自己的火，只不过阿云嘎一直念着郑云龙身上没有完全痊愈的伤痕，对郑云龙这种足够惹人怜爱的挑衅行为置之不理，还好心暗示了他几句，想让他好好把伤养好再来玩这些激烈的游戏，可随着郑云龙越来越过分又不带任何收敛的行为举止，阿云嘎终于有些意识到了，郑云龙大抵就是在想着办法撩拨自己。

可撩拨自己的后果，他郑云龙难道不知道吗？

他忘不了郑云龙哭到失声的样子，忘不了他浑身颤抖着说不要，忘不了他下意识的躲闪和抵抗，他凄惨的尖叫至今还留存在阿云嘎的脑海里，郑云龙的痛，早就变成了他的痛，那件事情为他们的性爱上了一层无形的枷锁，钥匙一直都在阿云嘎手里，可他再也不敢轻易打开它。

阿云嘎哑着嗓子，抬手握上郑云龙的胳膊，阻止了郑云龙更多的小动作，

“把手拿开。”

阿云嘎的语气依旧温柔，和刚刚对待黄子弘凡大相径庭，而郑云龙的手却停滞住了，他从来不会去违抗阿云嘎的话，他依依不舍地把手一点点收了回来，眼中闪过了片刻的失落，他垂下头盯着地板，双手撑在地面上，一言不发。

今天的郑云龙出奇的执拗，低着头不知道在想些什么。

阿云嘎大约猜到了郑云龙想要做什么，在一些事情上，郑云龙总是比阿云嘎勇敢，总是在阿云嘎犹犹豫豫的时候选择先行一步，在阿云嘎退缩的时候牵着他一起前行。

两人不约而同地陷入了持久的沉默。

时间久得让阿云嘎都开始担心郑云龙是不是在低着头偷偷哭泣， 膝盖上是否已经传来刺骨的寒意，他总归是不舍得郑云龙这样的。

阿云嘎有些艰难地开口，语气已经开始动摇，

“大龙，你……”

“你真的想好了吗？”

阿云嘎没有点明，却知道郑云龙一定能明白他在说什么，不出阿云嘎所料，几秒钟过后，他看见郑云龙的身体慢慢往下伏，有些虔诚地吻在他的鞋尖上，

“嘎子，操我。”

他说得那么云淡风轻，阿云嘎却能感受到这句话背后，郑云龙所有的挣扎。

他那么聪颖，对上阿云嘎却从来学不会保留，从未吝啬，郑云龙选择看淡从前的伤痛，不是因为那些过往片段无关紧要，那都是他刻骨铭心的遗憾，他只是把缺憾藏在了哪里，若能侥幸换得阿云嘎的轻声细语，那么，连伤口都会变得可贵。

有些事情终究是要跨过去的，他们都明白这个道理，但阿云嘎心疼得紧，总想着再拖一拖，可郑云龙却有些等不及了，他对这件事情本是有渴望的，他认为比起一场普通的性爱，这更是一种仪式。

他极度渴求阿云嘎填满他的身体，从内而外彻底占有他的一切，郑云龙的心早就送给了阿云嘎，他的身体也急不可耐地想要供奉给他心中的神，只可惜中途出了些差错，他本该享受其中，却不由得开始惧怕。

没有一种药物能够治愈他，他只觉得阿云嘎能救他，又或者说，消除阴影的方法确有千千万万种，他只想要阿云嘎。

阿云嘎这段时间里装作没有发觉郑云龙的刻意撩拨，是因为他心里还念着郑云龙的痛，而郑云龙主动开口，是因为他爱阿云嘎，爱得足以抵过这些痛。

郑云龙被阿云嘎拉起来，脚下一空，自己已经离开了冰凉的地板，他被阿云嘎抱在了怀里，前不久的阿云嘎那般狠戾，现在却像是怀里怀揣着一件珍宝，他有力的臂膀把郑云龙打横抱起来，向楼上走去。郑云龙以前并不习惯被人这样抱着，毕竟他比阿云嘎还要稍微高上一些，可他后来每次被阿云嘎稳稳地抱在怀里，脸颊贴在阿云嘎的肩上，一种强烈的安全感就会包裹着他。

他被阿云嘎轻轻放在柔软的床上，阿云嘎把卧室的灯调得暗了一些，他看着郑云龙炽热的眼神，帮郑云龙把额前的头发撩到耳后，

“大龙，你相信我吗？我不会伤害你。”

郑云龙懂得为阿云嘎铺上第一块砖，阿云嘎就懂得把这条路走下去，郑云龙为他开了头，他就连结尾都考虑周全，他理解郑云龙的良苦用心，想要把这最后一点所谓的隔阂打破，他也不会去辜负郑云龙这份情深意切。

郑云龙不害怕是假的，那种痛苦是烙印在他骨子里的，现在想起还是会微微颤栗，好在阿云嘎不紧不慢，温柔得无可挑剔，郑云龙听到这话也算心安了一些，他停下了正在脱衣服的动作，认真地回应阿云嘎，

“我信。”

阿云嘎点了点头，转头去床头柜里翻找润滑液，他听见床上的郑云龙犹豫着出声，

“那……我能…看着你吗？”

“啊？”

阿云嘎一时没太理解郑云龙的意思，当他转头看见郑云龙有些难以启齿的神情，突然明白了郑云龙在说什么，郑云龙小心翼翼的请求让他开始懊悔，阿云嘎把润滑液攥在手里，不敢去看郑云龙的眼睛，

“……当然。”

阿云嘎难过的意识到，郑云龙只是想让自己正对着他要了他，阿云嘎一直都在后悔，他习惯了看着郑云龙以一种屈辱的姿势被侵犯，在游戏里是这样，还把这种念头不知不觉带到了生活里，阿云嘎才想起来，就连上次在办公室里，自己都是把他毫不留情地摔在沙发上，让他背对着自己，跪趴着被进入。

郑云龙这句话好似是一句平常的询问，明明是那么简单的要求，在他这里却变成了乞求，让阿云嘎有些无地自容。

阿云嘎不知道应该怎么去形容他的爱人，所有美好都在他身上倾注。

阿云嘎把润滑液丢在床上，人也跟着跪上了床，还没等阿云嘎开口，郑云龙就咬着嘴唇张开了自己笔直修长的腿，双手主动揽上自己的膝弯，他的大腿几乎压在了自己的胸前。私处也对着阿云嘎大敞，郑云龙看起来有条不紊，阿云嘎往他胸前摸去，却能轻易感受到他全身的战栗，阿云嘎拍了拍郑云龙勾住自己膝弯的手，示意他松开，郑云龙的紧张和他轻微的恐惧被阿云嘎尽数看在眼里，郑云龙颤抖着松开手，有些迷茫地看着阿云嘎。

阿云嘎面对着郑云龙，一颗一颗地解开自己衬衫上的扣子，手指挑开自己的衣领，从他饱满的胸肌一直到他紧实的小腹，阿云嘎把自己的身体一点点展露在郑云龙眼前，阿云嘎皮肤白皙，却因为常年健身而不失健硕，多余的衣物完全褪尽，郑云龙更是看得有些呆滞。

阿云嘎俯身撑在床上，把郑云龙圈在手臂里，一股强势的气息逼近郑云龙，眼神却不带有丝毫的压迫感，他的脸颊擦过郑云龙脸上的皮肤，把郑云龙的耳垂含在嘴里，吐出的气息激得郑云龙后背一股电流窜上头顶，郑云龙下意识缩着脖子躲避，阿云嘎却含着耳垂凑上去跟着他移动了半分，

“别怕。”

阿云嘎蜻蜓点水的吻从郑云龙眼窝上的那颗痣开始，密密麻麻地往下落，从他高挺的鼻梁，到有些微红的鼻尖，嘴角，四处流连辗转，阿云嘎在郑云龙上下滚动的喉结上舔舐，牙齿轻轻地磕碰在上面，刺激得郑云龙喉咙发痒，在他快要受不了的时候，阿云嘎好不容易放过了他脆弱的喉结，移向他突起的锁骨，他感觉自己锁骨上一下刺痛，阿云嘎再离开时，上面已经留下了一个明显的齿印，还有在阿云嘎嘴里嘬过的淡红色痕迹。

阿云嘎近距离看着眼前郑云龙胸间那两点红，可爱又诱人地挺立着，在郑云龙身上巧妙点缀，阿云嘎爱极了这两个敏感的小东西，他咬住那一点殷红，牙尖在上面反复磨挲，他的脸贴在郑云龙胸上，亲密地感受到郑云龙忍不住起伏的胸膛和他抑制不住的呻吟，又因为自己扯咬着他的乳尖而不得不强行抑制住身体的颤动。

郑云龙无处安放的手按着阿云嘎的肩，一下没忍住，指甲在阿云嘎肩上剐了深深的一道痕迹，换来的是阿云嘎更加猛烈的折磨，他的胸前红了一大片，乳尖颤巍巍地挺立着。

阿云嘎的唇沿着郑云龙光滑的皮肤一路向下，慢慢擦过郑云龙的各个部位，在郑云龙身体上留下斑斑点点的红痕，全身被阿云嘎的唇掠过的地方都在隐隐作痛，阿云嘎甚至探出舌尖在郑云龙已然硬起来的性器顶端上舔了一下，把郑云龙刺激得一激灵，双腿忍不住闭合却又被阿云嘎强势地分开。

阿云嘎低头埋在郑云龙大开着的腿中间，开始在郑云龙大腿根部的嫩肉上啃咬吮吸，阿云嘎没有什么由浅及重的觉悟，他只知道疼痛带给郑云龙的，更多是快感和兴奋。

郑云龙的腿开得越来越大，直到他张开到了极限，阿云嘎依旧没有放过他的意思，大有一副将他吃干抹净的气势，他的腿根上已经布满了被阿云嘎咬出的痕迹，阿云嘎的发丝在他的性器上来回扫动，痒得郑云龙只好抬着臀部去迎合阿云嘎久久不肯脱离的嘴唇，性器顶端也渗出了些晶莹的液体。

阿云嘎一番折腾过后，郑云龙全身都羞得泛起诱人的淡粉色，其中还夹杂着许多被阿云嘎狠狠欺负过的痕迹，郑云龙觉得自己全身发烫，身下那物也是肿胀难耐。郑云龙本没有这样敏感，他胸口起伏的幅度，喉咙溢出的呻吟，潜意识里迎合阿云嘎的动作，都是曾经的阿云嘎一手调教开发成这样的。

事实证明，不论过了多久，只要阿云嘎手一勾，郑云龙的欲望就能熊熊燃烧，连阿云嘎自己也说不清，是他的调教手段已经好到了这种程度，还是郑云龙对自己臣服的欲望太过彻底。

郑云龙的眼睛一直望着阿云嘎，任由阿云嘎在自己身上作威作福，他也只是咬着唇忍耐，前段时间变着花样拱火，如今阿云嘎真的对他上了手，他竟有些无所适从，只能躺在床上任其摆布，跟随着阿云嘎的一举一动牵动自己的情欲。

阿云嘎从郑云龙身体旁边拿起润滑液，往手心里挤了一堆，方才的调情那般凶猛，此刻却把润滑液留在手心里变得温热了些，才在郑云龙后穴上一点一点涂抹着，他的动作极其轻柔，手指在郑云龙私处周围慢慢绕着圈，感受到郑云龙的紧张之后，阿云嘎另一只手抓紧了郑云龙揪着床单的手，看着郑云龙的眼睛，

“大龙，放松。”

阿云嘎一点点地把润滑液往郑云龙身体里面推，阿云嘎甚至能感觉到郑云龙手心里已经潮湿得不行，郑云龙的手也愈加用力的抓着阿云嘎，像抓住了救命稻草一样死死不放，可当他听见阿云嘎温柔地让他放松，他的身体竟真的不由自主地一点点放松了下来。即使有那么一刻，郑云龙心里真的打了退堂鼓，那种刻骨铭心的疼痛萦绕在心间，他……真的又要再经历一次了吗？

郑云龙的腿忍不住往后缩了一下，却被阿云嘎抓着脚踝拖回了原位，阿云嘎一向都是这样的气性，一旦开始，他就不会允许自己功亏一篑。

阿云嘎扩张的动作虽然缓慢，手指终归还是在郑云龙的配合下探进了后穴，郑云龙微蹙了一下眉，阿云嘎的扩张太温柔缓和，以致于他只感觉一种轻微的异物感钻入了他的体内，他突然发觉，阿云嘎的进入似乎也没有出现他想象中的那种剧痛。

阿云嘎用的润滑液太多，把郑云龙后穴周围抹得全都是黏腻的液体，多余的润滑液从他的后穴里被挤出来，顺着臀缝往下淌，滴到床上，浸湿了他身下一小片床单，阿云嘎更多的手指伸进去的时候甚至能听见里面液体搅动的水声，郑云龙依旧觉得不适，但却已经不像刚刚那样抗拒，

郑云龙看着阿云嘎，这一番折腾下来，阿云嘎额头上也是一层细汗，他突然有些心疼阿云嘎，阿云嘎身下突起的性器把裤子顶出一大截，不知道忍得有多难受，却还是在和声细语地安抚自己，种种前戏扩张磨蹭了许久。

这个从来不会抑制自己欲望的掌控者，为了自己忍了那么久，把他自己的欲望埋藏在心底，如今自己都已经敞开双腿把后穴送到他面前了，竟然还是压抑着欲望，陪着他一点点适应。

郑云龙心下感动得紧，他甚至感觉到阿云嘎抓着他的手也在颤抖，郑云龙的手腕稍微动了动，阿云嘎才像突然反应过来了似的，松开了他的手，阿云嘎以为郑云龙的手被自己抓疼了，还想重新拉回来看一眼，就看见郑云龙自觉地再次勾上膝弯，让私处在阿云嘎眼前展示得更加明显，他一缩一缩的后穴里因为方才的扩张，还在断断续续地往外流着液体，

“嘎子，进来吧。”

阿云嘎很快脱下了他全身最后的束缚，肿胀发热的庞大性器直直对上了郑云龙的穴口，性器顶端顶上那一处被湿润液体包裹着的部位，阿云嘎多多少少还是犹豫了一下，自那次之后，他再也没真正碰过郑云龙这里，要是直接这么撞进去了，郑云龙怕是得疼得撕心裂肺，他转而越过郑云龙的身体，拉开抽屉，在里面拿出来了一对乳夹。

郑云龙的瞳孔瞬间放大，他被阿云嘎突然转变的行为吓到了，他还没来得及求阿云嘎不要这样，自己乳尖就传来钻心的疼痛，冰凉的金属夹在他刚刚备受折磨的乳尖上，郑云龙从喉咙里溢出来的求饶变成一声痛呼，他死死箍着自己的膝弯，眼眶里一酸，眼睛以肉眼可见的速度红了起来。

阿云嘎却装作什么也没看见，还故意动手把乳夹调得更紧，疼得郑云龙眼泪止不住地往外涌，扣在自己腿上的指甲已经陷进了肉里，这种疼痛在他的世界里席卷，郑云龙只能专心抵御着自己胸前巨大的疼痛，而阿云嘎一手扶着自己的性器，缓慢地顶进了郑云龙湿润的后穴，郑云龙喉咙一紧，他感受到阿云嘎完全涨大的性器在往他身体里压，可他胸前那两点疼痛过于尖锐持久，让他无暇顾及太多别的部位，身下的疼痛反而因此减弱了不少，被侵入的感觉也没有他想象中那么强烈，等他乳尖上剧烈的疼痛逐渐转变为麻木酥痒，阿云嘎的性器已经进入了大半，撕裂般的疼痛不会消失，痛感依旧存在，但他的心还是因为阿云嘎的举动温暖了一些。

阿云嘎开始一前一后地在郑云龙体内抽插，捅进他湿热的粘膜，在他柔软的肠壁上剐蹭，郑云龙被阿云嘎顶着，跟着阿云嘎的频率一起移动起来，随着阿云嘎速度加快，郑云龙蔓延出来的呻吟声一声比一声高，叫得迂回婉转，尾音被他拖得很长，简直花样百出，听得阿云嘎欲火烧身，他撑开郑云龙的肠道，直挺入进去，渐渐地，他一下下精准地撞在郑云龙的前列腺上，郑云龙才终于从漫长的疼痛中解脱了一些，他能感受到的快感和性欲已经足以盖过疼痛。

阿云嘎冲撞得越来越激烈，郑云龙顿时感觉自己头顶在一阵阵发麻，他的眼泪还挂在脸上，连哭都忘了继续，在郑云龙快要被阿云嘎肏到失神的时候，他听见阿云嘎的声音在耳边响起，

“大龙……你想我吗？”

“……” 郑云龙半张着嘴，无暇去思考阿云嘎突如其来的问题。  
阿云嘎往更深处顶过去，喘着粗气继续问，

“我们分开的日子里，你想我吗？”

分开的日子里。

郑云龙鼻尖一酸，眼睛里阿云嘎的脸一点点变得模糊，他的泪水在眼眶里决堤，往事一桩桩在他脑海里闪现，和他擦肩而过的阿云嘎，战战兢兢跟在他身后的阿云嘎，屈尊跪在他家门前的阿云嘎，一瘸一拐走出他家的阿云嘎，被自己误会却咬牙咽下委屈的阿云嘎，再到那个突然消失在他生活里的阿云嘎。

分开的日子里，他全然抗拒阿云嘎进入他的世界，一心一意只想着报仇，他一遍一遍地自我暗示，表现得太过决绝，不但蒙蔽了自己，甚至让阿云嘎都开始心灰意冷地决定远离这段荒谬的感情，他真的以为自己能慢慢适应没有阿云嘎的日子。

可当他某一天深夜偶然掀开卧室的窗帘，看见楼下那辆远远停着的那辆黑色宾利，他竟然会欣喜，他光是看着车窗里飘出来的烟雾，就觉得莫名的安定，他会因为意识到阿云嘎守在他楼下而产生喜悦，虽然这种喜悦伴随着更深更强烈的悲痛与无助，只存在了一秒就烟消云散，可这种雀跃也的确真实存在过。

郑云龙的确恨过阿云嘎，他甚至一度将这种所谓的恨当做自己放下阿云嘎的证据，却浑然不知，他心里的恨，分明是爱的衍生。

他本可以不管不顾，却还是每晚忍不住偷偷拉开窗帘一角，从缝隙里，体会着那微妙的，说不清的感觉。他不认为自己烟瘾是那时候染上的，他以前也经常抽烟，可他明明每点起一支烟，想起的总是阿云嘎，他没有对香烟上瘾，他是迷恋上了那种思念阿云嘎的感觉，阿云嘎的确是一朵罂粟，是为郑云龙量身定制的剧毒。

郑云龙睫毛颤动，他的眼睛眨了眨，逐渐恢复了焦距，阿云嘎有节奏的抽插次次顶在他的敏感点上，挑动着他的神经，郑云龙完整的话因为阿云嘎精力充沛的肏动变得断断续续，

“想……”  
郑云龙的泪从眼角滑落，他哽咽着，

“那段日子……我…一直…很想你……啊……我以前……没有喜欢的人……你是第一个……”

“有一段时间……我甚至……感谢他……把我送进来……送到你身边……”

那人把他送进人间地狱，他却在这里寻觅到了属于他的光明。

是郑云龙选择了阿云嘎，还是阿云嘎选择了郑云龙，都不是，这叫命中注定。

在这份看似事与愿违，无疾而终的感情里，郑云龙侥幸挖掘出星星点点的爱意，从此他便紧抓着，再也没放过手。

郑云龙看见阿云嘎的眼眶也同样红了起来，身下的律动更加猛烈。

郑云龙早已经在阿云嘎激烈的交合中被肏开了，他松软的后穴吸吮着阿云嘎粗壮的阴茎，阿云嘎给他超越痛楚的快感，时而凶猛，时而轻缓，他接纳着阿云嘎给予他的所有，他的暴虐与温柔，郑云龙都甘之如饴。

阿云嘎每多进入一寸，郑云龙就更清晰地感觉到自己被占有，当阿云嘎顶到最深处时，在肉体的交互中，进行着最原始的碰撞，炽热又单纯的欲望，攻陷了郑云龙，郑云龙甚至在意识模糊中产生了一种错觉，他将要和他的爱人合为一体。阿云嘎进得那样深，几乎要贯穿他的身体，阿云嘎在他的禁地里绝对侵占，阴茎顶端触碰到的不是前列腺，是郑云龙的所有喜与悲，爱与恨，是他内心的热望与彷徨，是他赤裸裸的灵魂，阿云嘎，早就肏进了他心里。

阿云嘎下身一阵痉挛，一股股温热的液体射进了郑云龙体内，非同寻常的刺激激得郑云龙也缴了械，白浊的液体喷射在阿云嘎小腹上，郑云龙满脸通红地别过了脸，却被阿云嘎重新扶回了原味，他的眼睛一动不动地看着郑云龙，比泪水更加汹涌澎湃的，是浸湿他眼眶的爱意。

从性欲中解脱过来的阿云嘎迟缓地回应着郑云龙的话，

“我也一样。”

茫茫寒夜里，阿云嘎只渴望与郑云龙相拥。

从某种意义上讲，阿云嘎一直在寻找郑云龙，他只是不小心耽误了片刻。这错过的片刻光阴看似不可挽回，却教会了阿云嘎，人潮人海中，如何同舟共济。  
一切起承转合，最终也都将交付于来日方长，

阿云嘎把自己水光淋漓的性器从郑云龙体内抽出来，他的精液已经灌满了郑云龙的后穴，阿云嘎的阴茎从郑云龙体内牵出了黏稠的银丝，郑云龙的穴口突然失去了庞然大物的堵塞，没能适应这种空缺的后穴还在一张一合，他周围的穴肉被阿云嘎肏得翻出来，整片通红，浊液源源不断地从他体内流出来，阿云嘎用食指勾起流出他体外的液体，下意识地往郑云龙嘴里探去，刚触碰到郑云龙的嘴唇便停滞了一下，阿云嘎记得这种味道，咸腥中带着苦涩，现在想起来，还是忍不住有些作呕，阿云嘎看着微张着嘴没有丝毫抵触的郑云龙，殷红的舌尖若隐若现，似乎下一秒就要吸吮阿云嘎食指上的精液，却不想阿云嘎手指一偏，转手从郑云龙嘴角抹上去，在他脸上留下一道白色的痕迹。

阿云嘎没有说话，郑云龙自然不敢把腿放下来，只是抓着膝弯的手已经有些酸痛，他的后穴还大开着，愈发不可收拾，阿云嘎看着怎么也堵不住的穴口，心下一动，伸手往郑云龙被肏得肿胀通红的后穴上抽了一下，疼得郑云龙瞬间收紧了穴肉，阿云嘎喉结滚动，他咽下口水，指了指郑云龙那处，

“把这里给我收住。”

郑云龙看着阿云嘎迅速离开了房间，他不知道阿云嘎准备做什么，他只意识到这场性爱还没有宣告结束，他有些无奈，下面收得越紧，就越是有更多的液体被挤出来，他只好忍受着浊液在他身上流动产生的酥痒，抱着腿等待阿云嘎重新出现在他面前。

阿云嘎很快回到了他身边，他仰面躺着不敢乱动，生怕收不住体内那属于阿云嘎的液体，他感觉到阿云嘎把什么东西丢在了床上，当阿云嘎另一只手抬起来的时候，郑云龙才终于清楚地看见了阿云嘎手里拿着的低温蜡烛，郑云龙吓得手一抖，瞬间松开了自己的膝弯。

他呆呆地看着阿云嘎的脸色从温柔转为些许的不悦，双手已经被阿云嘎钳制住，抓着他的手腕就按在了他头顶，阿云嘎拿起绳子在他纤细的手腕上一圈圈缠绕，最后在尾端不松不紧地打了一个活结，郑云龙本就已经浑身瘫软，阿云嘎这么一来，他更是毫无抵抗能力，只能任由阿云嘎行事。

阿云嘎掐着郑云龙膝弯把他的长腿往自己肩上一放，身体稍微前倾，郑云龙的后穴便在他眼底暴露无遗，阿云嘎还嫌郑云龙的腿开得不够大，干脆一手把郑云龙的大腿按在了他胸前，紧贴着他的皮肤，另一只手把低温蜡烛点燃，在手里晃了晃，等待着蜡油汇聚起来，嘴角带着戏谑的笑容，

“收不住，我可以帮你封住。”

郑云龙从来不知道一个人变脸居然变得可以这么快，被绑起来无法动弹的双手让他感觉到他的身体被阿云嘎完全掌控，他听见阿云嘎佯装出来的威胁语气，看着阿云嘎不住地晃动蜡油的手，他的害怕中带着压抑不住的兴奋。

郑云龙看着阿云嘎低头像观赏一件举世无双的艺术品一样仔细端详着自己身下的私密地带，手腕稍微转动，蜡油在自己后穴上方滴落下来，郑云龙身下随即传来炸裂般的灼烧感，像是一股电流顺着他的脊椎直冲上头顶，他的手下意识地想去阻挡阿云嘎，却被绳子牢牢捆着，蜡油瞬间在他红肿的后穴上凝固成型。  
郑云龙有些僵硬的腿搭在阿云嘎肩上，根本不敢移动分毫，他乖乖地让蜡油封在自己被折磨得肿起薄薄一层的穴肉上，他甚至能想象到蜡油贴合着自己穴口的褶皱结块，他体内的精液真的没有再漏出来一滴，这反而让郑云龙更加清楚地感觉到自己体内被阿云嘎填满，郑云龙开始小口喘息，享受着被阿云嘎从里到外完全占有的感觉。

阿云嘎没有想要折腾郑云龙太久，他坏心眼地让自己的液体在郑云龙身体里面停留了一段时间，就伸手把蜡油整块抠了下来，又把绳结稍微一扯，解开了对他的禁锢。郑云龙的后穴已经红得透亮，身上满是阿云嘎啃咬出的痕迹，脸上的泪水和乳白色的精液混在一起，有些可怜，阿云嘎把他的腿从肩上慢慢放下来，看着失神的郑云龙，语气恢复了温柔，

“大龙，累了是不是，先别睡，我抱你去洗一下。”

阿云嘎下了床，走到床边作势要把郑云龙抱起来，手臂刚从郑云龙脖颈下方穿过去，还没来得及搂上郑云龙的肩，突然一股力压在他的后脑勺上，眼前一晃就失了力，整个人扑在郑云龙身上，阿云嘎的牙齿猛地磕在郑云龙的嘴唇上面，郑云龙不知哪来的力气，双手托着阿云嘎的后脑勺就强硬地把他按了下来，嘴唇被阿云嘎磕出了血也毫不在乎。

不同于刚刚的被动，他主动而狂热地包裹着阿云嘎的唇瓣，柔软的舌尖变成他的利器，他撬开阿云嘎的牙关，在阿云嘎嘴里肆意搜刮，以舌尖舔吮他的齿龈，又辗转缠绕着他的舌，唇齿厮磨。

阿云嘎很快也给了他热烈的回应，阿云嘎没有了方才那样的强势，相比于郑云龙的热情，他甚至显得十分温柔，一向追求刺激的他放慢了接吻的节奏，他轻咬吸吮郑云龙的嘴唇，舌尖在郑云龙口腔内打圈，时而触碰时而脱离，若即若离的感觉让郑云龙对这个吻更加渴求，阿云嘎略微分开自己的嘴唇，和郑云龙轻启的唇再度触碰，轻轻地将自己气息吹入郑云龙的口腔，吻到情深之时，两人皆是轻微地喘息，也不妨碍阿云嘎的唇依旧印在郑云龙的唇上，不肯脱离。

若非日月有期，郑云龙愿意永世停留在这个深情的吻里，不舍昼夜。

在遇见阿云嘎之前，他从未如此渴望一个吻，或深情，或热烈，带着尽情挥洒的情欲，在荒瘠的废墟里，这是他唯一的避难所。

这个吻里，有他毕生的仓惶。

他曾经为了这个吻心机算尽，歇斯底里，却无济于事，就像……他曾经在无能为力中见证这段爱情的消散，放任它消弭殆尽，也曾经自暴自弃，接纳了爱的不幸，错也决意错得彻底，他从未勒索过阿云嘎的喜爱，即使他的确为此撕心裂肺，肝肠寸断。只不过，那些不堪回首的过往，那些潮湿的眼泪无法冲刷的，是他明确的，坦荡的，毫无遮掩的，最高密度的爱。  
他也有自己的傲气，可是不幸又幸运，他遇见了阿云嘎，郑云龙把鲜血淋漓的心挖出来捧给阿云嘎的时候，他满身的傲骨破碎，沦为沙砾散落在地，他失去得坦然，以为这些早就烟消云散了，甚至逐渐接受了这样的自己，可当他偶然转头回望阿云嘎，郑云龙才发现，是阿云嘎弯腰把他的傲气一点点捡起来，捧在手里，重新还给了他。

郑云龙在阿云嘎的绝情中走了一遭，才终于学会享受阿云嘎的温情。

所幸，他再也无需询问阿云嘎是否准他吻下去。

千万种狂热的爱意，不敌失而复得的痛快淋漓，而命运赋予离合，也不过让爱深刻。

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——  
END.


	50. 嘎子生日特别篇🎂

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 当他心甘情愿拥他入眠  
> 那朵馥郁的野玫瑰  
> 早已悄悄拔下自己的刺🌹
> 
> —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

当郑云龙再次睁开眼睛的时候，正对上阿云嘎被放大了好多倍的脸，阿云嘎的挺翘的鼻尖和他的相碰，长长的眼睫毛因为他紧闭的眼睛而显得更加明显好看，郑云龙甚至感觉到了阿云嘎温热的鼻息让自己脸上一阵阵发烫。

阿云嘎睡觉时安安静静的，脸上的线条依然锋利，但和他持鞭时的狠戾模样大相径庭，他一向睡得十分安稳，睡相也很好看，但郑云龙并不，他那一双无处安放的大长腿总是到处乱摆，以前一个人睡是这样，现在多了一个阿云嘎也没有改变什么。

酣梦初醒，郑云龙脑子里还有点懵，他抬手揉揉眼睛，把整条腿从阿云嘎身上移下来，稍微移动了一下脖子，才发现自己的脖子把阿云嘎的手臂压红了一大片，他也不客气，继续理所应当的枕在阿云嘎手臂上。

昏暗的房间里静悄悄的，一切都是静止的，紧闭的窗帘把光尽数挡在外面，屋外屋内完全变成了两个世界，一时让人根本分不清这是个天还未全亮的清晨还是一个温暖闲暇的午后，恍惚之间，郑云龙猛的一惊，

biang的！不会睡到第二天了吧……

郑云龙的手慌忙绕过阿云嘎往床头柜上胡乱摸索，摸到不知道他俩谁的手机之后在机身侧面一通乱按，根本就分不清音量键和开机键，直到显示屏上的数字显现出来的时候，郑云龙才终于松了口气，把手机往旁边一丢。

唉……幸亏……是16:30。

他们是怎么睡到现在的呢？

昨天是阿云嘎生日前一天，郑云龙清晰的记得他昨晚明明什么事情也没做错，却被阿云嘎随便找了个理由硬生生按在腿上以一种让他感到十分羞/耻的姿势用手打屁股，说是惩罚但根本没怎么用力，相比于阿云嘎之前的手劲完全不值一提，但这样的姿势却引得郑云龙瞬间红了脸，他因为心觉羞/耻所以咬着牙一声也没出，阿云嘎却越打越来了兴致，说着要生日礼物就半哄半骗的不由分说就把郑云龙摔上了床，郑云龙虽然极其不认同阿云嘎提前要生日礼物的不要脸行为，但被阿云嘎一手调/教出来的身体却对阿云嘎的挑/逗起了反应。  
郑云龙顶着红肿的屁股和阿云嘎一阵翻云覆雨，他的记忆开始渐渐模糊，他记得昨天的阿云嘎像只饿狼一样，全套做下来时间久得离奇，他开始怀疑自己昨晚是不是真的被阿云嘎/操/晕过去了。

郑云龙明明计划好了阿云嘎生日这天的第一件事就是要给他做早餐，结果前一晚被阿云嘎折腾得神志不清，第二天早上头晕晕的醒了那么几秒，想要坐起来的身子被阿云嘎一把揽回被窝里，耳边阿云嘎一句 “累了，再睡会儿” 让郑云龙再次昏睡过去。只是郑云龙万万没想到，他俩差点就把阿云嘎的生日睡过去了。

郑云龙看着罪魁祸首，用脚轻轻踹了一下阿云嘎，

“起床，陪我买菜。”

“诶～好好好”

刚醒来的阿云嘎声音还有些含糊不清，郑云龙压下心里想笑出声的欲/望，还是规规矩矩下了床，习惯性的把阿云嘎床下的拖鞋摆正，又赶在阿云嘎之前去洗手间洗漱，帮阿云嘎挤好牙膏，整理好自己之后乖乖跪在鞋架旁边帮阿云嘎擦鞋。

怪就怪在阿云嘎当初教他的时候立规矩立得极其狠，稍有僭越就罚得他几天下不了床，因而在郑云龙的认知里，就算他们已经确定恋爱关系了，日常生活里也更趋向于普通情侣，尤其是在外面，完全和一般情侣无二，但回到家里，他也还是不能逾越阿云嘎是他主人的这一层身份，跪还是得跪，打还是得挨，虽说现在的郑云龙估计只要随口提一句，阿云嘎就会主动挑明让郑云龙不必再这样，但郑云龙不得不承认，他一直爱着的迷恋着的就是作为他主人的阿云嘎，而现在的阿云嘎也恰好完美融合着平衡着爱人和主人的身份，在揣测人心这一方面，阿云嘎一向游刃有余。

“走吧，大龙”

阿云嘎把脚踩进鞋里，看着跪在地上给自己系完鞋带的郑云龙，把自己的手往前一伸，示意郑云龙搭上自己，郑云龙的手刚刚放上去，阿云嘎就立刻握紧了他，丝毫不加掩饰的手牵手出了门。

别墅区这一带的人们都知道阿云嘎和郑云龙是一对，毕竟天天一起出入，所以他们也没什么好遮掩的，只是到了别的地方才会掩饰一下。

阿云嘎陪着郑云龙在超市挑挑捡捡，拿上这个又丢下那个，看着他做什么都胸有成竹的大龙在一大堆蔬菜里皱眉思考，仿佛遇见了什么天大的难题，

郑云龙拿身边完全一副关我什么事我就是来陪你的阿云嘎根本没有办法，只好指使他给自己做事。

“嘎子，你去给我拿几个西红柿过来”

“好，稍等～”

得到了指令的阿云嘎去旁边挑西红柿挑得特别认真，殊不知自己过去的时候一个犯了花痴的小女生一直都目不转睛地看着他，其实人家只是在旁边感叹一下大帅哥的存在，郑云龙却偏偏看得莫名的不爽，他几步走上前挡住阿云嘎，搂上阿云嘎就往另一个方向走，阿云嘎一手拿着塑料袋，一手拿着还没来得及放进去的西红柿就被郑云龙拖着强行带到了一排零食旁边，阿云嘎真实疑惑，

“你干啥呢？”

“我不想吃这个了。”

“？那你倒是让我还回去啊” 阿云嘎像看神经病一样看着郑云龙，说着就往回走，

郑云龙转身挡住阿云嘎，两个大男人像小朋友一样在超市里推推搡搡的，最后郑云龙一把夺下阿云嘎手里的东西。

“我去就行”

郑云龙一溜烟跑了，留下阿云嘎一个人承受着周围人奇怪的目光，阿云嘎叹了口气，这人当初把面子看得跟命一样重要，现在谈起恋爱倒也是和小男生有些相似。

最后他们终究还是没买西红柿，郑云龙原本打算晚饭给阿云嘎做西红柿汤面的计划宣布破产，但这都是小问题。

大问题出在，郑云龙现在光着身子，只在腰间系了一个并没有实质遮挡作用的围裙，后面的系带反而更加彰显出郑云龙好看的身段，身后昨天被阿云嘎留下的红肿痕迹还没完全消去，隐隐的淡红色几乎覆盖了他整个臀部，而阿云嘎此时此刻就倚在厨房门口，抱着手看着郑云龙忙前忙后。

阿云嘎看见了郑云龙脸上升起的好看的粉红色，和他饱满的臀部相得益彰，他忍不住上前伸手掐了一把郑云龙的臀，适时的看见了郑云龙的身体往前一抖，转头埋怨的看着自己，却又不敢多说什么，只是肉眼可见的加快了手下的动作。

阿云嘎笑了笑，回到餐桌前安心等着郑云龙。

一碗热汤面很快端了上来，郑云龙不急着给自己盛，先跪在了阿云嘎的椅子旁边，

“主人，我们可以一起吃吗？”

“我们不是一直一起吃吗？”

“不是……” 郑云龙顿了顿

“我是说……您能喂我吗？”

“哈哈哈我的大龙你tei可爱了”

阿云嘎夹起面条，用手接着在嘴边吹了吹，侧身慢慢移到郑云龙嘴边，

“不想坐着吗？”

郑云龙看了看阿云嘎，欲言又止，把面条吃进肚子里，还是不情愿地开口，

“后面疼，坐不了”

“哈哈哈哈” 阿云嘎的笑声回响在房间里，郑云龙怨恨的瞪了一眼阿云嘎，起身去房间里拿出来了一个小盒子，重新跪在阿云嘎身边，低着头双手递给了阿云嘎，里面是一条手工定制的皮鞭，手柄上还印着A&Z的字样，阿云嘎听见郑云龙带着些兴奋的声音，

“主人……生日快乐”

谁知阿云嘎久久没有回应，郑云龙渐渐的等的有些慌了，他低着头，看不到阿云嘎的表情，他不知道阿云嘎嘴角其实带着淡淡的微笑，只是此刻却想要逗一逗他的大龙，于是阿云嘎清冷淡漠的声音响起，

“郑云龙，错了”

“？” 郑云龙慌忙抬头，只看见了阿云嘎板着脸的样子，郑云龙拿着盒子的手忍不住一抖，

“对不起…主人……我……”

“嘘～”

阿云嘎看着郑云龙，“你知道你错在哪吗？”

郑云龙顿时浑身都僵硬了起来，熟悉的不良感觉又充斥在他的脑海，那些让他畏惧的回忆一点点出现，他开始害怕，却听见阿云嘎温柔似水的声音，

“今晚不许叫主人，叫我嘎子”

郑云龙差点眼泪就这么落下来，但他忍住了，他怎么可以在阿云嘎生日的时候哭呢，郑云龙恢复了刚刚的神情，抬头望着阿云嘎，对上阿云嘎的眼睛，认真地说，

“嘎子，生日快乐”

阿云嘎眉眼带笑，

“嗯，谢谢你，我的宝贝”

郑云龙感觉到自己唇上一片柔软降临，刚开始轻飘飘的落在上面，随后似是舍不得轻描淡写的一笔带过，这个吻逐渐炽热起来，阿云嘎的攻势开始变得迅猛而热烈，堵得郑云龙有些喘不过气。

当他好不容易缓过来的时候，手里的礼物早不知道被阿云嘎放到了哪里，自己的手也已经和阿云嘎的手十指相扣，在阿云嘎眼里，什么礼物都比不上身下这一人重要，礼物若是重要，也不过因为它，是他的宝贝双手送上。

其实郑云龙很少这么近的，几乎算是零距离的看过阿云嘎的眼睛。他在阿云嘎眼睛里看见了自己，郑云龙任凭自己沉溺在阿云嘎眼中的浩瀚星河里，他知道，再没有人能入他的眼，只因阿云嘎眼中，温柔似海，生生不息。

当他拥他入眠  
那朵馥郁的野玫瑰  
早已悄悄拔下自己的刺  
当他拥他入怀  
唇齿厮磨  
从此  
他就是他眼中唯一的颜色

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——


End file.
